A Destiny Meant To Be
by JobbyShipper
Summary: Just when Clark Kent thought his life couldn’t get more complicated believing Lana dead and the phantom creating a clone of himself, someone that he once thought his enemy returns into his life as well as his superhero friends, one that he missed greatly.
1. Prologue: The Prisoner of the Demon

**Story**: A Destiny Meant To Be  
**Pairings**: Clark x Oliver (Collie), Bart x Whitney (Bartney), Chloe x Jimmy (Chimmy), Ra's al Ghul x Pamela Isley (Ramela), Grant Gabriel x Lois Lane (Grais), Lex x Talia al Ghul (Talex), Bruce Wayne x Andrea Beaumont (Brudrea), and possible love triangle involving Kara Zor-El x Jimmy x Chloe.  
**Rating**: M for Mature  
**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own the rights to Smallville or its characters what so ever. Those rights belong to Jerry Siegel, Joel Shuster, and those at DC Comics. All Batman related characters belong to Bob Kane. I am merely doing this story for my own fun and entertainment.  
**Warning**: Slash, involving two males together in two different couples, don't like it, don't read it.  
**Timeline**: Picks up after "Phantom". If you haven't seen the ending of Season 6, watch out for spoilers, as well as spoilers from the new season as well to be introduced into this story with my own twists.  
**Summary**: Just when Clark Kent thought his life couldn't get more complicated having believed Lana to be dead and the phantom creating a clone of himself, someone that he once thought his enemy returns into his life as well as his superhero friends on a quest to save the world, only this time, not just from Lex Luthor, but a madman set on bringing about a Second Eden.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for taking the time to look at this. Please read and review. I would really appriciate thoughts, questions, concerns, and the like.

**

* * *

**

_Mere hours before The Reeves Dam Incident..._

Oliver Queen flew the expensive Arrowjet, as he liked to call it, over the vast Sahara desert. Of course, the rest of his team didn't like the idea of calling it that though, which irked him greatly as they wanted it to be called the Javelin. What a horrible name. Every time he came up with names to go with, they never liked them and just poked fun about it. Like when he wanted to create a base of operations for the team in the basement of the apartment complex he lived in while in Metropolis. He planned to call it the Arrowcave, and they all just laughed. A similar situation occurred with the green car he bought for them to ride to destinations in. The Arrowmobile apparently wouldn't do it for them.

It was times like those when Oliver wished he had someone on the team that actually liked his ideas. He had a feeling that Clark Kent would possibly be that person. Clark didn't always listen when it came to orders or whatnot, considering that he went to that one 33.1 base without the others to save Impulse, but they had slowly become friends during the time that he'd been in Metropolis and dating Lois. He groined slightly as Lois came to mind. Having her on the brain was getting him nowhere. Getting back on the thought process of Clark, he recalled that they had their ups and downs in the friendship, but at least they were friends. Sometimes he thought his teammates were simply that: teammates. They were nice people, and were very good at what they did. Nearly all of the 33.1 facilities had been taken down, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness being around those three jokers that he paid to do the job and nearly nothing else.

Sure, Oliver would put on a façade toward a friendship with the three of them, but facing the facts, he knew very well that they really weren't more then his teammates. However, being the leader of the team didn't allow him to reveal whatever feelings he might've had on his mind in concerns of them as it would've severely brought down morale. He didn't need that, especially now that their mission was nearly complete. The only problem with that though, was that they weren't going to the Sahara Desert to deal with one of the remaining bases.

The mysterious, never visible, bald man with red eyes that had been contacting them, helping with their missions, had sent them some Intel only an hour ago from a contact of his in Nairobi, Kenya. It had been strange being told this in the first place, and when asked why he needed them to go instead of him taking care of it himself, he wouldn't actually say, but it seriously sounded like the man was hurt, injured somehow. Oliver didn't mention it to him as he figured there wouldn't be an answer given in the first place, so he dropped it.

Someday, it was Oliver's hope that they would actually discover who this mysterious benefactor actually was. It reminded him of some novels he read once. Being a fan of Resident Evil games, he had read the novels and recalled that a character in the novels named Trent had a very similar status in concerns of help. Thoughts like that though got Oliver nowhere. He seriously doubted they were dealing with someone like Mr. Trent as something told Oliver that this man was something more different, perhaps even out of this world. The voice was never recognizable to anyone in the league, so voice recognition was impossible.

_'The mission, Queen!'_ he thought to himself. _'Concentrate on what you're going out here to do!'_ He had kept telling himself that over and over, but simply remaining on the task at hand was difficult for him to do. Oliver badly wanted to discover whom they were dealing with, but the man had been a great help to them, so looking a gift horse in the mouth wouldn't have been a good idea. Deciding to get his mind on the here and now, Oliver focused back toward the briefing that had been given.

The target: a desert stronghold in the middle of the damn desert! Who was crazy enough to live out in the middle of the desert anyway? That had to be a boring life to live, but considering what their reason for being there was, it made sense that solitude would be needed. The Intel had been there was someone in great need of rescue in a holding cell of the stronghold, but their deal friend with face to match his voice had been less then helpful when it came to an identity of whom they were going after or who the enemy was in the first place.

Oliver didn't like it for one second. His teammates hadn't seemed to be all that concerned though. However, Oliver knew that they probably wouldn't have been that concerned about it anyway considering that they were pretty much thrill seekers, looking for their next adventure to take on. They didn't care how many targets there were, and Oliver had a feeling he knew why. Bart was too fast to be hit with bullets, AC was an excellent fighter with the skin of a shark, and Victor wasn't exactly human, being more bionic then human, despite that his outer shell was still completely human. Oliver was the only one of them that was completely human. His only advantage was his accuracy in shooting a bow and arrow. Big whoop.

_'That doesn't matter!'_ Oliver's thoughts yelled at him. _'You're their leader! Stop doubting yourself and pull it together, you idiot!'_ His thoughts were betraying him, no doubt, but he knew deep down that he couldn't doubt himself for even a second, especially when they were getting ready to land, which would only be in a few minutes anyway. It was time to put away his ridiculous thoughts and become the team leader, become The Green Arrow. There was a hostage that needed your help, and you would do whatever it took to save whoever it was.

* * *

His irritation was way past its normal boundaries. He had been working on the project for near seven years now, and there had been little to no results at all in the front of meteor rock understandings. It was obvious to him that he had chosen the wrong Smallville native, but the boy had been the best option considering how close he was already to the desert stronghold.

At the current moment, his black leather dress shoes were clicking their way down the hallway as he moved toward the cell that his prisoner had been forced to call his home for over 6 years now. A long, green cloak with yellow trim hugged his entire body as it wrapped around his green suit and red tie. His features were neither young or old, but freakishly both at once, and his jet black hair had white streaks on the side that would normally show the signs of age, but perhaps not so much in the instance of Ra's al Ghul, international and ecological terrorist.

Ra's stopped at the door to the cell and unlocked it with a special key attached to his pocket watch chain. Upon walking into the cell, he closed the door behind him and smiled evilly at the bound and masked boy before circling around the room. "So, Private Fordman, has your story changed any today?"

Private Whitney Fordman looked around to see where Ra's was coming from. "I told you all that I know, and that's the truth. I wouldn't tell you even if there was anything else. After everything you've put me through, you bastard!" He was going to be defiant till the last. Whitney had been trained by the best, General Samuel Lane himself, and being that as it may, he was going to prove that he was strong enough to handle this. "Why do you even want to know about meteor rocks?" Whitney had a feeling that whatever this man wanted to know about the rocks wasn't for anything good.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," Ra's replied to him. "Your reluctance to tell me what you really know has left me rather bored with you." Ra's took out his sword from the hidden holder within his cloak and held it up to Whitney's neck allowing him to feel the cold steal against his warm flesh. "Either you tell me what I want to know, or your life on this planet will finally come to an untimely end."

Whitney did his best not to show fear. For the most part, 6 years of this had taken its toll on him, and he would've been more then happy to have it all finally come to an end. It had to take bravery, and a strong will to survive everything that Whitney had gone through, but fact of the matter was, he wasn't willing to through with it any longer. He knew he would never get home anyway. There was no hope. "Go ahead and kill me then. If you're not willing to believe me, then it's not my problem. I told you that I hardly ever had any real contact with meteor freaks. I had my own problems to deal with."

"Oh, yes, all of those instances that you whine about to my daughter into the late hours of the night," Ra's said, rolling his eyes, before leaning in to whisper into Whitney's ear. "If the both of you truly believe your meetings have gone unnoticed by me, you would be wrong. I know everything that goes on in my stronghold." Then he leaned back and laughed.

"I will escape, and I will tell the authorities about you," Whitney said. The major problem was, how was he going to escape?

"Well, I don't believe it'll do you any good, Private Fordman," Ra's stated. "You have absolutely no idea who I am, nor do you know where you are, and you will be spending your last hours right here in this cell, dying quickly, and no one will be able to help you. Not that girl Lana, or that other person you yell the name of late at night. What's his name? Clark? Yes, Clark. Don't worry. They will both be dying soon after you do, so at least you'll have some company in the afterlife."

Whitney looked up, anger filling him. He didn't care what happened to him, but Lana and Clark...that was different. "If you hurt them, I'll kill you. You hear me, I'll kill you!" He tried to free himself but it was useless.

A wicked laugh escaped Ra's' lips as he listened to Private Fordman's reaction to what he said. "I am so easily amused by your reactions to what I say. However, trust me when I say that you can do nothing about what I have planned for the near future. Your life is over, and very soon, all those in Smallville that dare to stand between me and the secrets of meteor rocks will perish as well. No one opposes me and gets away with it."

Suddenly, a warning sound began going off. Ra's narrowed his eyes in confusion as he walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him, and moved over to an intercom system. "Ubu, do you read me? What is going on?"

From the speaker box, a gruff voice replied. "We're under attack, master. A jet just landed right in the courtyard."

"Then deal with them!" Ra's commanded angrily. "I'll join you in a moment." He turned off the box and looked back to Whitney. "Whoever found out about you will die. Your saviors have mere moments to live."

"We'll see," Whitney mere stated, his hopes slightly rising, though he had no idea for sure if whoever was there was actually there to rescue him. How would they be unless... the daughter! She had informed someone! Surely that had to be it!

Ra's sneered and took off for the stairwell. Business was about to pick up and with his sword still in hand, he was ready to kill. Murder was in his eyes and hate filled his mind. The saviors would pay for entering his treasured sanctuary. None of them would survive.

* * *

Once the jet landed, Oliver had pulled up his hood and put on his sunglasses right away, becoming The Green Arrow and jumped out of the pilot's seat. The others were already ready to go as well, costumes on and all as they stepped out of the jet. The problem though had been that they hadn't expected an attack so quickly, and especially one that didn't involve guns. A bunch of black garbed men, perhaps ninjas were running right toward them across the desert sands from within the walls of the stronghold's courtyard.

"Alright, you know the drill people!" Green Arrow called out in his deep, masked voice. "Impulse, go for the prisoner. Cyborg, Aquaman, hold off these goons. I'm going for some information into what we're dealing with. As they split apart, Green Arrow began his trip to the actual fortress itself, noticing that a red blur was flying past all of the ninjas. A smirk came to his mouth, but it disappeared as three ninjas started slashing at him with swords. He was lucky to have been in such good shape, or he wouldn't have survived the first attack, let alone two others as well as he dodged swords and fired arrows, taking down a few ninjas as he kept going.

Most of the ninjas were focused on Cyborg and Aquaman it seemed, and he could've sworn he heard Aquaman asking Cyborg where Shredder was since they were apparently fighting The Foot Clan. "Enough of the jokes, gentlemen," Green Arrow said into his hidden transmitter. "You'll end up dead if you keep it up."

"Gottcha, bro," the voice of Aquaman said into his ear.

Green Arrow managed to arrive at the front entrance of the stronghold, but as he started up the stairs toward the double doors, the swung wide open, a huge, muscular, bald man standing there in his way. He was grunting and the green costumed vigilante could've sworn that he saw drool coming out of his mouth as he crossed his arms. "You must be Shredder?" A smirk came to his mouth.

"Yo, what's the deal?" Aquaman stated through the communicator. "I thought no more jokes, bro?"

"Shut it, Aquaman," Green Arrow called out, keeping his attention on the bald man the entire time. "Perhaps you want a password? Open says me? How about Sherbert Lemon?" Green Arrow hurt a loud grunt. "Ok, not a Harry Potter fan..."

"You need help over there, Arrow?" Cyborg's voice asked through the communicator.

"I can handle it," Green Arrow replied as he pulled out an arrow with lightning quick skills, shooting it right at the bald man, whom immediately caught it with his hand before it could reach its target of his shoulder. Green Arrow gulped. "Alright, that doesn't work either."

"You are not welcome here," the bald man stated.

"Oh, so you do speak," Green Arrow stated. "We're here for whomever you're keeping here against his or her will, so once you hand him or her over, we'll get out of your hair... Or umm... Well, perhaps not."

"Infidel dog!" Ubu yelled out, angered finally by the insults as he ran down the stairs, right after Green Arrow.

"Oh, shit," Green Arrow stated as he moved away from the stairs and did his best to keep away from the bald man as he continued shooting arrows at him, knowing he'd be broke like a twig if the monstrously muscular man caught him. However, just as before, the arrows were being caught, and also deflected as well. He was going to run out of arrows soon, and he still hadn't gotten inside to get the information that he wanted.

* * *

Whitney Fordman could hear the shouting continuing from outside the building, but he had no clue what to expect next. Having been in complete darkness because of the mask made it to where he could only use his imagination, and he was all too worried that he wouldn't be rescued at all. Suddenly though, he could hear the door to the cell opening and blinding light filled his eyes as he the mask finally came off revealing the face of someone he'd never seen before wearing a red hood and red sunglasses to go with the red costume he was wearing.

"Who are you?" Whitney managed to ask as the savior was busy untying him.

"I'm your knight in shinning armor, blondie," the kid replied. "Good thing the door wasn't locked, but then again, these ropes are too tight for that to have been a problem anyway. Not a big deal though. You'll be out soon enough."

"I wouldn't count on it, child," a sinister voice stated.

Whitney and the kid both turned their attentions toward the green garbed man standing in the doorway of the cell with a shinny sword drawn. Whitney knew immediately who it was. Their escape had just been sent into a dead halt.

"You can move away from the ropes now," Ra's stated to Whitney's would be savior. "I had a feeling that someone would manage to make their way down here. Who are you working for? General Lane perhaps?"

"General Lane?" Whitney asked in confusion. "How do you..."

"Be silent!" Ra's ordered. "I want answers, boy. Who do you answer to?"

"Alright," the kid said. "I answer to Mr. Kiss My Ass. Would you like me to introduce you to him?" A large smile creased his face as he moved out from behind the chair Whitney was still stuck in, the prisoner also smiling slightly from the comment.

"You insolent child," Ra's calmly stated. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, and you have the gall to speak to me in that way?"

The kid shrugged. "It's in my nature." With lightning fast skills he used his speed to take the sword away from Ra's and moved right back to where he was standing before, admiring the sword. "Nice, very nice."

"What the devil..." Ra's stopped himself in mid sentence, unable to believe what he was seeing before his eyes.

Whitney was equally as shocked from what he saw. Looking over to the kid, he tried to figure out if he was meteor infected, but there was no way to really know for sure, and he wasn't about to ask about it with his captor right there to see the whole thing.

"Give me my sword immediately, you ungrateful little..." Ra's was cut off.

"Now, that's not nice," the kid said as he took the sword and cut through the ropes that had Whitney tied down to the chair instantly. "Alright, let's get out of here. You're welcome to stay green guy. I know someone who'd like your sense of fashion, but that's just about it."

Ra's had no choice but to step aside as the red garbed kid led Whitney out of the cell and off down the corridor. Ra's' anger had reached the boiling point. The kid was some sort of freak... Wait... A meteor freak! It had to be. Private Fordman was being rescued by a meteor freak. That was the only possible answer. He would not allow either of them to get away. Between the both of them, he would find the information that he needed.

* * *

Green Arrow managed to get the giant bald man turned around within the battle in the courtyard, and had accidentally started running after Cyborg instead of Green Arrow. Rushing into the fortress, he started off down the first hallway and ran into Impulse, helping someone he didn't know. "The prisoner?"

Impulse nodded. "Had to deal with the ring leader too. He'll be on his way any moment. He has your fetish for green too. Watch out. Have his sword. That might help."

Accepting the sword, Green Arrow turned and kept moving. "Get him to the Arrowjet."

"You mean the Javelin?" Impulse asked with a smirk.

"Just get him out there!" Arrow commanded, annoyed as he kept walking. He could see someone stepping out of the shadows, but it wasn't who he'd expected. There was a black headed bombshell standing there in a silver dress. "Who are you?"

"You must come with me," she stated. "My father is coming." She took his hand and dragged him into a nearby room. "I'm so thankful you're here. Whitney should've been let go years ago."

"Whitney?" Green Arrow asked. "The prisoner's name... Are you the contact?"

"Not entirely," she replied. "He was a friend out in Nairobi. I simply couldn't let Whitney be executed. Father was going to do so. Take this information." She handed over a file to the green costumed hero. "You'll find everything you need to know to bring my father down in there."

"Why are you doing this?" Green Arrow asked.

"He has lost his mind," she replied. "Now you must go. Father will have already gone past."

The next thing Green Arrow knew, he was back outside the door, and the door was locked, so he could not go back in. He shook his head and moved off. "Regroup at the Arrowjet."

"Javelin," Aquaman stated.

"Javelin," Cyborg stated.

"That's a ten four on the Javelin," Impulse stated.

Green Arrow was irked beyond belief as he shook his head, frustrated. He was very close to disbanding the team entirely. However, letting his anger get the better of him wouldn't be good, and he needed to...

Suddenly he felt a sharp kick fly into his back as he fell straight to the ground, the sword clanging a few feet away. He inched toward it, but the leather shoe connected with his face, sending him rolling. Slowly trying to get back to his feet, Green Arrow came face to face with a man wearing a green suit. He also had a green cloak billowing behind him, and he was now carrying the sword.

"You dare come into my home, and dressed like me, nonetheless," Ra's stated. "You have such nerve to be wearing such colors. I seriously doubt that you of all people even have a love for your environment in the first place. You have no right to wear green. Perhaps I'll rip the colors off your body!" He swung his sword with quick strokes, each hit connecting as he screamed in pain. Three slashes to his right shoulder and two toward his chest. "You'll pay your pound of flesh for this, fool!"

Another slash sent Green Arrow to the ground as his right leg had been slashed from the knee down. He felt dizzy as the loose of blood was settling in, and the hero knew that he couldn't last much longer as the sword was coming down to most likely hit him right over the head, a destructive blow, no question, but it never came. He turned his attention back, seeing Cyborg standing there in the place of the madman. Looking to the floor, he noticed that Cyborg had managed to knock him out.

"Thank God you used to be a football player," Green Arrow stated weakly.

"Yeah, and thank God you're so damn lucky to have me," Cyborg stated, pulling his leader back to his feet. He helped him back toward the entrance of the fortress. A large portion of the ninjas were all down. The enemy didn't usually last long when it came to Cyborg and Aquaman. At least that much had worked out well enough.

"The bald man?" Green Arrow asked lowly.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

From behind them, the large bald man grabbed their heads and both of them met in a massive head butt before the massive nutcase sent them crashing to the hot desert sands. "No one messes with Ubu's master and lives to tell about it!"

From within the jet, Aquaman saw what was going on and started to get out to help them. However, Impulse grabbed his arm, holding him back. "No, amigo. I've got this. Watch blondie for me." Impulse rushed out of the jet and moved at super speed, circling around the enemy, causing a huge sandstorm that blinded Ubu entirely as he reached out with his hands trying to swat away the attack unsuccessfully.

Cyborg stood back up as looked at the sandstorm. Slowly, he moved over to the downed Green Arrow, and picked him back up. He could tell that Green Arrow was now out cold, and unresponsive, so he had to carry him all the way to the jet on his own effort as he got in and laid his leader down next to the man that they'd come to rescue before moving into the cockpit. He didn't have a whole lot of flight skills, but he would manage knowing that the normal pilot wouldn't be able to. "Get him back in, AC!"

Aquaman nodded to Cyborg and looked back out to the sandstorm. "Impulse, let's go!" He mainly called into the transmitter, but he was yelling just incase he couldn't hear from what he was doing.

Just as quickly as the phenomenon had started, it had stopped once again as Bart sped into the jet, Aquaman closing the door after he'd done so. With that done, the jet took to the skies with Ubu watching on in anger, and whom of which was also having a hard time still standing from dizziness.

Bart looked over to the man he'd rescued and smiled to him as he took off his hood and glasses, extending his hand out. "Bart Allen."

Aquaman was shocked. "What are you doing? You just revealed your identity to him!" This was highly irregular, but he wasn't entirely surprised considering that it was careless Bart doing it.

"Whitney Fordman," the blonde replied to him with a slight smile as he returned the handshake. "Thank you for saving me."

Bart smirked, completing ignoring Aquaman all together. "Comes with the job, blondie. Glad to have been of service." And with that, he sat down beside Whitney and rested.

Aquaman was a little annoyed that Bart hadn't responded to him, but he would let Green Arrow deal with him. Kneeling down to where his team leader was, he tried to shake him awake with no success. Standing back up, he moved into the cockpit, looking for advice from Cyborg. "What are we going to do, bro?"

"Our mystery friend said that that dude back there lives in Kansas," Cyborg said. "We'll go back home to Metropolis. Ollie needs medical attention anyway.

"Then put the peddle to the metal, bro," Aquaman said.

* * *

Ra's al Ghul slowly moved outside to where Ubu was standing. Talia al Ghul wasn't very far behind as the three of them watched the retreating jet.

"The plan worked like a charm, did it not?" Talia asked as she draped her hand on her father's arm.

"Indeed it did, Talia," Ra's replied, a slightly wicked smile crossing his lips. "Business is about to pick up. I wasn't expecting the rescue fleet that they sent, but not even a band of meteor infected will stand in our way before it is all said and done. There is nothing they can do. The Second Eden will soon commence."


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath at Reeves Dam

Well, here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank SPEEDIE22 for the review comment, and anyone else that makes comments in the future. So without furthur ado, I give you, the next part of the story. Hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath at Reeves Dam**

J'onn J'onzz, The Martian Manhunter, was floating just above the planet, Earth, looking in the direction of Mars, his home world that was so distant to him now that he didn't even really recognize it. He rarely went back to Mars, because it brought back too many bad memories to him of his friends and family that had been lost during the war. Everything had happened all too quickly when the civilization destroyed itself.

The Martian was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the pain of his wounds healing. That was the reason that he had left the planet in the first place. J'onn hadn't wanted to leave the job up to Kal-El and Lionel alone. He knew that the final Phantom was extremely powerful. The creature had managed to break through J'onn's normally invulnerable body and take some of his insides out before J'onn could even use his invisibility or become intangible either for that matter. He'd never dealt with a creature that quick or powerful before.

However, once the healing process was over, J'onn could feel all kinds of emotions all at once. His telepathy was working once more as it had been very difficult for him to use it when he was injured. All at once, he understood the goings on from those he knew and cared for most. It wasn't a good sign at all to him, and the fear that he would be too late was creeping into his mind.

Lionel was unconscious and in great danger within Reeves Dam as well as Lois Lane and an unconscious Chloe Sullivan. Lana Lang-Luthor was apparently frightened for her life, on the run with her biological father, Henry Small as they were on their way to Metropolis after she had apparently faked her death, Lionel seeing the death and believing her to really be dead. He had then gone off to tell Kal-El whom had gone after Lex, believing it was him that had killed her, thus leading to... The Phantom!

J'onn could sense The Phantom. The creature was apparently having the time of its life flying away from Reeves Dam. There was something different about The Phantom. He couldn't tell for sure what it was, but he had a bad feeling that Kal-El had been in an altercation with him, thus leading J'onn to focus his telepathy further to finding Kal-El. His eyes enlarged in shock as he realized that Kal-El was... dying! He was surrounded by Kryptonite, slowly killing him.

J'onn quickly took off at lighting fast speed, flying his way back into the planet's atmosphere, a red streak following after him as usual when he flew. If he didn't get to Kal-El in time, the Last Son of Krypton would be dead...

* * *

The sounds of rushing water and crashing debris from all around brought Lionel Luthor out of his unconscious state. He could barely move as a column had collapsed on him. Luthor was in considerable pain, but the man knew that something had to be done. He couldn't lie there for he would surely die in the destruction or drown from the rushing water.

"Help!" Lionel yelled out as he laid there in excruciating pain. "If anyone's out there, help!" He didn't know where Clark was, but he was sure that the last son of Krypton was probably dealing with the clone of himself that the Phantom had created. His only hope was that someone else was still in the dam and would hear his cries for help or that J'onn J'onzz would sense his trouble and come to his rescue.

At that moment, a wall crashed inward nearby. Lionel's eyes enlarged as he feared that The Phantom Clone had returned to finish the job, but instead, standing there in a white dress was a blonde haired woman. She was looking around everywhere, confusion clearly present in her eyes as she assessed where she was and what was going on. It appeared to Lionel that she had actually come out of the wall, having been imprisoned there for many years.

Kara Zor-El's attention turned to the man held down by the column. Slowly, she curiously moved over to him and bent down examining him. "Where am I, earthling?"

Lionel winced in pain as he looked at the girl, not sure what to tell her. "You're in a dam. It's about to... collapse. Please, help me."

"Is there someone down here?" a new voice called out.

It was a familiar voice to Lionel. "Miss Lane! In here!" Lionel started coughing as he saw the blonde girl turn away from him and toward the new arrival. Lionel looked past the stranger to see Lois carrying... Chloe?! "What happened to Chloe?"

Lois Lane gently set Chloe Sullivan down as she slowly moved toward where Lionel was, eyeing Kara as she moved past her, not sure what to think of the stranger. "Are you going to help him or just stand there?"

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"A very annoyed reporter," Lois replied sharply before turning back to Lionel. "Just hold on, Mr. Luthor. You'll have to help me here."

With their combined efforts, Lois and Lionel managed to get the column off of his body before she helped him slowly to his feet. "Thank you, Miss Lane. We need to get out of here."

Lois shook her head. "Not without Chloe." She started moving back toward, her going past the strange blonde girl as she did so and back over to Chloe with Lionel right behind her. "I found her like this. One of your son's goons tried to kill me. When I came to, I didn't have the stab wound from the man that..."

"Someone stabbed you?" Lionel asked, cutting her off.

Lois nodded. "Yeah. She's barely breathing. We have to get her to the Med Center." With that said, Lois picked her cousin back up and draped her arm around her neck.

"Let me help you," Lionel stated as he moved to the other side of Chloe and put her other arm around his shoulder as they turned toward the strange new comer.

Kara watched their movements the entire time, simply fascinated by the way they were acting. "You both seem to show care for that girl. This not what I expected of this world."

Lois had a confused look on her face as she looked to Lionel. "What is she talking about?"

"I'm not sure," Lionel lied, knowing good and well that something was up, but he didn't know exactly who the girl was. Jor-El hadn't warned him or J'onn of someone knew coming to join them, so he was very confused by this turn of events. "Let's just get out of here. You might want to come with us, miss." And with that, they turned to make the trip out of the dam. Lionel knew that Clark couldn't have still been in the dam, so he wouldn't waste the time trying to find him as they continued moving. Even if he was still in there, nothing would've happened to him anyway.

Kara curiously, but slowly walked after the three humans, keeping her distance from them. Her instincts were telling her that something terrible was happening to the location that they were in, considering the rising water levels, but she wasn't too concerned about it. She knew that she'd be able to blast her way out of need be. For the time being, she was merely amused by the earthlings.

* * *

Outside of the Reeves Dam facility, Clark Kent lay unconscious on the bank of the river. He was out cold and deathly pale. The reason: he had landed right in the middle of a grouping of Green Kryptonite. The pain he had been experiencing before going unconscious was excruciating for him to endure, thus why he had lost consciousness. The Last Son of Krypton was dying.

_Clark stood in a bright area, surrounded by clouds, but there was nothing else to make notice of from the brightness. Clark looked around the area, trying to find life of any form. From out of one of the clouds stepped his Earth father, Jonathan Kent. "Dad?" Clark was shocked as tears came to his eyes. He ran right into his father's embrace.  
__  
_

_"Hello, son," Jonathan said as he returned the hug. "I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too, dad, so has mom," Clark informed him. "Wait, if you're here, then does that mean..."_

_"No, not yet," Jonathan informed him. "But you will be that way if Lionel and Lois don't find you soon enough."_

_"Lionel and Lois?" Clark asked._

_"They're looking for you, son," Jonathan informed. "They're in the facility, trying to get out before it collapses with an unconscious Chloe and a girl that I don't know."_

_"So Lionel survived that attack," Clark stated, more to himself then to Jonathan. "But what happened to Chloe? Why is she unconscious?"_

_"I don't have all the answers, but I do know that I was wrong about Lionel," Jonathan informed. "I can't believe that I'm admitting it now, but he isn't the man that he once was. You can trust him, and look to him and your Martian friend for advice now. With me gone, and your mother in Washington, you'll need sage advice that I can no longer give you."_

_Clark pulled out of the hug and looked into Jonathan's eyes. "There has to be a way to bring you back with me."_

_"You can't, son," Jonathan informed. "You can do many wonderful things, but bringing me back from the dead isn't possible. I wish it were, but my time ended. You have to look to the future."_

_Clark was trembling slightly, not wanting this moment of time with his father to come to an end. "Maybe it would be best if I did die, dad. Everyone that I care about ends up getting hurt in the end. If I'm out of the equation, then they can all live again."_

_"You can't do that, Clark," a feminine voice stated from behind Clark._

_He turned away from Jonathan. His mouth dropped as he saw Alicia Baker standing there. "Alicia!"_

_"Hi, Clark," Alicia said with a slight smile. "Your future is more important then you realize. No one has gotten hurt because of your gifts. Your dad and I died from outside forces that you couldn't control."_

_"There have been others," Clark told her as he moved to her and took her hands into his._

_"You should listen to them, Kal-El," another female stated._

_Clark looked to his left to see that Raya was there as well. "Raya, you're here too?"_

_"Yes, Kal-El," Raya replied. "We're all here. Everyone that has ever cared about you, that has died protecting you, because they choose to have always been here for you, and in your heart as well. You need but to only think of us, and we will be there beside you always."_

_"Where are my birth parents then?" Clark asked. "I'm surprised they're not here trying to get me to accept some sort of destiny that they've laid out for me."_

_"They don't have to be here," Raya informed. "Jor-El is at the Fortress of Solitude waiting for you always, and within Lionel Luthor. Your mother, Lara, she resides within someone as well. She's been well hidden though for some time, not sure of how to reveal herself to you considering who's body she's inhabiting."_

_Clark was confused. "Who is she inhabiting? It can't be as bad as Jor-El choosing Lionel Luthor."_

_"She inhabits someone else you believe to be dead," a male voice spoke to Clark's left._

_Clark turned seeing that Jason Teague was standing there. "Jason? Why are you here? We hardly got along."_

_"That was because of previous problems," Jason informed. "All in all, Clark, I still respected you. My mother is still alive somewhere. Your biological father resurrected her since she was stabbed by one of the elements. Since the element had killed her, she became a vessel as well as Lionel."_

_"Where can I find her?" Clark asked._

_"We can't tell you that, Clark," Jason told him. "You have to discover that on your own."_

_Clark turned to where he could look at all four of them. It was strange seeing people that had been so part of his life before and were no longer with him. Anything was possible for Clark Kent though, and seeing the dead seemed to be another when he was barely holding on to his life. "I promise all of you that I won't let you down. I will make you proud."_

_"We're counting on it, son," Jonathan informed him with a smile before giving him another hug._

_"Take care, Clark," Alicia said before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek._

_"You'll find your destiny, Kal-El," Raya informed. "Just believe in yourself."_

_"Give my mother my best when you see her, Clark," Jason said, patting him on the shoulder as the vision faded and the light became very intense..._

A red streak fell upon the sky as The Martian Manhunter landed near to where Clark was. J'onn looked behind him, finding the downed Clark surrounded by Green Kryptonite. He rushed over to Clark, picked him up in his arms and zoomed away from the Kryptonite deposit, stopping right at the entrance to the dam facility. He looked to the door, hoping to see Lionel and Lois walk out of the door with Chloe so that way he wouldn't have to run after them and could stay by Clark's side.

Looking back down to Clark, he sighed and took his hand into his own, gripping it tightly. "Hear my voice, Kal-El. You must awaken. There are many people that need you."

_

* * *

_

Lionel continued to help carry Chloe as they were moving in the direction of where the entrance that he first come into the facility was. He only wished that he'd been down in that facility more often then he had been, but Lex had made sure that Lionel hadn't been able to be more involved in the Level 33.1 project, which was why he had to get Lana to spy on him like she had. He hated using her, especially now that she was dead, but it had been necessary at the time.

"This way," Lionel stated, pointing his free hand as they kept moving down the long, dark hallways, praying that the dam wouldn't break all the way and kill them.

"God, I hope this is the right way, or we're going to drown down here like we were rejects from the Titanic movie," Lois stated shifting Chloe's weight on her slightly as she could feel the weight becoming a bit much on her neck.

Lionel ignored Lois's comments. This wasn't the time for jokes, and as they moved down the newest corridor it was easy to hear a loud noise from above. "Oh, dear... Hurry, Miss Lane! We're about to go for a swim if we don't get out of here!" They had to pick up the pace, jogging down the hall with the unconscious Chloe bobbing around as they went. They were having difficulty with the water that was already in the place. Lionel had a feeling that they were close to the stairs that would lead to the exit, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Kara was beginning to feel bored by this experience as she still followed the others. Her dress was soaking went, and it annoyed her having to walk around wet. It was a sensation that she wasn't entirely used to having been trapped in this dam for so many years. She couldn't even entirely remember how she had been trapped there in the first place. She had been sent to Earth after her home, Argo City, finally lost stability, and before a search could begin for her cousin, Kal-El, whom was believed to have been sent to this planet before the destruction of Krypton, she had been entrapped somehow. She simply hoped that they'd be out of the dark location soon, and from what she could see, the humans were starting to go up a staircase. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

J'onn hadn't heard any reaction from Clark at all, and he was very worried about that. There was no way to know how long Clark had been exposed to the Kryptonite. There was still the chance that he would end up dying. However, he heard a door opening and could feel the relief coming from the new arrivals.

Relief swept over Lionel as he was breathing fresh air and out into the fading sunlight of what was left of the day. His mouth dropped as he saw J'onn J'onzz knelt under an unconscious Clark Kent. "My God. Clark!" Lionel removed himself from holding onto Chloe and rushed over and knelt beside J'onn as well, not sure what had happened to Clark, but he could tell that he was deathly pale.

"Smallville!" Lois called out as well as she moved Chloe over toward them and set Chloe down gently on the ground.

J'onn leaned in to whisper to him as he knew that Lois Lane was nearby. "I found him around a large deposit of Green Kryptonite. He's not doing so well. I don't know how long he was exposed, but I'm afraid it might've been too long."

Lionel had a look of utter horror on his face as he looked to J'onn for an extra moment before looking back down to Clark. "My God... He might die... No, that's not possible." He turned back to look at J'onn. "There's not a chance. He'll pull through. Don't give up hope." Then, Lionel looked back down to Clark again and leaned down toward one of his ears to whisper to him. "You have to pull through this, son. Don't let the Kryptonite win. Your gifts are far too important to the world to give up now."

Lois moved away from Chloe finally and over to the side of Clark from where Lionel and the black man that she didn't know was as she put a hand on his hair, clearly worried about him. There was a very good chance that Chloe could die and now Clark too. She was loosing everyone that she cared about it seemed. There was no telling what she would do if she lost her cousin and the man that she considered like a brother.

Kara stepped out of the ruins of the dam building as it was collapsing in on itself and was about to move forward, but stopped in shock. She saw the back of someone's head that she hadn't seen in a long time. J'onn J'onzz was right there, kneeling before someone with the man and woman. The unconscious woman was lying nearby. She couldn't believe the Martian that had been friends of Kryptonians was there, but she had a bad feeling of him being there. He knew of the rivalry that her father Zor-El had with Jor-El, her uncle. The last thing she needed was to be spotted by the man, so she knew that getting away was the best option. As she started to run off, she took off into a super speed and then stopped several feet away from where she had been before, shocked by what had just happened. She had no idea of the abilities that had been displayed, but she liked the rush, and so she continued running, getting away from the area quickly.

Clark's eyes opened wide suddenly, and he gasped for air as his body shot up. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself, but he couldn't quite remember what was going on just yet. It was bad enough trying to breathe in his current condition. Clark had never felt so weak before, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Thank God you're finally awake, son," Lionel stated, leaning toward him so Lois wouldn't be able to hear. "It's going to be alright. J'onn rescued you. You were in a large deposit of Kryptonite."

Lois's reporter instincts were going wild toward Lionel constantly whispering to Clark it made her wonder if there was some sort of reason for all of that. However, her reporter instincts were also begging to ask the question of who the black man was or the strange blonde girl that had been unwilling to help Lionel back in the dam. She looked around, trying to see the girl, but couldn't find her anyway. She was either still inside or had ran off, and it was most likely the second. She would've had to have been crazy to stay in there.

"Well, it's good to know that there's still people that worry about me when something happens," Clark said slowly, still trying to take easy breathes as he looked back and forth between Lionel, Lois, and J'onn. "I'm glad you're alright, Lois. Thank you all." Suddenly something came back to mind. Something that his father had told him in that dream he had had... At least he thought it was a dream. "Wait! Where's Chloe?"

"Right behind you, Clark," Lois said. "We need to get you and her to the Med Center immediately."

"No, that's alright, Lois," Clark said. "I'm perfectly fine. Really." He slowly started standing back up with the help of Lionel and J'onn as he saw Lois stand up as well. The look on her face told him that she didn't believe it. "I'm serious, Lois. I'll be fine. You'd better take Chloe to the hospital in your car. I'll get a ride with Lionel. His limo is still here."

"You take too many risks with your health, Smallville," Lois said, clearly concerned as she moved over to Chloe and picked her up, moving toward her car, which was still close to where they all were on the bridge, putting her inside before getting in herself and taking off.

After watching Lois leave, Clark turned back to Lionel and J'onn, the emissaries of his biological father. "Alright, what happened to Chloe? Do either of you know?"

"All I know is what Lois told me," Lionel said. "She was stabbed by a guard in there, and apparently Miss Sullivan came after her, and when Miss Lane came to, the wound was gone, and Miss Sullivan was out cold."

"That doesn't make any sense," Clark stated.

"I know it doesn't," Lionel said. "But that's what she told me. Miss Lane is just in the dark about it as we are. Miss Sullivan is still breathing, so hopefully she'll make it to the Med Center."

"This isn't right," Clark said, shaking his head. "If I had known that Lois and Chloe were in there in the first place, I would've done something about it."

"You were a bit busy yourself, Clark," Lionel reminded him. "Where is the phantom anyway?"

"I don't know," Clark said. "He flew away."

"Flew?" J'onn asked.

"He stole part of my DNA and created a clone of me," Clark informed him. "And this clone can fly, unlike myself."

"Don't give me that, Kal-El," J'onn stated. "You've always had the ability to fly. You just choose not to because of your fear of heights. If there was any time to overcome that fear, it would be now."

"He's right, Clark," Lionel agreed.

"You two don't have to agree with each other all the time," Clark said. "It's like you're both some sort of Kryptonian committee, and it's giving me a headache."

"Well, if that's the case, there's a chance there might be another on the committee soon," Lionel informed, looking to both Clark and J'onn. "There was a girl in the dam. She escaped from the wall."

"Did she have blonde hair?" J'onn asked. "Perhaps wearing a white gown?"

"Yes, that's right," Lionel said, amazed. "How did you know?"

"I was afraid of this," J'onn stated, moving a few steps away from both of them.

"What's going on?" Clark asked. "Who is this girl?"

"She's your cousin, Kal-El," J'onn replied as he slowly turned back around to face both of them. "Her name is Kara Zor-El of Argo City."

"Wait, you knew she was in there?" Lionel asked, shock taking over.

"I'm afraid I'm the one that put her there," J'onn informed.

"What?" Clark asked. "You put a member of my family in a wall? That sounds like something that..."

"Jor-El would do?" J'onn cut him off. "Yes, Jor-El commanded me to do it. She was coming to the planet to cause you problems, Kal-El. Your uncle, Kara's father, Zor-El, and your father never got along, and Argo City was finally destroyed a few days before she made her arrival on Earth. Jor-El told me that his brother's dying wishes of Kara were to go to Earth and deal with you."

"Deal with me?" Clark asked. "What kind of sick family do I have?"

"A family that has been at each other's throats for centuries, Kal-El," J'onn replied.

"Why are you only now telling me this?" Clark asked. "You should've told me years ago that I had family on this planet. How dare you."

"I am sorry, Kal-El, but this is not the time to argue with me," J'onn stated. "We need to find her immediately."

"Isn't that Phantom Clone more important at the present time?" Lionel asked. "Surely Kara isn't going to destroy anything like that creature will. She had several chances to kill myself, Miss Lane, and Miss Sullivan, but she did nothing of the sort... Though she refused to help me."

"And that's exactly how she was raised," J'onn stated. "Kara was told to never trust anyone outside of her Kryptonian blood. Saving you would've been an act of treason against Zor-El's wishes. The girl has no real understanding of right or wrong when it comes to the customs of Earth."

"Then why don't you go find the little mess you made, and I'll deal with the clone," Clark stated, clearly not backing down from his anger. "I don't need your help anyway. You're just like Jor-El, keeping things from me, and I don't need that." Clark turned and started off down the bridge.

J'onn watched him go for a moment and then looked to Lionel. "Go with him, Lionel. He needs assistance. I'll deal with Kara."

Lionel nodded. "Good luck." And with that, the Luthor took off after Clark toward his limo.

J'onn took to the skies as he went off in search of Kara Zor-El, knowing that things were going to get a lot worse before they ever got anywhere near better. He knew that they would need help to accomplish the defeat of The Phantom Clone and the most likely rampage of Kara now that she was finally free, but The Justice League were busy with other things. He had no idea that they were currently on their way back to Metropolis, and that help was closer then he really knew.


	3. Chapter 2: Bizarre Evening in Metropolis

Yay! Next chapter is now up! I would like to thank svgurl410 for the review. I hope everyone likes this next installment. More to come tomorrow hopefully. Please comment to let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Bizarre Evening in Metropolis**

The jet landed at Metropolis International Airport just as the sun was going down. After the ramp retracted down, Victor and AC, now wearing their civilian clothes carried Oliver, also wearing civilian clothes after AC and Bart had to work together to dress him, down the ramp. They had made it a point to change before landing, AC having to nervously take the controls of the jet while Victor changed out of his Cyborg costume. It was a calculated risk having to trust the man they'd rescued, Whitney Fordman, but considering that their leader was unconscious, there wasn't much they could do about it for the time being since he was always the one with the big plans. However, thankfully they were finally back in Metropolis and would be able to get Oliver the help that he so desperately needed.

A cover story had been decided upon for what exactly had happened to Oliver for when the arrived at Metropolis General. The story was that they had been on a skiing trip and things had gone terribly wrong, but the sword slashes would be very difficult to explain if anyone actually decided to ask about it. Thus being why the team had their own special doctor, a little someone at Metropolis General that wouldn't ask questions. Oliver had actually discovered the woman sipping martinis on a beach a few days after rescuing AC from the whaler that he'd had problems with. Oliver's connections had led him into the knowledge of who the woman was, and thus, so she wouldn't be discovered for whom she really was, had been brought into the League fold in a way, helping them at the hospital when needed despite that they didn't really trust her.

Oliver had been unresponsive throughout the entire trip back, which greatly worried the team. They didn't exactly know what they would do if their leader didn't pull through. His vision had always been what kept them together, but if The Green Arrow was out of commission, how would they manage to stay together without dissention in the ranks? Those thoughts were greatly on Victor's mind for sure. For once in his life, he finally had a family again, people that care about him. Loosing that and ending up on his own once again didn't sound very exciting to him, and he was sure that AC felt similar about it as well.

As Whitney Fordman stepped out of the jet and onto the ramp, a tear came to his eye from seeing the Metropolis skyline up ahead. It was something that he hadn't seen in a very long time, and felt that he never would again. However, he immediately forced himself to wipe the tear away. He didn't want to appear to be a wuss to his saviors. Despite that he'd been through hell and back, the last thing he needed was for them to make fun of him or something for how weak he'd become in the past six years. He wasn't entirely sure that they would treat him like that. They didn't appear to be the kind of people that would treat someone that bad. Looking to his side, the former jock saw the one that had personally saved him sticking close.

It was interesting to Whitney that the kid seemed to be sticking around him so closely, but then again, Bart Allen had been the one that was most willing to reveal his identity and trust him. The others had given it away anyway after they realized there was no point in blindfolding him considering Bart's apparent stupidity for revealing himself to Whitney in the first place. He definitely didn't care though. It wasn't like he had a reason to reveal the identities of his saviors to anyone. Whitney liked to consider himself trustworthy, and after all he'd been through, having new friends, like Bart, was worth keeping their secret identities.

Of course, Whitney had a feeling that Bart had mainly taken a lot of pity on him. He wasn't in the best shape in the world, and it was just mere luck that he was actually able to walk in the first place. He had been tortured in ways that sent chills down his spine every time he thought back on the horrible experiences. Trying to forget everything was high on Whitney's to do list, but how he planned to accomplish such was beyond him.

"You alright, amigo?" Bart asked from beside him.

Whitney managed to fake a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Bart asked. "It may just be me, but you don't look so hot."

"Thanks for the complement," Whitney said, knowing good and well that wasn't what Bart really meant. "And here I was going to complement on how good you looked. Scratch that off me to do list."

Bart smirked. "I didn't mean it like that, blondie. You just look like there's a lot on that mind of yours."

"Yeah," Whitney replied, leaving it at that.

Bart shrugged. "Alright, don't trust me. I'm used to people not believing in me anyway. Won't hurt my feelings one bit." He put his hands in his jean pockets and kept moving.

"It's not that I don't believe in you, Bart," Whitney informed. "I'm sure you're a very trustworthy person. I've just been through hell, and I really don't want to talk about it. It has nothing to do with trusting you."

"Well, if you ever change your mind and need a friend, I'm here," Bart stated.

"I could definitely use a friend," Whitney told him. "I'm just not ready to make the last six years casual chitchat."

"Then let's go do something instead tonight, amigo," Bart said, clearly showing that he was happy to have a new friend, despite that he was doing his best to hide it. "We'll get you all cleaned up with our special doc, and then we'll go hit the clubs or something to get you back in the grove of real life, tear it up around Metropolis."

"That would be great, Bart," Whitney said with a slight smile. "It's a date then…" Whitney instantly realized what he said as he saw Bart looking at him oddly. "Oh... no, I don't mean that it would actually…"

"Nah, it's fine," Bart said, cutting him off allowing his smirk to get bigger. "That's one of those…. Ah, what do you call those things, Victor? Something about making a slip?"

"A Freudian Slip!" Victor called back since he was at the front of the group with AC still trying to help their unconscious leader as they were arriving at the parking area. They were looking for the car that Oliver liked to call The Arrowmobile.

"Whoa, no, I didn't mean it like that," Whitney said. "I didn't make a slip. I was just making a statement."

Bart laughed. "Yeah, right, blondie. Look, I know I'm a hot guy. It's nothing that I don't like to brag about too much, but I know I'm bringing sexy back. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"That's Bart for ya, bro," AC stated, looking back with a smile on his face. "He's always batted for both teams from what I can tell."

"Ah, shut it, AC," Bart said, shaking his head as his face was starting to turn red. He hated it when his sexuality was poked fun of. That was why he was always hitting on Chloelicious whenever he saw her so it would take his teammates minds off of his bi-sexuality for a change, not that the reprieve really lasted long.

"Yeah, give the kid a break, AC," Victor said. "This isn't the time to make fun of Bart. I think the car's over this way. It's been so long since we left it here."

"Yeah, several months have past by since we left Metropolis," AC said. "Too bad Ollie wasn't conscious for it when we got here."

Whitney was concentrating on his own thoughts the entire time that the heroes were talking to each other. Finding out that there was a guy that he might stand a chance with gave him pause. He hadn't always been bi-sexual. At least that was what he'd tried to make himself believe. But after Lana broke his heart, things in his life changed. A very big reason for why he'd went into the marines in the first place was to prove to Lana that he wasn't useless and that staying with him wasn't a bad idea. Little good that had done in the end. He'd lost his scholarship to Kansas State and was on his way to ending up having to stay in Smallville for the rest of his life as an employee at Fordman's Department Store. And so he'd decided to take a chance and do something that he believed in like his father had done, and then what did the girl that he'd loved so much do to him? She sent him a video breaking up with him just a couple days before he was supposed to be deployed back out again.

That wasn't entirely reason enough for his sexuality to come into question, but Whitney couldn't help but wonder if he was really even wasting his time with the female species. Sure, he'd made a few terrible mistakes when it came to Lana, like the whole incident with Clark and that he wasn't willing to talk to Lana half the time when it came to his father's illness and such, but just the fact that she hadn't been willing to wait for him had been the straw that broke the camel's back. There had been another member of his unit that had the hots for him, Private John Adams, and Whitney wasn't surprised. He knew that he was a good looking guy, but he wasn't used to guy's liking him. However, John had been around when Whitney had watched the video, and had come to him when Whitney became upset over Lana breaking up with him.

That chance night ended up being the first of many that he had decided to turn to John for attention. When they had gone back out into the war zone and had gone missing in action, a few days before his squad was all killed, they had stayed in the same tent together on those nights. Sadly, John had been the last of his team to die, the one that he had tried to carry away with him during the explosions. Little good it did since he was captured. Problem was, the enemy forces hadn't been the ones that had attacked them. It had been the ninjas with their high powered weapons and the guy in the green suit that he had only seen for the first time when he was rescued with his own eyes.

Suddenly, Whitney felt his side being nudged. He looked to Bart and saw the worried look in his eyes, but was nodding his head straight ahead. Whitney turned to see Victor and AC loading up Oliver into a really nice green Ferrari. A small smile creased Whitney's face that made him instantly push aside his thoughts about John as he moved toward the car, knowing it was probably going to be a tight fit.

"Alright, Bart, you and Whitney get in the back," Victor said. "I'm driving and AC already called shotgun."

"AC always beats me to shotgun," Bart stated, clearly frustrated.

"And they say you're the fastest dude on the planet," AC said with a big smile. "Somebody got it wrong."

"How about I knock that grin off your face, fish stick?" Bart asked, threateningly.

"Hey, you too," Victor said. "Not in front of the civilian. Seriously, get in already."

"Come on, blondie," Bart said, guiding him over to passenger side of the car as Bart got in the middle so Whitney wouldn't have to sit beside the unconscious Oliver and then he Whitney got in beside him as AC and Victor got in as well.

The Ferrari started up as a huge smile came to Victor's face. "Oh, yeah!" And with that, Victor drove out of the parking lot and started the drive for Metropolis General.

* * *

The wind was blowing by just as fast as everything else that the souring figure came past. Looking down at everything that past him by, The Phantom Clone knew that he had never felt freer in his entire life. Sure he had been able to fly before as a simple, no body, phantom from that horrible prison that Jor-El, his own creator had imprisoned him in, but this was something different. Having a body to call his own gave him freedom that he didn't know existed before. It was just a sweet victory that the body that he'd stolen DNA from in the first place had been his creator's son.

However, the powers he appeared to have had been such an added bonus. He'd figured that his ability to fly would've left after finally retrieving a proper body, but the clone had been pleasantly denied those thoughts as he truly felt he could take on the entire world if he wanted to, and before long, that would probably end up being the case. If only he knew what he wanted to do first. There were so many possibilities to him. He knew what the planet had to offer, and how much fun he could really have, but the choices were vast.

Slowing down, The Phantom Clone saw that he was coming upon a city as the bright lights from the buildings were come on since nightfall was upon them. However, in this case, it wasn't just nightfall that was ahead of them. He knew now what kind of fun would be had, and as he continued the flight toward the city, it all became clear as crystal. As he continued moving though, the clone saw a large newspaper truck that caught his attention. A smile came to his face as an idea came to mind.

* * *

Henry Small drove the truck that he had stolen as quickly as he could, going in the direction of Metropolis, but mainly toward the government base he had been informed about. He looked over to his daughter, Lana Lang-Luthor, sitting beside him. There appeared to be a worried look on her face and rightfully so after everything that had occurred.

It was all happening so fast. The past few years, Henry hadn't been in very much contact with Lana at all since she had been giving him time to fix his marriage with Jennifer. He'd even had his children brought back home from the private school they'd been in and enrolled them at Smallville High so they could all be a family again. However, when he got the call from a panicked Lana, he knew there was nothing else for it. Something had to be done. He wouldn't allow his daughter from the one woman that he had loved more then Jennifer, Laura Lang, be killed by a monster like Lex Luthor.

Henry had to admit, Lana's plan was a brilliant one, but one that would pull him away from his family for awhile. Sure, she could've gone to her aunt, Nell Potter, for help, but she was all the way in Metropolis. She needed timely help and fast. With Henry in Smallville, it was the most logical choice. They had met at the Talon after Lana left The Luthor Mansion, telling Lex she wanted a divorce. They had gone over the plan that was to be brought about from beginning to end making sure that no one else in the Talon could've overheard what was going on.

Of course, Jennifer and his children had to be informed that something was going on, but Henry hadn't given details when he had called them. All they knew was that he had to take Lana out of town for awhile and that he would contact them when he knew for sure it wasn't dangerous in doing so. All he could do was hope that telling them what little he had told wouldn't be found out and them get into trouble with Lex Luthor. He had made sure to tell them that it was dangerous telling anyone what was going on, and that they needed to keep it quiet, but there was no way to know for sure all of the variables at stake. The future was hard to determine, and without being able to see into the future, there was no telling what would happen.

Henry glanced over to Lana once more and smiled slightly to her before looking back to the road. One thing was for sure. It was good to be back in her life again. If nothing else, he was glad that she had trusted him with this mission and knew that he could help her. "Lana, are you sure that we should be going to this guy? We don't know what he might do."

Lana Lang-Luthor had been deep in thought when her father's voice rang out, and it caused her to jump slightly having not expected the silence to be broken, considering that they had been on the road for a couple hours and not said anything since the mission had been accomplished.

The plan had worked perfectly. Lana knew that she wouldn't very well be able to leave Lex so easily considering how obsessed he was with her. She knew that leaving Smallville all together was the only option, but the problem was that he would've probably tried to track her down and stop her from filing divorce. Faking her death seemed to be the only secure option to her. It wasn't like it was unheard of. Chloe and Gabe's deaths had been faked a few years back so Lionel Luthor couldn't keep them from testifying further at another trial. At the time though, it had been Lex that had faked their deaths for them and kept them safe. Lana didn't have that luxury.

However, she was a Luthor now, so she did have some pull, which was why she was so easily able to get her hands on some explosives that she and her father had wired to her Toyota Yaris. She hated having to destroy such a beautiful vehicle, but it had been an engagement present from Lex, and keeping it wasn't worth the memories that came with the nice ride. Even though she and her father didn't really know much about explosives, it didn't take a genius to place them under the car and set them with a remote control that Henry would have with him when he came by driving the exact truck that they were currently in.

The major problem had been that they didn't have a witness to the death. Henry certainly couldn't be the witness since he was helping her out, and she would need him by her side during all of this, and she couldn't use Clark either, because him believing she was dead was going to be the kicker to make sure that Lex didn't for one second believe she hadn't been killed at all. She hated putting Clark through such pain for nothing, but it was a necessary evil to make sure that she was safe for the time being.

That was when she remembered that Lionel Luthor had been using her for some time to get documents and information off of Lex so that Lionel and his secret partner, whoever that was would be able to further hinder Lex's plans. So she called Lionel up and had him go to the Talon since she was acting as upset as she was over the phone to him. The plan worked smoothly in the end. All Lana could hope was that Lionel wasn't as smart and resourceful as she feared he was and wouldn't catch on to the rouse so quickly. She needed him to make sure that everyone knew of the death so that Lex wouldn't be able to find her.

Lana looked over to Henry and smiled to him slightly before nodding. "I know he can be trusted. He was involved when Chloe and her dad's deaths were faked, and besides, he's Chloe's uncle and Lois's dad. I don't think he'll betray us."

Henry noticed when Lana jumped from him talking to her. He could tell that she was highly upset over everything, and rightfully so after all she'd been put through. It was a very difficult situation for her. He'd only wished that he could've been there for her when she needed him most. Henry wasn't even able to go to her wedding, not that he'd wanted to be at a Luthor wedding in the first place, but it was his daughter's wedding.

Being there and being able to walk her down the aisle would've meant the world to him, but Henry knew that Lana was giving him the space he needed to work everything out, and one would've thought after all this time that some progress had been made, and obviously it had, but Henry still felt weirded out from the way their relationship had up and ended like it had and that she hadn't taken any time to call him since they'd broken things off.

However, that was all in the past now. Henry was able to be part of Lana's life again, and he was going to make the best of it, striving to help her through this difficult time. It was the least he could do for the daughter of the woman he had loved more then life itself.

"Well, if you believe General Lane can help, I won't question it," Henry said to her. "I just want you to realize that he was working with Lex during all of that with Chloe and her father. There's a chance the man is actually still under Lex's payroll or whatever it is. I just want you to be safe, Lana."

Before Lana could make a reply to her father, the truck started to loose control, but it was obvious from the expression on Henry's face that it wasn't something that he had done. It became even more obvious as the truck was lifted into the air. They both looked out the windows helplessly as they were being carried somehow.

"What's going on?" Lana asked, obviously frightened.

"I don't know, hunny," Henry replied. "Just hold on. I'm sure there's a very logical explanation for all of this."

Lana had a feeling that she should know better. Nothing ever seemed logical in Kansas these days. Whatever was happening had to do with the supernatural phenomenons that occurred so frequently. It was only a few more minutes before they were passing over the buildings of Metropolis. This situation was very unusual, and any wrong move could have them in huge trouble. She just hoped whomever, as she was assuming that it was someone in control of them that apparently could fly and was really strong, had them would put them down gently. Though she feared that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

Perry White couldn't help but laugh at the comment that Pauline Kahn had made to him as they sat there in her office. It had always been fun talking to the current editor-in-chief, as she always knew a way to keep the conversation lively.

"Seriously, Perry," Pauline stated. "I'm not lying. He actually told me that, and I told him that if you want to take the coffee maker to work with you, you go right ahead. I tell you, someday, he's going to kill over from too much caffeine. I can guarantee it."

"You do realize that we still haven't spoken about the problem, right?" Perry asked.

Pauline sighed. "Yes, I know, Perry. I'm not going senile. I just don't like talking about it."

"But avoiding it isn't good either," Perry said. "I can't believe they want to replace you with some young, useless newcomer."

"Oh, now don't talk about him like that," Pauline stated. "It's not Grant Gabriel's fault that the board wants to bring a hip, new look to The Daily Planet. At least they were willing to give me a seat on the board. Henry Billings is retiring finally after all."

"Well, I'm surprised that Billings can even still walk these days, Pauline," Perry commented with a chuckle. "I think you'll do good up there, but I really don't like the idea of having to answer to some kid fresh out of Metropolis University."

"I don't blame you, Perry," Pauline said. "But what are ya gonna do? I know I can't do anything about it. Once the board has spoken, that's the end of the conversation."

"You really should be back on the street sharing a byline with me," Perry stated. "That's where you belong."

"I'm too old to keep chasing the stories, Perry," Pauline admitted. "As much fun as it sounds, I think a nice, quiet desk position on the top floor as what I really need."

Perry opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped himself from doing so as his eyes enlarged. He was looking past Pauline, out the big window of her office as he saw the unimaginable. There was someone shrouded in darkness actually carrying a large Smallville Ledger truck in the air.

Pauline turned to where Perry was looking in confusion, but stood up and moved to the window in shock. "The Smallville Ledger will go to all lengths these days to sell their paper."

Perry stood up as well and moved over to stand beside Pauline. "If you call a man that can fly and carry a truck at the same time a way of selling papers, then we need to get looking for our own superman then."

Pauline pulled her glasses up on her nose and narrowed her eyes, trying to see in the fading light, and was shocked to find that Perry was right. "We need to get out there. I've still got one good story left in my bones, Perry White, and we're going to be sharing that byline after all." Pauline gathered her pocketbook and coat as she started rushing for the door with Perry right behind her.

* * *

The Phantom Clone found the perfect building to set the truck down on. It was right beside the building that had a pretty gold ball on the top of it. There were words on the side of the building, "LuthorCorp" but they didn't really mean anything to him as he simply let go of the truck and smirked as it crashed on the building, leaving a large dent in it. Floating down, the clone landed in front of the truck and clenched his fists as he waited to see whoever was inside get out. His fun had only begun, and he would make sure to make the most of his newest playmates.

Lana was in shock from the person she saw in front of the truck. She could've sworn that he slightly resembled Clark, but she couldn't actually she his face all that well in the light. She didn't know what building they'd been dropped on, but she knew that they were near The Daily Planet at least as she had taken glimpse down, seeing the spinning ball before they were let go. Looking over to her father, she gasped, seeing that Henry was out cold. "Dad?" There was no response. She shook him a few moments, but apparently their crash landing on the building they were on had knocked him out.

Knowing it was a horrible idea, Lana got out of the truck. She had to know if it was Clark that had found them. "Clark? I didn't know you could fly." All she could hear from the person was breathing. The clothes he was wearing, from what she could tell, looked like what Clark might wear, though the colors weren't exactly as bright as he normally wore. She started moving over to him. "Clark, I know I should've told you the truth of what I was doing, but I had to make the rouse look good enough for Lex to believe it. I didn't mean to hurt you, and if I knew that you would find out anyway, I would've let you in on what happened, but we have to get my father to the hospital. He's hurt. Please help me."

A short laugh escaped the clone's lips as he closed the gap between them. Lana gasped as she was finally able to make out the facial features. He looked like he was straight out of a nightmare, but despite that, Lana could just barely see that there was some resemblance to Clark within the cracked, silver, metal-like face of the creature before her. "You're not Clark. Who are you?"

"Actually, I am him," the clone replied, smirking, "only a little more bizarre."

Lana backed away from him slowly, but the gap between them was gone within moments as the clone moved closer to her yet again. "Please, just let me go. I haven't done anything to you."

"That's why you're guilty," the clone told her. "If you've done nothing, then that means that you're a nice person, and nice people need to be taught a lesson."

Confusion crossed Lana's eyes, but that subsided as her fear continued to build. She gasped as her back hit the grill of the still running truck. She could feel the heat being produced from the truck, and between the heat, her fear, and the closeness of the monster before her, she knew somehow, deep down, that she was about to die.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire was heard as the shots were hitting the clone's back. He turned and anger toward several LuthorCorp security guards that had been alerted to the goings on from the security cameras. The clone started running for the guards, giving Lana the chance she needed as she rushed toward the driver's door. She pulled it open and jumped up into the truck, taking Henry's seatbelt off before slowly pulling him out of the truck, causing both of them to fall.

Henry groaned as the pain from the fall was intense. He opened his eyes, seeing Lana lying there beside her. "Lana? What happened?" He sat up Lana laid there, her face pain stricken. "Oh, hunny, hold on." He got to his feet and helped her back up.

"We have to get out of here," Lana stated lowly. "He'll kill us if we don't."

"Who will?" Henry asked. "And that was when he caught the screams of the guards as they were being attacked by the clone. One of the guards was sent sailing over the roof. "Ok, that's enough of an answer for me." Henry took Lana's hand and pulled her along as they moved past the fight and down the stairwell.

* * *

The green Ferrari was at a dead standstill as a traffic jam had held them up. Victor was very irritated at this point. He hadn't being stuck in traffic jams. They were so close to Metropolis General, and yet so far away. From beside him, AC turned on the radio, looking for a news station.

"This is Angela Chen," the radio came out. "This is a breaking news story. There have been several eye witness accounts to a Smallville Ledger truck flying over the city, possibly on it's own, but there is no way to know if there were... Hold on... This is a 911 call from LuthorCorp. The truck landed on the roof and there appears to be a disturbance. One guard was knocked off the building and presumed dead."

AC turned off the radio. "Alright, bros, I don't know about you guys, but I think this is a time that Ollie would say for us to get super, so let's get super, bros." He jumped out of the car and moved for the trunk as everyone else filed out of the car as well, moving back there.

"We're going to need you to get Ollie to the hospital, Whit," Victor stated, looking directly to him. "We barely know you, but our contact believed you were important enough for you to be rescued, so we're trusting you here to take care of him. Will you do this for us?"

Whitney nodded. "Yeah, you got it."

"You know where Metropolis General is?" Victor asked.

"My dad used to have to come up here a lot when he was dying," Whitney told him. "I believe I remember where it is still."

"Good," Victor said. "We're counting on you here. Make sure he sees Dr. Helen Bryce, and only Dr. Helen Bryce. She's our contact at the hospital. She'll know what to do. Do you understand?"

"You got it," Whitney said as he moved back to car and got into the driver's seat, waiting for the others.

After getting all of the costumes out of the back, AC closed the trunk and nodded to Victor. "Alright, we're good to go, Whit." With that, Victor took off with AC and Bart to an alleyway. They would have to change in the shadows, but it was something they were used to. They had people to save and little time to get there before things went back. Victor could only hope they wouldn't be too late.


	4. Chapter 3: Déjà vu At Loeb Bridge

Alright, once again, another chapter up. Thanks to svgurl410 again for the comments on the last chapter. You are my hero. Hope you and everyone else likes this next chapter. Please let me know what you all think.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Déjà vu At Loeb Bridge**

Clark Kent sat uncomfortably in the limo, brooding over everything that had recently happened. "I shouldn't be sitting here. I should be out searching."

"You are searching, son," Lionel told him. "Besides, from how J'onn put it, you were probably out for quite awhile. The clone could be anywhere right now. We have to keep an open mind in this time and wait for him to make a mistake."

"I'd rather be the one listening to the radio then Mercy," Clark said. "I don't trust her. She's under Lex's payroll."

Lionel shook his head. "Not anymore. Now that Lex is going to jail, I have a feeling that all LuthorCorp assets will be turned over to me."

"How can you be sure?" Clark asked.

"Because the board of directors aren't idiots, Clark," Lionel replied with a chuckle. "Believe me. LuthorCorp will finally be back in more stable hands, and I can shut down his blasted Level 33.1 projects permanently. If it hadn't been for him and his pursuit against alien invasion, things wouldn't have happened the way they did."

Clark nodded. "I hope you can clean up Lex's mess."

"It's not going to be an easy task," Lionel stated. "The company is surely in shambles, but since I have had little pull there for quite awhile, I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't take me months to correct things."

"I have a feeling you'll be able to pull it off fine," Clark said before looking down to the floor and mainly his boots as he allowed himself to brood once more.

"You do realize that it is never good to put yourself in that state, don't you?" Lionel asked. "I know a boy close to your age that broods all the time. He was a close friend of Lex's when he was young, before Julian's death."

"Lex never told me of any friends before that happened," Clark stated.

"No, I'd guess not," Lionel said. "Lex doesn't speak of Bruce Wayne very often."

"I've heard that name somewhere," Clark stated, shaking his head, narrowing his eyes. "But I can't remember where."

Lionel shrugged. "Bruce is a celebrity in Gotham, something like Lex... and Oliver Queen."

At the mention of his fellow hero and friend, Clark raised his eyes back up, trying to become more interested in the subject again. He missed Oliver as he had been a really good friend, and when he had left with the rest of his team to take on the Level 33.1 facilities around the world, Clark couldn't help but feel more alone, and having to put up with Lois's anger toward him as well didn't really help much. "So why did he brood for?"

"His parents were gunned down in a place called Crime Alley," Lionel replied. "Loosing Lillian was difficult on Lex for sure, but he still had me in his life. Lex never experienced brooding, as I wouldn't let him. I saw how it would eat at Bruce, and I was going to make sure that Lex didn't end up like him. And now, I want to make sure that you don't either."

"You don't have to worry about me, Mr. Luthor," Clark said. "I'll be fine."

Lionel sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, son. You go through many trials everyday, saving people left and right, using your abilities for good. I don't want to see those days come to an end simply because you decide to lock yourself away in depression."

"I'm not depressed," Clark quickly said.

"Really?" Lionel asked, raising his eyebrow, obviously not believing it. "You just lost the love of your life today and went to take that anger out on your former best friend. Surely that has to be eating at you."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let it control my life," Clark stated.

"Hopefully not," Lionel said. "Remember how I told you that you have a hard time letting things go? In this instance, I was definitely correct. You should've let your feelings for Lana go before they started eating you alive. Despite your reason to try to make me believe that it isn't, I know that's not the case."

"Well, since you're examining me, maybe I should cross examine," Clark stated. "Why did you feel it necessary to keep the knowledge of Jason Teague's mother still being alive from me?"

This gave Lionel pause as shock clearly appeared on his face. "How... How did you know that, Clark?"

"I got a little visit from Jason when I was dying earlier," Clark informed. "He told me that Jor-El, during the second meteor shower, resurrected Jason's mother and that she's a vessel for my biological mother to inhabit now. Why did you keep that from me?"

"Genevieve Teague is a very deranged woman, son," Lionel replied. "She's been at Summerholt Neurological Institute in a special section of the building for a long time. If she has retained the knowledge of Krypton, much like I have, she could very likely finger you as a Kryptonian. I didn't want to take the risk of her causing you to end up in some lab."

"If she's so deranged, then why would anyone believe her in the first place?" Clark asked.

"Because I'm one of the few people that knew the real side of Genevieve Teague," Lionel replied. "I knew the side that came out when she was searching so desperately for the stones that formed your fortress. My statements against her alone would not have been enough. Somehow or another, there was the chance that she would eventually reveal everything about you. The risk was too great."

"And you think you can trust the people at Summerholt not to do anything?" Clark questioned. "How do you know that they won't do something? They experimented on a friend of mine named Ryan, and you know what they did to Molly Griggs."

"Those days are over, Clark," Lionel stated. "After I bought the facility, I made sure to replace everyone with my own LuthorCorp staff. Summerholt is merely a branch of LuthorCorp now."

"Then that means that Lex had access to the place," Clark said.

"Lex never found out that I acquired Summerholt," Lionel informed. "It was privileged knowledge that would never be made available to him."

"I hope you're right," Clark said. "If not, Lex may have known about me all along... I want to see her."

"Clark, I really don't think that's the best idea," Lionel stated.

"I don't care what you think, Mr. Luthor," Clark replied sharply. "If she's the vessel for my biological mother, then I need to see it for myself."

Lionel sighed. "Very well then. I do wonder though, why would you have a vision of Jason Teague? Of all the people to come to you, why him?"

"He wasn't the only one," Clark replied. "My dad, Raya, and an old girlfriend came to me as well. They all had different advice for me, but what Jason said was what you needed to know most... My dad believes he was wrong about you now though."

Lionel's eyes lit up slightly. "He does?"

"Yeah," Clark replied lowly. "He never trusted you, but his views have changed."

"That's good to know, son," Lionel said. "Hopefully I won't let him down."

"I'm sure you won't," Clark said.

The window separating the driver's section from the back area came down as a beautiful woman with brown hair and wearing a scoffer's hat was driving. She turned her head slightly. "LuthorCorp plaza, Mr. Luthor. There's something going on there. One of your guards was tossed off the roof, and there's eye witness accounts of a Smallville Ledger truck flying onto the roof in the first place."

Lionel's facial expression faltered slightly as he seemed to recall something, but he shook it away, thinking nothing else of it. "Thank you, Miss Graves. Take us to LuthorCorp then."

"Yes, sir," Mercy said as the window rolled back up again.

Clark shook his head. "You're more then welcome to sit in this car, but I'm going to get there before something bad happens."

"Clark, I don't know how I'm going to explain to Miss Graves what happened to you if you just up and..." But before Lionel could finish his statement, Clark had gone into super speed right then, rushing out of the limo, closing the door behind himself and then speeding down the road, going off for Metropolis. Lionel simply shook his head and chuckled. "Good luck, Kal-El."

* * *

Lois Lane had frantically made the trip to The Smallville Medical Center as quickly as possible. Chloe had been unresponsive on the entire trip, and it had only made Lois go that much faster to get there, praying that she wouldn't get stopped by the cops, but it seemed like anymore, after the death of Nancy Adams, the Sheriff's Department hadn't been much anymore. So thankfully she got there without being stopped to get a ticket.

Currently, the reporter for The Inquisitor was sitting in the room that Chloe was resting in. Dr. Scanlon and the rest of his team had done all the normal tests, but they'd found nothing wrong with her. The only thing they could do was keep her there under observation for the night. Lois was allowed to stay there, and it was a good thing, because if they were going to make her leave, she would've had to have gotten rough with a few orderlies, because she wasn't about to leave her cousin in her time of need.

The entire time had been spent thinking back over everything that had happened leading up to that point. She was just glad that Clark was alright, and that Chloe seemed stable for the time being. Her worries weren't coming true after all, but they'd both given her quite the scare. To think that she and Lionel Luthor had been the only survivors of whatever had happened at Reeves Dam seemed to have been she would call a cruel fate, but it hadn't come to that as of yet as long as Chloe pulled through.

"Lois?" a whispered voice stated, breaking the dark, lonely silence of the room.

Lois's head snapped up as she looked to Chloe, seeing that her eyes were open and looking directly at her. "Hey, you." She clenched her cousin's hand tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened?" Chloe asked weakly.

"I don't know," Lois said. "You were unconscious when I came to, and my wound was gone. I was stabbed. There's no way that would've healed over so quickly, but whatever it was, I was afraid that you were dead. It's good to know that you're alright now."

"I feel really weak," Chloe stated.

"That's because you're blabbing your mouth at me instead of sleeping," Lois said, throwing a bit of sarcasm to her, hoping that it would make her smile. "You really should rest."

Chloe did in fact smile for a moment and then nodded. "Can you call Jimmy for me? Let him know what happened? He's covering a field assignment involving some polar bear hockey team or something. I can't remember exactly now. You still have his cell, right?"

Lois needed. "Of course. After he moonlighted for me that one time, we decided to change numbers just incase. I'll let him know for you. Now you sleep."

"Thank you, Lois," Chloe said before closing her eyes.

Lois placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Not a problem, cuz." With that said, she stood up and walked out the door to make the phone call to Chloe's boyfriend.

* * *

Lex Luthor was a condemned man, and he hadn't even done the deed that he'd been arrested for in the first place. Sitting in the back of a police cruiser, his hands cuffed behind his back, Lex's anger was on fire. He hadn't believed Clark when he had attacked him back in the dam facility, but being arrested made things all the more clear that it was true. His wife, Lana, the love of his life, was dead. The bald man couldn't believe it, but the reality was real.

There was no doubt in his mind what needed to be done though. Lex would make sure that he discovered who had really murdered his wife, and would not rest until they were brought to justice. No one hurt someone that he cared about and got away with it. This was no exception to the rule. There was no way to know who the killer really was though. Lex had many enemies, but besides those of the meteor infected category, Lana didn't really have enemies, and considering that most of the meteor infected were locked up in one of his facilities, it was very unlikely that any of them had do it.

So then there had to be Lex's enemies. Someone that hated the bald billionaire had sought revenge against him, and they had believed the best way to accomplish it started with taking the love of his life. If they had known that Lana was planning to leave him in the first place, they probably would've decided on a different route. That would've ended up with perhaps him getting killed, or maybe even his father. Not that dear old dad would really be missed. Lex had stopped trusting Lionel Luthor a long time ago, and there would be no love loss if his father passed on.

Looking straight ahead, Lex could see that they were nearing Loeb Bridge, the place where his life had changed forever. Thinking back to that day and everything that had happened between him and Clark since left a sour taste in his mouth. Things had been so good for their friendship, but in the end, it seemed that their friendship really wasn't the stuff of legend after all. His wife had been a major problem between them, and not to mention all of the secrets and lies that came with being friends with Clark Kent. It was all too much of a hassle for him, and no longer having to be his friend was both peaceful and frustrating, but necessary.

Suddenly, as they were passing over the bridge, blonde hair appeared out of nowhere, and Lex heard the cop that was driving the call out something derogatory before they swerved to miss her, instantly going out of control as the car crashed into the guardrail and went sailing off the bridge to the icy waters below. Lex had a feeling that this time, fait wouldn't allow him to live as Clark Kent wouldn't be there to save him. His life was surely over.

Kara Zor-El hadn't known what to expect when the car with the flashing lights had gone over the bridge. Casually, she moved over to the guardrail and looked down curiously, seeing the car sinking into the water. It crossed her mind to simply leave, remembering her father's teachings. However, another part of her wanted to jump in anyway. She had amazing abilities from what she could tell, and using them to the fullest seemed like a logical idea.

Jumping off the bridge, Kara splashed into the water and swam down to the cop car, now resting on the bottom of the river. She looked inside the windows, seeing that there were three men inside, two in the front and one without hair in the back. They were all unconscious from the crash. Using her strength, she ripped the doors off their hinges and reached in, pulling the two men in the front out, their seatbelts breaking off as she used her strength to accomplish as such.

After moving both men to one arm, she reached in the back and pulled the bald man out with her free hand and then started the accent to the top, kicking her legs as she did so. Once breaking the water, she seemed to jump right into the air and was floating with the three men in her arms. Slowly but surely, she sat them down on the side of the road at the far side of the bridge, curiously examining them.

Lex's eyes opened suddenly. He was no longer in the water and could breathe. The picture before him was rather blurry, but he could make out the face of a beautiful blonde girl in front of him. If it hadn't been for her long hair, he could've almost pictured her as a female version of Clark. Her jaw line was very similar to Clark's own, and her eyes, those green eyes reminded him so much of his former best friend that it was creepy.

Kara was staring at the bald man as he had woken up. The other two were still out cold, but she couldn't help but inch closer to him. She was very curious about the man that was without hair. The Kryptonian hadn't seen many bald men in her life. In all honesty, she hadn't really seen much of anyone in a long time considering where she had been for so long.

She suddenly saw a red streak come over the sky and her eyes widened. Kara knew instantly whom it was and took off immediately, wanting to get out of there before she could be spotted, fearing that she might've already been too late to get away.

One moment, the girl was there, the next she was completely gone. Lex tried to sit up, but had to do it very slowly. Upon finally achieving a sitting position, he looked around everywhere, not finding her anywhere. But then again, his vision was still very blurry. He wanted to find her and thank her properly if it was true that she had saved him, but then again, he couldn't truly believe that she had. It had been a feat of amazement that Clark had done so years ago with just himself to save, but if she had saved him and two cops, it raised the question of what this girl was really capable of.

* * *

Kara had taken to the sky after she had gotten a good enough distance away from the bridge. It was such an amazing feeling to feel nothing but the air beneath her. She realized at that point just how lucky J'onn J'onzz had been on those years when he had known the Kryptonians of Argo City. Just like on cue, Kara was forced to stop flying as she came face to face with the man that had come to mind only moments before as she was flying.

"J'onn of Mars," Kara stated coldly.

"Kara of Argo City," J'onn stated in a similar way as he crossed his arms, floating there in front of her as she took a couple steps back from him. "Did he see your face?"

"Who?" Kara asked, feigning confusion.

"Lex Luthor," J'onn replied. "The bald man you just saved with the two cops. Answer my question, Kara. Did he see your face?"

"He opened his eyes, yes," Kara said. "I don't know if he got a good enough look at me. It's too dark."

"You're just as foolish and reckless as you always were years ago, Kara," J'onn stated coldly. "You very well could've just ruined any life you could have on this planet."

"Why would I want to live here?" Kara asked. "There is nothing here for me."

"Your cousin is here," J'onn stated. "He's the only living family you have left. I expect you accept him in your life and not to disobey him."

"And what makes you so sure that I'll listen to you?" Kara asked.

"Because if you don't, I will reach so far into your mind that you won't be able to remember your cousin's name, let alone your own," J'onn replied.

"Your threats do not affect me, J'onn," Kara stated. "You're a peaceful man. I know you'd never do that. I don't plan to stay here." Kara started to move off in a different direction.

J'onn quickly moved to block her, suddenly standing where she had turned to go. "And just where would you go? There is no where in the universe that you would belong more then here among a race that looks very similar to the Kryptonians."

"These weak humans are nothing like Kryptonians," Kara stated angrily.

"No, they aren't," J'onn agreed. "But they can be a kind hearted, peaceful race if you choose to accept them in your life. If you give it time, you will see that you like it here just as much as Kal-El does."

"Kal-El is weak," Kara said. "He has been among the humans for too long to know what his people were really like. I will not become like him."

"You judge him so quickly, Kara," J'onn observed. "You have not yet even met him. How do you know these things without seeing for yourself?"

"I don't have to get to know him to see it," Kara replied. "I saw how that old man and the one woman from the dam were worried about him. They were on the verge of crying. I refuse to allow anyone to feel so weak over me, but I'm sure Kal-El loves the attention he gets from humans that claim to love him, when in reality, I'm sure they fear him greatly."

"You're wrong, Kara," J'onn stated matter-of-factly. "There are some that have accepted Kal-El in their lives as friends and family."

"How nice for him," Kara said, clearly uninterested. "Am I free to go now, J'onn? I have other things I could be doing, like getting used to my abilities."

"Perhaps I could help you with them," J'onn offered.

"I'd rather you didn't," Kara said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go."

"I can't let you do that," J'onn stated. "I would prefer that you..."

J'onn wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kara had reared back and punched J'onn right in the face, sending him in a circle from the sudden attack before a swift kick went into his gut as well. Turning quickly, Kara shot off into the distance, J'onn following right after her. He knew that they were going in the direction of Metropolis, which wasn't good. He didn't need her to be noticed by anyone, but the problem was that she didn't have invisibility like he did. If he couldn't stop her in time, she would be spotted, and things would become much worse for Kal-El's cousin then they already were.

* * *

Clark Kent could see the Metropolis skyline up ahead. He would be in the city in mere moments and would make the short run to LuthorCorp, hoping to catch up with the clone before too much damage could be done. He knew already that one had died at the clone's hands, but if Clark had anything to say about it, that would be the only death that the clone made. However, the biggest problem on Clark's mind was how he was going to deal with his enemy. The Phantom Clone may have had his abilities and looked like him, but he was invulnerable to Kryptonite. How do you beat a creature that has all your strengths, plus some, but none of your weaknesses all that the same time?

Little did Clark know, but he had friends already in Metropolis going to meet up with The Phantom Clone already, and that he wouldn't have to fight the battle alone. Business was about to pick up in a major way, but something else that Clark didn't know was that The Swann Foundation had picked up on what was going on as well, and a certain member's assistance would be of great need to Clark and his friends before all was said and done. Only time would tell what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion & Chaos

**Chapter 4: Confusion & Chaos**

Whitney Fordman hadn't driven a car in several years, but he had found himself getting used to it all over again as he had finally arrived at Metropolis General in the Justice League's vehicle. Upon finding a parking space, he quickly opened the back door where the leader of the team was sitting and picked him up into his arms before closing the door and rushing for the front entrance of the hospital, hoping that he wouldn't end up screwing this up since he was already hurt and injured himself anyway. The last thing he needed to do was drop one of his saviors. Sure, a lot of his wounds from his POW days had healed over, but there were scars and many horrible memories.

Entering the building, the blonde moved over to the reception counter, straining with the other man in his arms, but it was the last thing on his mind. "I need Dr. Helen Bryce immediately."

"I'm afraid Dr. Bryce is in surgery," the receptionist stated. "But I'm sure there's someone that I could call to..."

"No, you don't understand, I need Dr. Bryce right now!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Please calm down, sir," the receptionist said in deadpan.

"I was told to see only here," Whitney said, trying to be calmer about what he was saying. "Please, just get her for me."

"Like I told you, she's..." the receptionist started before being cut off.

"In surgery," Whitney interrupted. "I heard you the first time. You don't understand. This man needs Dr. Bryce. She's his personal, family doctor."

"I can't help you there," the receptionist informed. "I can you another..."

"If you don't get off your high horse and call Dr. Bryce now, Oliver Queen may die!" Whitney yelled.

The receptionist turned pale. "Oliver Queen?" She leaned over the counter to look at the face of the man that was in Whitney's arms and then quickly reached for the intercom phone. "Paging Dr. Helen Bryce, please report to Room 142 immediately." She then hung up the phone and looked back to Whitney. "Take him to 142, just down the hall. I'm sure she'll be there soon. Use the wheelchair there. We're short staffed tonight, so your help is appreciated."

Whitney nodded. "Thank you." He gently placed Oliver in the wheelchair and started wheeling him down the hallway, looking at the room numbers till he finally arrived at the right one, opening the door and moving in. After closing the door behind him, Whitney wheeled the unconscious Oliver to the bed and lifted him out of the wheelchair and into the bed. The jock was lucky that he was still pretty strong from all his strength training back in high school and basic training.

The door to the room suddenly opened as a Hispanic looking woman walked into the room with her hair in a bun and glasses hanging on her face as she stopped in her tracks. "Who are you?"

"Whitney Fordman, Private First Class," he replied.

"I was pulled out of surgery for a soldier?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Dr. Bryce," Whitney said, stepping aside to reveal Oliver. "You're here for Mr. Queen."

Helen Bryce quickly stepped over to the bed and looked Oliver over. She pulled his shirt up to see all of the slash wounds after catching notice of the blood seeping through his shirt. "Hold him up for me. I need to get the shirt off." With Whitney's help, she managed to get the shirt off of him and then they leaned him back onto the bed. After a long look at the slash wounds on his body as she moved over to a wall phone, picking it up. "I need several pints of AB positive blood to Room 142 stat." She hung up the phone and moved back over. "You need to tell me everything you know."

"Umm... Well, I'm not really sure that..." Whitney was cut off before he could continue.

"I'm Mr. Queen's personally doctor," Helen said. "I know everything that he does. You need to give me the details."

"They were on a mission to rescue me," Whitney told her. "He was attacked by the leader with a sword. I don't know the details, because I wasn't there. I was being taken to the jet at the time. Can you help him, or not?"

"I'm going to do everything I can for him, but I need you to wait outside," Helen said. "Please. It'll be alright. I promise."

Whitney was shaking his head. "No. His team trusted me to get him here alright while they took care of something else, and I'm not going to leave his side no matter what."

"I understand what you're saying, but you're not actually part of their team," Helen said. "You've done what they asked you to do, and now you should be on your way."

"No, I'm not leaving," Whitney said. "I don't care who they say you are. I'm staying here."

"Why do you care so much?" Helen asked. "You don't know him?"

"No, but he did everything in his power to help save me from the horror I've lived with for over six years," Whitney replied. "I need to be here for him now."

Helen shook her head. "Fine then. Sit in the corner and keep silent."

Whitney nodded and moved over to a chair in the corner, taking a seat as several a couple nurses walked in with the blood for the transfusion. Sitting back uneasily, Whitney waited for everything to get taken care of, worried that he might've been too late to get him there.

* * *

Mikail Mxyzptlk, last name now pronounced Mix-yez-spit-lick, as he was now so far beyond the evolution of his family back in the Balkans that a new spelling of his name was in order. He was currently pacing around his cell in one of the Level 33.1 facilities, actually the only one that was left in Metropolis. He could hear the muffled screams of the other patients and felt their pain, but he didn't really care all that much. He just wanted to achieve a full understanding of all his powers and get out of there.

Mxyzptlk looked out the window and knew that he needed to go. His time had come. There was much that he could learn and discover with all of the abilities that he possessed. There was nothing he couldn't do, and no feat that he couldn't surpass. This man had become a God, an all powerful, all ruling God to be feared and worshiped by all after all of the advancements in his abilities thanks to Lex Luthor. He just had to figure out where to start.

A guard walked by his cell and tapped on the bars with his nightstick. "Hey! Stop pacing around. Don't you have better things to do?"

Mxyzptlk looked at the guard in annoyance and snapped his fingers instantly turning him into a duck! The duck quacked in fear and ran away. All the former bookie could do was start laughing from the sheer joy of it all. "How excellent! These powers are just too good to let waste in this cell. I'm grateful to you, dear Lex, but I've been here long enough. It's time to stretch my legs."

He looked down to his clothes and shook his head. "Tisk, tisk. I can't be seen in this patient gown. I need something suave, dapper, and yet very royal to represent my Godhood." He snapped his fingers and his gown turned into a snappy pinstriped purple suit, and he even had a purple top hat with a green ring around it. He smiled brightly. "Now this is more like it."

He snapped his fingers once more and the whole back wall completely disappeared. He saw Metropolis's skyline in the distance and smiled. "Metropolis, here I come!" He felt himself rise off the ground and was shocked to realize that he was flying! "I can fly! Second star to the right and straight on till morning, baby!" Mikail took off flying toward Metropolis, wondering just what mischief he could truly cause.

* * *

Finally everyone had cleared out of the hospital room except for Helen Bryce as she looked over to Whitney. "He needs his rest now, so don't bother him. We were very lucky that you got him here in time, but please, do not bother him. Once he wakes up, I'll need to speak with him myself." With that said, she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Whitney stood up from the chair he was sitting in and scooted it over toward the bed, sitting down again. Looking to the blonde haired hero, he sighed and sat back in his chair, waiting to see what, if anything, would actually happen. It was sheer luck that he had managed to get Oliver there in time to save him. It made Whitney feel good that he wasn't completely useless of yet.

A smile came to his face, thinking of the accomplishment, and realized that he wasn't a waste anymore. The people that had kept him captive had made him feel like absolutely shit in all honesty. That was the best way to put it after all he had been forced to live with. The leader of the group badgering him day in and day out about the meteor rocks and what they were capable of doing to people, and then the attacks from the black garbed people that he had to actually watch as the mask was taken off of him. He remembered most the big, bald, muscular man named Ubu.

Shivers went down Whitney's spine as he remembered all these horrible memories. He tried to push them to the back of his mind, but it seemed to get harder every time. Just thinking of Ubu made the blonde want to vomit. That monster had been the worst of them all to him. Apparently since Whitney hadn't been willing to tell 'his master' what he was supposed to tell him, it meant that he needed to be punished severely. A lot of the time, Whitney had to deal with Ubu alone, as he told the other men to leave and let Ubu have the alone time he needed.

Tears formed in the marine's eyes as he tried to wipe them away. If Oliver Queen woke up, Whitney didn't need to appear weak. Pity wasn't something that he needed at all. The blonde had to be strong if not for himself, then for the guy that he was wondering if something could actually happen with. He of course was thinking about Bart Allen, that young man that had saved him specifically and was willing to even hang out with him. Going clubbing sounded like a really great idea, and it meant that Whitney could finally move on with his life. That was worth everything that he had been through.

Whitney wasn't really sure if Bart was his type though. The guy was very attractive, had really nice hair, and a great sense of humor to boot. Then again, the blonde wasn't entirely sure what his type was when it came to guys. He'd only been with one, and yet only had memories of the other guys that he had once known to go off of. It wasn't like he could experiment where he... Scratch that idea. He knew he wasn't attracted to muscle bound bald men. The shivers returned to him once more as the painful memories did their best to creep back into his mind. One quick thought toward Bart made him calm down again, which was obviously a good sign that he should give Bart a shot as well.

Then again, was Bart actually attracted to Whitney? He didn't even know the answer to that himself. Sure, Bart had been ousted by his teammates, and Bart had given him a little nickname... Plus there was the whole thing about going clubbing later. It all seemed to fit, and that's when he realized that he didn't actually know what kind of danger Bart and the other two were actually in, and worry crossed his face. He didn't want something to happen to Bart before they were actually able to get to know one another better.

Before Whitney's worried could continue, he suddenly heard a groaning sound from the bed and turned back toward Oliver, seeing that he was moving around a bit and that his eyes were opened, and that he was squinting toward him, probably unsure of who he was seeing. After all that blood loss, he wouldn't be surprised if the hero's vision was blurred.

Oliver's vision was most definitely blurred, and he felt dizzy as well. Whoever it was that was actually in the room with him, he couldn't really make them out as colors were blending, but as he tried to squint some, it appeared to him that whoever it was had silky brunette hair. A smile appeared on his face as he started to realize who he thought it actually was that was there with him. He slowly pulled up his right hand and used it to motion for him to come over to him.

Whitney raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to do. Apparently Oliver wanted him to move toward him, but whatever reason it was, he wasn't sure. There was a chance that Oliver had a hard time speaking, and he needed to get close to him make a whisper or something, so Whitney stood up and leaned over toward him, waiting to hear what Oliver wanted to say.

"I prayed that for this moment for so long, Clark," Oliver said lowly as he leaned up and placed a kiss right on Whitney's lips.

Whitney's eyes enlarged in shock as not only did he realize that he was being kissed by Oliver Queen, but that he had been called Clark. Whitney quickly pulled away, though he wasn't sure if he should in Oliver's delusional state. It might've done something bad to his head if he didn't pull away, but despite that he couldn't help but think about the fact that Oliver was a really good kisser. No! He had to keep himself focused. "Mr. Queen, I'm not Clark. It's Whitney, the guy you and your team saved."

Oliver put his hand to his eyes as he tried to wipe whatever was wrong with them away before looking back to Whitney. He sighed as his vision started to slowly clear up, realizing what he'd done. "Whitney, you said your name was? I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you..."

"It's alright," Whitney said. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to being taken advantage of, and I know that you didn't do it on purpose... Though I'm shocked to find out that the billionaire celebrity Oliver Queen is gay."

"I'm not gay," Oliver told him quickly, his face turning completely red. "I'm bi-sexual. I had no right to kiss you like that whether or not you were Clark. I should've known better."

"You're not yourself right now," Whitney said. "It's not your fault."

Oliver shook his head. "No, no, I normally have a lot more control over myself then that. I guess everything that happened has just got the better of me is all."

"I know that feeling," Whitney said as he sat back down.

"Will you do me a favor and keep this whole thing to yourself?" Oliver asked. "The guys give Bart a hard enough time over his sexuality without me being the blunt of it as well."

Whitney shrugged. "I don't know if I can do that. Bart could use a reprieve from all of it, and to tell you the truth, I think I've taken a liking to him."

"Then here's the deal, you keep my secret to yourself, and I'll keep your feelings about Bart to myself," Oliver said as he laid his head back on the pillow and sighed. "I don't need people finding out how I feel about Clark."

"Why not?" Whitney asked.

"Because Clark's straight," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "Do you actually know who I'm talking about? I mean, you know who I am, but I don't know you really, and... Ah, I don't know..."

"Yeah, I know Clark," Whitney replied. "We went to high school together, and I was his enemy back then, because I was with Lana."

"Ouch," Oliver said. "That had to be difficult. I know how much Clark really loved her after all. That's why I stayed with Lois Lane and kept my distance from Clark so my feelings wouldn't get the better of me, and I ended up making a critical mistake."

Whitney shrugged. "You shouldn't be so negative here, Oliver. There's the chance that we both could be surprised to find that Clark has a little skeleton in his closet. I mean, if a couple of studs like us could be bi-sexual, then what's to say that the farm boy isn't as well?"

Oliver smiled, thinking of the possibilities if it were to be true. "Maybe... I'll have to think everything over though... Where are the others? I'm surprised they're not the ones here right now."

"They went on a mission," Whitney replied. "Something's happening at LuthorCorp. A security guard got tossed off the building. I don't really know anything else."

"I guess Lex finally lost the last of the marbles left in his hairless skull," Oliver said, unable to keep from chuckling. "Alright, I need to go help them." The blonde hero started to get up, but felt himself being pushed back down by Whitney.

"Where do you think you're going?" Whitney asked, knowing good well what the answer was. "Despite that I'd like nothing better then for Bart to have some backup, you're in no condition, and besides, Dr. Bryce wants to talk to you about something. I don't trust that woman to tell you the truth."

"Well, you wouldn't be a normal person if you did trust her," Oliver stated. "She's got quite the checkered past, but she's an enemy of Lex Luthor, and anyone that's against him, is good in my book."

"What is all this hostility toward Lex?" Whitney asked. "I didn't really know him before I went into the marines, but from what I could tell, he wasn't the kind of person to need a band of costume clad men against him."

"A lot has changed in the world," Oliver told the marine. "Of course, Lex has always been the same bastard, Whitney. He just tried to hide it for a few years, and was successful with some people. He still fools them every now and then, but after my team exposes him as exactly who he really is, there'll be nothing keeping him in the lime light, and considering how much Clark hates him now, maybe it'll be something that makes Clark realize how wonderful I am... Or it could just throw Lana back into his life. She's married to Lex, you know?"

Whitney was shocked to learn this news. "You're kidding, right? Lana married to baldy? How did that happen?"

"I don't really know the details, Whitney," Oliver replied. "Never really mattered to me."

"I guess I'll have to find out that for myself then," Whitney said lowly."

"My advice, don't worry about it," Oliver said. "If you want to have a chance with Bart, and you really did used to go out with Lana, stay away from her, and take Bart while the taking is good and before Chloe Sullivan becomes available for him. Lana will just eat you up and spit you back out if you let her. Don't be mad at me for saying it, but I doubt she's the same person you knew years ago, especially after being in a relationship with Lex."

Whitney had to think over everything that Oliver said. He made a point, but then again, he didn't want to get back with Lana anyway. Oliver didn't know the story behind how he had ended up finding out that he was bi-sexual in the first place, and he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it. However, trying to take claim on Bart seemed like the right thing to do though. Only time would tell if he ended up asking him out.

* * *

Lana Lang-Luthor rushed out the front entrance of LuthorCorp with her father trailing right behind her. She moved toward the street and started waving for the attention of a cab driver, unsure if the driver would actually stop, but thankfully, Metropolis wasn't New York City, or Gotham City either for that matter. She pulled open the back door and let Henry get in before getting in herself and closing the door.

"Metropolis International," Henry stated. They had decided on a plan while they were going down the stairwell in LuthorCorp. Considering that they weren't going to be able to stick to the original plan of getting the help of General Sam Lane, their best bet was to simply get out of the country and quickly.

Lana saw the cabdriver nod and take off down the road as the moved away from LuthorCorp. The black haired girl was shaking, afraid for her life as she didn't know whether or not the nightmare that had caught them before would manage to do so again, but he had seemed too occupied with the LuthorCorp security to have found them anyway. He hopefully wouldn't be able to figure out where they were or what vehicle they were in now anyway.

Henry Small placed a reassuring hand on his daughters on hand and smiled to her softly. "We're safe now, hunny. Don't worry."

Lana nodded, though it was only half-heartedly. She knew that she should be more optimistic about this situation, but after what had just happened, the small town girl knew not to get her hopes up. "I'll feel safe once we're on the plane out of here."

Henry nodded. "And I'll be happier once we're trying some Chinese cuisine. You're sure that you want to go to China?"

"Yeah," Lana replied quickly. "No one would expect me to go back there after the last time."

"What happened there before?" Henry asked.

"I'll tell you later," Lana replied. "That'll be an in flight conversation."

Henry didn't press the matter anymore as he looked away from her and leaned back in the seat, trying to relax after everything that happened. He had a feeling that he really needed to get to a hospital, but there was no time for that. The lawyer would be fine till they got to China. And so, the cab continued its trip to Metropolis International Airport.

* * *

The Phantom Clone had two of the guards in his grasp, chocking the life out of them, smiling as he could hear them clinging to the last bit of air they could take in. "Breathing is bad for you. Being dead, now that's a good thing."

"Put 'em down, hot shot," a young voice said from behind the clone as he turned around, looking everywhere, not seeing anyone. Suddenly a red flashing blur came up behind the clone and tripped him up, the guards falling from his grasp as he fell to his knees.

Turning, the clone could see a red clad kid standing there with a smile on his face as he waved to him, but then stopped as he got a better look at him. "Clark? What happened to your face, amigo? You look all Bizarro now or something."

Using his super speed, the clone, turned and gripped the boy in his hands, pulling him off the ground as Impulse used his quick legs to kick around really fast, trying to move enough to where the clone would drop him. "Bizarro? I hate it so much that I think I may use it." And with that said, he quickly tossed the little speed demon away from him and toward the edge of the building where he was quickly caught by a black guy that had run to stop him from going over, grabbing his hand to hold him up.

Cyborg helped Impulse to his feet as they moved over to Aquaman, standing at the center of the building. They were ready to take down Bizarro, though they had no idea what they were really getting themselves into.

"The guy looks a bit like Clark," Aquaman stated.

"He's nothing like him though," Cyborg added.

"But that won't stop us from handicapping his ass three on one style," Impulse said, a smirk appearing on his face as his throat recovered from the attack that he'd been put through moments before.

Bizarro laughed as he stood there, looking at his three new playmates, excited to find out if they'd actually be worth his time or a waste, just like the guards had been. He noticed the lack of a damsel in distress and felt a bit disappointed that she had apparently gotten away, but it was of no matter. He was ready to bring an end to the three that had interfered in his fun. Playtime was over though. It was time to get serious.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle at LuthorCorp

A very special thanks to svgurl410 for the two reviews on the past two previous chapters. Your reviews are very helpful to me. For this chapter, the character of Nigel St. John is meant to be a role to be played by Gene Hackman (Lex Luthor of the Christopher Reeve Superman films. His role is short in this chapter, but he may return later on if needed again. I'm very hopeful that the next chapter will have us beginning Clark/Oliver, so hang in there for me. So I'll stop typing now. Here's the newest chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Battle at LuthorCorp**

The last remaining shades of daylight had faded away as the city of Metropolis was bathed in darkness. The stillness of the night air was made a large portion of the city a nightly paradise, but that was not the case for one concentrated area: LuthorCorp Tower. Many from around the city had gathered around the base of the building, but no one could see or even comprehend what was actually happening up on the roof of the luminous complex that towered beside The Daily Planet. For truly, a battle was about to begin that would mean the difference in whether or not Metropolis would remain safe for another day, or would parish undeniably.

And so, Bizarro, The Phantom Clone that had been created originally by the Kryptonian scientist Jor-El of The House of El, stood poised and ready for attack as a snarl curled on his lips, awaiting for his enemies to make the first fateful move that he believed would surely end all of their lives. The black one in silver was the first to rush forward, running rather quickly, but no where near as fast as the red clad boy as he knelt down to spear Bizarro. Not being caught off guard for a moment, the clone stepped aside and pulled out his foot, tripping the black man up, Bizarro hoping that he would fall off the roof much like the guard earlier, but to his disappointment, the red clad kid had raced over and caught the black man before sending a surprising kick into his stomach.

Bizarro teetered for a few moments, stepping back toward a nearby wall before regaining his composure. However, just as he was about to take the necessary steps back toward the black man and red clad boy, he was hit with a barrage of punches and kicks from the blonde wearing orange and green. It did him little good as all the blonde had managed to do was hurt his hands and feet from hitting a creature of steal. Bizarro was confused, however, that it didn't appear to hurt him as much as it would hurt normal people. Perhaps he had tougher skin then the clone knew, but it was of no matter.

Red heat bursts escaped his eyes, catching the blonde's costume on fire as he ran away from the blasts in shock, but not screaming. Bizarro wouldn't been pleased to have heard the screams of the pathetic man with tough skin, but he did not get the glory of that, nor did he have time to continue his heated onslaught of the blonde either as the black man and red clad boy rushed forward once more, but Bizarro quickly grabbed both of them by the throat and lifted them in the air.

"I am tired of these games," Bizarro sneered.

"That's too bad," the red clad boy stated. "Cause we're just getting started." And with that, the boy's hands started going a mile a minute, punching him in the face several times before he screamed out in pain from what he was hitting.

"You make Bizarro feel bad when you do that," Bizarro said. "Perhaps you should feel bad too." He threw the black man to the ground with a rather hard choke slam and then reared his fist back, slamming it into the red clad boy's face, sending him flying to the far edge of the building as he came to a sliding stop. "Was that bad enough for you?"

Impulse felt as if he'd been hit by a car and felt like he needed to get the license plate number to make a complaint, but he knew better as he slowly tried to sit up, looking for his teammates. Cyborg was on the ground still after being choke slammed down. Aquaman was still working on putting out the fire on his suit, but at the moment, he wasn't in danger. Cyborg was the one closest to the clone, but Impulse felt as if part of his face had been taken off. He touched his face seeing blood all over his hands and instantly felt pure rage, though he tried to control himself as he slowly tried to get to his feet, feeling extremely dizzy.

Bizarro was extremely pleased to see that the boy was down and the blonde was occupied with trying to put out the fire, and thus turned to the black man. He could see the winced look on his face, and knew what kind of fun he could have. Pulling up his foot, Bizarro began to smash down on the black man's chest very hard. The clone smiled wickedly as he could see black oil pooling out of the man's side. Though he didn't actually know that it was oil as he kept up with what he was doing.

Aquaman turned to see what was happening as he heard Cyborg screaming in pain. To hell with the fire. He was going to save his best friend. Rushing toward the clone he smashed his elbow into the creature's back, being tossed away, right through a wall like he was yesterday's trash. The only comfort that Aquaman had was that the fire had managed to go out during his mad dash, but it felt as if his back had been thrown out as he laid there experiencing his own pain. The three of them were surely going to die, and as much as Aquaman hated to think about it, he had had a horrible feeling that Cyborg would be the first to go.

* * *

Perry White stood beside Pauline Kahn right up against a police barricade as there were cops everywhere, keeping people from entering the building. If they had only gotten there faster, they could've actually gone inside where the real action was actually taking place, but there had been no luck of that happening. From out of the building, Perry saw someone that he could've sworn that he'd seen before. It was impossible that it was who he thought she was though. It was a black haired Asian beauty with an older gentleman in glasses. The reporter tried to get a better look, but he could no longer see her face as they were stepping into a cab before the police could actually stop them from leaving.

It simply couldn't have been who he thought it was though. He knew that Lana Lang-Luthor was dead. It had been all over the news all evening. It had to have been some sort of false hope, so he kept the information to himself. Faintly, Perry could actually hear the sounds of screaming up on the rooftop, and he knew that there were others that could hear it too, because a good portion of the crowd was looking up.

A large van with the words SWAT on it pulled up at the barricade as several members of the obvious SWAT team exited the van and jogged forward with their guns in hand as they made their way into the building. Perry had a sinking feeling that they wouldn't be able to do anything for whatever was happening. There was a madman on the roof, whoever it was, and those were the worst. Problem was, it was the biggest story in the century. Perry and Pauline both had a chance to get the Pulitzer Prize with this, but they couldn't get past the police to find out what was going on up there.

"We need to find a way inside," Perry whispered in Pauline's ear.

"If you have any ideas, I'll be more then willing to follow," Pauline replied. "They've got this place sealed off like Fort Knox."

"What about sewer access?" Perry asked. "Surely we can get in through there."

"A nice idea, but the last time there was a hostage situation at LuthorCorp plaza, some kid tried to do that very thing in order to save his mother," Pauline informed. "Maggie Sawyer made sure that entrance was sealed off after that fiasco."

"Is there a chance we can see what's going on from the roof of The Planet?" Perry asked.

"I've been up there many times on smoke breaks, Perry," Pauline replied. "And I know better then anyone that you can't see the roof of the LuthorCorp building from up there. LuthorCorp towers over nearly every building in Metropolis."

Perry thought it over and then snapped his fingers. "The Planet's private chopper. It's the only option left."

Pauline thought that over and then nodded to Perry. "Get your car, Perry. We need to get to the airport immediately." As she saw Perry take off for the car garage of The Daily Planet, the still in charge editor-in-chief looked back up to the roof, a slight smile creased her aged face. A story she and Perry would have. No doubt was present in her mind at all as she turned and started moving off to join Perry.

* * *

Clark Kent zoomed through the streets of Metropolis, reassuring himself that he couldn't be seen, but he had a bad feeling that this was a bad mistake. He would be easily identified dressed like he was, and considering that what was going on had been talked about over the radio, there was a good chance of a crowd outside. The last son of Krypton had been involved in many different battles, but he knew this one could possibly end terribly wrong if he didn't play it out correctly.

Something caught the corner of his eye as he stopped on a dime and jogged toward a nearby building, looking around everywhere to make sure that he hadn't been spotted. It was a costume story of some kind, but they were already closed for the evening. Clark sighed in frustration at this unfortunate turn of events, but perhaps he could just go inside and leave money on the table for whatever he took. That was probably the wrong thing to do though. It would be breaking an entering, and besides, he hated costumes. It was probably a waste of time anyway.

But he had stopped. The farm boy had kept telling himself that, unsure as to why he would stop at a costume shop in the first place. There was no time for any of this! He had a problem at LuthorCorp to take care of, and so he rushed off again into his super speed, arriving at the building in question as he saw the large crowd gathered outside. No matter. He could breeze past all of them without even the cops taking notice, and that was exactly what Clark did, quickly moving inside the lobby and up the stairwell where he accidentally ran right into a SWAT team that was stalking up the stairs, sending them all crashing into walls of the small stairwell. He didn't have time to apologize to any of them though. Clark could hear screaming from the roof with his super hearing, and a gut feeling told the hero that the he knew exactly who it was that was in trouble.

Emerging from the roof, Clark's suspicions were one hundred percent accurate. Bizarro was stomping the proverbial mud hole in Cyborg. Aquaman was lying on the ground nearby, a large indention in the wall he was below, and looking to the other side of the roof, he could see that Impulse was having a difficult time standing. He couldn't see Green Arrow anywhere, and that worried him greatly. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd been too late to save one of the few male friends he had in his life, especially after Pete had moved to Wichita and his friendship with Lex had been lost.

Shaking his head, the farm boy quickly focused his thoughts away from the track they were on and turned his attention back to the here and now as he super sped over to The Phantom Clone, taking him by his dark blue jacket and tossing him right off the roof, sending the creature sailing right into The Daily Planet's spinning, gold globe, the bright light being knocked out from the inside.

Clark bent down to Cyborg and grasped his hand tightly. "Hold on, Victor. I'm going to get you help. Everything's going to be alright now."

Cyborg was still chocking up oil as he barely nodded and closed his eyes, trying to regain some composure. He was failing miserably though. Never in his life had Victor Stone taken a beating like that, and he prayed it never happened again, but something in his gut told him that this wasn't over yet.

Standing up, Clark turned his attention toward Impulse, approaching him with blood all over his face. His heart sinking at the sight, Clark moved to go toward his close friend, but was stopped as he was hit by a flying Phantom Clone, knocking him right into Impulse as the both of them fell to the unforgiving roof. Clark turned his face to see that The Phantom Clone was floating above them all, an ever present smirk on his face.

"Bizarro thought he already took care of you, Kal-El," Bizarro stated menacingly. "He won't be making that mistake again. You can trust me."

Clark noticed the change in the clone's facial features as he stood up. What had happened to his face? He looked like a literal man of steel now, and he was basically something straight out of a nightmare. "What happened to your face?"

Bizarro's expression faltered slightly as he was confused by the question. "Bizarro doesn't know what you're talking about, but it's time that he taught you what happens when you try to do good."

However, before Bizarro could actually accomplish his threat, a wild punch had been sent to him from out of nowhere as a red streak entered the scene, knocking Bizarro back down to the roof. For the first time in the entire battle, he was lying on his back and in pain as J'onn J'onzz landed on the roof, anger on his face as he looked to his enemy. Bizarro slowly stood back up, shocked to see the person that he thought he'd finished off.

"Surprised to see me?" J'onn questioned, obviously not hiding his frustration. "You'd be surprised how easily a Martian bounces back, phantom."

"Bizarro is no phantom anymore, Martian," Bizarro proclaimed as his fists clenched together. "If you thought Bizarro was bad when he pulled your guts out, you'll simply die for what I have now."

Clark was indeed shocked to see J'onn there, but it was a relief to him as he turned his attention back to Impulse, slowing helping him to his feet. "It's alright, Bart." Though as he said it, he had a feeling that there was no way to know for sure that was really the case. He had tried to reassure Cyborg earlier, and that hadn't ended well either.

Bizarro moved over J'onn to attack him, but instead, found a heat beam bursting down toward him from above, causing the clone's clothing to catch fire as a blonde in a white dress descended down from the heavens. She landed beside J'onn and just barely glanced to him before looking back to the enemy.

"I always knew I'd have to clean up one of Jor-El's messes," Kara stated. "I just never realized it would be so soon."

"I thought you'd be half way around the globe by now," J'onn stated.

"When you started off in a different direction, I knew I had to check out what the problem was," Kara replied, smirking slightly. "Good think my curiosity got the better of me."

At that moment, Clark realized that the new arrival had to be his cousin that he hadn't known was alive till earlier that day. She was standing side by side with the man that had been forced to imprison her in Reeves Dam for her own good, ready to actually help him fight off The Phantom Clone that had apparently taken a liking to calling himself Bizarro and to referring to himself in the third person from time to time. Clark was also conflicted as these thoughts of his cousin lingered in his mind. Should he help her and J'onn, or let them handle the problem?

Clark's question couldn't be answered quickly enough though as Bizarro took to the skies, apparently realizing that he was far too out numbered, but that hadn't mattered to J'onn and Kara as they'd taken flight as well and followed after the clone, attacking him one at a time, Kara getting in several punches before J'onn would amazingly shape shift himself into a large creature that he couldn't make out the species of as he slapped the clone with his tail.

Bizarro was beyond frustrated. In any normal case, that would've been a pleasant experience for him, but being double teamed by the two intruders was making things difficult for him. However, upon quickly blocking a few punches from the blonde girl and kicking her in the gut, he turned, expecting the tail attack from the creature this time. He grabbed the tail and tossed the shape shifting Martian right toward the building.

Seeing the suddenly falling, giant creature, Clark super sped over to where Cyborg was lying, scooped him up and rushed toward Aquaman, taking hold of him as well before moving back over to Impulse. The quick thinking had saved both of the Justice Leaguers lives as the creature that J'onn was shape shifted into had managed to take a large portion of the roof with him, debris flying down into the crowd below.

J'onn regained his composure and shape shifted back into his human form, pulling himself up from the wreckage that used to be part of LuthorCorp as he looked over to Clark. "Kal-El, you have to help us!"

"I can't reach him!" Clark called out.

"Damn it, Kal-El!" J'onn yelled out. "You're going to be the death of us all with that blasted fear of heights. Get over yourself and help us!" With that said, J'onn flew back up into the battle as Kara wasn't fairing too well against the clone alone. Its full attention on her was becoming a massive problem. The clone was somehow faster then her, and she couldn't quite understand it.

Clark gulped as he slowly moved over toward the destroyed area of the building, Impulse slowly moving right behind him, trying to get the blood out of his eyes as he looked over to Clark. The farm boy could feel him looking at him and turned to look at his friend. If he had been a human, Clark would've been hyperventilating at that moment, as he truly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"You have to do it, amigo," Impulse said. "We're counting on you now. Don't let him get away with doing this to me."

"I can't, Bart," Clark said, shaking his head. "You don't know what this is like for me. I'm sorry about what happened to you, but it'll heal. If I end up unable to fly and step off this roof, I'm going to go splat on the ground."

"Are you sure it's gonna heal, Clark?" Impulse asked, obviously extremely shaken. "I was supposed to spend some time tonight with someone special, and now I've got this. I'm not going to be fit to date anyone anymore! Of course you won't know what that's like. Your perfect features will never end up like this."

"Bart, this really isn't the time," Clark informed him.

"No, this is the perfect time, Clark!" Impulse exclaimed. "You've got to make that creep pay. Get out there and prove that you're a man for once in your life!"

Clark was getting angry now. He hated it when his manhood was put into question. Turning away from Impulse, he looked back to the skyward fight and then downward at the very far off ground below. He didn't want to do this despite what Impulse had said to him.

* * *

Mere moments before J'onn and Kara had arrived on the scene, a LuthorCorp limo had arrived at the complex. Mercy Graves stepped out of the driver's seat and moved to the back, opening the door as Lionel Luthor stepped out of the vehicle, buttoning his jacket and straightening his tie as he ignored the reporters that were asking him questions left and right completely and kept moving toward the barricade.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you through," an officer said.

"Do you not know who I am?" Lionel asked. "I own this building. Now either you're going to let me through, or you'll find yourself working as a night guard at Metropolis High School tomorrow night. I can guarantee it."

"Let him through," a female voice called out from behind the officer. After the officer turned and saw that it was Detective Maggie Sawyer that had said as such, he moved the barricade, allowing Lionel and Mercy to step through before closing it off again.

"Thank you, Detective Sawyer," Lionel said, stepping over to her.

"Don't thank me yet," Maggie said. "I don't know what is going on up there, but we haven't heard any confirmation from our SWAT team. Would you mind telling me what's happening up there?"

Before an answer could be given, there was a large crash as they all looked up, seeing a monstrous form hitting the side of the building, debris flying around everywhere as people screamed and ducked for cover, officers being hit left and right with the falling pieces of LuthorCorp tower. Lionel grabbed Mercy, pulling her aside as some of the debris crashed where she had been standing just moments before.

Maggie looked back to Lionel after the monster transformed somehow. "We could've been killed just now. Am I going to have to call in the army?"

"I don't think General Lane needs to get involved in this," Lionel replied. "It's obviously just some domestic dispute."

"Did you not just see that huge monster crash into your building, Mr. Luthor?" Maggie asked. "And there are people flying around up there."

Lionel could see that there were three people flying around up there, one of them seemingly yelling something that the billionaire couldn't understand, but he knew from the voice that it was J'onn. The Martian Manhunter was sure to get exposed if he was spotted. Lionel had to think quickly. He didn't know exactly what to do though.

"Mr. Luthor!" a voice that seemed familiar to Lionel called out as he turned around to see who it was. It was an aged man with white hair and wrinkles to match his age, but he was dressed in very expensive duds, shinning from his nature, obviously a bit out of place around the crowd of people.

Walking over to him, Lionel extended out his hand. "Hello, Nigel. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on Swann Foundation business, Mr. Luthor," Nigel St. John replied. "Surely you didn't think I came all the way from New York for a social visit. We know what is going on. Jor-El messaged us, and we knew exactly what needed to be done."

Lionel's face turned to shock. "You know how to deal with this phantom?"

Nigel nodded. "Green Kryptonite has no effect on him?"

"It strengthens him," Lionel replied.

"Ah, well, that eliminates the purple variety then," Nigel said calmly as he pulled out a small box and opened it before placing it in Lionel's hand. "Blue Kryptonite. It should do the trick rather nicely. You might want to get that on up there, Mr. Luthor before things get worse." With that said and done, Nigel turned around and moved through the crowd once more.

Lionel looked down at the Blue Kryptonite, not entirely sure that this would work, but The Swann Foundation hadn't been wrong as of yet, and considering that Jor-El had made contact with him, that meant it was possible even more, though why Nigel had thought that Purple Kryptonite would've been another possibility to use was beyond him. Turning, Lionel moved for the entrance to the building. He could hear Maggie Sawyer calling for him to stop as well as Mercy Graves, but he simply kept going, none of the officers able to get to him in time as he moved toward his private elevator in the lobby, pressed the button, and got on as it began to ascend.

* * *

Clark stood at the end of the collapsed area of the building still with Impulse right beside him, time basically continuing up there. The Justice Leaguer was getting impatient. "Come on, amigo. Just think happy thoughts like Peter Pan says and fly already. I don't have any pixie dust in my pocket, so you're on your own there."

Turning toward Impulse with an annoyed look on his face, he merely shook his head, and looked back out toward the sky and the battle. However, before he could finally get up the nerve to step off, he heard a loud "Wait!" from somewhere behind. Turning, Clark saw Lionel Luthor rushing over toward him with something in his hand.

"Mr. Luthor," Clark said, a bit confused as he moved away from the edge and over to Lionel. "This isn't the time."

"Oh, I think it's a great time," he said as he opened the box to reveal the Blue Kryptonite. Instantly, Clark started to step back, thinking that something bad was going to happen, but nothing did. He was surprised to say the least. "One of our friends at The Swann Foundation dropped this off a few minutes ago. It should take that clone out."

Clark reached into the box and picked up the Blue Kryptonite, looking it over as he could tell that Lionel and Impulse were as well. "Blue? Odd..."

"Good luck, son," Lionel said.

Clark looked back to Lionel, nodding to him before looking to Impulse, giving him a pat on the shoulder before moving back toward the edge of the roof. Taking a deep breath, the farm boy closed his eyes and focused himself, trying to force himself to fly.

From the distance, J'onn took a massive blow from the clone to the face as he was sent sailing, but felt himself stop suddenly as someone had stopped his momentum. Turning, he figured that it was Kara and was about to thank him when he saw that it was Clark that was beside him. A smirk came to Clark's mouth as he moved away from J'onn and toward Bizarro.

"So, you finally stop being a chicken and decide to face Bizarro," Bizarro stated.

"Now that I know how to deal with you properly, you better believe it," Clark stated as he pulled up the Blue Kryptonite, clearing the distance between himself and Bizarro.

The pain was intense. Bizarro could feel himself loosing his ability to fly, despite that he tried to move away from the son of Jor-El and the rock that was glowing blue, causing the pain he was experiencing. He couldn't even breathe as all sense was being lost to him. "You no do this to Bizarro! Bizarro smash you, puny Kryptonian!" The words coming out of his mouth didn't even seem to be his own anymore. It was as if he couldn't vocalize properly. "Me am Bizarro, and Bizarro will smash you!"

Clark was shocked at the way the clone was reacting to the Blue Kryptonite, but he didn't pull back, not for a second as he continued to advance on him, J'onn and Kara hanging back as they allowed him to take care of the problem. He watched as all strength finally left Bizarro and he fell onto a nearby rooftop. Clark followed him down and landed a few feet away, continuing to hold the Blue Kryptonite at him.

"Since when did the mysterious Clark Kent become a murderer?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Clark turned his head seeing a purple clad Mikail Mxyzptlk step out of the shadows with his hands clasped behind his back. Becoming ridged, Clark was ready for an attack, but Mikail pulled up his hands.

"I mean you no harm, Clark," Mikail said. "Trust me. I'm not here to hurt you, so you don't have to call your buddies down here. I'm here to help you with this problem."

"What good could you do?" Clark asked. "Your powers are gone."

"Ah, my old abilities actually returned to me," Mikail revealed. "But what you don't know is that I have evolved much further beyond the man that wanted to make an extra buck off of games. I am so much more then that. Do not kill him, and I will show you."

"You don't know what this thing is capable of," Clark said.

"I know that," Mikail stated, still as calm as always. "But I have somewhere that I could put him where he would be very much at home and wouldn't bother anyone on Earth ever again... At least until I feel interested in bringing him back."

"No deal," Clark said.

"Ah, but you are not Howie Mandel," Mikail stated as he snapped his fingers, a portal opening beside him. Clark looked into the portal, half way expecting it to be a Phantom Zone projection, but it looked more like a field of some sort. However, the field was odd looking. It was blue and the sky was green with a red sun. "Since he likes to call himself Bizarro, then we will call it Bizarro world. Trust me."

Clark shook his head. "I don't trust you. There's no reason to. You just said that you would bring him back, and I can't risk that."

"You do not have a choice, Clark," Mikail told him as he snapped his fingers. At that very moment, Mikail and Bizarro appeared inside the portal, in the other world. "I shall return to see you again soon after I have explored many other worlds and dimensions." With that the portal closed.

Clark simply stood there, staring where the portal once was as J'onn and Kara landed on the rooftop, moving over to him as he turned to face them. "So you're my cousin?"

Kara nodded slowly. "I am."

"Thank you for your help," Clark said.

Kara shrugged. "Thank nothing of it, Kal-El. I am leaving now." She turned and moved toward the edge of the building.

"You should stop running away, Kara," J'onn stated, turning toward her as she was leaving. "You're greatly needed, even more so after your help here tonight."

"Perhaps, but I will decide if and when I return," Kara said. And with that, she took to the skies and disappeared.

J'onn looked back to Clark and sighed. "The girl will never learn."

"We have to give her time," Clark said. "After all, you did have her locked away inside a dam for several years."

"I would guess I had that coming," J'onn stated. He lifted off into the air. "I'll give you time as I'm sure you don't really want to be around me right now anyway. I will be in touch if something comes up that requires your attention. Otherwise, you should tend to your League friends." And with that, he took off, a red streak splashing over the night sky as he went.

Clark heard a helicopter coming from the distance and turned toward sound, just barely able to make out that it was a Daily Planet chopper. He knew that wasn't good and quickly took flight, moving back to the other building. As he landed, he moved over to Impulse and Lionel, trying to help Aquaman and Cyborg. "We have to get out of here now before The Daily Planet chopper spots us."

Impulse nodded and took off with Cyborg's arm over his shoulder. Clark moved over to help Lionel carry Aquaman away as they moved toward the stairwell and started going down just as the helicopter arrived upon the building and started circling around, having missed everything that had happened and its chance to see any of the people involved in the battle.


	7. Chapter 6: League of Injured Gentlemen

**Chapter 6: League of Injured Gentlemen**

Trying to get to Metropolis General hadn't been a very easy task with the police surrounding the building, and in the end, they had to break through the previously impassable sewer access area. If Mercy Graves was to have been trusted, Lionel would've called for her to bring the limo around somewhere for them, but they didn't have that luxury as they climbed a ladder up to the street level, emerging from the manhole.

Looking around everywhere, Clark noticed that they were several blocks from LuthorCorp tower, which was what they had been trying to accomplish in the first place so they could make a quick, unnoticed escape as he could hear The Daily Planet's chopper continuing to circle around the area. Clark focused his gaze on Lionel and sighed. "Impulse and I will take Victor and AC to the hospital. You might want to get back to LuthorCorp."

Lionel nodded as he removed Aquaman's arm from around his shoulder and stepped back. "Take care, son." And with that, the billionaire turned and started walking back toward where the goings on had taken place.

After taking a final glance at the departing Lionel, Clark turned his attention to Bart, whom hadn't been wearing his glasses anymore, considering that they'd probably broken in half when he was hit, instantly feeling terrible about seeing the poor boy's face since he hadn't exactly had time to do so before. It broke his heart to realize that if he'd only been a bit faster, he could've stopped Bizarro from accomplishing the nightmarish things that he'd done to his friends. Guilt like that had been a part of Clark's everyday life, and no matter how often he tried to avoid it, the feelings always crept back into his mind all over again.

"Are you ready?" Bart asked slowly. "I can handle Victor, if you have AC."

"Yeah, let's just get them there, fast," Clark said as he took off into his super speed, Bart doing the same thing after hoisting Cyborg onto his back like Clark had done with Aquaman. Mere moments later, they were moving into the lobby of Metropolis General, casually moving toward the desk like they had simply brought them in from their car, the two unconscious heroes no longer on their backs, but back to where their arms were hoisted over their shoulders again.

"We need Helen Bryce," Bart stated to the woman at the reception desk, not catching Clark's reaction to the name as his back was turned.

"What is all this popularity toward Dr. Bryce tonight?" the woman whispered, but loud enough to still be heard before she looked up, her eyes enlarging as the shock came to her face, seeing the boy's face, but said nothing about it.

"We're all with Oliver Queen," Bart said, trying not to get angry with the receptionist about her reaction to his face. "Please, tell us where they're at."

At the mention of Oliver, Clark's eyes rose back up from the spot on the ground he'd been looking at, pondering over the shocking revelation that Helen Bryce was still alive and in Metropolis, having only that second remembered that Oliver hadn't been at LuthorCorp when he'd arrived there. So for some reason, Oliver hadn't come on the mission and was at the hospital with a woman that had tried to kill Lex several years back. The situation had gone from dangerous to just plain weird.

"Room 142, right down the hall," the receptionist said, pointing down the hallway. She wondered how Dr. Bryce was going to be able to handle more patients, but when it came to those that worked at Queen Industries, Helen was the resident physician that dealt with their cases, so she couldn't question that type of authority, especially if she wanted to keep her job.

Clark moved with AC to stand beside Bart, still pulling Victor along as they moved down the hallway. "I need some answers, Bart."

"Now isn't really the time for 'Lets Play Catch Up, With Your Host, Bart Allen,'" the speed demon said as he kept moving.

Clark merely nodded slowly. He would wait it out and hopefully get his answers in a little bit. However, he was very nervous, considering that Helen Bryce knew his secret, and the fact that Oliver and the others hadn't told him about her being part of their little operation burned inside him. The farm boy was always being left in the dark on everything, and it had gotten very old. Somewhere, something had to give, and if it wasn't soon, the last son of Krypton would end up to the point where he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

* * *

Whitney Fordman turned away from his slight gaze on a once again sleeping Oliver Queen when he heard the door to the room opening, expecting to see Helen Bryce coming back in, but instead it was Bart Allen carrying Victor Stone into the room. Something wasn't right though when they were walking in, and it wasn't just that Victor was unconscious and had some sort of strange black substance all over him. Something had happened to Bart's face, and dried blood was pooled everywhere on it like he was some sort of zombie.

Bart noticed Whitney, and his heart immediately sank as he was certain that the blonde had probably seen his face by now, so he just simply moved past him and over to a drawn curtain, pulling it aside to reveal more beds in the room as he moved over toward the nearest of the beds, laying Victor down on it as delicately as he could.

As the entire room was finally revealed to Whitney as he followed Bart with his eyes, realizing that the room was apparently put aside from the rest of the hospital just for use by the League. Obviously, it was something that Oliver Queen had been able to accomplish with all the money at his disposal.

"It can't be," a familiar voice stated as Whitney turned away from where Bart and Victor were to see something very shocking. Clark Kent was standing in the doorway holding Arthur Curry in his arms, and it was unmistakable that tears filled Whitney's eyes at that very moment as he turned his body fully toward Clark, the emotions running wild in his entire body as he saw someone that had once been his enemy, but of which he now longed to become good friends with and make up for the previous mistakes.

"Hey, Clark," Whitney said. "It's good to see you."

Clark shook his head. "No, it can't be. Tina Grear's dead, so this has to be some sort of new trick. Who are you?"

"Tina Grear?" Whitney asked, searching his brain, trying to remember who Clark was talking about, but he had been gone for so long that a lot of things were lost to him. "No, Clark, it's really me. No joke. I'm not dead."

"It's the truth, Clarky boy," Bart said as he moved back toward Clark and accepted AC away from him and started to slowly drag him toward a bed. "We rescued him from a big fortress in the Sahara Desert before coming back to Metropolis. Ollie was injured and so that's the only reason we really came back, or we would've just dropped him off and off on another mission."

At the mention of Oliver being injured, Clark turned away from Whitney in alarm, having finally had one of his questions answered. He hadn't noticed that Oliver was actually in the room because of the shock of seeing what he thought had to have only been a ghost in the room, but as he looked back toward Whitney, the farm boy also noticed that Oliver was lying in a bed behind his former enemy.

"I was a prisoner of war so to speak," Whitney said, continuing from the story that Bart had been telling, since the speedy kid had turned his attention to getting AC in one of the beds. "But I wasn't taken by the enemy forces that I'd been fighting against. These people were a lot better at their tactics. They had someone from unit surgically altered to look like me so the body would be found and everyone would think me dead."

"If all of this is true, then how did these guys get tipped off about you?" Clark asked.

"That would be our mysterious benefactor," Oliver weakly stated from behind Whitney.

As Whitney turned around to face the now awake Oliver, Clark stepped over toward the bed, being cautious of Whitney as he moved to stand beside him as he looked down to his close friend. "Sorry that we woke you."

"Not a problem, Clark," Oliver said with a slight smile on his lips. "We have someone that's been helping us from the background. We haven't seen his face before, but he's been tipping us off on a lot of things lately. Someone gave him a tip about Whitney here and off we went to save the day. Little did I know, they had someone on their team that has the same love for green as I do that can wield a might sword swing."

"Are you going to be alright?" Clark asked him, seeing that there were many patches on his exposed upper body. He hated seeing his friend in this condition.

"I'll be fine, Clark," Oliver replied. "I'm glad that you care so much. Dr. Bryce gave me several pints of blood, so I'll be good to go soon. Hopefully by tomorrow. There's plenty of work left to do out there in the world, ya know? The Justice League can't be taking a rest break."

"You finally gave the team an official name with the word justice in it, huh?" Clark asked with a smile. "That's good. I like it."

"Bart's suggestion," Oliver weakly said.

"Yeah, I ended up naming the team," Bart said, moving over to join them, avoiding looking at Whitney as he focused his attention on Clark.

"That's great, Bart," Clark said before focusing back on Oliver. "What's this about Helen Bryce anyway? You do realize who she is, don't you?"

Oliver nodded. "I know exactly who she is. I don't go into business with anyone without knowing their background. She's just as committed to our goals as the rest of us."

"Considering that she tried to kill Lex Luthor, I'm not surprised," Clark said.

"Kill?" Whitney asked. "Wow... Umm..." He looked over toward Bart, seeing that he was doing his best to avoid looking over to the blonde. "Hey, Bart, let's let these two talk. I need to speak to you anyway."

"I think I should stay here," Bart said quickly, still not looking to Whitney, clearly nervous out of his mind.

Oliver noticed the awkward exchange between the two, remembering that Whitney had said that he could have been very well becoming attracted to Bart. However, he also seemed to know why Bart was acting the way he was. His face was in bad shape. Oliver had noticed it when he'd first looked at Bart's face moments before, but had said nothing about it. The change in facial features for Bart would reveal whether or not Whitney really truly was interested in him. "It's fine, Bart. You should talk to him. We'll be right here."

"But..." Bart tried to say before being cut off.

"That's an order, Impulse," Oliver sternly told him.

Whitney mouthed a 'thank you' toward Oliver, to which he received a nod, and then moved over to Bart, putting an arm around his shoulder as he lead the young hero over toward where Victor and AC were unconsciously sleeping, and mainly to the large window at the end of the room.

Clark had been confusingly watching the exchange between Bart and Whitney, and then the involvement of Oliver as well. He had a feeling that something was going on that he had been left out of the loop on, but then again, that was a common occurrence for the alien. "What's going on with them two?"

Oliver had been watching Bart and Whitney when Clark had spoken to him. Turning back to the beautiful brunette before him, he smiled and then shrugged. "I have no earthly idea."

"You're a really bad liar," Clark said, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess you'd know the way to tell one, being the king of liars," Oliver said lightly, but smiled. "Joking, of course."

Clark sighed. "Really, what's going on? I don't know if I trust this guy that's claiming to be Whitney Fordman."

"Clark, there's no claiming to it," Oliver said. "I'm positive that he's the real deal. I've never actually met him before earlier today, but he doesn't seem like some terrorist in disguise or something."

"This isn't the first time that someone's shown up claiming to be him," Clark informed his fellow hero. "A meteor freak that was obsessed with Lana and could shape shift into other people had tried to fool everyone when Whitney was missing in action, just before his body was found."

Oliver shrugged. "I just think he's trust worthy. I mean, he and I talked for awhile, in here, alone. He wouldn't even leave my side when I was given the blood. Dr. Bryce wanted him to leave the room, but she told me that he was very insistent that he stay. Truth of the matter is that he didn't want to let the others down since he was given the task of getting me here safely. Just give him a chance, Clark."

"Alright," Clark said with a sigh. "I guess if you trust him, then I can give him a break. Maybe that is the real him, and if it is, we have a second chance at being friends."

"With Lana no longer between the both of you, then anything's possible," Oliver stated, trying to sit up in the bed a little, but having a hard time doing so. He was still very weak.

At the mention of Lana's name, Clark's head fell to the ground, and he sat down in the chair that Whitney had been occupying earlier. "I don't think Lana will ever be in the way of us or anyone else again."

Oliver's expression turned to confusion at what Clark was saying and the way he was now sitting and not looking up. "Clark, what's wrong? I mention Lana and you start sulking. Not that I'm surprised, but it looks like you're grieving over someone's death."

Clark looked back up. "I am. Lana died earlier today. Car explosion. I think it was Lex that did it, but he's claimed otherwise."

Shock crossed Oliver's confused face as he gulped. There was a small hint of happiness inside him, but he quickly caused it to subside. It wasn't right for him to be happy for anyone to be dead even if it put himself a step closer toward being with Clark. "That's horrible. I know how much she meant to you."

"She finally found out the whole truth about me before she did too," Clark informed him. "No matter what, whenever she finally finds out the truth, something horrible happens."

"Perhaps it was honestly never meant to be, Clark," Oliver suggested, knowing that it wasn't good to play on the love of his life's emotions like this, especially during this trying time for him, but he couldn't help his animal instincts. "I know that's really harsh to say, and I'm sorry for it, but after everything that's happened between the both of you, perhaps it's finally time to move on with someone that will love you unconditionally and not constantly question you about the secrets you keep."

"And just who am I going to find that I'm going to accomplish this perfect relationship with, Oliver?" Clark asked, his sarcastic tone one that Lois Lane would even be proud of as it was showing that he didn't believe what Oliver was stating would ever be possible.

"I think that perfect person is a lot closer then you may think, Clark," Oliver stated. "You're looking right at him."

* * *

When Whitney arrived at the window with Bart, he turned to look at him and smiled slightly to him. "Look, Bart, I know what you're thinking, and you need to stop avoiding me here. Look at me."

Bart had continued to look down the entire time, wishing that he had his hood from his jacket up to keep Whitney from looking at his face. However, the hero finally looked up to the jock and sighed, rather frustrated. "There, now you see it. I look hideous, right? Go ahead and say it."

The pain on Bart's face was clear to Whitney as he could see that the boy's eyes were tearing up. Whitney reached up to his face and wiped the tears away before they had a chance to really fall. "You're not hideous. There was just an accident. I don't know what happened, and it doesn't matter. You're still the same person to me, Bart. Don't be ashamed of yourself and shy away from me. We still have some clubbing to do tonight."

"You really still want to do that with my face looking like this?" Bart asked, clearly shocked as he crossed his arms, not believing it.

"Obviously I do, or I wouldn't have brought it up," Whitney replied. "Dr. Bryce will fix you up when she gets back, and then we'll get out of here since you're not as bad off as Victor and AC are. You promised me a night out on the town, and I'm holding you to it."

"But you'll be seen with this," Bart said. "You'll get laughed at."

"So what?" Whitney asked. "Do you care what other people think? You don't seem like the kind of person that would give a damn what people that don't even know you think."

"But I won't be able to get to know anybody out there," Bart said. "Who's going to want to dance with someone that looks like this?"

"I'll want to," Whitney replied matter-of-factly.

Bart was clearly shocked all over again. "You would? Are you trying to tell me something, blondie?"

Whitney nodded. "You bet I am. I don't know if it's just about first impressions, or if it has something to do with how cool you are, but I think you're worth taking the chance. So what do you say? You want to make this night on the town our first date?"

"Muy Excelente," Bart stated with a slight grin.

* * *

Clark was completely taken back from what Oliver had said to him, and because of it, he'd had to look away from him, his eyes settling on Whitney and Bart, seeing that they were very close together, like they were actually about ready to kiss each other or something. Finally, his gaze fell back down on Oliver. "Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of alternate reality?"

Oliver chuckled, but it turned into a cough just as quickly. Once he gained control back, the billionaire looked Clark in his green eyes, melting instantly. He tried to shake the thoughts away, looking for an answer. "You're in the same world you've always been in, Clark. I used to date Lois, you used to date Lana, but deep down, you may have thought that you were hiding the biggest secret of all, but in reality, it was me that was keeping something from you... And Lois too sadly. Although I was dating her, it was you that I really found I wanted to be with. I've never been too good at embracing my bi-sexuality, but when you came into my life, I felt there was something there."

"You're just delusional right now, Ollie," Clark said, nodding. "You don't know what you're saying. That's got to be the answer."

"No, Clark," Oliver said. "For once, I'm thinking crystal clear. When that madman was attacking me with his sword, the whole time I was thinking to myself that I'd never see you again, and that you'd never know how much you really mean to me. That feeling made me unable to breathe, and that was why I couldn't even fight back against the attacks. To think that my life had been forfeit was too much for me to handle."

"I have to be dreaming," Clark stated as he stood up and moved away from Oliver's bed, pacing around the front of the room for a few moments before he looked back to Oliver. "I've never been with another guy before."

"There's a first time for everything, Clark," Oliver offered.

"It's a lot more complicated then that, and you know it," Clark said, moving back over so that way he wouldn't have to talk too loud. He didn't want Whitney and Bart overhearing what was being discussed.

"How can loving someone and giving them a chance be so complicated?" Oliver asked. "I know everything that there is to know about you. There aren't any secrets between us, so there's nothing that would break us up like your relationship with Lana or mine with Lois. We could make each other happy."

Clark shook his head. "I'm not like that, Oliver. I don't know what made you think that I might be, but I never have been. Lana's deceased father even joked about that with me once, and I almost lost my cool over it."

Oliver was confused. "What? You had a conversation with a dead guy about not being gay?"

"It's a long story, Ollie," Clark said.

Oliver sighed and looked away from Clark. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to accept your decision. I'll be a man about it and just leave it at that then."

"Thank you," Clark said, nodding his head slightly, though he was still very uneasy. "You looked beyond the fact that I'm an alien from another planet with abilities that you could only dream of having to see someone that you loved? How long have you had a thing for me?"

Oliver could feel his face becoming flush as he looked back up to Clark, excited that the love of his life hadn't simply dropped the subject all together, but embarrassed by what his answer was. "Since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Lois was a catch, to say the least, but she paled in comparison to what I saw in you. There wasn't one night that I was with Lois that I was wishing that it was you that I was sleeping with, but I cared about Lois too. She meant a lot to you, and I thought there might've been a future with her, whereas I never thought I stood a chance with you, but now that Lois is out of my life, and I was so near to death, I figure there's nothing left to loose... Except maybe your friendship because of how weird I'm sure this is for you."

"Believe it or not, Ollie, I missed being able to see you, and I would never want to give up on our friendship," Clark confessed. "Things were pretty boring after you took off with the rest of your team. Sure, there was a lot of things that I had to deal with here, which was the reason why I hadn't went with you guys in the first place, but something was still missing... And having to listen to Lois's rants about how much she hated you didn't help much either."

"I guess she'll take my head off the next time she sees me," Oliver stated, trying to chuckle again, managing to end up coughing all over again.

"You really should get some rest, Ollie," Clark said. "You're going to end up reopening your wounds or something."

"I'll be fine, Clark," Oliver told him sternly. "If I could survive what happened, and live to tell about it and confess my feelings to you, then I can survive anything, even barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating."

Clark was very conflicted it seemed. He honestly didn't know what to do. "Ya know, my mother used to tell me when I was having problems with Lana that perhaps she wasn't who I was meant to be with and that I would someday find a person that I could really love. Now that I think about it, she never actually referred to said person being a female. I don't know if it was a subconscious thing or if it meant anything at all. This situation just brought it to mind for me."

"Maybe the good senator has the gift of foresight," Oliver offered with pleading eyes. "We could use that kind of power on our team. You think she would be willing to hang up her government jacket and step into the realm of crime fighting?"

Clark smiled brightly and shook his head. "You are not going to put my mom in harms way, Oliver. I'm sure it was just a slip anyway. She probably never pictured with me a guy. I never showed interest in any."

"And you don't have any interest in me?" Oliver asked. "I think everything about you is perfect. Your brunette hair looks silky and soft. Your eyes are a depth of green that I find myself lost in every time I look into them. Your lips are the perfect, kissable shape that anyone would be lucky to feel their lips press upon. Should I go on?"

Clark gulped, but didn't turn away from Oliver. He could feel himself suddenly feeling flushed now in the face. Never in his life had he ever got embarrassed over something that another guy had said to him, especially in the way that he currently was. He felt hot around the collar and was having a hard time standing. It felt as if his legs were trying to give out on him. "Oliver, I..."

Before Clark could continue, the door to the room opened as Dr. Helen Bryce stepped inside, taking notice first of the man standing at the bed that Oliver was in. She gulped slightly, not entirely knowing how to approach the man. It had been a long time, and she had tried to kill his then best friend the last time she was around. The good doctor was worried about what his reaction would be to her being there, but what she didn't know was that he already knew she was there. No matter. She had to be professional as she moved over to the bed and examined Oliver's stats.

"Perfect timing, doc," Oliver said. "I was about to get a confession from the heart, and you broke it up."

Helen raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore what Oliver was saying as she looked at some of the statistics on the machines. "I'm going to give you a dose of morphine to help with your pain. It needed to be done an hour ago, but I had to return to the surgery that I'd been pulled from. I'll get that taken care of for you and start working on your friends. Someone should've paged me on their arrival." She then glanced toward Clark. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Kent." And with that, she turned and moved toward the phone to make a call for the assistance that she needed.

Clark said nothing in reply to Dr. Bryce. He was rather shocked to see her there in person, but she was too busy for him to bother her with a bunch of questions. The farm boy was sure that there would be time for that later though, so it wasn't that big of a deal since his real problem was the conflicting feelings that he was having for Oliver Queen.

"So, you were saying, Clark?" Oliver asked.

Clark pulled himself from his thoughts as he looked back down to Oliver when he spoke. "I was saying that I'm not sure what to think of all this. Oliver, I don't really know what you were expecting when you told me what you felt for me, but I'm not like that. I wish I had something more that I could say to you on this, but I really..."

Before Clark could continue, Oliver grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled the love of his life down to him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips like he had done earlier when he had accidentally done so to Whitney, but this time, he knew for a fact that he was actually kissing the real Clark.

Dr. Bryce looked in the direction of Clark and Oliver as she was making the call for the morphine, thinking that perhaps Oliver didn't need morphine. He needed alone time from what she could tell, but the morphine would be necessary. She hadn't known that Oliver Queen of all people had an attraction for guys, but what was more shocking was that he was kissing Clark Kent of all people. She glanced to the only two other conscious people in the room, seeing that Whitney and Bart had similar shocked looks on their faces.

"Finally!" Bart called out suddenly.

Clark quickly pulled away from the kiss as he heard Bart call out, his face turning completely red at that moment. He couldn't believe that Oliver had just taken advantage of him like that.

"It's about time that I wasn't the only guy in the group outed," Bart said, excitedly. "And the bad part, Victor and AC are unconscious to have even seen it. One thing's for sure now, amigo. You're sharing in my grief over the jokes from now on."

Oliver groaned, but smiled nonetheless. "Doesn't matter, Bart. It was worth it." He turned back toward where Clark was, but saw that he was now gone. The door to the room was wide open. Oliver felt sick at that very moment, realizing what had just happened fully. Clark had been frightened away, and there was no way to know if their friendship would ever recover from this.


	8. Chapter 7: Working Things Out

Ah, here we are with another chapter of the story. Amazing that I've technically made it to the 8th chapter, including the prologue, but it's been a fun adventure thus far, and I'm thankful to all those that have stuck with the story from the beginning, including my very good, close friend and bro, Jason. However, I also give a special thanks to svgurl410 for her two reviews of the previous two chapters and to Souless.Misses for reviewing as well. I hope all my readers enjoy this next chapter. Thanks.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Working Things Out**

Clark Kent walked up the stairs in the barn to his loft, frustrated and very tired as he flopped down on the couch and laid his head back, slouching down as he tried to work things out in his head. Having forgotten that his mom had made the movie to Washington, D.C. earlier in the day, the farm boy had actually gone inside the house, trying to find her, as she was the first person that he needed to talk to about what had happened, to get her views on, but shortly after beginning his search, the realization dawned on him of where she was.

Martha Kent had been Clark's conscience for all of his life, along with his deceased Earth father Jonathan Kent. They were always the two solid, ever present parts of his life that would've been there to help him through anything, but with Jonathan dead and Martha in DC, it appeared to Clark as if he was on his own. That wasn't entirely true though. He could've rushed up to DC to see his mother if he needed to, but considering that she had probably only just arrived there as it was, he didn't want to bother her while she was trying to unpack.

No matter what, the situation needed to be discussed. Clark couldn't let the revelation that had been revealed to him back at Metropolis General just sit around on his mind. The problem would get bigger, and he would start to get very upset, not letting anyone in, which was what Clark was used to, but he wanted to break that cycle so terribly. The honest truth was that the last son of Krypton was tired of always hiding, and especially now that Lana was gone. He needed people in his life to comfort and help him.

What lingered most in his mind was the fact that Oliver had made a lot of sense through everything that had been said. Besides Alicia Baker, Clark hadn't been with anyone that had known what he was capable of, and always had to keep his life a secret from those that cared the most. He was just afraid though. Everyone that had found out about him had died, like Alicia, or had to leave town, because they were in danger, like Pete. Even Lana had died... twice. Two times she had died, and this time he wasn't able to save her. Chloe Sullivan had been the only person, besides The Justice League, that knew the truth about himself, but The League was rarely ever around, always off on missions. Chloe was the only constant now, especially with his mother gone.

"You will explode with so many thoughts," a voice stated.

Clark turned to see Mikail Mxyzptlk standing with his hands behind his back at the top of the stairs. Standing up, the farm boy was ready for anything.

Mikail merely smirked. "Please. Just like earlier, I am not here to start trouble. I have been watching over you since I escaped Lex Luthor's experimentation grounds, and find you more intriguing then I originally thought the first time we met."

"You were at Level 33.1, weren't you?" Clark asked, taking a step forward, but stopping after the one step.

The purple clad magician of sorts cleared the rest of the distance, tipping his top hat slightly. "You are right, Clark. I was brought into the fold early on, just after loosing my abilities before."

"And he caused you to become something more?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Mikail replied. "I have advanced far beyond my race in The Balkans thanks to Mr. Luthor's hospitality, but it was my time to leave, and I obviously picked a very good time to do so as well. It is obvious that I was destined to deal with that Bizarro for you. Our futures are intertwined, Clark."

"I highly doubt that," Clark stated, a bit defensively.

"Oh, so feisty," Mikail stated. "Even more perhaps then when you played football. No matter. I do not wish to cause anymore chaos in your life for now. I have too much to occupy myself with as is. There is this one beauty in the 5th Dimension. She just steals my heart, Clark. Perhaps I'll introduce her to you sometime."

"I'm just fine in my own dimension, thanks," Clark said.

"Very well," Mikail said. "Your loss. However, I wasn't just here to talk about my miraculous change in powers thanks to your buddy Lex."

"He's not my friend anymore," Clark stated matter-of-factly. "In fact, he hasn't actually been for over two years now."

"That is too bad," Mikail calmly commented. "You two looked very beautiful together, or perhaps you're finally going to replace him."

Clark had a confused look on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't really stay in Bizarro world for more then a moment after I closed the portal," Mikail revealed. "I reappeared shortly after the telepath left so he wouldn't try to stop me from following you. I have unbelievable ways of following people that you would never believe, Clark. In any sense, I saw the exchange between you and, what's his name? Oliver? I always wondered what the special bond was between you and Lex a few years back. Now I know."

"Lex and I were only friends," Clark angrily stated. "And you had no right to follow me."

"And just how are you going to stop me from doing so in the future?" Mikail asked with a raised eyebrow. "A plague of locusts aren't going to exactly do the trick anymore. I'm far beyond that childish weakness now."

"And just how do I get rid of you then?" Clark asked.

"If you truly believe that I'm going to tell you the answer to that, then you're a bigger fool then I ever thought," Mikail stated.

"I don't want you anywhere near me, Mikail," Clark said plainly. "Just leave."

"But then I wouldn't get to have my fun," Mikail said.

"I'm not going to give you the pleasure of such anyway," Clark stated as he moved toward the stairwell, walking right by Mikail as he moved to go down the stairs.

"Backwards," Mikail said, as Clark stopped, looking back toward him. "You have to get me to say my last name backwards, and I will leave you alone for 90 days."

"What?" Clark asked in confusion. "Is it some sort of game?"

"I do love games, Clark," Mikail stated, turning around to face Clark finally. "That is why I was a bookie for so many years before you and Chloe stopped me."

"I don't have time for your games," Clark said.

"Then perhaps Chloe will," Mikail said, a bit threateningly.

"You touch her, and I'll..." Clark started, but was cut off.

"You'll what?" Mikail asked. "You'll kill me? I seriously doubt that one. I know how to hurt you, Clark, and I will do anything and everything that I have to in order to get your attention. Chloe is in the hospital. I could pay her and her cousin, another friend of yours, Lois, a visit. Of course, there's also the blonde billionaire who is in love with you, and the new couple that is getting ready to go partying together, one of them just coming back into your life after six years, I might add. Then of course, the real kicker: your mother in DC."

Clark rushed back up the stairs, grabbing hold of Mikail's throat. "If you hurt any of them, you won't have to worry about my morals. They'll be right out the window."

With a quick chuckle and a snap of his fingers, Mikail disappeared from Clark's grasp, in his place, a bouquet of red roses. He then reappeared right behind Clark. "Why don't you take those to your new boyfriend? I'm sure they will cheer him up after you hurt him by leaving the hospital."

Clark tossed the floors on the floor and turned around, facing Mikail once more, his anger continuing to rise into a boiling point. "I don't know what you're trying here, but I will stop you."

"I'm trying nothing, Clark," Mikail said. "I merely want you to be happy. At least until I return again. I'm returning to the 5th Dimension for awhile, but I can come back whenever I want to since you didn't beat me at my game. Till our next meeting." With that said, Mikail snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Clark stood in the barn alone for a moment and looked to the floor. He saw that the roses were still lying there on the ground. Picking then back up, he smelled them. There sure seemed real enough, but he simply couldn't believe what Mikail had become, and it was all because of Lex Luthor. That man would have to answer for his crimes eventually, but there was nothing he could do about his former best friend for the time being. He had his own problems that needed to be worked out, and standing around in his loft was getting him nowhere. The farm boy knew someone that he could take the roses to that he needed to speak with anyway, so he took off in his super speed toward The Smallville Medical Center.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking, Lex Luthor finally saw a gas station in the distance and smiled, doing his best to jog for the station, praying that the place had a phone that he could use. Upon stepping inside, the bald billionaire quickly moved to the counter, out of breath, and did his best to fake a smile. "Can I please use your phone?"

"There's a payphone outside, bub," the store keeper replied.

"Yes, I saw that before coming in, but I don't exactly have any cash on me at the moment," Lex stated.

"Then I can't help ya," the store keeper informed.

"Look, I just need to call my home," Lex told him. "If you'll let me use your phone, I'll pay you twenty dollars once my driver gets here, just for the use of your phone."

The store keeper was a bit nervous about allowing it, but a free twenty dollars was better then nothing. He shrugged and handed over the phone.

"Thank you," Lex said as he picked up the receiver and dialed in the necessary number.

After a moment, there was a voice of a man answering on the other end. "Luthor Mansion?"

"George?" Lex asked. "What are you doing at the mansion? Where's Mercy?"

"That's a good question," George replied. "I don't even know where your father is, Mr. Luthor. "He didn't ask me to drive him anywhere, and since there aren't any cars missing in the garage, I assume that Lionel asked Mercy to take him somewhere earlier today."

"What would he need my limo driver for?" Lex asked, anger starting to seep from his words.

"I don't have the answers for you, sir," George replied.

"Alright, fine," Lex said. "I need you to come pick me up. There was an accident, and I had to walk all the way to the Smallville Gas and Grocery. I think that's only a few miles from the mansion. And bring 20 dollars with you when you come."

"Will do, Mr. Luthor," George said before hanging up the phone.

Lex hung up as well and then forced a smile to the store keeper. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," the store keeper said, taking the phone back behind the counter. "You're that Lex Luthor guy, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lex said, very tiredly. After everything that he'd been through, all Lex wanted was a hot shower and some sleep. The next day, he would be more energized, and once he was, his quest to discover who killed Lana and discovering who the blonde girl was that saved him would begin.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan opened her eyes as she smelt the unmistakable smell of red roses. A smile formed on her face as she thought that Jimmy was actually there, but amazingly enough, when she lifted her head past the roses, she saw that it was Clark standing there. A frown formed on her face, but it quickly vanished as she realized that she was frowning in the first place.

"You're lucky I got these here," Clark said. "Lois about tried to take them from me, thinking for some reason that I bought them for her."

"Well, after last Valentine's Day, I wouldn't be so sure that wasn't the case," Chloe said as her smile turned into a big grin.

"That's not funny," Clark said.

"It's still pretty funny," Chloe stated with a laugh.

Clark shook his head and sat down, glad that Chloe was alright. "It's good to see that you're awake. I was really worried about you earlier."

Chloe's smile stayed present as she nodded. "Yeah... I have a theory that it was my latent meteor power that caused all the confusion... I think I have a healing ability that drains me in the process."

"If that's the case, then you should watch how often you use it," Clark said.

"Believe me, I do cry sometimes, but I'll make sure to avoid getting those tears on anyone... Unless there's a dire emergency," Chloe said. "Lois would be dead if it wasn't for my ability. Speaking of my cousin, where is she?"

"When I saw her in the hallway, she said that she had called Jimmy and was going to get something to eat," Clark replied. "She doesn't look like she nearly died tonight, so your ability definitely worked wonders."

"Clark, I didn't say anything when I first saw you, but I can always tell when something's bothering you," Chloe revealed. "What's going on?"

"Well, a lot has happened, and I'll make sure to tell you all about everything when I get the chance," Clark told her. "But, there's something that I needed to discuss with you right away that couldn't wait."

Chloe leaned up on the bed slightly. "Alright, interesting. Go on then."

Clark gulped slightly, trying to figure out the best way to explain all of this. "The Justice League is back in town... Well, more like Metropolis. They helped me with a problem earlier. Everyone except for Oliver, who already had a previous injury. He's fine though. It's just, well, first I should tell you something really good, before I get into the ugly..."

"Is there any bad to that?" Chloe asked. "You've got the good and the ugly, but if the bad isn't present then something's off."

"Well, yeah, something is definitely off," Clark replied with a nod. "But I don't really know how to put this. It's all happening all at once, and I'm having a hard time getting used to it. See, the good is that Whitney's still alive."

"Whitney?" Chloe asked in confusion. "As in Lana's first high school boyfriend, Quarterback Fordman?"

Clark nodded. "Oliver and company saved him."

"Why does that make me picture a bunch of singing animals rescuing our favorite former quarterback?" Chloe asked with a smile on her face.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Chloe," Clark said, though he couldn't help but smile himself. "It's good that you haven't lost your sense of humor. Just promise me that you won't make fun of me for the next thing I have to tell you."

"Wait, the ugly has to be that Whitney knows the truth about you," Chloe stated. "He was rescued by the team, and he had to have been told by someone, probably loud mouth, but ever so sweet Bart that did it, right?"

"That's a nice theory, but as far as I know, Bart hasn't told Whitney about me," Clark replied. "What I have to tell you though can never leave your lips to anyone else, especially Lois. There's no telling what she'd do if she found this out."

Chloe could tell the seriousness in Clark's voice and became serious herself as she cleared her thought. "Alright, Clark, hit me with it then."

"Oliver Queen is in love with me," Clark told her flat out.

Chloe was speechless as her mouth dropped. However, she just barely managed to get one word out to him. "What?

"He's bi-sexual, Chloe," Clark informed. "And apparently he's had a thing for me since the first time he was introduced to me. Lois basically explaining me as a dork didn't exactly work it seems, because I guess as soon as he laid eyes on me, he knew what he felt."

"And how do you feel about this?" Chloe asked, clearly concerned, but interested all the same.

"In all honesty, I really don't know," Clark said. "He kissed me."

"Really?" Chloe asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Don't do it, Chloe," Clark said. "Lois has been a bad influence on you. You joke around more these days then you ever used to. I don't need to be made fun of about this."

"I wasn't planning on it, Clark," Chloe lied a bit.

"Right," Clark said, looking down. "I rushed out of there have to kissed me. I was really confused and clearly upset, and this was after he told me everything."

"What got him to tell you now, nearly a year after he realized that he liked you?" Chloe asked.

"Because he had a near death experience when they were rescuing Whitney," Clark replied. "I guess he's rethinking his priorities, and maybe he wants to do things that he was too afraid to do so before."

"So the jolly green archer has fears just like the rest of us it seems," Chloe stated. "Boy, this would be a fantastic story for The Daily Planet." She caught the concern in Clark's eyes. "Oh, sorry. You said not to make jokes."

Clark sighed with relief. "Yeah, I would like to avoid being on the front page because of this."

"Actually, you'd probably end up in the gossip column," Chloe said. "The girl that took over for Linda Lake after she went missing has an eye for romantic relationships. Cat Grant would have a field day with the revelation that the blonde billionaire from Star City is bi-sexual. Don't worry though. She and I aren't exactly friends. Well, we haven't really even met yet. She's good friends with Perry White though. I'm sure you remember him."

"Memories that I've tried to forget," Clark stated. He then glanced toward the television, seeing the Metropolis News Channel 7 playing. "Have they aired anything about an attack on LuthorCorp?"

Chloe glanced up to the television and then back to Clark. "Yeah, but it was so dark outside that they couldn't see any of the people that were fighting, except for the big blue monster that crashed into the building, destroying a good portion of it. Who was that anyway?"

"It was Martian Manhunter," Clark replied.

"Ah, well, it's good that you and the League had some extra help then," Chloe said. "I told you months ago that you're not alone in this fight, and I was right. There are a lot of people, myself included that are willing to help you. Perhaps Oliver more then anyone else."

Clark groaned as the conversation managed to get back to Oliver. "You sound like you actually want me to give him a chance."

"Clark, I'll admit that it'll be hard to see you with a guy," Chloe stated. "But I have Jimmy now, so those feelings I used to have for you, they're long gone. I just want my best friend to be happy, and maybe, just maybe, if you took a moment to step back and think about it, you might find that he could make you really happy. He already knows the truth about you, so there wouldn't be secrets between you."

"That's what he said," Clark stated lowly. "He compared what our relationship could be toward the one that I had with Lana and he had with Lois. I do understand that, and you're both right, but I never thought in my entire life that I would ever be considering on being with a guy."

"No one knows what's in the cards for them, Clark," Chloe told him. "I never knew that I'd end up right back with the same guy that I lost my virginity to years ago, but it happened, and Jimmy and I are the happiest we've ever been. The future can be a scary thing if you let it, but if you can take it one day at a time, then you'll see that the adventure that leads you there could very well be better then anything you're leaving behind."

"I don't know what I deserved to have such a great best friend," Clark said.

"You're just lucky, I guess," Chloe said with a wide smile.

"I'm probably going to need to go now, but before I do, it occurs to me now that there is something to add to the good and ugly after all," Clark said. "Lana was killed in an accident earlier today."

Chloe's smile quickly faded as she listened to what he said. "What?"

"Lana was going to divorce Lex," Clark explained. "And the last I saw her, she said she was going to leave Smallville, but I couldn't talk her out of it. Lionel told me later that day that he saw her Yaris explode right after she got in."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said lowly. "Clark, I'm so sorry."

"It's going to be alright, Chloe," Clark assured her. "Lex won't get away with this."

"You think Lex did it?" Chloe asked in shock. "He loved her, Clark. I don't think he'd willingly kill someone that he loves, especially his own wife."

Clark was about to say something else, but stopped as his phone went off. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Lionel's number calling him. He stood up. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but I need to take this. I'll talk to you later." He leaned down and gave her a hug.

"You stay safe, Clark," Chloe told him, tears filling her eyes.

"And you watch out with those tears," Clark told her as he pulled back, seeing that she was crying. "Get some rest." With that, he walked out the room, closing the door behind him as he flipped the phone open. "What is it, Lionel?"

"Oh, Clark, I'm glad you answered," Lionel said from the other end of the phone. "I was afraid you might've already been sleeping."

"No, I'm fine," Clark said. "I just came by the Med Center to see Chloe. She's doing better."

"That's good," Lionel said, relief clearly present in his voice from what Clark could tell. "The reason I'm calling is because I'm up on the roof now that the crisis is over. I've had my teams clean up Cyborg's oil spill, and all of Impulse's blood is cleared as well so the police won't be able to get DNA samples of any kind. However, the Smallville Ledger truck has also been searched. I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this, son."

"Tell me what?" Clark asked, worry entering his mind, not knowing what Lionel could possibly tell him next.

"I found Lana's purse inside," Lionel revealed. "She was in the truck."

Clark's eyes enlarged in shock as he wasn't sure he could believe what Lionel was actually telling him, and so he took off at super speed to see everything for himself.


	9. Chapter 8: The Good, Bad, And Ugly

Another chapter brought to you, ladies and gentlemen. I would like to give another thanks to svgurl410 for her review of the last chapter. For this chapter, my vision of the chracter Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim would be of him played by John Shea, whom played Lex Luthor on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. So please, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly**

Whitney Fordman led the way into the excusive nightclub near the edge of Suicide Slums with a hood up Bart Allen following right behind. The place was rocking to the music of "What I've Done" by Linkin Park as they moved through the crowd, people surrounding the dance floor from all around. It was very difficult to get past the large groupings of people, but they'd finally managed to do it as the moved over to a couple of chairs and sat down, Whitney never letting go of Bart's hand.

If it weren't for Whitney's death grip on his hand, Bart probably would've rushed right out. He was very self conscious about the way he looked now. Dr. Bryce had patched him up back at the hospital after cleaning up all the blood, and she had made sure to reassure him that he would heal and be back to his handsome self before he knew it, but that didn't necessarily mean that the hero wanted to let everyone in Metropolis see the way he looked.

Whitney squeezed Bart's hand a bit, seeing that he was looking down at the table they were sitting at instead of doing anything else. "For our first date, you don't really seem to be enjoying yourself."

"It's kinda hard to with my faced covered like this," Bart said. "If it was cover anymore, I would be a mummy."

"Well, Imhotep, why don't we go have a dance?" Whitney asked, a big smile on his face as he asked it, getting ready to stand up upon hopefully hearing a yes.

Bart smirked slightly, though it hurt to show emotion. "You're faster then am I at something. Are you that eager to get your arms around me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Whitney asked. "I've been locked up for a long time. Excuse me if I don't feel like taking things really slow."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Bart said. "I've always wanted a relationship that goes as fast as I am. Perhaps we were meant to be."

"I would like to think so," Whitney said. "Come on. Dance with me."

"Are you sure?" Bart asked. "This isn't exactly an exclusively gay club. It's mainly for straights."

"So what?" Whitney said. "I don't see a sign that says no gays aloud. Do you?"

Bart shrugged and stood up. "If you insist then."

"I do," Whitney said as he continued holding Bart's had as they moved out onto the dance floor, the song changing to something a bit slower, "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. As Whitney placed his arms around Bart's waist, he thought back to when he danced to a different Lifehouse song with Lana the day he had to leave for basic training, but quickly put the thought away as he focused entirely on the man that had sped into his life form out of nowhere, saving him and then stealing his heart away.

Bart had wrapped his arms around Whitney as well after Whitney had done so first, pulling his head down on Whitney's chest since he was shorter then the other man, so he couldn't quite reach the blonde's shoulders. It didn't matter though. Just being in his embrace helped him with the pain his face was still feeling, and the song helped to keep the mood alive as well. He was happy, and finally with someone that didn't judge him. That meant the world to the speed demon of a superhero.

* * *

Sitting in the VIP area above the rest of the club, Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim was deep in thought, massaging one of his temples to ease a headache that had been bothering him all evening. In his other hand was a glass of stiff scotch, but the glorious taste of the alcohol didn't seem to even help how stressed he was. The man needed some relaxation, and would most likely take his frustrations away at the spa the next day if he had the time to do so. The business days were getting longer anymore, so it was difficult to accomplish free time.

Putting his glass of scotch down, Bruno stood up and pulled a cigar out from the hidden pocket of his blue dress jacket, another man nearby pulling up their Zippo lighter, the flame bringing life to the cigar that Bruno had placed in his mouth. As he puffed on the cigar, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste as the smoke exhaled out of his mouth. A good Cuban cigar, despite that they were illegal, were always a good way to take away the stress of business. Considering the business he was in, it made sense that he needed anything, and everything, possible to calm down and prepare for yet another day of more of the same.

Bruno walked over to the railing at the end of the upper floor and looked down below at all of the kids dancing around and having a good time. There was a lot of talent down there. That much he could tell for sure. Intergang needed some new blood in their pockets, and a lot of the people they hired were straight out of the club. It was just good business after all, and a lot of good thugs had come out of the club, so there was no problem with continuing to stalk out the next group of kids to bring into the Intergang fold. Besides, it was tradition. Morgan Edge had done it before him, so who was Bruno not to continue it?

Catching glance of something that he didn't expect on the dance floor, Bruno saw a gay couple dancing together. His eyebrow rose as he took a puff of the cigar and narrowed his eyes slightly. The crime boss was well aware that the gay community was rather high in Metropolis, but he hadn't yet seen any in his club. "We have a couple of gays tonight," he stated toward the businessman beside him.

"You want me to get rid of them?" the businessman asked.

Bruno looked over toward the man in shock. "Are you insane? The last thing I need is the bad press that this club doesn't allow gays. There'd be an uproar of rioting and reporters would be crawling all over the place. It's bad enough having to put up with Perry White trying to uncover who the crime boss of Intergang really is. He'll be a problem soon to be dealt with, but for now, the less attention that's attracted around here, the better. We don't need to make you know who angry."

The businessman gulped at the mention of the man that Bruno didn't name. Turning toward Bruno move back to his chair, the businessman walked over and sat down as well nearby. "Have you heard anything new on that end? When will we be meeting our mysterious benefactor?"

"Soon," Bruno replied. "The soon to be ruler of this pathetic city, and soon after the world, will be upon us before we know it."

* * *

Upon finally getting back to LuthorCorp plaza, Clark Kent sped up to the stairwell that would lead him out to the roof where the battle had taken place earlier. Stopping just a few steps from the roof access door, and then walking out, Clark found Lionel Luthor quickly near to where Mercy Graves and many others of the security staff were located.

"Mr. Luthor," Clark said from behind Lionel as he moved forward.

Lionel and Mercy both turned to see him. "Ah, Clark. Come with me. Mercy, please begin finishing things up here."

"Yes, sir," Mercy said turning back to the rest of the staff.

Lionel led Clark over to where the Smallville Ledger truck was located and pulled the purse out, handing it over to Clark. "There is no information in there that could tell us where she was planning to go or who she was with."

"You didn't find anything from whoever was with her?" Clark asked.

Lionel shook his head. "No. Whoever it is, had nothing else on him or her. Clark, I simply don't know how this could've escaped my intelligence. I should've known something was terrible amiss with that truck pulling past me as I saw Lana getting into her vehicle. I'm becoming an old fool in my declining years, I'm afraid."

Clark frowned. "I doubt that's really the case, Mr. Luthor. I'm sure Lana planned this out really well, and not involving either of us in her rouse had to have been part of the plan. She didn't want you to know what was going on, and so I would guess made it look like the truck was just randomly passing by. You couldn't have known."

"What I would like to know is why Lana felt she needed to fake her death in order to get out of the marriage," Lionel stated. "Surely she's heard of a divorce before."

"I'm sure she has, but you know how your son can be," Clark said. "He doesn't easily let someone out of his life. Look at me. I've been pushing him out of mine for a few years now, and I'm still cleaning up his messes."

Lionel nodded in agreement. "Point taken. You're taking this rather well though, son. Is there anything you'd like to talk about? I know I'm really the last person you'd want to open up to, but I'm here if you ever need to."

"Actually, yeah, I think I would like to discuss this with you," Clark said, noticing that he had surprised Lionel. "You're the closest thing that I have to a parental figure in my life now with my mom off in DC, and I didn't exactly want to bother her with this."

"You honor me, son," Lionel said, a smile on his face as he actually did his best to hold back tears. It was no secret to Lionel that he wished Clark was the son that he had brought into the world, but that was truly impossible. All he really wanted was to be there to support him, and thankfully, Clark was giving him a chance to do so. "Let's go to my office."

* * *

"Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls had started playing, and the dance floor had erupted with excitement as everyone had started dancing more enthusiastically. Standing near the end of the dance floor line, Whitney had a feeling that Bart didn't really feel like dancing at a faster pace, but the blonde wasn't about to let the hero get discouraged as he started dancing to the beat, moving around Bart, rubbing up against him in a very sexual way as he tried to get the mood pumped up, not at all caring if other people on the dance floor saw what was transpiring.

Bart was feeling his face turn red from embarrassment. He didn't want any unwarranted attention drawn to himself because of his face, but it appeared that he wasn't going to get to go sit back down as Whitney had tried to get Bart more into groove. It was actually working. With a bit of extra effort, Bart was finally dancing with Whitney both of them basically taking over the dance floor as they had pushed past everyone else, getting to the middle of the room.

At that moment, everyone else on the floor had basically stopped dancing, forming a circle around the two men as they continued dancing seductively around each other. A lot of the men in the place seemed to be disgusted, but the women were actually cheering the both of them on as they continued moving to the beat, changing things up a bit here and there to continue to surprise their captive audience. The women were clapping along to the beat of the song, and neither Whitney nor Bart could've been happier at that very moment.

* * *

Lionel opened the double doors to his office and stepped inside as Clark followed after, closing the doors behind him after walking in. Lionel moved straight toward his miniature wet bar and filled a glass with some scotch before turning back to Clark. "Would you like a glass?"

"No thank you, Mr. Luthor," Clark said as he moved over to the leather couch at the corner of the office where the wet bar was and sat down, looking toward the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on.

Lionel nodded and took a seat as well unbuttoning his dress coat as he did so and crossed his legs. "You never really were the scotch drinker. That is, except when under the influence of Red Kryptonite. Now that was an interesting version of yourself."

"Yeah, a version I don't like really thinking about," Clark said.

"Then what is it that you really want to discuss?" Lionel asked. "I get the feeling it's not exactly about a certain female named Lana."

"No, it's not," Clark told him. "Though I am happy that she's still alive, I find it kinda irritated that she did this without asking for my help. I'm sure I could've played the role of devastated friend, but she didn't trust me with it."

"Do you blame her, Clark?" Lionel asked. "No offense, but you spent many years keeping the greatest secret of all from her. You might have to forgive her for doing more of the same."

Clark nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. What I really need to speak with you about though is a lot different then Lana. I've talked to Chloe about it, so I know her view, and I guess it would be nice to hear from someone that knows him a little better then any of us, I would guess."

Lionel's gaze turned to confusion as he took a sip of his scotch. "Knows him? I see now. We're talking about someone of our own sex."

"It's Oliver Queen," Clark said. "You'll never believe this, and I probably shouldn't even be telling you now..."

"Don't worry about it, son," Lionel said. "Anything you say to me, I'll keep to myself. Not even J'onn will know."

"J'onn already knows," a voice stated as J'onn suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. He had been there the whole time invisible, listening in to what the two had been talking about.

Clark stood up, clearly angry. "And here I thought you were going to keep your distance?"

"I was till Mikail Mxyzptlk made a surprise appearance in your loft earlier," J'onn informed. "He may be an all powerful being now, but he does not yet know how to tell when I'm around watching."

"Mikail?" Lionel asked, clearly shocked.

Clark ignored Lionel and walked over to where J'onn was standing, his anger rising. "I'm getting seriously tired of you stalking me everywhere I go, J'onn. The days of you doing Jor-El's bidding are over. I don't need you watching every move I make."

"Kal-El, you know good and well that I cannot do that," J'onn said. "You need guidance, and since you refuse to seek it from Jor-El, I have no choice but to make sure that you don't do anything stupid, and I tell you now that if you ignore Mikail and at the same time choose to date Oliver Queen, things will get more complicated then you really want."

"Hold everything!" Lionel called out, stepping between both of them. "I feel like the odd man out here. First I'm hearing about one of Lex's prisoners and now you're telling me that this whole situation with Oliver Queen is..." He looked over to Clark. "That he wants to date you?"

"Yeah, Oliver's in love with me," Clark told him. "And Mikail escaped Level 33.1. He's been stalking me since then, and is also the reason why Bizarro isn't terrorizing anyone anymore."

"Clark, if you want to pursue something with Oliver, I won't stand in your way of it," Lionel stated. "But you have to realize that he has a very checked past. You have to remember the way he used to treat Lex, and that was before my son became who he is now."

"Lionel, you may be willing to allow something like this, but Jor-El has greatly advised against it," J'onn stated.

"And you actually think I care what Jor-El has to say about my personal life?" Clark asked. "I don't plan on ever following whatever destiny he has chosen for me. I make my own destiny, and you know something else, J'onn? I may just go out with Oliver just to prove that I control my own life!"

"J'onn, why does Jor-El consider it such a bad idea in the first place?" Lionel asked. "I never in my life figured that Jor-El wouldn't be accepting of a different lifestyle choice. What aren't you telling us?"

"I have been informed to say nothing on the subject," J'onn replied with a sigh.

"I'm not surprised," Clark said, staring a hole in J'onn's head. "Jor-El's all about keeping quiet about things, isn't he? If he actually cares about what I do with my life, he needs to change his strategy and start trusting me instead of keeping everything to himself or only telling you. I've had enough of it."

"Showing me your anger is doing you no good, Kal-El," J'onn stated calmly. "I cannot control what your father chooses to do. I honestly wish that I could tell you, but it's far beyond my control."

"Well, I guess that's the end of that then," Clark said, shaking his head as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Kal-El!" Lionel's voice boomed, but it wasn't exactly Lionel.

As Clark turned around, he could see that Lionel's eyes had glazed over, allowing Jor-El to take control of him. "Speak of the devil."

"You have no right to speak to J'onn in that way," Jor-El boomed from within Lionel. "He and Lionel are your sources of knowledge and understanding since you refuse to be trained by me. Without J'onn's assistance, you would have never learned how to take flight, and yet, you speak ill of myself and of J'onn. This is betrayal, my son."

"I don't care what you want to call it, Jor-El," Clark said, shaking his head. "You know good and well that I'm not going to let you control my life."

"Yes, I remember," Jor-El stated. "You control your own destiny. So be it. I have refined my methods over the years in order to get used to that. Though I'm surprised that the promise you had made in front of your mother after Raya died had been broken. You had said you were ready to accept my training once all of the phantoms were returned to The Phantom Zone or killed, but here we are, with all of them gone, and still you refuse me. I'm on the verge of cutting all ties to you, my son, and I do not wish to do so. Kara Zor-El needs not just my help, but yours as well, and since you have chosen not to receive your training, you're behind even her in strength and ability."

"So you know she's escaped from the dam then?" Clark asked.

"She came to me, Kal-El," Jor-El informed him. "She fixed the fortress when you could not, because you didn't have the knowledge to do so from receiving the necessary training you needed. Now that she has fixed the fortress, I can again take Lionel Luthor's body at will."

"And I would like you never to do so again," Clark said coldly. "I've accepted Lionel as a strong part of my life, but I won't accept you as well. Leave him."

"Very well, Kal-El," Jor-El said. "I only ask that you use caution from here on in when it comes to Oliver Queen and any relationship you choose to have with him. I am not against you choosing a male as a mate, but you must carefully make sure it's the decision you truly want." And with that said, Jor-El was gone, Lionel's eyes returning to normal as he stood there in confusion, feeling that he's obviously missed something.

"You're alright now, Lionel," Clark told him. "Jor-El's back now thanks to my cousin, but he won't be inhabiting your body anymore. I've made sure of it for your own sake." With that said, Clark turned, ready to walk out of the room, but was forced to stop once more as J'onn had sped into the way and now stood in the way of him leaving.

"Kal-El, you need to understand a few things about Mikail Mxyzptlk," J'onn told him. "He's not some pushover here, and besides all of this with Oliver Queen, you have another, much bigger problem."

"I can handle the Balkan bookie," Clark said. "Now let me go."

"Clark, I'm not so sure that you can anymore," Lionel said, moving over toward the door where the other two stood. "Despite that Lex wouldn't trust me with a lot of the goings on in 33.1, I did manage to see some of the information here and there. Mikail was one of the few people in the experimentations that weren't meteor infected. However, unlike ones like say Molly Griggs, whom I'm sure you remember well, he was unresponsive to the removal of his abilities. Lex had been removing powers from the patients to put into the super soldiers that he was creating, like Wes Kennan. If Mikail was unresponsive, then that means that his abilities have skyrocketed to a level that no one can fully control."

"For the time being, he's not going to be a problem," Clark said. "He's in the 5th dimension with some girl that he fancies."

"The 5th dimension?" Lionel asked. "He can cross dimensional boundaries?"

"Apparently," Clark replied. "And there are a lot of other things. He's like a sorcerer now."

"Well, having come from overseas, I wouldn't be surprised," Lionel said. "There are a lot of magical types in the lands outside of the United States. That is where Isobel Theroux and those of the Teague lineage came from after all. There even exists others that are more powerful, like the le Feys, and even..."

"Lionel, it's getting really late," Clark said, clearly tired of the direction that the conversation was going in. "I would like to get back to the hospital before I completely miss my chance to all together."

"You're going to see Oliver Queen?" J'onn asked, though it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, I am, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me for once in your life," Clark said. "Try living a little. Maybe you'll find someone that interests you more then I do." He then turned to Lionel. "Thank you for at least trying to talk to me about Oliver before we were rudely interrupted. I'll be in touch." With that, Clark stepped past J'onn and opened the double doors, leaving the office.

"I would guess that you can't even mention this danger to me either, can you?" Lionel asked.

"It isn't exactly a danger, but you'll find out the answer to everything soon enough," J'onn stated. "If Clark doesn't use protection that is."

* * *

The night was winding down to a close as Whitney and Bart stepped out of the club arm in arm as the moved in the direction of Oliver's car. They had taken it, figuring that Ollie wouldn't miss it for the evening since he was still in the hospital after all. They were both obviously very happy as they made their way to the parking lot, having enjoyed themselves greatly when all things were considered. And it was a good thing too since Bart had started their evening out in the dumps because of his face.

However, the good feelings that were present through both men came to a crashing halt as they heard several people calling from behind them to stop. Turning around, they could see that it was several of the men from in the club that had been disgusted by them that were calling out. Whitney noticed that Bart was stepping in front of Whitney, obviously to protect him, but the blonde was no pushover himself, considering all of his army training.

"We don't like your kind at our club," one of the men said.

"Yeah, we're surprised that Intergang didn't throw your faggot asses out on the street where you belong in the first place!" another of them yelled.

"Intergang, eh?" Bart asked, with a smirk, his hood still up over his head so the men couldn't actually see who he was. "Is that right?"

"Come on, Bart," Whitney said. "Let's just get out of here."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, pretty boy," a different male said. "We're going to make sure that neither of you ever come back here again."

"You sure you're not hiding your own sexuality, calling my boyfriend a pretty boy?" Bart asked, his smirk starting to turn to anger. "You guys don't know who you're dealing with."

"Enough talk," a huge man in the back said. "Let's just get um already!"

Bart shrugged. "You were warned." And with that, Bart took off with his lightening fast speed, attacking all of them, none knowing what was coming till it was all over and they were down on the ground. Bart slapped his hands together in a motion to be cleaning dirt off. "And that smackdown was courtesy of The Justice League, bitches." With that, Bart turned toward Whitney and walked back over toward him. "Let's get to the Penthouse, blondie. I think I need to get you to bed."

* * *

The hospital room was still. None of the lights were on, but from what Clark could tell by looking at the three lit monitors in the room, all three members of The Justice League were fine. He hadn't been worried about Oliver being alright, but he had left before Helen could start working on Victor and AC, so he was relieved to know that they'd made it through alright. If they'd been lost, Clark would've never forgiven himself as he was still kicking himself for not getting to LuthorCorp faster then he had.

Finally putting his thoughts aside, Clark quietly walked over toward Oliver's bed, but before he reached it fully, the brunette stopped in his tracks, hearing a voice from the darkness that made him freeze instantly, a chill going down his spine.

"I knew you'd be back," came Oliver's clear and recognizable voice. "I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Clark sighed and finished the walk to Oliver's bed as a light suddenly turned on, Oliver flicking on a small desk lamp on the desk beside his bed. "I'm sorry I left earlier."

"No need to apologize, Clark," Oliver told him. "I was in the wrong."

"Thanks for saying that, but I really shouldn't have just left," Clark said. "I always run away from a problem when something happens that I don't expect instead of tackling it head on. I guess in the long run though, it's a good thing that I did go. I had to collect my thoughts and talk things out."

"You were talking to yourself?" Oliver asked.

"More like getting advice from Chloe and Lionel," Clark replied.

"Great, so Lois's best friend and Lex's father both know that I'm into guys now," Oliver said. "That's just peachy."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Clark said. "I didn't mean to out you like that, and you don't have to worry. Neither one of them is going to say anything."

"Well, I believe you about Chloe, but I'm not so sure I can trust Lionel Luthor not to say anything," Oliver said.

"I know it's difficult to believe, but Lionel's not the same person he was years ago," Clark said. "He still makes a few occasional mistakes, but in the long run, everything he's been doing is specifically in order to help me."

"Help you?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Lionel knows my secret," Clark replied.

"You're kidding," Oliver said in surprise.

"Afraid not," Clark said.

"Does he know that I'm The Green Arrow?" Oliver asked, fear evident on his face.

"I'm not really sure to the extent of what Lionel knows about your team, but that doesn't matter," Clark replied. "Even if he does know, I'm sure he'll keep it to himself. There's no reason to worry about him outing you to anyone, including his son. He's kept my secret from Lex for over three years now, I think."

"It'll take me some time," Oliver said. "I'm just now getting this news about daddy warbucks switching to our side in the war."

Clark nodded. "I understand."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll want to get back to whatever you've been doing," Oliver said. "We talked what happened out, and I've been completely freaked, so maybe that's enough for one night."

"Not just yet," Clark said. He bent down and claimed Oliver's lips with his own as he laid there in the bed for several long moments before pulling back, looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

"Clark, you just..." Oliver stated in shock, being cut off.

"Yeah, I did, so do you really want to keep talking?" Clark asked.

"No, not really," Oliver replied.

Clark slid over the protective railing on the hospital bed and laid beside Oliver as he scooted over, giving them both equal amount of the small bed as they kissed once more.

"Whatever, Chloe and Lionel said to you, I think they're both starting to become my new best friends," Oliver joked.

Clark chuckled before claiming Oliver's lips again. "And let's say that my biological father had a small part to play in it as well, but that's a story for another time. For now, you need rest, and high time I got some sleep too."

"You mean, you're gonna stay here with me tonight?" Oliver asked.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. I won't have to do my farm work till the morning, so I'll go back home then. For now, Ollie, rest." With that said, Clark leaned over to the desk table and turned off the desk lamp that Oliver had turned on before, causing the room to be cast in complete darkness once more as the two went to sleep in each other's embrace.


	10. Chapter 9: Less Lonely Days Ahead

A thanks goes out to svgurl410 and Souless.Misses for the reviews of the last chapter. Here's the next one. I hope everyone enjoys, and thank you to those that have remained readers of my story from the beginning. You all make my day brighter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Less Lonely Days Ahead**

The elevator stopped as it arrived at Oliver Queen's Penthouse at the top of the apartment complex. Bart opened the doors and then took Whitney's hand as he led the blonde out of the elevator and into the beautiful, luxurious space before turning to the jock and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome, beautiful," Whitney said with a grin on his face before taking a long look around the living area that they were standing in. "So this is Mr. Queen's place? You sure that he won't mind us being here?"

"He might," Bart replied. "But I kinda doubt it since we're teammates and all. Besides, since I know his secret now, and the others don't, I'll just hold it over him if he gets mad about this or the car."

"You shouldn't do that, Bart," Whitney said. "Isn't he your friend? Holding something like that over his head doesn't really seem like the right thing to do."

"Come on, blondie," Bart said with a frustrated sigh as he pulled away from Whitney and moved a few steps away, turning his back to the jock. "Don't be like Clark and lecture me like he always does. I don't need that. I just wanted to give you a good night."

"And you have been," Whitney said as he moved over, wrapping his arms around Bart's waist and leaning down onto the hero's shoulder. "I just don't want you to get in trouble with your boss."

"I won't," Bart assured him, sighing deeply as he leaned back into Whitney's embrace. "Let's don't talk about Oliver anymore. I want to focus on us, blondie." He turned around in the embrace and kissed the blonde on the mouth once more. "How about a tour of the place? Perhaps more specifically, a tour of one of the guest bedrooms."

Whitney smiled brightly. "I like the sound of that."

Bart smirked. "I thought you would, blondie. Come on." Bart grabbed Whitney's hand and pulled him gently forward, up a short flight of stairs, past the clock wall that housed the Green Arrow gear, and down a long hallway that led into the other rooms of the house. After a short walk down the hall, the speedster stopped at a door, turned the handle and opened it to reveal a spacious bedroom. He walked in, leading his boyfriend in behind him.

Whitney took in the room that they'd entered and suddenly felt a bit weird. "Umm, are you sure this isn't Oliver's bedroom?"

"Positive," Bart replied. "His is at the end of the hall. I know better then to go in there. He would kill me then."

Whitney nodded and closed the door after feeling the reassurance of Bart's words. Turning back toward where his boyfriend was, the blonde looked his brown haired lover up and down, smiling when the hood of his jacket finally came down to reveal his face. The jock didn't care about the way Bart's face looked at all. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was finally being able to be close to someone again that wasn't going to hurt him.

Bart regarded Whitney carefully after he pulled his hood down, feeling as if he should turn away from the blonde that he'd rescued earlier in the day. He could see the smile on the jock's face and was reassured instantly that it was a loving smile and that his face problem didn't matter at all. Ever so slowly, the hero unzipped his red jacket to reveal the red shirt underneath it before pulling the jacket off. He of course was in his civilian clothes. He had known better then to have worn his Impulse costume out in public, especially to a club run by Intergang.

As Bart's jacket hit the floor, Whitney slowly moved over to Bart and touched his left shoulder with his right hand before pulling him in close for an embrace. He could feel that the hero was slightly shaking and knew instantly that he was nervous. "It's alright, speedy. I'm a little nervous too."

"I've never been with a guy before," Bart admitted as he nuzzled his head against Whitney's strong, left pectoral muscle. "Actually, I'm still a virgin."

Whitney wasn't too shocked to hear the news. Bart was still quite young after all, but considering how quick the kid was, it did surprise him. "Everyone is at one part of their life anyway. You're only my second guy, Bart, but I've never been with a girl myself... Well, unless you count being raped while I was in that hell hole."

Bart pulled away in shock. "You were raped? It was the green guy, wasn't it?"

"No," Whitney replied with a sigh. "I really don't feel all that up to talking about this, but if I can't tell my boyfriend, then who can I tell, right? It was the big, bald guy that did it. His name was Ubu."

"But you never knew the name of the ring leader?" Bart asked.

Whitney shook his head. "It was never mentioned. I wish I could give you a name, Bart. The search for those that did this to me would be a lot easier, but they were really careful about not revealing who he was."

"Almost like they planned for you to one day escape," Bart stated. "As much as I don't want to admit it, it makes sense. You could just be another pawn in this game they're playing still."

"That makes sense," Whitney said. "But it's something to worry about for another day. Probably tomorrow if your team gets out of the hospital. I'll be more then willing to help you guys out with any information you need."

"Maybe you could be an even greater help then that," Bart said, his eyes lighting up slightly from the thought he'd had. "I know you don't have abilities like us, but maybe you could be brought into the fold. You know our secret identities now, and you've taken my breath away, honestly, so maybe you should work with us. Chloe Sullivan already does, and she's not got super powers."

"Chloe?" Whitney asked. "I didn't see that coming. I have a feeling that Clark's working with you guys as well, considering that he seems pretty friendly with you guys."

"Yeah, Clark's my bro, blondie," Bart said, managing a smile. "We all think pretty high of him."

"Well, what would I do for the team?" Whitney asked. "Sure, I can fight because of my basic training, but I don't know if that's really enough. I could get hurt doing the stuff you guys do. I'm not that bad a cook though. My mom taught me everything she knew when I was younger. I guess I could be the team's personal chef."

"Yeah, yeah!" Bart said, clearly excited. "Now you're thinking, blondie. See, we need ya. It's simple as that. Tomorrow, we'll talk to Ollie about it, and have you inducted before you can blink."

"Well, it's still tonight, so we should take things one step at a time," Whitney said, smiling.

"I know what that's code for," Bart smirked. "Bon chicka wow, wow!"

Whitney chuckled. "Yeah, that's basically what I was going for." He leaned in and claimed Bart's lips, kissing him passionately as they slowly moved over toward the bed behind them, both falling onto it, Whitney laying on top of Bart as they continued to make out.

Bart reached underneath Whitney's shirt, pulling it off him, the jock having to stop kissing long enough for the shirt to come off all the way before it was thrown to the floor. The speedster gripped his boyfriend's ass tightly as Whitney's kisses started to trail down Bart's tender neck. He groaned slightly as the jock lapped his ear with his tongue, the feeling deep in his groin driving him crazy as his erection was getting harder, and he could feel Whitney's doing the same as well.

The former marine was just about to go nuts keeping things as slow as they were, but he didn't want to freak Bart out by just taking complete control of him. It had been so long since there had been any control on his end, and despite that he slightly remembered what it was like to really make love, exploration seemed very necessary for him at this moment, the feeling to make the space of time last forever. However, his instincts were slowly taking over as he slowly lifted Bart up and pulled his red shirt off of him, throwing it down to where Whitney's previously discarded shirt was already laying.

When Bart was finally pulled up and his shirt taken off, he took the opportunity to help Whitney with his pants by unbuttoning and unzipping them for him and then watched in delight as Whitney pulled his own pants down, discarding them and his boots as he kicked them off with the pants. The hero was then helpless for the first time in a long time as he watched his lover pull his own red Nike running shoes off and then move up to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them for him before pulling them right off. They were both only in their boxers at that point.

However, that brief moment didn't last long as Whitney quickly discarded his own boxers and smiled as Bart followed suit pulling his own off before tossing them to the floor. Whitney laid down on his back on the bed as Bart pulled himself over to the blonde and kissed him on the lips once before moving down Whitney's bare chest, giving him light kisses all the way down to his throbbing erection where he began to slowly suck on it, not even sure if he was doing it right.

Upon hearing the pleased moans come out of Whitney's mouth, Bart knew that he was at least doing something correctly. That was what mattered after all. The hero just wanted to give his new and first boyfriend the experience of a lifetime, and that was what the boy planned to do for him.

"Damn that feels good, Bart," Whitney let slip from his mouth as his eyes closed and he laid his head back on the pillow. The tender treatment that he was being given reminded him of his first sexual experience with the guy that he'd known in the marines, as he had been gentle with him as well after the horrible experience that he'd gone through. Then again, Bart had saved him from something far worse then Lana Lang breaking his heart, so the tenderness was all the more important to him, and it made him fall even further in love with the brown haired hero.

After a few moments longer, Bart removed his mouth from around Whitney's cock, receiving a grieved moan from his lover that of which Bart smirked at. "Oh, don't be a big baby. This is when the real fun begins." He pulled himself on top of Whitney and got ready to position his boyfriend's cock near his opening.

Whitney was slightly alarmed. "Bart, you want to go it raw? Don't you know that's gonna hurt?"

Bart smirked and put his hands on his bare hips. "Are you kidding? Impulse doesn't feel pain."

Whitney wasn't so sure, but he would let him continue what he was doing anyway. The boy was on top of him after all. There wasn't a whole lot he could do about it anyway. "Alright, it's your funeral."

Bart shook his head and then removed his hands from his hips, moving his left hand to grasp Whitney's cock once more as he positioned it, feeling Whitney's hands lightly touching his thighs, getting ready to begin. The jock had been right. There was a stinging, burning sensation that was running through Bart's ass that he couldn't control at that moment. It really did hurt after all. He should've listened to his lover, but the brunette wasn't about look weak or stupid. The speedster was going to get through this, and remember it for next time so he could allow Whitney to do whatever it took to keep the pain from occurring.

Whitney thrusted very slowly inside Bart. He was no fool. His lover was in great pain, and he could tell it just by looking at the faked expression that he had on his face. "Are you alright, speedy?"

"I'm fine, blondie," Bart moaned out. "Just keep going."

Whitney reluctantly nodded as he rubbed Bart's thighs slowly, feeling the hairs that poked out as he continued to thrust within his lover, not even thinking about going faster for a moment. However, the jock thought of something that might help to get his boyfriend's mind off of the pain as he grasped the erection in front of him with his right hand, keeping his left on the thigh that it was on as he stroked up and down the shaft.

Bart's pain threshold was being tested to its limits that night, no doubt. However, something else suddenly began to occur as he looked down, seeing that Whitney was jerking him off. The mere feel of his boyfriend doing that for him was enough to distract his pain slightly as he allowed the thrusts inside him to go deeper and for a longer amount of time. Despite his pain, their first sexual experience together, and Bart's first period, was turning out to be great. He could only hope that there would be more nights like this one to come for them. The brunette could actually see them spending the rest of their lives together. It was probably too early to really be thinking about that though, and as his climax came, the realization that another was occurring inside him as well was recognized.

As they had both came, Bart fell off of him to lay on the bed beside him as Whitney used the sheet to clean Bart's cum off of his chest before moving to wrap his arm around his boyfriend, smiling to him. "That was great."

"It was perfect," Bart said. "We should get some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more," Whitney responded. "Goodnight, speedy."

"Goodnight, blondie," Bart said before giving a short kiss to his boyfriend's lips and then closing his eyes, falling to sleep instantly with his arms around Whitney's naked body, reassured that the jock's were as well.

* * *

"You're kidding me?" Bruno Mannheim asked, disbelief in his voice as he still sat in the VIP section of the club, things having dwindled down an hour ago. "You're telling me that you actually confronted them? You fucking little shits. I have half a mind to kill the lot of you right now." 

"Sir, you don't know the full story," one of the men said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Bruno yelled, his anger having reached the boiling point. "The lot of you are pathetic pledges to Intergang. I don't know why I even bothered with any of you. You've more then likely now got the press coming my way."

"I don't think that's going to happen," a different man said.

"Oh, really?" Bruno asked. "And just why is that?"

"Because on of them, the shorter one, he has powers," the same man said.

"Powers?" Bruno asked. "What powers? Do you really think I'm going to believe this garbage?"

"You have to believe us," a big man said. "He attacked us from out of nowhere basically. He was just standing there one moment, and the next, we were all on the ground."

"It's true," another said.

"Must've been one of those freaks from Smallville that I keep hearing rumors about," Bruno stated. "Doesn't matter! I want the lot of you out of my sight right now before I decide to put a bullet in all of your heads!"

And just like that, the lot of them filed down the stairs, practically running for the exit of the club as Bruno turned away from the retreating bunch, looking to the businessman that he had been talking with earlier in the evening. "I should kill them all, you know?"

"These days, we can't afford to loose anyone unnecessarily," the businessman stated.

"Thus why I'm not going to kill them sadly, no matter how stupid they might be," Bruno said. "Apparently I have to keep a leash on the lot of them."

A screen at the back of the room flickered to life as a dark figure appeared before Bruno and the others. They all turned toward the screen and bowed their heads, knowing that the dark figure would demand respect.

"What can we do for you, my lord?" Bruno asked.

"I know what those men were fighting," the dark voice said coldly. "Considering that I have been monitoring all activities near and in your facilities, I saw the entire fight. Apparently the boy did indeed us some ability to attack all of them within mere seconds before proclaiming that they're beating was thanks to something called The Justice League. If you're dealing with super powered beings in Metropolis, I will need to more readily equip you for this."

"What do you suggest?" Bruno asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

"You will wait for a portal to your world to open in your main warehouse in Suicide Slums tomorrow at noon," the dark voice replied. "Some new weapons for your men will be dispersed to you then."

"Very well, my lord," Bruno said as the screen flickered off. He turned to the others, wiping sweat from his brow. "We have to prepare for the arrival." With that said, Bruno turned and started for the stairs to leave the VIP area and then the club entirely.

_

* * *

_

_'Clark Kent walked into The Smallville Medical Center, moving down the hallway as he rounded into the room that Chloe Sullivan was supposed to be in, but instead, he found a nurse standing in there instead. He was confused as she turned to him. "Where's Chloe Sullivan at? She was just here last night?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse replied. "She passed away in the middle of the night. There was nothing that we could do for her. We have her down in the morgue now."_

_Clark's eyes enlarged. "No, you have to be mistaken. She was fine last night when I came to see her. She recovered."_

_"There was a relapse, kid," the nurse said. "I wish we could've saved her, but there was nothing that could be done in the end."_

_Clark slowly moved out of the room and sat down in a chair in the hallway. He looked down at the ground, tears filling his eyes as he tried to cope with the fact that his best friend was now dead. She would never know that he had taken the chance and gone with her advice, giving Oliver a chance. Neither would she ever see Jimmy again, or hold him in her arms. Never again would Clark be able to get advice from her that always helped him with..._

_No! He had to stop thinking this way. She couldn't have been dead. There was no way that her ability would've ended up killing her like that. Getting up, Clark raced toward where the morgue was, having to hide when a few of the hospital staff walked by, but quickly continuing moments later as he arrived upon the morgue._

_There were many rows of the boxes that dead bodies were kept in, and he didn't have the time to... There was a voice... Clark could barely hear screaming. Focusing his super hearing, Clark could distinctly make out that Chloe was calling for help. His eyes enlarged as he used his X-Ray vision to search inside all of the casings, finding the one that had a skeleton that was moving. He sped over to the box he needed and opened it up._

_Stepping back in shock, Clark found that Chloe wasn't in there after all. It was Lex Luthor and he had a tape recorder in hand that had Chloe's screaming voice playing. "I know your secret, Clark, or should I say, Kal-El?"_

Clark jolted up on the bed suddenly, breathing heavily as he looked around where he was, not recognizing the location at all for a moment before he looked over to his side, seeing that Oliver Queen was lying beside him on the small bed. Slowing his breathing down, Clark leaned back on the bed once more and wrapped his arm gently over Oliver's chest.

"What were you dreaming about, angel?" Oliver's voice asked as Clark looked up to him, his green eyes meeting with Oliver's deep brown eyes. "It looked pretty scary just from what I could tell. Though I didn't expect you to jump out of it like that."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Clark said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," Oliver replied. "I've been awake for about an hour now just admiring you, though I did close my eyes when you woke, because I wasn't sure what you'd do. Anyway, I've pinched myself several times as well to see if I was still dreaming. I couldn't believe that you were lying next to me."

"I kinda forgot where I was before I looked over to see you," Clark admitted. "That dream kinda messed me up, I guess. I was in the med center in Smallville. I'd gone back to see Chloe, and the nurse told me that she had past on in the night. I couldn't believe it though and went to the morgue, hearing her screaming to be let out. When I opened the drawer though, Lex was in there saying that he knew my secret."

"Eerie," was all Oliver said about it.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," Clark said as he leaned up on the bed on the arm that wasn't around Oliver's waist. "So, last night did happen then? It was actually kinda part of the dream. I was thinking to myself that Chloe would never get to know that I had decided to take her advice and give you a chance."

"Well, I'm sure the dream didn't actually happen, Clark, so you've still got a chance," Oliver assured him. "I'm sure that'll probably be the first thing you do when you leave here, right?"

"No," Clark replied. "I have chores to do on the farm, and then I'll go see her."

"How is the farm doing anyway?" Oliver asked.

"The place is like a graveyard," Clark replied honestly. "My mom moved to DC to take Senator Burke's seat after he was killed."

"So now you're living there all alone?" Oliver asked, saddened by this news.

"Yeah," Clark replied. "But I'll get by. I always do."

"I can't have you there all by yourself," Oliver stated. "All of the Level 33.1 based that we had information for have been taken care of that we've figured. That mission to save Whitney had been given to us not too long after taking care of the latest one. All that's left really is the final place where Lex is keeping the meteor freaks. I think I'm going to turn my penthouse over to the team and live at the farm with you."

"Oliver, I can't ask you to make that kind of sacrifice," Clark said. "You're a really busy man, and living on a farm just doesn't seem you."

"It might not seem me, but I'm an adaptable kind of guy," Oliver stated. "And just the thought of you being there all alone irks me. There's no further reason to discuss it. I can move any business that I need to conduct down there, and get things done quickly, leaving more time to spend with you."

Clark shook his head. "Fine, but I warned you ahead of time. I want you to remember that."

"And thank you for that, but it was unnecessary," Oliver said, smiling. "Being with you, just the two of us... That sounds like an adventure worth living through. The question is, how long are you going to be able to stand living with me there?"

"I think I'll be able to adjust just fine," Clark replied with a smile of his own before he climbed his way out of the hospital bed, stretching a bit. "I need to take off now. I'll come back up later once I've finished with all I need to do in Smallville."

"I expect you to keep to that," Oliver said. "I'll need you here when I get discharged and to help me with moving my stuff down to your place."

"You're going to move that soon?" Clark asked, shocked by Oliver's quickness in this situation. He thought Bart was the one that liked to move fast, but Oliver was acting very similar in that aspect.

"Yes, that soon," Oliver said, leaning up on the bed. "Is that a bad thing? I mean, I can hold off on the move if you want me to. I just figured you'd like to have some company down there. That's all."

Clark nodded. "I do. Thank you, Oliver. I'll help you move this evening, if Dr. Bryce does discharge you, that is."

"If she doesn't, I'll just leave," Oliver admitted. "I'm not staying here another night. There's too much to do."

"Oliver, if you're not ready to leave, I'm not going to just let you," Clark said. "Those wounds could reopen."

"And you'll be there to save me if they do," Oliver said.

"I'm a super hero, not a doctor," Clark told him matter-of-factly.

"That's a bit reverse from Dr. McCoy," Oliver joked, though he could tell that Clark had a confused look on his face. "Okay, Clark's not a Trekkie. I'll remember that. Just don't take too long down there, angel."

Clark felt odd from the little pet name that Oliver had called him twice now. He just wasn't used to it, and it would probably take him awhile to get to where he actually could be. Finally, the brunette nodded to the blonde. "I won't be long. I promise." With that said and done, Clark zoomed out of the room at super speed, not giving Oliver a chance to say anything else.

A small smile crept to Oliver's face as he watched the farm boy leave. "I love you, Clark." And with that, he laid back down all the way, closing his eyes once more as he tried to get a little extra sleep that he had been missing before from staring down at the love of his life for over an hour previously.


	11. Chapter 10: New Lifestyle Adjustments

I've made it into the double digits with the chapters! YAY! Special thanks to svgurl410 and Souless.Misses once more for their reviews of the previous chapter. I hope you two and everyone else enjoys this next chapter of the story. I promise to get things moving more quickly in the Collie arch of the storyline by the next chapter. The ideas for the next section are already flowing.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: New Lifestyle Adjustments**

Whitney Fordman's eyes opened as the sunlight shined through the nearby balcony door at the side of the room. The first thing he noticed was the sleeping beauty lying beside him, still sound asleep. A closed mouth smile came to the jock's face as he continued to lie there, just admiring the object of his affection. Truly, the blonde had never been happier in his entire life, and Bart Allen coming into his life was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Moving his hand, Whitney took hold of Bart's closest hand, intertwining their fingers together as he pulled his other arm across Bart's body, pulling himself closer to his lover as he gently rubbed the younger man's back and kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

Bart smiled in his sleepy state from the kiss and groaned delightedly. "You're not gonna let me sleep any longer, are you?"

"Sorry, speedy," Whitney said. "I guess I could leave you alone, but I'd miss you for too long if I did."

"I'm going to end up spoiling you," Bart said lowly. "You won't be able to live dependent from me, will you?"

"Letting you control my life after everything I've been through would be so worth it," Whitney replied. "Besides, if I'm going to be a member of the team anyway, I'll have to get used to taking your orders from now on."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Bart said. "You'll be my obedient sex slave."

It was now Whitney's turn to groan. "My body will never be the same again."

"Yeah, but you'll love every minute of it," Bart said.

"As long as I don't have to do more of the same for your teammates," Whitney said. "I'm not going to turn myself into your own personal whore."

"You don't have to worry about that," Bart said. "I'm not ever going to share you, especially after how great you were in bed last night."

"You're not in a lot of pain, are you?" Whitney asked.

Bart smirked. "Heck no, blondie. My ass is made of steel."

"You don't have to make yourself out to be all macho like that, Bart," Whitney told him. "You're already my hero after saving my life and then dealing with those clowns outside the club last night. It's alright to show a little human pain every once in awhile."

Bart nodded slowly. "Alright, alright. I'll admit it. My ass is killing me. There. I said it."

Whitney smiled. "Thank you. Next time, you just need to slow yourself down a bit. I know you want it, and believe me, I wanted it too, but I don't want your sphincter to get hurt in the process."

"My what?" Bart asked in confusion.

"Your ass muscle," Whitney replied. "It's something you'll learn in a biology class."

"I'm not much for school, to tell ya the truth," Bart said. "Actually, I haven't really been in school for a long time either."

"You're kidding?" Whitney asked. "How much school have you actually had?"

"I think I stopped going after like sixth grade," Bart replied. "There wasn't much use in going. I didn't have a family anymore after the accident I had that gave me my abilities. My life was over, pretty much..."

"I guess I'm going to have to take it upon myself to educate you some then," Whitney said. "I didn't have the easiest time in school myself, but I do have a diploma... At least, I'm sure my mom has it at home." He groaned. "Ah, man. I didn't even think about her. I'm going to have to go see her to let her know that everything's alright with me, Bart. I'll make sure to do so sometime later today. You want to meet her?"

Bart groaned himself. "First you want to teach me, and now you want me to meet the parent? And I thought I was fast."

"Well, if you don't want to, just say so," Whitney said.

"Nah, it's fine," Bart said. "I want to meet the lady that gave birth to my blondie anyway."

"A bit creepy, but I understand what you meant," Whitney said. "Are you going to let me teach you?"

"Blondie, you can teach me anything you want to as long as you teach it good," Bart replied a smirk and then winked to him.

"Always going to the gutter," Whitney said.

"What?" Bart said. "I can't help that I have a one track mind, babe."

"I know," Whitney said. "And it's really cute."

"Well, what can I say?" Bart asked in a joking way. "I have enough cuteness to go around, so why not spread it all over you like butter?"

"That's good enough reason for me," Whitney said before leaning forward, claiming Bart's lips with his own, continuing to slowly rub the hero's back as he did so. Finally, he pulled away. "I think in order to get more used to living here, and to prepare for my new status in your team, I should make us some breakfast."

"You read my mind, Whit," Bart said with a big smile. "I'm starving, but just some advance warning. I can eat like a maniac. I burn calories faster then anyone else in the world, so you'll have to make a whole lot of food."

"You got it, speedy," Whitney said as he pulled out of their embrace and stood up, still naked as he moved toward his clothes.

"I can't wait till I get to have a piece of that," Bart said, clearly staring at Whitney's ass.

Whitney turned around with a big smile on his face. "You might get it sooner then you think if you're lucky."

"Well, I've got lots of luck, so maybe you should get back over here," Bart suggested.

"I'd love to, baby, but I thought you wanted some breakfast?" Whitney asked.

"Maybe I want to have my desert first," Bart replied. "I know breakfast isn't supposed to have desert, but the desert menu's looking pretty good from here. I just want a little sample." And then, the speedster decided to make a pretend pout, letting his lower lip hang low in a frown.

Whitney shook his head as he moved back over to the bed and lay down once more on his stomach. "Now, I can tell that you've apparently got a pretty good threshold for pain, but I don't quite have that yet, so you're going to have to do for me what you weren't willing to let me do for you last night."

"Alright," Bart said, leaning forward a bit, kissing Whitney on the lips. "What do I need to do then?"

"You ever heard of rimming?" Whitney asked.

Bart shook his head. "No."

"You really are a novice," Whitney stated. "Rimming is where you lick your partner's opening to relieve some of the pressure before you start spreading the hole with your fingers, starting with one, going to two, and then three, alternating between that and the licking for a bit till we both know it's time to move on to what you were going to do in the first place."

"You want me to use my tongue on the area that crap comes out of you?" Bart asked, a bit disgusted. "And then put my fingers in there too?"

Whitney couldn't help but laugh a bit at the why Bart was acting. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. I would do the same thing for you if you aren't so in need of going fast. It's not that bad, Bart. Besides, I always make sure to wash my hole when I shower, so it's fine."

"When was the last time you showered?" Bart asked. "Did those people actually bathe you?"

"It was another of Ubu's little perks to having alone time with me sadly," Whitney said. "He was always the one that gave me the baths, and specifically enjoyed cleaning that area so he could have his way with it afterwards. Besides, I haven't had the urge to use the bathroom since getting back, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened to you, blondie," Bart said. "If I ever see that big freak again, I'll kick his ass for you. He didn't deserve to have his way with someone so perfect, babe. I promise that I'll avenge what he did."

"Thanks, Bart," Whitney said. "I love you for that, but I don't want you to end up hurt yourself. You may be fast, but Ubu's really strong."

"No big, Whit," Bart said. "Remember? I'm the one that caused the sandstorm all up in his ass. That bastard knows what I'm capable of, and I can do worse."

"As long as you don't take another life in the process," Whitney said. "That'll make you no better then him and those he works with."

"I know," Bart said. "Ollie gave me that same lecture when I first joined up with him."

"That's good," Whitney said. "I respect your leader for how he is. He definitely seems to know what he's doing."

"No doubt, blondie," Bart said. "Anyway, we got distracted here. I might as well get this over with. If I don't do it now, I'll never get the nerve to do it. Just relax." Bart moved away from where he was laying and down toward Whitney's ass, pulling his head down toward it, using his hands to spread the cheeks so he could go in to do the job. The hero was doing his best not to get disgusted with what he was doing, but the mere thought of this seemed to keep him from reluctantly pulling his tongue out.

"You alright down there?" Whitney asked since nothing had really happened yet, except for his butt cheeks getting spread out. "If you don't want to do this, you..."

"I've got this, blondie," Bart said. "I was just preparing." And with that said, Bart began to do the job, licking around the hole that he so badly just wanted to stick his currently growing erection inside of. However, he continued anyway, knowing that it was necessary to do so, because the last thing that Bart wanted to do was cause his lover pain.

Whitney smiled as his eyes closed, burying the side of his face into the pillow, slight moans coming out of his mouth. It was no secret that the jock loved to being rimmed. It was one of the most relaxing feelings that he'd ever experienced before in his entire life, and Bart, despite being a novice at doing this, was really good. It didn't take a rocket scientist to lick ass after all.

After several minutes of this, Whitney finally felt Bart moving his fingers on his hole, rubbing some of the saliva around before finally poking his pointer finger inside. The moans that were escaping his lips came out a bit louder as he felt his lover moving the finger around inside him. The jock gripped the pillow with his hands tightly once the second finger was stuck in, and gritted his teeth when the third one was inserted, but was relieved to feel that Bart hadn't neglected the tongue usage as well, which greatly helped along the way.

Bart finally stopped what he was doing, though he had finally gotten used to it, his erection was killing him, so if he'd kept doing that any longer, it would've drove him nuts. "Are you ready, blondie?"

"You bet," Whitney moaned to him before he pulled himself up to all fours, getting ready to allow Bart to take complete control of him.

A large grin came to Bart's face as he Whitney positioned himself. "Oh, yeah. Doggie style!" With that said, and a laugh from Whitney, Bart grabbed his cock and rubbed it around Whitney's saliva filled ass for a moment before slowly sticking it inside, making sure not to go too fast. He would have to hold himself back a bit so his powers didn't take over or something since he was a bit worried about that happening.

Whitney could still feel a bit of pain from having Bart inside him, but that was mainly because his sphincter hadn't fully recovered from the onslaught that Ubu used to do to it, not doing any of the things that Bart had just done for him. It wasn't going to matter though. The jock wasn't about to let Ubu win. He was going to give himself fully to Bart as the blonde thrusted himself back slightly on his lover's member, showing him that he was willing to go a little more faster.

Bart took the hint immediately as he could feel Whitney helping him along the way, so still with a bit of reserve toward his powers coming out, the brunette started fucking a bit more quickly, his arousal increasing further as he heard Whitney moaning loudly with each thrust. It was quickly becoming too much for Bart. He would have to have his release soon, and that's exactly what happened moments later, the cum shooting into the depths of Whitney's ass before he pulled his dick out and laid back down on the bed, completely satisfied.

Whitney laid down himself and wrapped an arm around Whitney's bare chest, snuggling closely to his lover. "That was great."

"You're telling me," Bart said with a smirk. "I've never felt something so good before in my life. Thank you, blondie."

"Anything for you, speedy," Whitney replied before he started kissing his boyfriend passionately on the lips.

* * *

Clark Kent super sped straight into the barn to begin his chores, coming face to face with his blonde haired cousin, standing in the middle of the barn, looking the place over. "Kara, I didn't expect to find you here."

"I wanted to see the place that you'd been raised all these years," Kara told him. "I had a dream last night."

"That seems to be going around," Clark dryly joked.

Kara looked to her cousin in confusion before turning her attention back to looking around the barn. "I dreamt that I had just arrived on Earth and that whatever the accident was that caused me to become trapped in that wall had never happened. When I first came to Earth, Kal-El, I knew that you would've perhaps been a baby still or no older then seven years of age. You hadn't been on Earth for long before Argo City destabilized after all. My dream had me searching all over this planet, going to nurseries in hospitals and school playgrounds as well, trying to find you."

"And just why were you trying to find me anyway?" Clark asked. "J'onn told me that your dad never got along with Jor-El. Just what did Zor-El tell you to do to me in the first place?"

"He wanted me to take care of you, Kal-El," Kara replied matter-of-factly.

Clark shook his head. "No, that can't be right. J'onn said that you were probably sent to terrorize me or something. Cause me harm maybe."

"That was Jor-El's own insane reasoning," Kara informed her cousin. "What you don't know or understand is that my father was a kind, gentle soul. It was your father that was the aggressor in their feud. It was his own, at the time, delusional rantings that Krypton was going to explode."

"And from what I can tell, Jor-El ended up being right," Clark said.

"Thus why on my father's death bed, he asked of me to bring an end to the feud within The House of El," Kara explained. "I wasn't sure how I was going to accomplish it though, and in the end, Jor-El's insane paranoia caused him to force his trusted bodyguard of you to trap me. I do not blame J'onn for what happened, despite how angry I was earlier. I have had time to make my peace, and I have restored your fortress to its full capacity. I do not know if Jor-El trusts me yet, but I would like to hope that the rivalry will finally be over. He even told me of the time that he had someone pretend to be me in order to complete a test for you. If he wasn't willing to allow things to be fixed, your father would have never told me about doing that injustice to my name."

"So what do you want from me?" Clark asked. "I had nothing to do with the feud between the members of the house."

"We are the fifth generation of The House of El," Kara sated. "We have to continue our lineage and bring a bright future to this world."

"And just how do you suggest that the lineage continue?" Clark asked. "We're the only two living Kryptonians on this planet."

"You do not realize that you can bread with the earthlings yet, do you?" Kara asked. "Their physiologies are very similar from our own. I plan to look for my own mate. You should do the same if you haven't already."

"Kara, you can't just go around finding someone to mate with," Clark said. "There are good ways and bad ways to go about living here, and putting yourself out there like that is only going to cause you problems. We don't need to put any unwarranted attention on us. You really need to understand that."

"We can't let the line of The House of El come to an end with us, Kal-El," Kara plainly stated.

"Krypton was destroyed," Clark said. "You need to let this go and move on like I have." He turned around to go off and start on his chores.

"You never knew what Krypton was like," Kara said agitatedly as she managed to stop Clark from moving anymore with her words. "You were a baby when you were sent away from the planet, so any memories you could've had of our world are lost to you. Just because our people are gone does not give us right to throw away who we are. Why are you being so negative toward what I have said here? Do you not wish to find a mate?"

"I'm already dating someone," Clark said, turning back around to face her. "But I can't exactly mate with who I'm with."

Kara had a confused look on her face as she moved toward him. "And what is that supposed to mean, Kal-El?"

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you," Clark stated. "I barely even know you, so I can't trust you just yet. I have work to do." With that said, Clark took off in his super speed to do his chores, leaving Kara in his wake, thinking about everything that had transpired between her and her cousin.

* * *

Lex Luthor strode through the mansion hallway toward his office with a sketchpad in one hand and a pencil in the other. His thoughts were clearly on the bridge accident the evening before and the blonde female that had saved him. He had been sketching her portrait from his memory since the moment he'd woken up and got himself out of bed, taking small breaks to get dressed and go over the details of what she looked like in his mind.

Stopping just long enough to open one of the double doors that would enter into his office, the bald billionaire stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him with his foot as he moved over to the couch near the fireplace, taking a seat, not seeing the dark brown haired bombshell sitting beside him on the couch with her legs crossed as he sketched away. The drawing was nearly finished. The only thing it lacked was color, but he had no idea where any colored pencils were. It wasn't like he kept such tools around. He hadn't needed them since he had been in grade school.

"That is a beautiful drawing, Mr. Luthor," the bombshell beside him stated, causing Lex to jump slightly at the sudden noise, dropping the pencil he'd been using.

"Sorry," Lex finally said, grabbing for the pencil once more where it had fallen. "I had no idea that there was someone else in here."

"Indeed," the woman said. "I noticed that quite easily when you sat down right beside her. Who is she?"

"She's someone that saved me last night from a watery grave," Lex replied. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Not yet," she replied. "My name is Talia. Now you know me."

"Talia?" Lex asked. "Is that like Cher? You have a last name to go along with that beautiful first name?"

"You flatter me, Mr. Luthor," Talia said. "It is al Ghul. I do not know if you have perhaps heard of the al Ghul legend?"

"Yes, I've heard legend of a man with that name that's lived for over 600 years, but I don't put a lot of stock in fantasy stories," Lex replied.

"Perhaps you should start believing in stories," Talia suggested. "It is all true. My father wishes to do business with you."

"So why did he send you for?" Lex asked. "He must be friends with Sir Harry Hardwick. That man always sent his daughter Victoria to me when he wanted something out of me, but the last time he tried it, he lost everything. I don't fall for tricks easily anymore, Miss al Ghul."

"I come with no tricks, Mr. Luthor," Talia said. "My father wishes to acquire meteor rocks from you. We know that LuthorCorp refines them all the time, and if you cooperate, the rewards will be very beneficial to you. Perhaps you are in search of immortality yourself? We know much about you, Mr. Luthor. You wish to rule the world, I would bet, and my father wishes to reshape it in his vision. The both of you together could control the world together once it is reborn in a Second Eden."

"Your psychotic father is still babbling about a Second Eden?" a new voice asked, having entered the office from the side door moments before.

Lex and Talia both turned to see that it was Lionel Luthor, having moved over to the wet bar to get himself a glass of scotch. Lex stood up, turning the sketchbook over so his father couldn't see the drawing that he had made and moved over toward him. "What do you want here, dad?"

"I just came for a glass of the finest scotch in Kansas," Lionel replied. "Is that such a problem, son? I'm surprised, personally, that you're not currently sitting behind bars. Didn't you get arrested for your wife's death last night? Yet, here you are talking to the daughter of the most hunted ecological terrorist this world has ever seen."

Talia stood up and moved toward the two Luthors. "My business with your son is of no concern of yours."

"That is where you'd be wrong, Talia," Lionel stated matter-of-factly. "My son doesn't know anything about you or the insane tactics that your father will go to in order to accomplish his useless conquest."

"Dad, you do remember what I said to you in this very room yesterday?" Lex asked. "I want you out of my life. So why don't you leave?"

Lionel took a sip of the scotch and chuckled slightly. "And as I recall it, I told you that it was going to be a lot harder then that to get me out of your life. Yes, I do recall saying that very well. I own this mansion, and I just received word from the board this morning that LuthorCorp and all it's assets, including Level 33.1 have been returned to me in full. You have nothing anymore, son. Once your murder of your wife was broadcasted over the airwaves, the board began acting swiftly, wanting to make sure that the corporate image of the company that I built from the ground up wasn't tarnished by your very stupid move."

"I didn't kill my wife!" Lex screamed out in anger.

"With a temper like that, do you really think I believe you?" Lionel asked. "You know, perhaps a prison cell isn't the best place for you after all. There's always Bell Reve that you could be welcomed back in... That is, after I have returned all of the meteor infected that you took out of there to experiment on. I'm sure they'd love to be cellmates with you in there. Then again, I wouldn't want to do that to my own son. Perhaps Arkham Asylum in Gotham would be better suited for your case. Professor Hugo Strange would do you a lot of good from what I hear."

"Your threats don't scare me, old man," Lex plainly said, an edge of hatred piercing throughout the words. "This isn't over, dad. I will destroy you. I guarantee it."

"Do you remember who you're talking to, son?" Lionel asked before finishing off his scotch. "You're still out of your league, Lex. I may be older now, but that's just made me wiser. Getting older for you has just made you even more psychotic. Perhaps you and Ra's al Ghul would get along nicely." After placing his empty glass down, the elder Luthor turned to look at Talia. "Miss al Ghul." And with that, Lionel moved back to the side door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I see the rumors of the father and son rivalry were true," Talia stated.

"More then you know," Lex replied as he moved back over to the table that the sketchpad was laying on. Picking it up, the bald billionaire looked it over and sighed before looking back to Talia. "I don't know how helpful I'm going to be to you now that all of my assets have obviously been liquidated and returned to my father. Sorry that I couldn't be of more help."

"Perhaps you still can be, Mr. Luthor," Talia said.

"Please, just call me, Lex," he told her. "I don't really find myself very proud to be a Luthor right now."

"Very well, Lex," Talia said. "I think that we can still get what my father wants, in return still helping you out as well. My father sees much potential in you where your own father does not. He has asked of me to commit myself to you fully and to give you every ounce of my being. I am yours to do with what you will, Lex from here on in."

Lex turned away from the drawing finally to look at Talia like she was crazy. "What? Your father wants you to be like my slave or something?"

"He wants you to be the chosen one that will take my father's place as ruler if his pit's effects wane to the point where he can no longer use them," Talia informed him. "You will be the heir that will sire another heir and so on. I give myself to you now, Alexander Luthor. Make me yours."

Lex had to stifle a laugh at that moment so he didn't appear to be rude to her. Normally the bald billionaire would jump at the chance to be with a woman, especially one night stands like he did when he was younger, but this woman didn't seem like the kind that he would be able to get rid of so easily with a pair of diamond earrings. Plus, there was the added factor of his wife.

"This is a very bad time for me, Talia," Lex finally told her. "My wife died yesterday. I was arrested for it when I had nothing to do with it. I don't know how emotions are with you, but I cannot flip them on and off like a light switch. I loved my wife, and I won't rest till her killer is found."

"Then why have you been wasting time drawing some woman that saved you?" Talia asked. "It seems to me like you might be attracted to her."

"That's not the case," Lex told her. "I am fascinated by her. She isn't the first person to save me from dying at Loeb Bridge. I need to know if she's connected to the man that saved me there several years back."

"So then it's a mystery for you?" Talia asked softly as she moved over. "I will help you solve the case if you permit it." Wrapping her arms gently around Lex's waist from behind, she pulled her mouth up to his ear. "And I can be so much more then that still. Your wife is gone. You should not grieve. Accept your fait and commit yourself to me. It is what we must do. Forget this search for the girl even. We must have hope for..."

The double doors opened wide at that moment, Mercy Graves stepping into the room with a confused look on her face as she crossed her arms. "Your wife has only been dead for a day, and you've already moved on with someone new, Lex?"

"Mercy, you're the last person that needs to be questioning my actions," Lex said, moving out of Talia's embrace as he walked over to her. "Why were you driving my father last night?"

"You were no where to be found," Mercy replied. "He asked that I drive him to Reeves Dam, because he was concerned about you."

"You and my father were at the dam?" Lex asked, shocked to hear this revelation.

"Yeah, and so was Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan, and some black man that I've never seen before," Mercy informed.

Lex was shocked to hear this news. "Looks like things are more complicated then I originally thought." He handed over the sketchpad. "I want you to get a team together and find this girl. Do not bring her to me. I will go to her once you've spotted her. Check the Kent Farm if you have to. I have a sinking feeling she might be there anyway."

Mercy nodded. "Right away, Lex." She turned to leave, but stopped at the doors, turning back to look at him and Talia. "There was one other thing. When you had Nell Potter's home phone tapped during the wedding a few months back, we kept monitoring the calls. Miss Potter just received one an hour ago from a number listed in China. The voice was distorted because our equipment isn't functioning right, but I have a feeling that you might want to have a listen even still."

Lex had a sinking feeling in his chest about this news, but nodded to her anyway. "Very well. Bring me the tapes." After watching Mercy close the double doors behind her, the bald billionaire looked back to Talia. "As tempting as your offer may be, it will take me time to come to a decision."

"Yes, of course, Lex," Talia said. "I will await your answer, but for the time being, I would very much like for you come up with a plan to steal the meteor rocks from your father. It is the only option left to us. I will help you make the preparations with you if you will permit. I have a feeling that we will make a good team, you and I."

"Perhaps we will," Lex replied.

Talia leaned forward and claimed Lex's lips before pulling away from him, looking deep into his eyes. "Then to our new partnership, beloved."


	12. Chapter 11: Preparations for a New Life

Alright, I ended up a little delayed with posting this chapter then I have been with the others. I had a very depressing thing occur to me, and I was unable to actually finish this chapter last night, so it's going to be posted up now. I'm sorry for the problems there everyone, and I'd like to thank svgurl410 and Souless.Misses again for their reviews of the previous chapter. I hope all my readers enjoy this next chapter as well despite it's lateness. Hopefully there'll be more to come later today if I can get the energy to continue. Thanks.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Preparations for a New Life**

Clark Kent couldn't help but feel like he was experiencing dejavu as he moved down the hallway toward Chloe's room, but he was thankfully disappointed about the dream continuing in real life when he saw Chloe sitting on the bed with her laptop open on her lap, typing away. However, before he could step inside the room, he felt himself being pulled away from the door.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois said. "Anymore flowers for my cuz?"

"No, Lois," Clark said. "I'm just here to get Chloe up to speed on a few things."

"Well, I'd love to stick around and get some of that download myself, but I have to get something to The Daily Planet for Chloe, and then I'm off to the Inquisitor for the day," Lois said. "If I'm lucky, I may be able to actually print something about yesterday's incident."

"Good luck with that, Lois," Clark said before turning away from the now departing Lois and walking into the room, smiling brightly to Chloe as she looked up to see him.

"Hey, you," Chloe said as she closed her laptop and moved it off her lap. "So, how'd things go last night after you left?"

"Well, there's some good news and some even better news," Clark said as he sat down in the chair near the bed. "The good news is that Lana's still alive. She faked her death, but no one knows where she is, and I doubt that anyone will be able to find her."

"I'll get right on it," Chloe said quickly as she pulled her laptop back to her lap.

"Chloe, she probably doesn't want to be found," Clark told her. "She didn't tell either of us the truth about what she was doing, and I don't even know who she trusted to help her in the first place, but she wasn't alone in this. It would probably be best just to let it go. If Lana comes back, it'll be on her own terms."

"But she's my best friend, Clark," Chloe said. "And don't you still love her deep down? I know things are a bit different now, but are you really saying that you want her to be out of our lives for however long she's gone? She needs our support, Clark."

"Things aren't just a bit different, Chloe," Clark said. "They're a whole lot different. After I met with Lionel to find out what he knew about Lana, and then had a war of words with Martian Manhunter, I went back to the hospital. Chloe, I decided to take a chance like you were suggesting. I'm happy that Lana's still alive, but I need to grow up and realize the fantasy of being with her is never going to work."

"So the even better news was about you and Oliver," Chloe realized. "Now it all makes sense. Clark, even if you are going to go out with Oliver now, we still can't abandon Lana. Maybe you're just going to sit back and let her be out there on her own, but I'm not going to just forget she exists."

"I never said that I was going to forget about her," Clark said. "Lana will always hold a place in my heart, but she didn't bother to tell us what she was doing in the first place. If she didn't want to tell us, then there's a reason behind it. Just let it go, Chloe."

Chloe sighed, obviously not willing to listen to what Clark was saying. "Alright, fine. Give me some details about Oliver then. What happened?"

"I'm not even sure where to start," Clark stated. "I guess you should know first that Jor-El doesn't exactly want me to be with him. He had J'onn come to me and warn me against it, but as usual, they were quiet about what the reasons."

"Clark, you're not giving him a chance because you want to make this some defiance against Jor-El, are you?" Chloe asked.

"At first, it half way seemed that way," Clark replied. "But the thing is, I was planning to go see Oliver again anyway after talking with you, but I was going to get some advice from Lionel as well before I actually went ahead and did so. Not that I don't take your advice seriously, but I wanted to get another view point on things and ended up getting three in the process."

"What did Lionel think of it?" Chloe asked.

"He's supportive of my decision," Clark replied. "Though, he did remind me of the way Oliver used to be years ago, but I know that he's not the same person he was when he was attending Excelsior. So I had two positive and two negative, and there was no way that I was going to go with the two negatives. You're my best friend, and Lionel's been proving more and more that I can look to him for advice when I need to, so I decided to take a chance."

"I'm proud of you, Clark," Chloe said. "Despite that I'm not so sure I like your decision about Lana, and I'm glad you're finally taking a chance so you can be happy. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark said. "I hope things will work out better with us then they did with Lana. Ollie and I have a lot working for us that weren't with her. Anyway, you wanted to know some details, didn't you? I got back to hospital after leaving LuthorCorp. Oliver was actually still awake when I got there. He did some apologizing for the earlier kiss, and then I paid him back with a kiss of my own before getting into the bed with him. We slept together last night in the room."

"Did you two already do the dirty?" Chloe asked with a big grin on her face.

Clark suddenly looked alarmed as his eyes enlarged. "No, no! Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe said. "You and him sleeping together last night might've been a big give away."

"We didn't," Clark assured her. "Seriously. We just sleep together... and were in each others arms all night."

Chloe made a noise that only a girl would make when she was excited. "Aww, you both cuddled. That's so cute, Clark."

Clark's face was turning red. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm being seriously, Clark," Chloe said. "Jimmy and I do that kind of thing all the time. It's natural. I'm so happy for you. I think Oliver and your relationship will be something that will live on from now till the end of time."

"Well, I don't know if it could last that long," Clark said.

"You shouldn't sell yourselves short," Chloe said. "You're both heroes, and someday, you'll both be recognized for it. I just have this feeling of it. It doesn't matter what kind of relationship you're both in either. There will be people that will flock for miles to see the superhero team that saves lives everyday before going off to be together and do their own thing. It sounds like a romantic story."

"I don't want my life to turn into some cheesy chick flick if you don't mind," Clark told her, though a smile was still on his face. "I do see what you're saying though. It sounds nice."

"I agree," Chloe said. "Now, if I could only get out of here and back to work, I'd be doing nice myself. Thankfully, Jimmy's done with his story and will be back later this evening, at most, sometime tonight."

"That's good news, Chlo," Clark said. "I'm glad you'll have company this evening then. I won't feel as bad about being busy with the move for the rest of the day."

"Move?" Chloe asked. "What move?"

Clark smiled slightly. "I haven't told you everything let. This morning, Oliver told me that he wants to move down to the farm so I'm not all alone. I told him about my mom moving to DC and all."

"That's really sweet, Clark," Chloe said. "I can't really picture Oliver Queen living on a farm though. That seems like the last place he'd be."

"I basically said the same," Clark admitted. "It is nice of him though. It's depressing to be at the farm all alone... Though there's a chance that Kara will be there too now."

"Who's Kara?" Chloe asked.

"My cousin from Krypton," Clark replied. "You would've met her yesterday evening if you hadn't been unconscious. She was trapped in a wall within Reeves Dam, and I guess that clone of me, when he blasted his way out of the dam, it shook her loose from the wall prison she was in."

"Clone?" Chloe asked.

"You've really missed a lot of stuff," Clark said. "The last phantom that was released from the zone, it stole some of my DNA to create a strange copy of himself that eventually started calling himself Bizarro. He was finally stopped by Mikail Mxyzptlk."

"Mikail?" Chloe asked in shock. "I'm out of it for one night and everything imaginable happens. It's going to take me some time to process all of this."

Clark nodded. "It's alright, Chloe. I do need to get going though before Oliver sneaks out of the hospital so he can get started on his move that much faster. I don't want him leaving the hospital without the doctor's permission, which reminds me that Helen Bryce is still alive. She's working with The League."

Chloe's eyes enlarged. "Clark, she knows your secret."

"And so do the rest of The Justice League," Clark said. "I don't think she's going to go off telling people about me."

"Well, you need to watch your back, Clark," Chloe suggested. "That woman will stab you in the back without even a second thought if the opportunity presents itself to her."

"Don't worry," Clark said. "I'm sure Oliver's got both eyes watching her as often as he can. He isn't the kind of guy to get into business with anyone without knowing what they're capable of. If he can put up with Bart, AC, and Victor all at the same time, then I don't see how Helen Bryce could be any different."

"You do have a point," Chloe said. "Anymore bombshells to drop before you leave me?"

"Well, there is one other thing," Clark said. "You know how Lionel's a vessel for Jor-El to inhabit?"

"Yeah," Chloe replied with a nod. "It happened during the second meteor shower, right?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, but he wasn't the only one that became a vessel. Jason Teague's mother is still alive and is the vessel for my Kryptonian mother, Lara."

"But there was a funeral for her and everything," Chloe said. "I don't understand."

"Ask Lionel about it yourself if you don't believe me," Clark said. "He's got her under high security at Summerholt, which he bought a few years ago. I didn't even know that LuthorCorp owned the place now."

"I didn't either," Chloe said. "And you're just now finding all of this out. Why didn't Lionel tell you sooner?"

"He was worried about my safety," Clark said. "The only reason I found out was because I had a near death experience at the dam and saw Jason's ghost, who told me she was still alive."

"Wow," Chloe said. "Message from the beyond... Amazing, Clark. This would be the biggest story The Daily Planet's ever had..." She sighed. "If I could actually write it."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Clark said. "I know how you've had to sacrifice a lot of your work for my sake, and trust me, it's not for nothing. I appreciate your reserve to let your journalistic instincts take over."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Clark smiled back at her. "Exactly. You get some rest. Tell Jimmy I said hi when you see him." He stood up and gripped her hand slightly. "I'll call later if I have the chance."

"I won't hold my breath considering who you'll be with," Chloe joked.

Clark couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, Chlo." With that, Clark turned and walked out of the room as Chloe went back to working on her laptop.

* * *

Kara Zor-El walked down Main Street of Smallville, passing several locals as she continued moving, her flowing white gown blowing slightly in the breeze. There didn't exactly seem to be much of interest to her in the location she was at, and the blonde was about to take off, but stopped as something caught her eye. There was a place where a lot of flowers were for sale out in front of a coffee shop called The Talon. She moved to the flowers and smelled them, a smile coming to her face from the magnificent fragrance.

Looking up at the coffee shop, she saw a sign in the window that said 'Help Wanted'. "Help?" Kara asked in confusion. "Someone's in trouble."

A black sedan drove down the street with Mercy driving it as Kara rushed inside the shop, the limo driver noticing the girl from the drawing that Lex had made. Mercy smirked as she continued on down the road, pulling out her cell phone to let Lex know the news.

As Kara walked inside the coffee shop, she saw that everything was perfectly fine in the place. People were sitting at tables drinking coffee and reading newspapers, but she couldn't find the disturbance. Moving quickly to the counter at the back of the room, she saw someone working an espresso machine. "The sign said someone needed help."

The brunette haired girl at the machine turned around to the blonde haired girl that had asked the question. "That would've been me."

"What's the disturbance?" Kara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Raising her eyebrow, the brunette thought that the blonde was perhaps nuts, but at this point, she was willing to welcome anyone in. "The Talon is low on employment right now. After one of the co-owners decided to move to Washington, DC, a couple of the employees quit, deciding that they didn't want to work under only a Luthor, so myself and one other are the only people working here now. You want the job?"

Kara had a confused look on her face as she stood there. "So no one is in trouble then?"

"Well, this coffee shop's in trouble," the brunette replied. "If someone isn't found to be Lex Luthor's co-owner, there's a chance the place could shut down. It's no secret that the man never wanted anything to do with this coffee shop anyway. He only opened the place originally for the girl that ended up his wife... before her death. Gosh, Luthor's supposed to be in jail... Yeah, this place is doomed."

"What can I do to help then?" Kara asked.

"Well, I guess I could give you a crash course on the job," the brunette said. "My name's Julie Adams. What's yours?"

Kara was about to say her Kryptonian name, but she wasn't sure if she should, considering that Kal-El had a different name on Earth. She wasn't entirely sure what kind of name to go with though. She figured her last name would need to be Kent, but as she looked around the coffee shop, she saw newspaper talking about marriage problems between a Vince and Linda McMahon. Linda would work, but also on someone else's briefcase was a name Lee. That seemed to appeal as well. "I'm Linda Lee Kent."

"Kent?" Julie asked, wondering why it had taken the girl so long to answer her, but she let it go. "So you're related to Senator Kent then? You should've already known about her move to Washington."

"Well, I'm related on her husband's side," Kara told her. "I'm Clark's cousin."

"Oh, I see," Julie said. "I'm sorry about your loss. Jonathan was a good person."

Kara had to fake a slight smile as she didn't know what Julie was talking about. "Very well then. I'm ready to start when you are then."

* * *

Clark walked into the hospital room finding Oliver standing up beside his bed. He had put his cloths on all except for his shirt and was getting ready to add that final article of clothing as well. "Did Dr. Bryce give you permission to leave?"

Oliver turned around and smiled as he saw the love of his life standing there. "Well, I haven't exactly seen her today. She hasn't got in yet to start her shift, but I didn't exactly want to be waiting around when you came back."

"You really seem to think that she's just going to let you go, don't you?" Clark asked. "What makes you so sure that you'll be free to go?"

"The fact that her paychecks come out of my pocket," Oliver replied, his smile still present. "I don't think she'll disagree with that. Do you?"

"I don't want you to end up hurting yourself further," Clark said, concern evident on his face.

"Thank you so much for your concern," Oliver said as he pulled his shirt on. "It's really sweet, but I can't just lie around in this hospital all day. I have a lot of work with Queen Industries that has been neglected since I've been out saving the world. After I get moved down to the farm, it'll be a good chance to get started on playing some catch up."

"Ya know, I've thought about it, and I realize that there's a good spot that you can conduct all of your business," Clark told him. "When my dad first started running for the senate seat two years ago, he transformed our den into an office, and it's been that way ever since. I figured that you could retransform it to whatever you need for yourself."

"That sounds great, Clark," Oliver said. "I wasn't really keen on having to conduct business in a barn with the horses or out in a field with the cows, so that works perfectly. My secretary will need to come in sometimes to help with work, but she won't always be there, so you know. You might want to be careful about using your powers sometimes just incase."

"That'll be difficult to adjust to, but I'll do my best," Clark said. He then turned to see Victor and AC still asleep in their beds. "How are they holding up?"

"From what I can tell, their vitals are stable," Oliver replied. "They just haven't woke up yet. I'm worried about them, Clark. I should've been there to help them."

"You would've gotten hurt even more if you'd been there," Clark said. "It's my fault that they ended up like that anyway. I should've gotten there quicker, but I stopped at a costume shop, thinking that I should've been disguised just incase I was spotted. I ended up not getting a costume because the shop was closed, but because of that stop, it was probably the difference maker."

"Well, if you wanted a costume so bad, all you needed to do was come to me," Oliver said. "Where do you think the team got their gear? I could make you a costume that would blow your mind away."

"You want to make me a costume?" Clark asked. "Who's going to make it anyway? Surely you aren't going to?"

"What?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face. "You don't think that I have some domestic qualities to me? I took several costume classes a few years back so I could make my own Green Arrow attire. Besides, it's not like I could trust some designers with my secret. I could picture your costume being something like the colors you're always wearing: red and blue... But that seems a bit dull still... It would need something else... How about yellow?"

"That's basically Smallville High's colors," Clark said. "I don't know. I was told by Chloe and Lois one time that those weren't really my colors."

"Well, I think they are," Oliver said. "And who are you going to listen to, your boyfriend or a couple of friends?"

"Alright, you got me there," Clark said. "If you want to make it, then you're welcome to do so."

"Sounds good," Oliver said, his smile getting bigger as he gave Clark a gentle kiss on the lips before moving back to the bed and picking up his jacket. After putting it on, he moved back over to his lover and opened the door. "We'd better get to the penthouse. I'm not going to take a whole lot of stuff, so we can fit everything in the car. If I took too much with me, then the team would have nothing there. Besides, you have most of the stuff I need anyway, right?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it wouldn't be a home if there wasn't stuff there to survive with," Clark replied.

"I was more or less talking about you being there," Oliver said. "All I need to live is you, Clark." And with that said, Oliver grabbed Clark's hand gently and pulled him with him out of the room.

* * *

Whitney Fordman stood in the kitchen at the stove, still in the nude. Bart Allen was also as such right beside him as he watched his boyfriend preparing some breakfast. "I can't believe I let you talk me into walking around this place without clothes on."

"Why for?" Bart asked. "Surely you don't think you look good without clothes on. I find myself wanting to just take you right back to bed right now."

"I'm sure you would," Whitney said. "I'm just worried about someone showing up is all. That would be pretty embarrassing."

"I don't think anyone will be here, to tell you the truth," Bart said. "Oliver and the others are still at the hospital. I don't see why anyone else would show up."

"Even still," Whitney said. "This isn't my place, so I just feel odd."

"You'd walk around your mom's place in the nude?" Bart asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, of course not," Whitney said as he flipped the fried eggs in the pan and then did the same to the bacon in the other pan. "I'm just worried about someone coming in and seeing this is all."

"Ah, it's not that big a deal, blondie," Bart said.

"Yeah, it definitely isn't," Oliver said coming into the kitchen with Clark right behind him. "I'm definitely liking the view."

Whitney's face turned red, but he couldn't turn around to look at them. He suddenly felt really exposed, but Bart seemed as if he could've cared less when Whitney saw his boyfriend turn around fully, exposing himself even more with a smirk on his face.

"Good to see you on your feet, Ollie," Bart said. "We didn't expect you back so soon. Hey, Clark."

Whitney gasped as he heard Bart call out Clark's name. He didn't expect Clark to be with Oliver either, and that was the last of what he could handle as he moved away from the stove and started off quickly back for the bedroom. "I'm going to put some clothes on."

Bart couldn't help but start laughing as he watched his boyfriend take off. "He's so protective of himself. It's really cute."

"I guess you two really kept busy last night," Oliver stated, a big smile on his face as he did his best not to laugh.

"He didn't hurt you or anything did he, Bart?" Clark asked, rather concerned about Bart being all alone with Whitney, as he still wasn't so sure that the guy was the real deal, but he was trying to believe it really was him despite himself.

"Of course not," Bart said. "Well, nothing that I couldn't handle. My ass is killing me though."

Oliver laughed. "He didn't do the necessary stuff to keep that from happening?"

"He wanted to, but I was in too much of a hurry last night," Bart told him.

Oliver shook his head. "Just another reason why you're name's Impulse."

"I still say I could come up with a better one," Bart said, smirking. "I'm thinking something like The Flash."

"If you're good boy, I might consider letting you change it to that, but you should probably go put some clothes on," Oliver said. "That would be a good start to getting on my good side."

"Yeah, please put some clothes on, Bart," Clark said as he was trying his best not to look anywhere that he shouldn't look, trying to keep eye contact even though it was very difficult to. He wasn't used to walking in on a couple of naked men. That had never been a problem in Ollie's Penthouse before.

"You got it, Ollie," Bart said as he took off in his super speed, going back toward the bedroom.

Oliver moved over to the pans and looked at the food cooking on the stove. "Wow, I think Whitney definitely knows how to cook. That's always a good thing for any relationship. Bart's snagged himself someone good." Turning around, the blonde smiled to Clark. "But you have as well. I'm not so bad a cook myself."

Clark did his best to smile and then nod as well, still trying to get used to being with a guy in a relationship. "That sounds great. I look forward to tasting some of your food then."

"Let's do that at your place then," Oliver said. "We shouldn't intrude on Bart and Whitney's day. Come on. We'll get myself packed up and go back to the farm."

"You're leaving?" Whitney asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Oliver said, turning toward Bart's boyfriend as he was moving back toward the stove. "I'm moving to the farm with Clark."

"He and I are dating now," Clark said to his former enemy.

Whitney looked over to Clark with a shocked look on his face. "Wow. My return his just spawned all kinds of gayness in the world. I'm happy for you guys."

"Really?" Clark asked as he moved over to the counter beside the stove and leaned on it, looking at Whitney sternly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, why?" Whitney asked in confusion as he looked at Clark. "You don't still think that I'm not the real deal, do you?"

"I'm not sure," Clark said. "I'm trying to believe it, but I just don't know."

"If I wasn't the real Whitney Fordman, then do you think I'd be acting the way I am? I'm still the same person whether I'm dating a guy or not," Whitney said. "I know you're close with Bart, and I know you want to protect him, and it's nice that you are. I'm not the same heartless person that I used to be sometimes. I love him, Clark. I really do. Trust me. I'll never hurt him."

Clark nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll try to believe you then. It's just going to take some time for me to get used to you being back." He patted Whitney on the shoulder and then moved over to Oliver. "Let's get started."

"Started with what?" Bart said as he moved back into the room, now fully clothed.

"I'm moving to the farm," Oliver said. "I'm leaving you and the others in charge here. You're welcome to do whatever you like here. I'm not going to sell the penthouse or anything, so you guys will still have this place as your headquarters."

"Why are you moving to the farm for?" Bart asked.

"Oliver and I are dating now," Clark told him before wrapping his arm around Oliver's waist from behind.

"Muy excelente," Bart said with a nod and a smile. "I'm happy for you guys. Before you go though, Ollie, I'd like you induct Whitney into The League. He's gonna be our own personal chef, and since he already knows our identities anyway, it just makes sense."

Oliver looked over to Whitney still cooking food before looking back to Bart. "Yeah, that's fine with me. His codename can be chef, but we need to get a move on, so I'll talk to you later, Bart." He ruffled up the kid's hair and moved out of the kitchen with Clark toward his bedroom to start getting things together for the move. He was getting ready to start the first day of the rest of his life with Clark Kent, and the blonde billionaire couldn't picture himself ever being happier then he was at that very moment.


	13. Chapter 12: The Move

I had yet another delay, so the chapter is once again posted today. Sorry for the delay there. There's just a lot of negative stuff going on for me now. Thanks once again to svgurl410 and Souless.Misses for their reviews of the previous chapter, and I hope that you guys and everyone else enjoys this one as well.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Move**

Clark Kent sat on Oliver Queen's bed as he watched the blonde billionaire basically cleaning out his closet as he threw things into suitcases left and right. "You really are moving permanently, aren't you?"

"Well, of course I am," Oliver replied. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then with you, angel."

"You like calling me that, don't you?" Clark asked.

"Well, what can I say?" Oliver asked in return. "You look like an angel from Heaven. Do you not like the name?"

"No, I'm fine with it," Clark replied. "I'm just trying to get used to it."

Oliver nodded and continued packing. "That's understandable."

"Don't worry though," Clark said. "I'm sure I'll get used to it. It's no big deal. You should know though that I don't exactly think that it's just going to be the two of us on the farm now. I meant to tell you earlier, but it just slipped my mind. I think my cousin is going to be living with us as well."

"Oh," Oliver said, a bit shocked and saddened by the news. "What side of your family is she on?"

"The Kryptonian side," Clark replied.

Oliver stopped the packing as his mouth dropped slightly. "You're kidding? I thought you were the only survivor though."

"Well, other Kryptonians keep popping up all the time, Ollie," Clark said. I don't know when the next will come along, but there is one that I need to talk to that's within someone else's body. I'd be really grateful if you'd come with me when I go to deal with that."

"Sure," Oliver said. "I'd be more then happy to help you out, but what you are talking about with whoever it is being in someone else's body?"

"Did you know the Teagues?" Clark asked.

"As in Edward and Genevieve?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, I knew them... Used to have a crush on Jason. He and I were friends years ago, but he turned his back on me when I came out to him. Unlike you, he wasn't as understanding and willing to give me a chance. I was pretty upset when Jason and Genevieve died though. I tried to go to their funerals but I couldn't pull myself away from work. What do they have to do with the Kryptonians? Has something happened to Edward?"

"Not Edward, no," Clark asked. "I've never even met him... Well, I haven't met Genevieve either, but I'm going to have to soon though. She's still alive, and she's also the vessel for my biological mother, Lara, to inhabit."

"Wow," Oliver stated. "Talk about information overload. How'd you find this out?"

"From beyond the grave," Clark replied. "Jason Teague came to me and told me what was going on, and then I got confirmation from Lionel."

"Lionel?" Oliver asked. "How would he know about it?"

"Lionel's the vessel for my biological father," Clark replied.

"So at any certain time, your biological parents could come forward in the form of Lionel Luthor and Genevieve Teague?" Oliver asked. "To me, that would sound like a bit of a nightmare... Not that Genevieve and I didn't used to get along... Jason told her the truth about my feelings for him though, and well, it didn't end well."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Ollie," Clark said. "But you have to understand that Jason isn't exactly the greatest person that's ever lived. He treated Lana horribly, and all because his mother wanted to use her in some scheme to get her hands on the stones that forged my fortress."

"Jason wasn't always a bad person, angel," Oliver said. "He was a good friend of mine for a long time."

"How did you get to know him anyway?" Clark asked. "Did he go to Excelsior, too? He doesn't seem like the kind of person that would go there."

"Yeah, he did," Oliver said. "But he didn't start going there till after the year that Duncan had that accident."

"Lex never mentioned to me that he had known Jason back then," Clark stated.

"Lex also neglected to tell you that he didn't come back to Excelsior after Duncan's death," Oliver said. "He was transferred to a different private school after that. It was just Lionel's way to continue helping with the cover up."

"How long did it take you to reveal your feelings to Jason?" Clark asked.

"I didn't end up asking him till the year of our graduation," Oliver replied. "We were getting ready to leave the place behind for good, and I was afraid that I'd never see him again. He was going back to Star City to take control of my parent's company, and he was going to Metropolis University to start his big football career out with The Bulldogs and eventually The Sharks after that. He beat me up that day and called me every name under the sun, including a faggot... That was the main work he had for me. A best friendship that had been built around trust and understanding was crushed because I had feelings for him."

"Is he why you stopped trusting yourself when it came to feelings for other guys?" Clark asked.

Oliver nodded as he started zipping the suitcases shut, sniffling his nose, trying to keep himself from crying. "Yeah... I was afraid of destroying yet another friendship, so you're the first guy that I took a chance on ever since then."

"I'm glad you took the chance on me, Ollie," Clark said. "I don't think I've ever been happier then I am with you now. Jason was a fool not to see how happy you would've made him. Maybe he wouldn't have ended up as screwed up as he did."

"He probably wouldn't have ended up dead either," Oliver said. "Was The Daily Planet right? Did he actually die in the middle of that second meteor shower?"

"Yeah," Clark replied. "Right in the farm house. He was holding my parents at gun point, demanding to know where I was and what I'd done with the stones. I guess when it all comes down to it, he found out the truth about me somehow and realized the mistake that he and his mother had made by thinking that the Luthors would've known how to get the stones."

"When in reality, it was the last person they would've ever expected," Oliver said. "I heard about the rumors of those relics you're speaking of, and that they were supposed to lead to a wealth of vast knowledge. Does that describe your fortress?"

"Basically," Clark replied. "Just not a wealth of human knowledge. If the Teagues had discovered the fortress, they would've found out information that wouldn't have exactly helped them in what they were searching for."

"And what were they searching for?" Oliver asked.

Clark sighed as he stood up, trying to think of the best way to explain this. "A way to defeat a 16th century witch that had inhabited Lana and was trying to kill them."

Oliver shook his head as he picked up the bags and handed two of them to Clark so they both had two bags each. "Kansas seems to get weirder all the time. Doesn't matter though. I wouldn't trade being here with you for anything, angel."

"I really need to think of some pet name for you," Clark said. "I'm just not that good at them."

"One will come to you," Oliver said. "Let's get out of here. I've got to pack up my Green Arrow gear out front."

"And here I would've thought that you'd already got it considering how heavy these suitcases are," Clark stated.

"Oh, stop complaining," Oliver said. "You're worse then Lois used to be."

"I resent that," Clark said.

"Ok, maybe that was a bit harsh," Oliver said. "At least your every sentence isn't dripping with sarcasm."

"I don't know how you managed to put up with that," Clark said. "She drives me nuts every time I'm around her... Except when I was under Red Kryptonite. That was a much different story."

Oliver stopped in the middle of the hallway as they had left the bedroom already and turned around to look at Clark. "What's Red Kryptonite?"

"Well, you know how the green stuff makes me sick and could kill me?" Clark asked.

"Oh, you're talking about the meteor rocks," Oliver said, coming to the realization of what was being said. "I didn't know they had a different name. Anyway, yeah, so go on."

"The red stuff makes me loose all of my inhibitions, and I start doing everything and saying anything that I normally wouldn't do under normal circumstances," Clark informed.

Oliver nodded. "I'll keep that in mind for the future if something ever does actually happen like that. What has to be done if you get infected with it?"

"I have to sweat it out with the green version," Clark replied. "It weakens me enough to where the red stuff wears off, but that's the only way to get it out of me. We can't just hope that it manages to leave on its own."

"Fair enough," Oliver said as he turned and started moving again into the living area. He could see Bart and Whitney now sitting at the dining table, eating their breakfast. "Ah, I'm so grateful that the both of you managed to keep your clothes on this time."

"I thought about throwing mine off again," Bart said between taking bites of his bacon. "You should consider yourselves lucky to have seen my perfect body, because it's the last time anyone but blondie here will ever see it again."

"The same goes for mine as well, I might add," Whitney said, not turning to face the couple that had reentered. "I've never considered myself an exhibitionist before, and I don't plan on making that a habit of mine."

Oliver shook his head as he put his suitcases down and moved over to the table in front of the fake clock wall, opening up the wall as he went inside to get his Green Arrow gear into bags. "Oh, Bart, next time you decide to take my Arrowmobile somewhere, don't. I was very disappointed when Clark and I left the hospital to find that the car was nowhere to be found... Though I did get to ride on Clark's back all the way here, so maybe it wasn't so bad."

"See?" Bart asked. "I did you a favor."

Clark flushed red in the face. "Ollie, do you really have to embarrass me like that?"

"What?" Oliver asked as he filled up the bags. "I was just stating how I felt. I wouldn't mind riding on you again sometime, in more ways then just super speed, if you catch my drift."

"Going just a little fast there, aren't you, cowboy?" Clark asked.

"I'm afraid you're the one here that's closest to being a cowboy, living on a farm and all," Oliver said. "Oh, wait... I'm moving to that farm. Scratch my last statement."

Clark shook his head at Oliver as he walked into the Green Arrow room and helped the blonde pick up his bags from in there and moved them out to the other suitcases. "Is this everything now?"

"Yeah, I think so," Oliver said before looking over to Bart. "I'm going to take one of my personal vehicles, so you guys will still have the Arrowmobile down in the Arrowcave."

Bart rolled his eyes. "It's not a cave. It's a basement."

"Always questioning your leader's authority," Oliver said. "Just like the whole thing with the Arrowjet.

"It's called the Javelin," Bart reminded him.

"I don't know how I do it," Oliver stated, looking over to Clark. "Working under these conditions kill me. Maybe that's another reason why I want to get out of here and down to Smallville. Some time away from the jokers that I have to put up with in my line of work seems necessary to me."

"You don't have to keep making up reasons to be around me, Ollie," Clark told him. "I want you to move down with me. I'll need an extra set of eyes to watch over my cousin. She's not used to this planet yet."

"Well, if she's anything like you, I'm sure she'll have it down before we know it," Oliver assured him. "And you know, we could always use people with your abilities on our side, so having her on the team would be a great help."

"Let's take it one step at a time," Clark told him. "This move is the first step. We'll worry about inducting Kara later."

"Fair enough," Oliver said. "Let's get moving then." Oliver took as many of the bags as he could in hand after closing the fake clock wall with his remote and started down the small flight of stairs, past the dining area, and to the elevator with Clark right behind him. As they loaded stuff into the elevator, Oliver looked back to Bart and Whitney. "You two are the men of the house now. I don't want to come back only to find the place destroyed. Don't like Victor and AC tear up the place."

"You got it, boss," Bart assured him.

"Whitney?" Oliver said, looking straight to the blonde.

"Yeah?" Whitney asked, a bit nervous to what was about to be asked him.

"Take care of the kid," Oliver said sincerely.

"Hey, I can take care of myself," Bart chimed in.

Whitney smiled and shook his head at Bart. "I will."

"Thank you," Oliver said as he stepped all the way into the elevator and closed the doors before starting it up. The trip to Smallville would be a long one by car, but considering that he'd be traveling with Clark, it would be a special one.

* * *

Lois Lane had dropped off the materials that Chloe needed taken there to her supervisor and was on her way out of the building when she, not looking where she was going, ran right into a young man, close to her age, wearing a business suit, looking a bit frustrated before they crashed into each other, papers flying everywhere. "Great, just great. I'm late getting to work, and I have a deadline that needs to be met. You people need to start watching where you're going. This newspaper is like a zoo."

"I am so sorry, miss," the man said as he started trying to gather up everything, hoping that his stuff didn't get mixed in with her own, when he saw the woman's name on one of her own documents. Looking back up to her, shock crossed his face. "Lois Lane?"

Lois looked up from collecting things. "Yeah... Do I know you?"

"No, but I've been following your work," the man said as he extended his hand out. "Grant Gabriel. I'm the new editor-in-chief here, starting today."

"What happened to Pauline Kahn?" Lois asked, accepting the handshake. She could smell a byline of her own coming.

"She was promoted to a board position," Grant replied. "The Planet's hoping to make the place more hip by bringing in someone younger to put a new spin on the paper. I don't know if you really remember me or not, but we went to Met U together a couple years back."

"Oh, yeah," Lois said, remembering. "I thought you might've looked familiar."

"I saw you at a lot of the parties," Grant told her. "You could always hold your liquor."

"Yeah," Lois said with much less enthusiasm then she'd had before. "And that's what got me thrown out in the first place... Well, that and being falsely accused for putting someone into a coma."

"Geoff Johns," Grant said, nodding. "Yeah, I had to write that story for the Met U Newspaper."

"Oh, so you were in the Journalism field all along, huh?" Lois asked as she finished gathering up the papers that were around her and stood up as she started to sort them out. "I just recently got into it. You said that you've been following my work. What do you think?"

"Well, I think you have more potential then you let on to," Grant told her as he stood up as well, moving to a small table at the side of the lobby to help her sort through everything. "You've brought insightfulness to The Inquisitor. No one's ever been able to do that but you. You have some problems with your spelling, but that's nothing that can't be taken care of easily. I think you have potential, Lois. You should come to The Daily Planet."

Lois couldn't help but smile. "Well, I don't know. I don't think I have enough experience for The Planet. I don't even have a degree like you obviously do."

"Degrees are just pieces of paper, Lois," Grant said. "You have to have a talent for writing and being original. That's what really matters to being an investigative reporter at a major metropolitan newspaper. You have enough talent to go around. Why don't you come to my office? We could discuss this further there."

"You really want to hire me, don't you?" Lois asked.

"Well, I don't think The Inquisitor would see it coming," Grant replied. "They wouldn't know what they were missing either. See, I don't think they really know what they've got, do they?"

"Sometimes I see it that way," Lois admitted. "They've tried to downsize me recently."

"And that's because The Inquisitor doesn't really have a lot of money to go around," Grant explained. "That trash rag is isn't exactly news that a lot of people read. With The Daily Planet, your career will skyrocket. What do you say, Lois? You interested in taking a step into a great dream?"

Lois couldn't help but let a smile cross her face as she thought over what Grant was saying to her. It was really a tempting offer, and she knew already that her boss would be a good person... Not too bad looking either from what she could tell. She nodded to Grant. "I'd love to."

"Then welcome to The Daily Planet," Grant said extending his hand out.

Lois accepted the handshake almost immediately. Her cousin was going to flip when she found out this news. Of course, the brunette was currently flipping herself. This was something she never expected to happen, but someone had seen the talent that she had to offer the news world, and now was her chance to shine.

* * *

After receiving all of the instruction that she needed from Julie Adams to do her job, Kara Zor-El, or Linda Lee Kent as she went by at The Talon, was having an easier time then expected with the work. Taking orders wasn't that difficult for her as all she had to do was write them down and turn them into Julie before taking the orders to the customers. She would need to learn how to work the espresso machine and everything else before the day was over, but for the time being, the Kryptonian was content to do what she was already doing.

Upon turning away from Julie after giving another order, Kara was getting ready to go help the next costumer that she had seen from the corner of her eye walking in, but was surprised to see a familiar face standing right in front of her. The bald man that she had saved was right there, looking at her with a brunette haired beauty standing beside him with an arm draped around his shoulder.

"I never expected to find my savior here of all places," Lex stated.

"Savior?" Kara asked. "I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. What can I get for you?"

"How about the truth," Lex said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Linda Lee Kent," Kara told him.

"Kent?" Lex asked, chuckling. "I knew it. All along, I had a feeling that there was some relation to Clark."

"You know my cousin?" Kara asked, knowing that she shouldn't have used the Kent name at that moment, but it was too late to go back on it now.

"Cousin?" Lex asked. "I can't see any family resemblance to Jonathan or Martha... Though you do resemble Clark. You wouldn't be from his biological family, would you? I'm surprised anyone from his birth family knew he existed since he was adopted when he was younger."

"I am from Jonathan Kent's side of the family," Kara told him sternly. "To suggest otherwise is very rude of you, sir."

"Plus the fact that I never got to properly introduce myself," Lex said. "I'm Lex Luthor, the owner of this establishment. At least I think I still own it. My father may claim to take control of it before all is said and done. This here is Talia."

"Charmed," Talia said, extending her hand out.

Kara accepted the handshake slowly, but could feel that Talia had quite the grip, so she returned it just as strongly.

"Quite a powerful handshake," Talia observed, removing her hand.

"I could say the same for you," Kara countered.

Lex was a bit confused by the two lady's actions. "Well, I'm sorry that I kept you from your job, Miss Kent, and if I insulted you and your family. I always admired the Kent family."

"It's quite alright," Kara said. "Can I get you anything?"

"An espresso," Lex replied. "And for you, Talia?"

"Cappuccino," Talia said.

"Coming up," Kara said as she turned away from them to give the order to Julie. The girl behind the counter had a shocked look on her face, and Kara could tell. "What's wrong, Julie?"

"That was Lex," Julie said. "I could've sworn that he was arrested. His lawyer must've got him out of jail real fast. It's in pretty ill taste that he's with a woman already so soon after his wife's death. That man's reached an all new low."

"Did you really say that he had killed her?" Kara asked.

"I thought that was the case, but maybe he was innocent," Julie said. "There's no way he would've got out of jail that quickly otherwise. What did they order?"

"An espresso and a cappuccino," Kara told her.

"Coming up," Julie said.

Lex pulled a chair out for Talia to sit in before sitting down at the table himself beside her. Looking to the girl called Linda Lee Kent the entire time that he did so. Finally, the bald billionaire did manage to turn back to Talia. "Something's not right about her."

"Besides her unusually strong handshake, I'm not sure what else you think could be going on with her," Talia said.

"You never knew Clark Kent," Lex said. "He's always had secrets, and I've had a feeling for a long time that he's not exactly human. There's a chance that this cousin of his could be just the same."

"Or you could be paranoid," Talia suggested. "Let it go, Lex. She saved your life. So what? Give her a medal and move on with me."

"We've already discussed that, Talia," Lex said.

"Yes, your deceased wife," Talia said. "I know that already, but you can't be in mourning for the rest of your life. I know you, Lex. You're not the kind of person to remain in loss for long. I'm sure you will accept me sooner then you think."

"I wish I had your confidence," Lex said. "All I have right now is my questions. I can't help my curiosity of that girl. Something just isn't right."

* * *

A red Porsche drove down the driveway of The Kent Farm, toward the house before stopping right at the white picket fence that surrounded the yellow home. Getting out of the car's driver's seat, a smile came to Oliver's face. The three hour drive had been worth it to finally see the place that he had dreamed of calling home for some time. Oliver had always been used to living in big, expensive, lavish places all his life, but to be able to live a simple life for awhile seemed like an opportunity that he didn't want to miss out on, especially considering whom he was going to be living with.

Clark got out of the passenger side door and closed it as he moved over to the back trunk, ready to start getting Oliver's stuff out, but the blonde billionaire was still standing at the driver's side door just looking at the house. A smile came to the brunette's face. "Are you going to open the trunk sometime today, beautiful?"

Turning around, Oliver's smile widened. "Beautiful, eh? Is that the name you've chosen for me?" He closed the door and started back toward the trunk, putting the key in to unlock it.

"Well, it seems appropriate," Clark replied.

"I like it, angel," Oliver said as he opened the trunk door and started pulling out baggage, taking it up to the porch after he'd got all he could carry.

"I'm glad," Clark told him as he pulled out bags himself and then moved for the front door himself, going past Oliver as he did, up the stairs of the porch, and then opening the screen and main door before stepping inside. He put all of the bags he had down beside the door and then held open the screen door for Oliver to come through.

"Thanks," Oliver said as he walked past Clark and in the house, receiving a slap on the ass from his lover in the process that made him jump. "Whoa, getting a little frisky, angel?"

"You were just going to slow," Clark told him with a big smile. "I had to speed you up somehow, didn't I?"

"I'll have to start going slower more often then," Oliver replied as he moved through the door, seeing that they were in the kitchen as he put his bags down where Clark had set the others. "Well, since we're already in the kitchen, I guess some breakfast is in order."

"Sounds great," Clark said as he closed the screen and main door, moving over to a stool before sitting down. "What are you fixing?"

"You're going to make me fix the entire breakfast alone, aren't you?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms.

"That was the plan, yeah," Clark said. "You said that you could cook, and I want to see just how good of one you are. I'll have to compare notes with Bart to see which one of us has the better boyfriend."

Oliver shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. When did this become a better boyfriend competition?"

"Just now," Clark replied, showing his teeth as a big grin came to his face.

"Alright, fine," Oliver said. "Get ready to have your socks knocked off then."

"I'm surprised you're not wanting to knock more then just my socks off, beautiful," Clark joked.

Oliver's face turned crimson at that moment as he coughed. "Umm, yeah." He couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought we were taking things slow, angel."

"We are," Clark assured him. "But I can still joke, can't I?"

"Tease," Oliver merely stated as he turned toward where the fridge was and moved over to it, opening it up as he started gathering everything that he needed to make breakfast.

"Maybe I am," Clark said. "I never knew it before now, but you could be right."

"Not very shocking really," Oliver admitted as he closed the fridge door and moved everything over to one of the counters. "You look like you're more of a tease then anything else anyway."

"Hey," Clark said as his mouth dropped in shock. "I can more so much more then that, I'll have you know."

"I guess I'll just have to see it for myself before I believe it," Oliver said.

"You just wait," Clark said. "I'll prove to you that I'm not just a tease."

"Well, I'm still waiting," Oliver said.

"You're getting ready to cook breakfast," Clark reminded him. "And I'm hungry, so I don't want to distract you anymore then you already are just talking to me."

"Always thinking with your stomach," Oliver said. "Most guys think with their dicks, but you're just like Bart, angel, thinking with that stomach."

"It's something he and I have in common," Clark told him. "It'll make it even more fun when we compare notes on the blonde's in our lives."

"I can't wait," Oliver said with a groan. He wasn't so sure he liked the idea of being compared to Whitney Fordman, but then again, he had a feeling that Clark was just joking around after all. He looked for the pans as he would need a couple of them, finding them in a cabinet beside the stove. After putting both of them on the stove, he began breaking open some eggs into the pan to make fried eggs and then started peeling out bacon from the pack that it was in.

Clark continued to sit on the stool, watching his man go to work on the food. It was really nice to have someone that could cook in the house again. The brunette was afraid that he'd end up starving without someone that could cook around anymore. The thing was that his mom did all the cooking, so he barely knew how to do much of it. It was a good thing that had Oliver to do all of the domestic things around the house when he wasn't busy with business. The Kryptonian found himself wondering though what Kara would think of his relationship with Oliver. She'd probably have some choice words to say to him about the whole thing, but it didn't matter. He was going to give Oliver Queen a chance to show him truly how much he loved him, and there wasn't anyone that was going to take that away from him.


	14. Chapter 13: Investigations

Well, this chapter I managed to get up before I went to bed like I had been doing previously, so my night wasn't as bad this time as the last two nights. A thanks goes out to Rockinrobbien for the kind comment of the prologue. I hope you like the rest of the story as well. And I would also like to thank Souless.Misses for the review of the chapter before this one. I would like to appologize ahead of time that there is only one Collie scene in this chapter and no Bartney at all, but Collie will be more largely part of the next chapter and Bartney should be back as well. This chapter more or less needed to focus on some things that I've been holding off doing with Lex, but there is one Collie scene, so I hope that will be enough for this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Investigations **

Lex Luthor stepped outside the Talon with Talia al Ghul right behind him as he straightened his suit jacket and smiled slightly to the bombshell beside him. "Well, despite that I didn't exactly get the answers that I was looking for, I think I'm a step closer to finding out the mystery that is Linda Lee Kent."

"I tell you, Lex, you really should learn to let go," Talia said. "Once my father's plan comes into motion she will no longer matter. No one that has ever hurt you or made you stop and ask questions that you can't have answered will be a problem for you. You'll be able to start all new."

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be like a broken record at times?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow to Talia as he put his hands in his pant's pockets.

"One other person did once," Talia admitted. "But it didn't bother him nearly as much as it appears to do so for you, beloved."

"I asked you not to call me that after you kissed me in my office," Lex reminded her. "I am not your beloved."

"According to my father, you are," Talia said matter-of-factly.

"Well, your father isn't here," Lex told her.

"He's a lot closer then you think, beloved," Talia told him hauntingly.

Lex shook his head and turned to go where his car was parked, but stopped, seeing Mercy Graves leaning against a limo on the side of the road. Lex moved over toward her with Talia in tow. "What is it, Mercy?"

"We've compiled all of the sound tracks from Nell Potter's phone," Mercy replied. "The tapes are waiting for you in your office when you're ready. And there's something else. Since there were people snooping around your facility at Reeves Dam yesterday evening, I've been tracking them down while you were in the coffee shop. So far, I've located Miss Sullivan."

Lex's eyes darkened at that moment. "Where is she?"

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator at The Smallville Medical Center, Lex was by himself as he had asked Mercy to take Talia back to the mansion, much to the bombshell's disappointment and protest. It didn't matter though. This was the kind of business that needed to be conducted without the woman who had fallen madly in love with him before even getting to know him around. 

Arriving upon the room that Mercy had informed him off, the bald billionaire opened the door and walked inside, finding Chloe Sullivan on her laptop, lying in bed, but as soon as she looked up seeing him, she closed it and glared daggers in his direction. "You've always had such a warm, loving glow to you when you see me, Chloe. I've always liked that about you."

"What do you want, Lex?" Chloe asked.

Lex moved over to the chair at the bed and took a seat, clasping his hands together. "Just some simply answers, like why you, Clark, Lois, and my father were at Reeves Dam yesterday evening."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe stated, looking out the nearby window so she didn't have to look at the horrible man before her any longer.

"You're not getting off that easy, Chloe," Lex said. "My limo driver was the one that drove my father there in the first place, and she caught sight of all four of you and a black man that she didn't recognize. I really believe it would be in your best interest to tell me what's going on."

"Shouldn't you be in prison for Lana's death?" Chloe asked, looking back toward Lex, staring hatefully into his eyes. She knew that Lana was alright, but thankfully Lex didn't, and as long as it stayed that way, he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore.

"Shouldn't you and your mother still be in a Level 33.1 cell?" Lex asked toward her, his gaze suddenly turning rather angered, though it was his cool, evil demeanor showing, not an anger that was so easily recognizable as the normal definition of an angry emotion would tell.

"I'm calling for security," Chloe said as she pulled up the beeper hanging from her bed.

Lex quickly grabbed the beeper away from her and held it tightly toward him so she couldn't get it back. "I know Oliver Queen has Moira in Star City at his family's manor. I've known it for a long time, but I haven't exactly needed her. However, if you don't cooperate with me, Chloe, I will send a team out there to take her right now. She's always being watched, and your dear old dad isn't too far away either. Whenever I choose, I could take Gabe Sullivan away from you, and perhaps that loving boyfriend of yours as well. So unless you want everyone you love to suffer, you'll tell me what I want to know."

"I'm sure you already know why Clark was there," Chloe said, tears filling her eyes from the things that Lex had said. There was no way to escape this man. "When he found out that you'd killed Lana, he rushed to find you."

"How did he find the facility?" Lex asked.

"It was all about the process of elimination, Lex," Chloe replied. "When you and Clark were trapped in those tunnels awhile back, we found out that they ended at Reeves Dam. Plus, Clark followed Lionel there."

"So my father didn't go there to find Clark?" Lex asked.

"Why would he do that?" Chloe asked, doing her best to play the part of the ever clueless actress, though she was shocked that Lex seemed to be putting everything together in concerns of Clark and Lionel.

"I can tell how close my dad and Clark are getting," Lex told her as he stood up and paced the room. "Before Martha Kent moved to DC to take Burke's seat, he was going over to the farm nearly every night to eat dinner with her and Clark. It's like he's turned his back on the Luthor name and decided to domesticate himself as Lionel Kent."

Chloe couldn't help but actually laugh at that comment, though it wasn't exactly the time to be laughing. "I don't think your father's turned his back on you, Lex."

"Don't act like you actually care, Chloe," Lex said sternly. "You've never really shown that you care."

"I used to care," Chloe admitted. "Back when you were actually friends with Clark and Lana, before everything that's happened, you were a good person, but you're a monster now."

"You really think that?" Lex asked. "If you think you've figured me out that easily, you have another think coming, Chloe. Now if my dad came to the dam yesterday to try to talk over business or whatever else, and Clark followed him, then what were you and Lois doing there?"

"Lois and I followed Clark," Chloe lied. She had to cover for the fact that her cousin was damn set on bringing Lex down for what he'd done to Wes Kennan.

"Well, aren't you just the team," Lex said, leaning on the foot of the bed, near to where Chloe's feet were. "Playing follow the leader with my father isn't the smartest idea. You may think you can't trust me, but my father's ten times worse no matter what kind of façade he's put on for the lot of you."

"You had a façade for years, Lex," Chloe stated. "Lionel showed us his true self when you were acting. I don't think he's acting now. It would've been a waste of his time. Unlike you, Lionel knows and understands the mistakes he's made in the past. You just keep making things worse."

"He's brainwashed all of you, and you've fallen for it hook, line, and sinker," Lex said. "And I'm going to be there when he betrays you."

"You're paranoid and psychotic," Chloe stated matter-of-factly and looking Lex right in the eyes as she said it, not backing down for a second.

"Am I interrupting something here?" a new voice asked, walking into the room. They both turned to see that it was Jimmy Olsen standing there with some balloons, a teddy bear, and a dozen roses in his hands to go along with a confused look on his face.

"Not at all, Jimmy," Lex said as he stopped leaning on the bed and moved toward him before looking back to Chloe. "We were just reminiscing. She's lucky to have a man like you." He finally turned back to Jimmy. "I would hate it if something bad ever happened to the both of you. It would just break my heart." He turned and walked out of the room after giving Jimmy a pat on the shoulder.

"Wow," Jimmy said as he closed the door with his foot and moved over to Chloe. "What in the world was that all about?"

Chloe sighed as she wiped her tears away quickly, not wanting to worry Jimmy of what had went on. "Lex just being himself as usual. Is all of that for me?"

"Well, I'd sure hope so," Jimmy said as he handed over the roses and the bear before tying off the balloons to the bed. "I figured that it wouldn't be right to walk in without anything for you, so I raided the gift shop downstairs."

A large smile came to Chloe's face as she hugged the teddy bear and spelled the roses. "Thank you, Jimmy. They're all beautiful. You're back a bit early. I didn't expect you back so soon. I thought it would be dark before you got here."

"I managed to get on an earlier flight, so I had enough time to drop off my article at The Planet before getting here," Jimmy said. "Did you know that Pauline Kahn was being promoted to the board?"

"Yeah, but so far no one's been assigned to take her place," Chloe replied.

"Well, actually, someone has been named," Jimmy said. "He was actually going up in the elevator when I was getting ready to leave The Planet with, of all people, Lois."

"My cousin was talking to the new editor?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Jimmy nodded. "I recognized the guy too. He was a few years ahead of me at Metropolis High. His name's Grant Gabriel, and get this, he just has graduated from Met U, so the board's hired a young guy for the job."

"That doesn't make sense," Chloe said. "Shouldn't he just be a junior editor then? I figured that they were going to give the job to Perry White. He must be devastated."

"Yeah, I figured the same thing, but the board's been weird lately," Jimmy said.

"You're telling me," Chloe said with a laugh. "I guess anything's possible when it comes to The Daily Planet, but what I still don't get is why Lois was talking to him. Wouldn't they be enemies?"

"I would've thought so too," Jimmy said. "But what if he's trying to talk Lois into coming to The Daily Planet?"

"I think that would be a bit of a stretch, but I would be really happy if Lois was there," Chloe admitted. "Wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Jimmy said. "She's really sarcastic. I'm not much for sarcasm myself. I couldn't imagine having to work with her full time. Moonlighting for her was bad enough."

"You never know, Jimmy," Chloe said. "Someday, you might be her photographer, going on wild adventures into danger and peril."

"I'd rather have that with you, Chloe," Jimmy admitted.

"Same here, but we don't always get to pick who we're partnered with," Chloe told him. "Besides, they'll probably no better then to pair us together, because dating couples that share bylines or whatever end up causing problems. We're better off sticking to our own thing."

"Then you're more then welcome to share bylines with your cousin, but I really don't want to become her photographer," Jimmy admitted. "She doesn't really have a taste for my photos anyway considering that I couldn't get any good enough for her of The Green Arrow."

"Your pictures are just fine," Chloe assured him. "You have nothing to worry about there just because one person doesn't like one set. You did your part in the end and that's what really matters."

Jimmy leaned over and kissed Chloe on the lips for a moment before pulling away. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for, James," she told him with a big grin before taking his hand into her own. "I'm glad that you made it back earlier. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Jimmy said. "If I had to look at anymore of that polar bear crap, I think I would've lost my mind."

"How do you think the article turned out?" Chloe asked.

"I guess I'll know tomorrow," Jimmy replied. "I'm sure our new editor will be the one to look it over, and then I'll know my fait."

* * *

Grant Gabriel led the way into the large office. It was almost completely cleared out of everything that Pauline Kahn had once had in there to make the space her own, and soon, Grant would be able to make his own transformations to the office. "Please, have a seat, Miss Lane." 

Lois sat down in a chair in front of the desk as she saw Grant sit down as well. "So how long exactly is this going to take, because I think I'm going to have to give me current employer notice?"

"That's not a problem at all," Grant said with a smile. "I can have my secretary take care of that for you if you like."

"I'd rather tell him in person," Lois said. "I still need to pick up my things there, and I'd rather not arrive at the office to find that my desk was cleared out and all of my stuff thrown out a nearby window for everyone passing by to take at their own convenience."

"You really think they'd do that?" Grant asked, leaning on the desk, simply fascinated with the woman in front of them.

"Oh, there's no doubt of it in my mind," Lois replied. "A lot of the people there weren't exactly fond of me considering the Planet worthy stories that I kept turning in all the time. They were all very jealous. I'm sure there'll be a celebration when I leave."

"Their celebration won't be anything like the one here, Miss Lane," Grant told her matter-of-factly.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. "Hello, Mr. Gabriel. I'm Dennis King, the supervisor for the basement newsroom. I just needed to bring this field assignment that Jimmy Olsen was sent on by Mrs. Kahn to you." King placed the document on his desk, not noticing Lois's look on her face from the mention of Jimmy.

"Thank you, Mr. King," Grant said as he stood up and shook King's hand. "It's good to meet you. I'd like you to meet another new addition to the team as well. I've just snagged Lois Lane away from The Inquisitor."

"Hello, Miss Lane," King said, shaking Lois's hand. "I've seen you in the newsroom before talking to Miss Sullivan. I'm glad that you're with us now."

"Chloe's my cousin," Lois said with a smile. "I'm glad to be here myself. It's pretty overwhelming."

"You'll get used to it," King said. "Trust me."

"Do you know where Mrs. Kahn is, Mr. King?" Grant asked. "I would like to discuss a few things with her today."

"She and Perry White are moving things into her new office upstairs," King replied. "Would you like me to page her down?"

"No, that's quite alright," Grant said. "I'll find my way up there later. Thank you, and it was good meeting you."

"Same to you, sir," King said. "Miss Lane." And with that, Dennis King walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," Grant said, turning back to Lois as he sat back down. "Where were we?"

"Celebrations, actually," Lois reminded him.

"Oh, yes," Grant said, remembering. "Well, there's already going to be a welcoming party for myself later today, and I think there's room to make the party for the both of us if that's alright."

"I don't want to impose on your party," Lois said.

"It's no big deal," Grant told her, smiling brightly. "I'm more then happy to share the party with you. However, I'd also like to share an evening to Shea LeBlanche tonight as well if you're interested."

Lois had a shocked expression on her face. "Wait. Hold the phone. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," Grant said. "I've always had my eye on you, Miss Lane. Ever since that first year at Met U, I knew that I needed to find a way to get to know you. It was just too bad I didn't see you again after that first semester till now."

"Well, usually relationships within the workplace is a bad idea," Lois told him before standing up to leave.

"It's not a relationship, Miss Lane," Grant reassured her, standing up as well. "It's just a simple date. That's all it is. I'm not asking for any commitments. Please. It would be a great honor if you were to accept."

Lois shrugged. "Alright, fine, but I'm paying for myself. Ever since I broke up with Oliver Queen, I haven't exactly been willing to let anyone cater to me with their checkbook."

"Oliver Queen?" Grant asked. "Ouch. I have a lot to live up to then."

"Don't bother," Lois said. "There's no contest where he's concerned. It's a long, complicated story that I'd very much like to just forget ever happened."

"Fair enough," Grant said. "So do you say perhaps after the welcoming party we go have that dinner?"

Lois nodded slowly. "Alright, fine. I just have to go finish up at The Inquisitor and I'll be back. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Grant replied simply.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat at his desk, looking down at a tape recorder sitting on it. He was nervous over whether or not he should bother listening to the device at all. Glancing away from the recorder for a moment, the bald billionaire saw Talia on the second story looking at all the books in the small library, oblivious to the thoughts going on in Lex's mind. 

Turning back to the tape recorder, Lex finally picked it up and examined the device for a few moments, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down before finally pressing the play button, listening carefully over the static that came out of the device during the words that were being said.

"Hi, Aunt Nell," the familiar voice said. "I really wish you could've picked up the phone instead of me having to leave a message. I'm sure you saw the news by now, so you know what happened, or at least you think you do."

Lex quickly turned off the recorder and placed it down on the desk before standing up, pacing around the room slowly as he rubbed his smooth head with both hands before putting both of them in his pockets. The bald billionaire remained turned away from the recorder the entire time, not wanting to look back to it as he felt arms pull around his body. He tensed up for a moment, but quickly realized that it had to be Talia standing there.

"Are you alright, beloved?" Talia asked.

"How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that?" Lex asked her in return as he turned to look at her, moving out of her embrace. "I need to concentrate. Aren't you hungry? Go have something to eat. The cook will be more then happy to prepare you something."

"You are all I need to satisfy my hunger," Talia told him seductively as her eyes started to twinkle and list filled her every pore.

Lex moved away from her and back over to the tape recorder. "Despite the static on here, I can tell that it's my wife's voice, Talia. She's still alive. I will not do anything of the sort with you as long as the love of my life still lives."

"She wanted you to believe that she was dead, beloved," Talia told him. "How can you love a monster like that? She doesn't know what she had. Let her be the fool and keep her in the past."

"Lana was afraid that I was going to hurt her, I bet," Lex stated, coming to the realization. "That has to be the answer. It's the only reason why she would've done this. I have to find her, Talia. I'm sorry, but your father's plans for me aren't going to be possible for the time being."

"My father and I will both be greatly disappointed in you," Talia stated coldly. "No one defies my father, beloved. I ask of you not to do this. Please, accept me."

"Talia, I've been in love with Lana for years," Lex told her. "You can't expect me to turn my back on her now."

"She faked her death and caused you to get arrested in the process," Talia said, sounding like she was pleading. "You were framed."

"I don't think she would purposefully try to do that," Lex said.

"Then you're a blind fool, Lex Luthor," Talia stated matter-of-factly.

"Get out of my office!" Lex yelled. "Now!"

Talia turned and stormed off, closing the double doors as she went, but she left them cracked slightly, hoping that Lex wouldn't realize it as she crouched down outside the door to listen in for anything important that he might say or do next.

Lex only briefly watched Talia walk out of the room before moving over to the tape recorder, turning it on again to continue listening to his wife talking to her aunt's answering machine.

"I had to get my father, Henry, to help me fake my death," Lana said. "I'm on an airplane with him right now on our way to China. Please don't try to follow us. I'll contact you as soon as I can. I just had to get out of Smallville without Lex trying to find me. It was for the best. I'm sorry."

A clicking sound was heard from the tape right before Lex cut off the recorder and sighed, putting it down again before picking up his phone, taping in for Mercy's room. "Mercy, get the chopper ready and call for the jet to be prepped. We're going to China."

"And so am I beloved," Talia whispered to herself as an evil smirk crossed her face. The bombshell turned away from the office and began walking down the hallway, her heals clicking as she went. Considering the resources at her father's disposal, The League of Assassins would find Lana Lang-Luthor first, and when they did, she would be disposed of. No one would stand in Talia's way of happiness or her father's way of his vision, and the first in the soon to be bloodbath was waiting to be hunted down somewhere in China.

* * *

Clark and Oliver sat at the dining room table, side by side, eating the breakfast that the blonde billionaire had finished cooking a few minutes before. There was a whole buffet of food there: biscuits, gravy, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and blueberry muffins. They were both enjoying the food, not really speaking for awhile as they ate, because neither of them had eaten in awhile, and considering that they'd gone on the three hour drive without eating anything before getting to the farm, they had both been famished. 

Oliver finally decided to break the silence. "So, how is everything, angel?"

"It's great, beautiful," Clark replied with a smile as he put an egg and some bacon on a biscuit before continuing to scarf down on the food."

"So where's this cousin of yours?" Oliver asked. "I haven't seen her yet, and I was looking forward to meeting someone in the family."

"Before I went to the hospital, she said something about touring Smallville," Clark told his boyfriend. "I guess she's still out doing that... it's been a few hours though. I hope everything's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine," Oliver assured the brunette before pulling up a nearby Smallville Ledger newspaper. "I see that a flying paper truck was in Metropolis yesterday."

Clark looked over to Oliver and took the paper from him, looking at the cover page. "Looks like The Daily Planet thinks it was something to do with advertising sales, but The Ledger's denying it. It doesn't say anything about me or the League, so at least we're in the clear there."

"It does say something about people flying around over the rooftops though," Oliver informed. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah," Clark replied. "But I only figured it out last night."

"So you were one of the people up there flying then?" Oliver asked. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Clark."

"I had to," Clark replied. "I was being bullied into it by an emissary of my biological father. He and Kara were trying to fight the phantom clone last night."

"So this emissary can fly as well," Oliver stated. "Why isn't he on our team?"

"He's like me kinda," Clark said. "We're both loners usually."

"That's something about you that I need to fix," Oliver said. "I'm really worried about you trying to fight crime all by yourself when there's people that really want to help you out. Matter of fact, since we're together now, you do realize that I'm going to want to help you out from now on, right?"

"I knew there was a good reason why you brought all your Green Arrow gear with you," Clark stated. "I appreciate that. I really do, but I'm worried about your safety. You don't have abilities like I do. You could get hurt."

"But I've had a lot of training," Oliver said. "I'd like to think that I can handle my own out there." With that said, the blonde snatched the paper back and looked to the bottom of the first page. "Oh, looks like the annual Smallville Harvest Festival is tomorrow. Sounds like fun. We should take Kara. It could be a way to help her get used to things around here. There's even a Miss Sweet Corn Pageant that she could enter."

"Ollie, she doesn't need to draw unwarranted attention to herself," Clark told him.

"You and your attention thing," Oliver said. "Live a little, angel. I'm sure Kara plans to. If she's anything like you are, I bet she'd win that contest real easy."

Clark's face turned red. "Well, I don't know. I just don't want something to go wrong. She doesn't really know the customs of this planet yet. She's got a long ways to go before she knows how to control her abilities fully, and you won't believe this next part. Kara's looking for someone to mate with."

Oliver's orange juice went flying out of his mouth at that. "What?"

"She believes that since we're both the last of The House of El that we need to mate with humans to keep the house alive," Clark replied. "Apparently we can actually mate with humans, but what she doesn't understand is that since I'm with you, there's no way for me to mate."

"As fun as it would be for the both of us to be parents, I don't think that'll ever be possible," Oliver said, a bit saddened by that. "Ya know, I used to think about what it would be like to have kids of my own." He shook his head. "Just dreams though. I don't have to have them as long as I have you. That's what matters most."

Clark placed a hand on Oliver's and squeezed it slightly. "I don't guess it's really any consolation, but I used to dream of having a family with Lana, but now that's not possible either."

"Oh, that was a real morale booster," Oliver told him before looking back to the paper, shaking his head.

"Lois rubbed off on you more then you'd admit," Clark said. "You shouldn't like a male Lois Lane right there."

"I did not," Oliver said appalled as he looked back up to Clark. "Take that back."

Clark removed his hand from Oliver's and then crossed his arms. "Nope."

"One way or another, I'm going to get you back for that comment," Oliver warned. "You wait and see."

Clark nodded. "Right. Whatever you say, beautiful."

Oliver smiled. "I love hearing you call me that, angel. I can't stay mad at you no matter how bad I want to."

"I guess I found your Kryptonite then," Clark joked, smiling big. "That's good information to know for the future."

"Alright, alright," Oliver said. "You celebrate that little victory now, but it won't last. Just wait and see. I'll get the last laugh on you. Once I see how inexperienced you are in bed, then my victory will be complete."

Clark couldn't help but laugh. "What? Are you serious? I'll have you know that I've had plenty of experience."

"Yeah, with Lana Lang," Oliver said nonchalantly. "You've never been intimate with a guy before, and I can't wait to see you fumble when you finally get up the nerve to give yourself to me."

Clark cleared his throat. "There might be a long wait on that. The only time I was sexual involved with Lana was when I lost my abilities. I was basically human then, so I could do anything that a normal human could do before. I don't know what I could end up doing to you with my powers."

"You just have to practice restraint, angel," Oliver told him. "You control your abilities everyday when you're around other people. I'm sure having sex is just the same."

"What if we're in the heat of the moment though, and I loose that restraint?" Clark asked seriously and with a hint of worry as well. "I could never forgive myself if I hurt you. There's no knowing what I'm capable of."

"I'm willing to take the chance," Oliver said plainly. "I love you, and I'm willing to take this one step at a time to make sure that everything works out perfectly. Despite that it'll drive me nuts, our first time can be slow, as slow as you need it to be. There's no rush."

"You'd be willing to hold back for my sake?" Clark asked.

"I would do anything in the world for you, angel," Oliver replied. "You're worth it. I would never lie to you about that. You're the world to me, and I want to make sure that nothing ever comes between us. I think you and I were meant to be together, so taking our time isn't going to be that big a deal."

Clark pulled himself closer to Oliver and planted a short kiss on the blonde's lips before pulling away. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too, angel," Oliver said before claiming the farm boy's lips once more, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders.

Kara Zor-El super sped straight through the kitchen door and stopped, turning to see Clark kissing someone at the dining room. At that very moment, her eyes enlarged as the realization that it was a male that he was kissing came to her.


	15. Chapter 14: Coming Out

Thanks to svgurl410 and Souless.Misses for their reviews of the previous chapters. I hope you two and everyone else that's been reading the story, my bro Jason included of course, enjoy this next chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Coming Out**

Pulling away slowly from Oliver Queen's luscious lips, a grin appeared on Clark Kent's lips as his green eyes looked directly into the blonde's brown eyes. "I don't think I've ever been happier with anyone then I am with you."

"That's an interesting revelation," Kara stated as she crossed her arms.

Clark jumped up from his seat after hearing the new voice and looked to Kara with a shocked look on his face. "Kara, I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't realize that I needed to make my presence known every time I come inside," Kara stated.

Oliver stood up as well at that point, wrapping an arm around Clark's back. "It's alright, Kara. I'm sure you would've found out the truth anyway. Right, Clark?" He looked over to Clark, trying to see what his reaction would be.

"Oh, yeah, eventually," Clark said with a nod. "It's not like I'm really ready to come out to everyone I know."

"So this has just happened recently then?" Kara asked, not taking her eyes away from Clark the entire time as he was the focus of the conversation, not the blonde.

"Yeah, last night," Clark said.

"And this morning I was talking to you about us mating with humans, and you had a fine opportunity to tell me then, but you refused to," Kara stated.

"I barely know you, Kara," Clark said. "I can't just willingly tell you my entire life story the first day that you're willing to be around me. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it. Look, let's just start over here. This is Oliver Queen, my boyfriend."

Kara finally looked over to the blonde billionaire and faked a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Oliver said. "I was hoping that you'd be back soon so I could meet someone from Clark's real family."

Kara looked back to Clark in anger. "You told him about me, the truth about me even, but you never bothered to say anything to me?"

"I'm sorry Kara," Clark said. "Oliver and I trust each other."

"Apparently so considering that the both of you were in a massive situation when I came in," Kara said. "Does Jor-El know about this?"

"Yeah," Clark replied simply. "And he's against it."

"I'm not surprised," Kara said. "Considering what you could end up doing to him. Do you not know what could happen?"

"So you know what it is that Jor-El and J'onn are refusing to tell me?" Clark asked.

"Everyone from Krypton knows what can happen when two males decide to get together," Kara stated. "It's unnatural."

"What is she talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Clark told him, keeping his gaze on Kara. "What is it that they won't tell me, Kara?"

"Fine," Kara stated as she moved over to the table that they had been sitting at before and sat down. "You both might want to sit down for this."

Clark and Oliver both moved back over and sat down at the table with Kara, clasping their hands together on top of the table as they looked over to the girl, awaiting the answers that they needed. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as they both feared.

"I know this is going to be a very personal question, but have the both of you mated yet?" Kara asked.

Clark's eyes went large. "No. We can't mate, Kara, and in any case, we haven't been together long enough to do something like that."

"That sure didn't stop Bart and Whitney," Oliver chimed in.

"They're not us, Ollie," Clark said, though he did smile nonetheless.

Kara just shook her head, not understanding what the two were talking about. "Kryptonian physiology is a little different from humans. If two human males were to, well, for lack of a better word, mate, they wouldn't produce offspring from what we've learned on the countless visits to this planet. However, Kryptonian males can impregnate other males."

Oliver laughed. "You're joking right?"

"No," Kara said. "I rarely joke. I'm being serious."

"So are you saying that if Clark and I had sex, I'd impregnate him?" Oliver asked.

"No," Kara replied. "He would impregnate you, considering that his sperm is of different origin then your own."

Oliver looked over to Clark in concern. It was interesting how this was all coming up after they had both just talked about not being able to have kids with each other. The blonde billionaire wasn't entirely sure what to think of this situation or whether or not he should be happy to find out this news.

"I can see the look in your eyes, Oliver Queen," Kara said. "You think that this would be a good thing, but I can say to you, that there's no way to guarantee a successful pregnancy for you. Like I've said, Kryptonians are different from humans. There is no telling what would happen to your body if you were to be impregnated. You could die because of this for all we know. There was never any other case like this to actually happen. Kryptonian women could have human children, as it wouldn't be a problem, and the same for human women having a Kryptonian child, because females are made to carry children no matter what the species. Human males have never had the biological makeup to carry a child. The growth process could very well destroy your internal organs."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Oliver stated with no enthusiasm at all.

"There's that Lois side of you coming out again," Clark said, though kept his focus on Kara as he shook his head and sighed. "Why didn't Jor-El just tell me this? What if Oliver and I had made love and then he'd gotten pregnant? Jor-El doesn't give a damn about me or the people that I love, does he? All he wants to do is see me hurt."

"That isn't true, Kal-El," Kara said. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you. He only wants what is best for you."

"He doesn't know what's best for me," Clark told her, his anger rising. "And you don't either. I can't believe that you're even defending him like this. He had you imprisoned in a wall for years, and yet you're taking his side in this."

"I don't want you to be hurt in the long run," Kara said. "I'm the one that told you the truth. Don't take your anger and frustration for Jor-El out on me. I know this is difficult for you to understand, but you have to see what I'm saying. If you don't want something to happen to this man, then you need to take precautions to ensure his wellbeing and that you never loose him."

"What do I have to do?" Clark asked.

"It's not what you have to do," Kara said before looking over to Oliver. "It's what he has to do." Leaning forward, Kara placed her hands on the table and then took a deep breath. "A ritual must be performed to insure that you will actually be capable of carrying Kal-El's child."

"Wait a second, I never said that I actually wanted to become pregnant," Oliver said as he stood up. "I don't know if I even want to go through with it."

"You said yourself that you wanted to have kids," Clark reminded him. "This would be your best chance."

"Yeah, but we just have got together," Oliver said. "This is a lot to put on me so soon. I do want to be with you, and to have a kid with you would be amazing, Clark, but I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"That is why the ritual must be done," Kara said. "It will prepare you to be ready, and then you can decide when the time is right whether or not you want to go through with a pregnancy." She turned to Clark. "Until then, I suggest you keep it in the pants, my cousin."

Clark shook his head. "Thanks for that." He stood up and moved over to Oliver, wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright, beautiful. We can work through this. When we're to the point that we're both ready to start having sex, I'll let you make love to me, and I'll just sit it out. As long as you're making love to me, I don't have to make love to you till you're ready for something like that, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I'm ready either. We'd be parents then, and taking care of a kid is a huge responsibility."

Oliver groaned. "But I was looking forward to the both of us getting to make love to each other, angel. I don't know how long I can wait on that. I'm not so sure that protection would really help you all that much. Your cum would probably shoot right through the condom."

They both shared in a laugh before Clark kissed Oliver softly on the lips. "I guess I could always pull out before I'm getting ready to go."

"That wouldn't exactly work either," Kara said, still sitting at the table, now leaning back in the chair. "Not that I really want to be continuing this conversation with the both of you, because it's really grossing me out, but Kryptonians have to deal with as humans call it precum just as often as humans. That could very well impregnate you as well."

It wasn't now Clark's turn to groan as he kept his focus on Oliver. "Looks like I'm going to be practicing abstinence for awhile."

"I promise it won't be too long, angel," Oliver said. "I just have to talk myself into doing that... Of course there's the chance that I could end up impregnated all over again."

"That would be a no as well," Kara said. "If Kal-El had learned all he needed to learn from Jor-El years ago, he would've had all of these answers for you. You see, Kryptonians can only reproduce inside the same person once and only once. The kid that you would both have would be the only one. After that, it wouldn't matter how often the both of you were together."

"Well, that's good news," Oliver said. "I was hoping that there'd be some good news in all of this. We'd have one kid together and never have to worry about it again."

"I think I'm game for that," Clark said.

"As long as you remember that the ritual has to be performed," Kara reminded them as she finally stood up as well and moved around the dining room table to where they both were. "And this is the bad news about it all. The ritual has to be performed at the fortress. It's the only place that it can be done properly, and Jor-El is the only one that can do it."

Clark shook his head. "No, I'm not going to trust Oliver to him."

"It's the only way, Kal-El," Kara told him.

"There has to be another way," Clark said. "I don't trust Jor-El. He might do something to Oliver if he was given the opportunity."

"Jor-El is not entirely the horrible person that you make him out to be," Kara explained. "You act as if he's just as bad as General Zod was. If Jor-El sees that you are happy with this man, then he will not stand in the way of the ritual. I promise. I will even go with the both of you to make sure that he keeps his word."

"Considering that I barely know you, I'm not so sure that I can trust you to help us," Clark said.

"You have to actually take the time to really get to know me, Kal-El," Kara said.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Clark stated, his anger rising again. "My name is Clark. I've never wanted that other name."

"You can't escape it," Kara said. "The name Kal-El will be with you for the rest of your life. "All you can do is trust me here. I want to help you. I honestly do, but you cannot keep shunning your Kryptonian heritage. It's only going to hurt you more before all is said and done."

Oliver grasped Clark's nearest hand tightly. "We don't have to do this just yet, you know? I haven't even made a decision about it myself, so there's no reason to rush this ritual. I'm perfectly fine to just wait awhile so we can figure it all out for ourselves."

Clark looked back over to Oliver as he was speaking and smiled to him softly. "Alright. We'll just drop this for now and talk about it more later then." He sighed and looked back over to Kara. "Do you want something to eat? There's still some left over food if you'd like some."

"That would be nice," Kara said, looking down to the food on the table. "I will have some. Thank you."

"I'll just get you a plate then," Clark said as he moved into the kitchen and went over to the cabinet. After pulling a plate out, he moved back over to the dining room and handed the plate over to her. "How was your tour of Smallville?"

"It was very interesting," Kara replied as she moved over to the table and started grabbing the odd variety of food and putting it on the plate. She even shoveled out gravy with her own hand and was putting it on the eggs. Obviously she didn't know what she was doing exactly. "I got a job. I'm working at the coffee shop now."

"The Talon?" Clark asked. "Why did you get to a job for?"

"The establishment was in peril, Kal... Clark," Kara replied, looking up to him before she sat back down at the table and started eating. "They needed help, so I decided to pitch in. Besides, doesn't this place need some extra money coming in? The farm looks like it's not producing much these days."

"With me as the only person to run it, that shouldn't really be a surprise," Clark said.

"But I plan on taking care of everything," Oliver chimed in. "You don't become a billionaire and let your money to go to waste after all. Living here with you guys will make things easier for the farm, and I'll see if I can get some new customers for the milk and such that you produce here, Clark. We'll have this place back up and running before you know it."

"Don't tell me that you're planning to turn this into Queen Industries Farms," Clark stated to the blonde.

"No," Oliver replied. "I plan for it to be Kent & Queen Farms, or perhaps Kent-Queen Farms and just leave out the &... Or since there's the chance of having a kid, we could always get married and leave the name as Kent Farms."

"Whoa, there you go being the cowboy again, Ollie," Clark said. "Besides, gay people can't legal marry."

"When they're Oliver Queen they can," Oliver said with a grin on his face. "But you're right. We don't have to do that. I was just saying. Besides, I just want to help you get the place running again. I know the farm means a lot to you, and it holds a lot of memories."

Clark nodded. "That means a lot to me that you want to help keep the farm alive, beautiful. I was really afraid for awhile when my mom was getting ready to leave that the farm would loose all its business, but with you around, it might survive."

"And I'm going to go do a little something Earthlings call throw up," Kara stated as she stood up again and walked out of the room, going off toward the living room.

Clark shook his head as he watched Kara go and then turned back to Oliver. "Ignore her. She's just jealous that I'm happy with you, and she doesn't have someone yet."

"Oh, she is, huh?" Oliver asked with a smile. "If we take her to that festival tomorrow, we should try to help her find someone."

"I don't really like the idea of setting people up," Clark admitted. "I've never been a date doctor."

"Well, I have," Oliver revealed. "I've got a lot of couples together in the past. Most of them have turned out in marriage, so that's got to say something."

"If you want to help her out, I won't stop you," Clark said. "But I warn you, she might not want your help."

"Well, it never hurts to try," Oliver said. "I feel like I need to prove myself to her since she's part of your family. I just want her to know how much you mean to me, angel."

"I'm sure she can already see that, beautiful," Clark assured him before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and giving him a short kiss on the lips. "We need to get you unpacked. You're going to be staying in my room, right?"

"Of course," Oliver said. "And you're gonna be right there beside me." He pulled out of the embrace slowly, though he didn't want to, and took Clark's hand into his own before moving off to where all of his suitcases and bags were waiting back at the kitchen door for them.

* * *

Bruno Mannheim stood in wait inside the warehouse with several other men as they waited. Looking to his watch, Bruno noticed that it was nearly 12:00 P.M. and there was still no sign of anyone. Right as the clock struck twelve though, a portal of white light opened up from out of nowhere. The leader of Intergang had to pull up his hand to block out the blinding light from hurting his eyes as several figures stepped out of the portal carrying crates and setting them down.

Desaad, a thin man dressed in a purple, hooded robe, emerged from the portal at the end of the line and stood between the soldiers that had brought out the crates. "My master brings you weapons that will aid in your quest. He asks only that you not fail him, because if you do, you will answer to him."

"Nothing to worry about," Bruno said as he moved over to the nearest crate and took a crowbar from a member of his own team that had moved over with him. Getting some leverage, Bruno opened one of the crates, handed the crowbar back over to his henchman, and then pulled out one of the guns, turning toward several crates as he opened fire. A large yellow blast left the weapon and exploded on the crates, disintegrating them instantly.

"You approve?" Desaad asked as he moved over to Bruno's side.

"Yeah," Bruno replied. "Amazing."

"Indeed they are," Desaad said. "You will find that these weapons are not just for small time crime that your thugs decide to conduct. You need to destroy any self proclaimed heroes in your city, including the boy that was at your club last night when you see him again. Destroy them all, and you will be greatly rewarded by my master."

"Not a problem, Desaad," Bruno stated. "That won't be a problem at all."

* * *

Whitney Fordman stood in front of a full length mirror wearing a suit as he looked it over and then shook his head, looking back to Bart. "I don't know, Bart. This just doesn't really seem me."

"Yeah, well having lived in hickville for so long, you're bound to only have clothes appropriate to that area," Bart explained.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Whitney asked. "It's just jeans and tee-shirts. That's nothing I haven't seen you wearing."

"I know, but maybe I'd like to take you somewhere nice tonight," Bart said.

"Oh, really?" Whitney asked. "And where are you going to get the money?"

"Where do you think, blondie?" Bart asked. "I've got a lot of money working for Oliver, and he owes me even more then that. That's why I wanna buy you want you're wearing and then give you a romantic evening that you're never gonna forget."

"I just don't know if I really deserve all this pampering from you," Whitney admitted. "I really do love the way you're treating me, but we've only known each other for two days now. Are you sure you want to invest so much in me, speedy?"

Bart wrapped his arms around Whitney's waist. "I'm positive, blondie. You're one hundred percent worth it. I would do anything and everything for you. This is your chance to make up for everything that you've missed out on the past six years."

"This means the world to me," Whitney said before turning around to face Bart finally. "I was lucky that it was you that saved me. There's no telling what my life would be like if you hadn't come for me. I'd probably be dead now. There's no telling how much longer they would've kept me alive."

Bart shook his head. "It's not worth talking about, babe. You and I are meant to be together, and giving you everything you deserve to have is what I plan to do. It's my job as your boyfriend. I'm not about to neglect you."

Whitney nodded. "Alright. I guess we can get the suit then. I look forward to tonight. Knowing you, it'll probably be something super."

"No doubt about it, blondie," Bart said, smiling big. "None at all."

"I never expected to see you here, Mr. Allen," a familiar voice said from the side.

Bart and Whitney both turned to see that it was Lionel Luthor standing there with his arms rested at his sides. From the look on Lionel's face, it was clear to tell that he somewhat recognized Whitney. "Mr. Luthor... How do you know me?" Bart asked.

Lionel chuckled. "You don't have to be so surprised. I know everything about..." He moved a little closer to them both so he could whisper. "...The Justice League as you so greatly named it. I know because I'm an entrusted emissary."

Bart had a worried look on his face. "I don't know what that means, but what do you want from me?"

"I was just trying to make some friendly conversation," Lionel said. "I'm not like my son. You can trust me."

"I'll decide that for myself," Bart said.

"Bart, come on," Whitney said.

"You should listen to your friend there," Lionel said. "Or perhaps I should be saying boyfriend." He looked over to Whitney. "I thought you were dead."

"It's a long story, Mr. Luthor," Whitney said. "I'm surprised that you even know who I am."

"Lex mentioned you on occasion," Lionel explained. "That was back in the days when he was trying to help Clark to break you and Lana up."

Whitney sighed. "I already knew that Clark wanted to be with Lana back then, but I didn't know about Lex's involvement."

"Yes, well, many people don't know about a lot of things that my son does," Lionel said before looking back to Bart. "Which brings me to a good reason as to having found you, Bart. I have some important information. I do believe that Lex is, very soon, going to be making a deal with the devil."

"I figured chrome dome already did," Bart said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't mean the one that is told in religion, son," Lionel said. "I'm referring to one living right here on Earth. I went by the mansion earlier and came across him talking to the daughter of the demon himself. Apparently they're trying to sway Lex to their side. If they're successful, and get my son's backing, it could mean disaster for us all."

"Why aren't you telling Clark about this?" Bart asked. "I mean, you know where he is all the time, don't you?"

"Well, not exactly," Lionel said. "I'm still human, despite being one of his father's emissaries. Besides, I came by to pick up a suit I had ordered, and I just happened to see you, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. I'm sure you'll be able to pass the information along to Clark. You'll be needing to look for information on a Ra's al Ghul and his daughter Talia al Ghul."

"Talia?" Whitney asked in shock. "Is Talia who you saw talking to Lex?"

"Yes," Lionel replied, looking back over to Whitney. "Why?"

"Does she have black hair that drapes over her left eye?" Whitney asked, avoiding giving Lionel an answer.

Lionel nodded. "Yes. How did you know that?"

Whitney turned away from Lionel and looked back to Bart. "It's the people that had me all those years. They followed us."

"Ra's al Ghul had you captive for over 6 years and didn't kill you?" Lionel asked.

Whitney nodded to what Lionel said, but he continued looking at Bart, fear creeping onto his face as a single tired rolled down form his right eye and down his cheek.

"Whit, I know what you're thinking, and you need to stop, babe," Bart said as he cleared the distance to Whitney, wrapping his arms around him. "It's going to be alright. I won't let them hurt you. I promise that I'll look after you."

"I will as well," Lionel said, putting a hand on Whitney's shoulder. "I had no idea what was going on. Ra's never told me anything about having a prisoner from Smallville in his possession."

"You actually used to talk to that scumbag?" Whitney asked, glancing to Lionel, but keeping his primary focus on Bart as he clutched his lover tightly.

"Yes, but that was in the days when I was a different man," Lionel explained. "I've changed now. I haven't had contact with Ra's in nearly two years now. Do you have somewhere that you'll be safe?"

"Oliver's penthouse," Bart replied quickly so Whitney wouldn't have to talk anymore. The brunette rubbed the blonde's back gently, trying to help keep him calm.

"Go ahead and get him back there quickly," Lionel said. "I'll take care of the price for that suit. It's my pleasure. I'll check in on the both of you later. Until then, I'm going to see when your teammates can get out of the hospital. I believe that if perhaps Whitney's right, and he's being followed, he's going to need not just your protection, but the entire league as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor," Bart said with a nod as he pulled out of the embrace with Whitney, grabbed his hand tightly and moved over to the dressing room that Whitney had been in before, grabbing up the clothes that Whitney had been wearing before trying on the suit and then rushed out, still holding his boyfriend close so they could get back to the penthouse that much faster.

Lionel moved over to the checkout stand and explained the situation about the suit that had just walked out, throwing down several hundreds on the table to keep the owner of the store happy and then waited for his own suit to be brought out from the back for him. It may have only been lunch time, but the day was still young, and there was much left that had to be accomplished before good people ended up hurt.


	16. Chapter 15: Destination China

I've finally got a new chapter up! I would like to send a sincere apology to all of my readers for the lateness of this newest chapter. It's been over a week since I had posted anything, and I know that you guys had two full weeks of new chapters, 14 or 15 in total, including the prologue, and then end up with a whole week of nothing. I was really busy with the first week of school, and I'm sure I'm going to end up having a lot more of the same to come. I want to thank svgurl410 and Souless.Misses for their reviews of Chapter 14, and I hope you guys haven't' abandoned me now because of the lack of new chapters. Please enjoy this new one if I haven't lost you guys. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Destination China **

Lex Luthor sat in the plush chairs of his luxurious jet, his head leaning back on the headrest of the seat. With his eyes closed, the bald billionaire dozed uneasily as thoughts of his wife's betrayal came to him. Had she faked her death in order to get him arrested? It didn't seem like something that Lana was actually capable of doing. Despite the mistakes he'd made, she wasn't a vicious or vindictive person. Perhaps it had been accidental that he was framed for her faked death, and that he was reading into what Talia had been saying to him before.

His thoughts lingered on those thoughts as Mercy Graves emerged from the cockpit and moved toward where Lex was lightly dozing and sat down in front of him, crossing her long, luscious legs. She cleared her throat softly in order to get Lex's attention. Once she saw his eyes open, a smile creased her normally dry, mean street features. "Sorry to wake you, Lex, but we're going to land very soon."

Sitting up all the way, the bald billionaire straightened out his black dress shirt and coughed. "Good. Has there been any word on Talia?" He had considered allowing the black haired beauty to go on the trip to China as it would've been good for her, but they hadn't been successful in finding her before leaving, and so Lex figured that he had angered her enough to leave him all together, which he wasn't so sure was a bad thing.

"Still nothing," Mercy replied. "The security team searched the grounds and every room of the mansion. That woman's very fast, and if I may be so blunt, I don't trust her."

"That makes two of us," Lex confirmed to his limo driver and bodyguard. "I don't know much about her background, but even I can tell that there's some huge mystery about her, and probably her father even more so. My dad seems to know both of them, but how, I'm not sure. I don't really recall a mentioning of al Ghul's before."

"You want me to do some background checks?" Mercy asked.

"It probably wouldn't do much good," Lex replied. "You see, Ra's al Ghul isn't supposed to actually exist. He's a myth that's been past down from generations as an immortal man walking the world for all eternity until he has accomplished his goal of world domination and to return the planet to its roots."

"Sounds a lot like Vandal Savage," Mercy chimed in. "He was an enemy of my homeland, though he's disappeared from what I've recently heard."

This interested Lex greatly. "You've never spoken much of where you come from, though I don't know who Vandal Savage is."

"You wouldn't believe my history if I told you, Lex," the bodyguard stated.

"You'd be surprised considering all this talk of an Ecological Terrorist and his daughter trying to recruit me into their brood," the bald man chimed in.

"I'm from the land of the Amazonians," the brunette explained. "They're supposed to be myth as well. We live in a place called Themyscira... Or, well, I lived there at one point. I was exiled from there with my best friend, Hope. She and I haven't been on speaking terms since then, but you see now why I'm so strong and not very vulnerable to blows laid on me."

"That's amazing," Lex stated. "You do realize that you could've just told me that from the beginning, right? I wouldn't have seen you any differently, Mercy."

"Oh, I know, Lex," Mercy said with a nod. "After all, I'm just mythical, not a meteor freak."

"Mercy," Lex stated annoyed. "You know that's just my research. Level 33.1 is important to the survival of our planet."

"Well, it won't be anymore," Mercy said, crossing her arms. "Considering that your father's taken over LuthorCorp again. He's sure to shut the operation down."

Lex nodded. "My father never exactly was willing to understand what I was trying to do. Despite that he claimed to want to help me with it, I knew there were ulterior motives behind what he was doing as there always are. That's why I gave him very little to do within the project. I guess now it's not going to matter. My father's going to shut it all down, sure as the world, and if he doesn't, he'll change what the initial plans for my facilities were for… Not that there's more then one left now. Green Arrow and the rest of his merry little band have destroyed nearly every base I have."

"Leaving absolutely no lead as to who those people are either," Mercy stated.

"At least I know for a fact that Clark isn't working with them that I can tell," Lex said. "If he was, he would've actually gone with them on their missions, but I always had security cameras everywhere and only saw the same four men."

"Lex, I never really understood this who obsession you have with Clark Kent," Mercy stated. "Of course I only came into your line of work last year, and haven't been as involved till just recently, but what I don't understand is why you're always so interested in discovering things about him, and doing all of the things you do to hurt him and such."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Mercy," Lex told her. "No one really understands my reasons for dealing with Clark Kent even after our friendship became history, except for me, and I imagine that no one will ever be able to comprehend the meaning behind it all."

"Then you should help me to understand it," Mercy suggested. "If you can't trust me with this information, then who can you trust? I would never betray you, Lex, and I told you the truth about my origins as well, so that should at least tell you something. What is this all really about?"

Lex sized Mercy up for several long moments, just staring at the woman. Finally, he sighed, figuring that it would be best to simply trust her and give her the chance to understand. "It all started nearly seven years ago when I was crossing Loeb Bridge, and my life changed forever…"

* * *

Talia al Ghul stepped out of the chopper with Ubu right behind her as she smelled the foreign air and moved away from the still spinning blades with the bulked up, bald man behind her. "We should move quickly if we hope to find them." 

"I hope this isn't a waste of our time," Ubu stated as he turned back to the chopper. "League! Assemble!"

Four suited up soldiers stepped out of the chopper and moved to join them as they moved toward the terminal to leave the airport behind, making sure to make a quick getaway so they wouldn't have to go through the customs or anything considering the weapons that they had in their possession.

"I seriously doubt it's a waste if it's going to help my father in his pursuit, Ubu," Talia told the man. "So be silent about things that you do not understand. Once the wife is truly dead, there will be nothing standing in the way of getting Lex Luthor to give himself to me."

"As long as he doesn't find out that it was you that killed her," Ubu pointed out.

"There's no way that he will," Talia said. "We are already several steps ahead of Lex, and we have many contacts in this land, unlike him, I'm sure."

"He's a billionaire," Ubu pointed out. "I'm sure he's already got contacts looking for Mrs. Luthor."

"Yes, but ours are probably some of his own, and since they more then likely will choose to help us instead, my beloved will not be able to find her in time before her imminent death," Talia stated as she kept moving with the others of her team. It wouldn't be long before the plan was in full swing and everything came together. Lana Lang-Luthor was soon to be dead for real.

* * *

Oliver Queen walked into the small bedroom after his brunette haired boyfriend had opened the door for him. "Well, its smaller then I'm used to living in, but I'm sure it'll be cozy enough for us." He moved over to the bed and placed the bags that were in hand down on the bed before turning to the man of his dreams. 

Clark Kent walked into the room shortly after the blonde billionaire and placed the bags that he was carrying on the floor in front of the bed before looking back over to Oliver. "Yeah, I've never exactly had a room that was meant for a couple to stay in on a permanent basis. The bed's only a full sized as well… I'd almost say we'd be better off staying in my parents room together, but that would just be way too weird and awkward for me, so that's why I'm giving that room to Kara."

"And I don't want you to feel awkward anyway," Oliver said. "I'm fine being in here. This is actually the first time I've ever seen your bedroom."

"Well, earlier was the first time that I saw yours as well," Clark informed. "So this is basically one big first for the both of us."

"And this kind of relationship is a first for you too," Oliver said. "I've been in other gay relationships before, but you haven't, so I'm just glad that you've taken this adjustment so well. It's good to know that everything's working out so well for us already… Despite the twists and turns we're taking, like with that whole pregnancy bombshell."

"Well, you should've known our relationship wasn't bound to be normal from the beginning," Clark said. "Considering that you know my powers and all, it makes sense that I can't fake a normal relationship between the two of us, and it's good. I'm glad that things can be so open for the both of us."

"Me too," Oliver said. "Relationships are hard to keep together with secrets. We've both learned that."

"You told me that you'd had other gay relationships in the past," Clark stated. "Any chance you'd like to talk about some of those? The only thing you'd told me about so far is the failure with Jason Teague."

"Well, I don't usually like to discuss my past relationships," Oliver said. "And that includes Lois, but you were around when I was dating her, so that's different. I guess I can let you in on everything though. It's not that big a deal. I met this one guy in Star City after my graduation from Excelsior. Though I will say it was several weeks before I did meet him. When things went so sour with Jason, I decided to lay low for awhile and try to pull myself together before going out into the world again."

"I kinda had that same problem when I broke things off with Lana," Clark admitted. "I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, and then I broke things off after I was hypnotized by this one girl and I cheated on Lana right in front of her with Simone."

"You can be hypnotized?" Oliver asked in confusion. "That seems odd considering what you're capable of."

"That's not all," Clark said. "Magic can hurt me as well. Whenever Lana was possessed by that witch I told you about earlier, she was able to do things to me, including strip me of my abilities."

"So the meteor rocks aren't your only weaknesses then," Oliver stated lowly. "I guess that means that you pretty much need to stay away from magical folks."

"That's easier said then done," Clark said. "I've got a former bookie constantly on my trail trying to bug me to death. Thankfully he hasn't shown up in several hours, but I suspect you'll be meeting him soon. He's the most magical being I think I've ever seen, but there's no way that I can see yet to get rid of him next to making him say something that I don't even know how to say."

"You've seriously lost me," Oliver informed.

"His name's Mikail Myxzptlk," Clark said. "He gave Chloe and me a lot of trouble a few years back, and that was before Lex started experimenting with him."

"That name rings a bell," Oliver said.

"He was one of Lex's first Level 33.1 experiments," Clark told him. "Whatever Lex did has completely changed Mikail all together. He's more dangerous now then he ever was before."

"What should we do about it then?" Oliver asked.

"He told me that the only way I can get rid of him, which would only be for ninety days anyway, is to make him say his last name backwards," Clark replied. "I can barely say it forwards, so I don't know how he expects me to even know how it's said backwards."

"Do you know how to spell it?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I'm sure that Chloe remembers how to though," Clark said. "She was the one that looked up his family's history when we dealt with him the first time."

"I guess we need to make a trip to see Oracle then," Oliver suggested.

"Oracle?" Clark asked.

"It's Chloe's Justice League codename," Oliver replied.

"I thought her codename was Watchtower?" Clark asked.

"No, that's just where she was," Oliver replied. "The Watchtower is just another name for my penthouse. Kinda like my whole Arrowcave, Arrowmobile, and Arrowjet thing."

"I thought it was the Javelin?" Clark said with a teasing smile on his face.

"You are trouble, Clark Kent," Oliver stated, crossing his arms.

"But for some reason, you still love me anyway," Clark said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I've decided to call Chloe our Oracle, because she's basically our second set of eyes when we're on a mission, and so she can see things that we can't see from her camera views and such."

"Makes sense," Clark said as he moved some of the bags over on the bed that Oliver had set there before and then sat down. "Sit. We've been standing long enough. You never finished the story about who you met when you got back to Star City anyway."

"Yeah, we did get off subject, didn't we?" Oliver asked as he took a seat beside Clark. "Well, anyway, after my grieving period of loosing Jason's friendship, I finally got up the nerve to go clubbing, and believe me, there are a lot of gay spots in Star City. You would be amazed at how big the gay population is there. I mean, there's a lot of straight people there. Don't get me wrong, but the gays have a lot of the area as well."

"You make them sound like they're the underworld criminals of the city from the way you talk," Clark stated.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Oliver laughed. "Though there are definitely criminals there from time to time. Star City has an excellent police force though, so that's why I'm not there very often. It's kinda one of the reasons why I moved to Metropolis in the first place, so I could have some real action again, and plus deal with what Lex was up to. Then there was the Excelsior reunion, so it was just good timing."

"And The Black Thursday stuff surely didn't have anything to do with it either, right?" Clark asked.

"Well, yeah, of course it did," Oliver said. "When I saw the images on my satellite of those abilities that Lex had gained and his attack on the pentagon, I knew I had to find out what was going on. I'm just glad I got out here so I could meet you."

"I'm glad you moved out here as well," Clark said. "But you moved away from your story again."

"Oh, yeah," Oliver said, chuckling. "I can't keep focused. Looking at your beautiful green eyes alone makes me wonder off topic. So, anyway, I go out clubbing, and the second club I went to that night promised to hold out something really great. I met this guy that just blew me away. The weird thing was that I was thinking about going to straight clubs the next night if I didn't turn up anything, but just as I was getting ready to leave that club, I ran into someone that was entering the place that was too cute to pass up. At first he was playing hard to get with me as he was claiming that he didn't find me attractive, but I soon managed to sway him differently with my suave and debonair attitude."

"What was his name?" Clark asked, doing his best not to feel jealous during the conversation. He knew that it was something that had happened in the past, and that Oliver was with him now, so nothing could possibly get in their way anyway.

"Kyle Rayner," Oliver replied, oblivious to any jealousy that might've been coursing through Clark's features at the time as he thought back to the past relationship. "That night, I took him home, and you wouldn't believe how shocked he was to find out that I was the billionaire playboy of Star City."

"Playboy?" Clark asked. "You mean, you were like Lex?"

"Only in that aspect, but by that point I had gotten out of my playboy way of life," Oliver replied. "I'm not like Lex Luthor or a good friend of mine from Gotham, Bruce Wayne. Unlike them, who will apparently end up spending the rest of their lives like that in one way or another, I moved away from one night stands, and I think Kyle was the first relationship that I managed to sustain for longer then a few days."

"How long were you with him?" Clark asked.

"God, it must've been like six or seven months," Oliver replied. "He and I had built a real life around each other that I thought was going to last forever."

"Then what happened?" Clark asked.

"One morning, he just disappeared," Oliver replied sadly as he sighed. "I didn't get a forwarding address or some sort of goodbye note or anything. He just up and walked out of my life. I tried to call his cell phone, but sadly, I found it to be disconnected. I don't know if he's still alive out there, or if he's dead now, but I had nothing else to do but move on with my life. At least you still had Lana in your life when you were both over. I didn't even do anything wrong, and he was never seen again."

"But you're a billionaire," Clark stated. "Didn't you have the money and resources to actually go out and find him?"

"Well, yeah, but there were never any leads good enough," Oliver replied. "I'm not like the Luthors either. I won't stoop to their level in order to find out information, so it was hopeless to keep looking endlessly. Besides, if I had ever found him and managed to get him back, you and I would've never got together. That has to tell you something, right?"

"It tells me that Kyle Rayner doesn't know what he lost," Clark replied. "He's really missing out on you now."

"I do still occasionally wonder what was going through his head when he walked out on me though," Oliver stated. "He and I had such a strong, powerful relationship. We were the same age, liked the same things, and agreed on nearly everything. It was like he and I were destined to spend our lives together, but I can't for the life of me understand what pulled us apart."

"Maybe it was an outside force that came in to take him away from you," Clark said. "There was a lot of things that were going against Lana and me, and when all of it came crashing down, we were lost for good. Though a lot of it was definitely my fault, there were still other factors as well. He could've very well had to leave you for reasons like me own for leaving Lana."

"Clark, I seriously doubt that Kyle was a visitor from outer space," Oliver stated. "And as far as I could tell, he wasn't holding secrets from me either. I can usually tell when someone's lying to me or keeping things from me, and he never once seemed like he was keeping something from me for my own good."

"Some people can lie with the best of them," Clark said. "Myself included. I lied to a lot of people. I've had to do it all my life to protect myself from the wrong people finding out the truth about me."

Oliver shook his head. "It still seems different to me though. You may be right about an outside force pulling us apart, but I don't think it was something that Kyle hid from me. It was just an uncontrolled event that he didn't except to happen. The only way to ever really find out the truth would be if I were to ever run into him again."

"That would be awkward considering the relationship we're in now," Clark said.

"Tell me about it," Oliver said as he placed a hand on Clark's nearest hand and smiled to him. "One thing's for sure though. I wouldn't leave you and go back to him. No matter what his reasons for disappearing on me, I could never leave you, because I feel a bond for you that's stronger then anything I had for Kyle."

"But what if you're saying that now because you don't exactly remember what you used to have with Kyle?" Clark asked. "From how I've put it together, it just seems to me that you might be trying to suppress a lot of the feelings you had for him since it's been several years since you and he were together obviously. You were just fresh out of high school, or private school, whatever you want to call it. And now here you are, an adult with several more years behind you as well as a lot of other relationships, I'd assume, so surely you've tried to put those old feelings in the past, but if he were to ever show up again, you don't know what you might feel. I have that kind of problem anytime I'm around Lana."

"Well, that makes me feel good," Oliver said. "You're not going to leave me if something that happens, are you?"

"Of course not," Clark replied. "Lana and I are the past. There is no future for us. You are my future now."

"Then there's no need to worry about Kyle ever getting between us if he ever came back into my life," Oliver assured his boyfriend. "Not that I really think I'll ever see him again. It's been a long time, and besides, you're my future now as well, angel, and there's nothing that could take me from you." He leaned over to Clark and hugged him tightly, burying his head into Clark's neck as a look of concern showed on his face, but he wouldn't let the brunette see it. Kyle Rayner would never come back into his life. He was absolutely positive of it.

* * *

The rooftop was massive, but the figure that stood on it only needed one ledge to stand on. His eyes glowed green as he stood there, surveying the city before him. He was wearing a black trench coat of sorts as he observed the goings on below. His arms were crossed and boredom was evident on his face. It had been a long day, and although rumor had it that Metropolis was riddled with crime, it appeared that he was in the wrong area of town to find just what he was looking for. 

"You looking for something interesting, amigo?" a feminine voice asked from behind the man.

Slowly, the green eyes shifted away from the streets below and turned around to face a Latino woman in black leather. She had long, flowing black hair and a black mask that covered her eyes. "I don't have time for chitchat." He turned back around to look down at the street once more.

"You must be new in town if you so casually can turn your back on The Angel of Vengeance," the woman stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Law breakers don't get far when they match up against me. You'd do well to remember that if you try anything stupid."

"I'm not a criminal," the green eyed man informed her. "Though in your outfit, I would definitely place you as being one."

"Far from it, senor," Angel of Vengeance said. "I only dress this way so I'm not seen at night."

"Then I'd say you're out at the wrong time, girly," the man stated. "It's still daylight outside. What don't you run along and let the dayshift continue working. You can have the streets come nightfall."

Angel of Vengeance removed her hands from her hips and clenched her fists together tightly. "No one calls me girly."

"Sorry to have hurt your feelings," was all that the trench coat wearing man said.

"It's time you were taught a lesson in how to talk to a lady, senor," Angel of Vengeance said as she moved to attack.

The man was quick as his trench coat came flying off, revealing a green and black costume underneath. He pulled up his right hand to reveal a glowing, green ring on his finger that shot out a beam of green light that took shape of a rope that wrapped itself around The Angel of Vengeance, stopping her in her tracks. He moved over to her, his eyes piercing with the color of green even brighter then before as the man merely stared her down.

"Who are you?" Angel of Vengeance asked.

"I'm The Green Lantern," the man replied. "And you'd do best not to interfere with my methods again." With that said, he kicked her in the gut really fast, knocking her to the ground as the green rope disappeared.

As soon as Angel of Vengeance managed to get back to her feet, she looked around, finding that The Green Lantern had completely disappeared out of sight. She took of her mask, becoming Andrea Rojas as she continued scanning the nearby area, hoping that her mask was just obstructing her vision a bit, but it wasn't. It was as if the man had never been there at all.

The Green Lantern had a line of green surrounding his entire body as he landed gently on the ground in the alley beside the building that he had been patrolling on moments before. His ring glowed brightly as he used it to create the illusion of civilian clothing: jeans, a tee-shirt, Timberland boots, and a Corduroy jacket. His eye color turned to a beautiful light blue as he put his hands in the jacket pockets. Turning out onto the streets, Kyle Rayner decided to take a break from his patrol and get something to eat, hoping that it would through off The Angel of Vengeance from pursuing him for the time being.

* * *

"So you hid all of these feelings behind your friendship?" Mercy asked, very much enthralled by the conversation. "I had no idea that was the case." 

"Neither did anyone else," Lex said. "My own father never even knew the truth, and he always prided himself on knowing everything about me."

"Was Clark Kent the first?" Mercy asked.

"No," Lex replied. "There was Duncan. That was the first time actually, but we kept that under wraps obviously and it was really what ended up defining me as a person… That's what made what happened to him all the more difficult."

"Any others between Duncan and Clark?" Mercy asked.

"Why are you giving me twenty questions about this all of a sudden?" Lex asked. "I just have revealed this to you, and it seems like you can't help but make me feel even more uncomfortable about it then I already am."

"Sorry, Lex," Mercy said. "It won't happen again."

Lex sighed. "It's alright, Mercy. It was about time that I told the truth about it to someone. I always managed to keep this truth buried deep down from everyone. Apparently, I was very good at it as well. No one ever expected a thing."

"Then why is it…." Mercy trailed off. "Sorry. I was about to start in the questions again…"

"It's fine," Lex said. "Go ahead and finish."

"Why is it that you've turned your back on Clark despite how you really feel?" Mercy asked.

"Because it would never be returned," Lex replied. "And all the secrets and lies just prove even further to me how horrible a relationship would be with him. That actually sounds a bit odd coming from me, considering the way I treated Lana, but I always pictured things being different with Clark, but I never stood a chance with him anyway, so there's no reason to believe that anything could ever happen there anyway."

"You never will truly know till you try, Lex," Mercy said. "If you don't take the chance, then there is no hope."

"There isn't any hope in the first place," Lex said. "With our friendship gone, there's nothing that can pull us back together even in friendship. I might as well just let it rest in the past and work toward trying to fix things with Lana. It'll be extremely difficult, obviously, but it's for the best."

The LuthorCorp jet landed at the airport on the other side of the place from where Talia's ride had landed. Mercy Graves opened the door to the jet and stepped aside after doing so in order for Lex to exit the jet first. Stepping down the ramp, the bald billionaire finally arrived at the bottom and looked around the place, instantly remembering when he had gone to China a few years back with Jason Teague to find one of the relics that they'd both been searching for only to be followed there by Clark and Lana after they had been captured and detained, most likely by his own father.

Once Mercy was down the ramp and had joined Lex's side, they both started moving for where their awaiting LuthorCorp China Branch limo was waiting. At least the Chinese hadn't been made aware of the truth about his father taking the company back yet. That was obviously very good, all things considered. It would hopefully be a short hunt to find his wife, and then they could make the trip back to the states and start working on rekindling what had been lost.


	17. Chapter 16: Lana LangLuthor Must Die

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I would like to apologize to every single one of my readers for this chapter being so horribly late. It was wrong of me to disappear off the face of the planet. I've simply been so busy with college this year, but I should've worked on more chapters during Christmas Break and perhaps Spring Break as well, but there was so much going on in my life. In any case, I'm very sorry, and I hope that I've still got my readers. I know this was really sucky of me, but I pray that you guys will read this chapter, and that I'll hopefully have the time to keep going with more chapters now. I know that I'm severely behind Season 7 now, which has been a pretty interesting season for the most part, but I'm going to try to make this my own story anyway and not bother too much with the specifics of the spoilers and such from Season 7 now. This will now be a stand alone story. I may involve events that have occurred in Season 7, but that isn't as likely. In any case, I apologize once more. Here's Chapter 16. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lana Lang-Luthor Must Die!**

The hot, steaming plate of Chinese cuisine sat in front of Lana Lang-Luthor slowly getting cold. Henry Small was sitting across from her at the table, busily eating his food and not taking notice that his daughter wasn't doing the same. "How can you eat at a time like this, dad?"

Henry looked up to her with a confused look on his face. "We had a long flight, and you really should eat as well to keep up your strength. We're going to have to find somewhere to stay for the time being, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, but are we sure that we want to stay here?" Lana asked. "This isn't the first time I've been out here after all, and I wouldn't be surprised if this was one of the places that people would start looking for me. After what happened at LuthorCorp, I have a feeling that everyone's going to know that I'm still alive before long. I even left my purse in the truck. I can't believe I was that stupid."

"It's not stupidity," Henry assured her. "We were both nearly killed last night by that thing, whatever it was. It's only natural that something like that would happen, but it doesn't mean that you need to put yourself down like that. There was nothing that could be done to prevent that man from coming after us, or you leaving your purse. We have to just accept it and move on."

Lana nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll try to eat." She picked up her utensil and stuck it into the food dutifully, moving it around the food some, apparently stirring it a bit.

"Don't play with your food, Lana," Henry said. "Put it in your mouth and chew. Seriously, we've got a lot ahead of us, and I don't want you getting sick on me because you haven't eaten anything."

Finally, the black haired woman put the food in her mouth and chewed it, trying to savor the taste, but it just wasn't working all that well for her. She wanted more then anything to enjoy the fine cuisine that she was eating, as Chinese food was some of her favorite, but it just didn't seem to really appease her at all.

Henry kept a watchful eye on his daughter as he went back to eating his food, easily able to tell that she wasn't entirely enjoying what she was eating. There was obviously too much on her mind at the present time, and rightfully so. "Hunny, if you really want us to go somewhere else, we'll hop on the next flight out of here and to wherever you want to go. You just say the word, and we're gone."

"I wouldn't really know where else to go," Lana said. "And I don't want to have to call Aunt Nell again to let her know of another change of plans."

"Honestly, you shouldn't have called her in the first place to tell her that you were still alive," Henry said. "Despite that our cover had been blown, no one actually knew where we were going to. If your aunt had wanted to, she could tell people where you were in order to have you found and brought back to some sort of safety. I don't know if she would do that though. I never exactly knew her, except that she owned a flower shop at one point beside the coffee house."

"That's about all there is to know about Aunt Nell," Lana said before taking another bite of her food. "Also that she was very protective of me when I was younger, married Dean, and moved to live with him in Metropolis."

"And then you moved in with Chloe and her father for awhile before moving into that apartment above the Talon that you originally renovated for some boy," Henry recalled. "What was his name again?"

"Adam Knight," Lana said, shivering at having to recall the boy that had tried to kill her after she had been trying to form a relationship with him at one point. "He's dead now, dad."

"And very shortly, you'll be joining him," a feminine voice said from behind Henry.

The man turned around to look at who would have the gall to say something like that to his own daughter and was backhanded for even turning around, sending him into his plate of food, face first.

Lana stood up at that moment. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave my father out of this."

"As you wish," the black haired bombshell said as she pulled off her silky, black gloves and pulled her strands of hair away from her right eye so she could get a good look at the woman that stood in her way of happiness.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Lana asked as she took a couple of steps back, everyone else in the restaurant looking on in confusion and amusement, thinking that perhaps they were getting dinner and a show. "Who are you?"

"I am Talia," she replied scornfully. "And I've come to kill Lana Lang-Luthor. Give yourself up quietly, and I'll make your death as painless as remotely possible."

"What have I ever done to you?" Lana asked.

"You stood between me and my beloved," Talia replied before pulling out a handgun from its hoister and pointing it directly at her target.

Henry finally managed to collect himself and saw that the gun was drawn on his daughter. Standing up, he quickly grabbed the woman's arm, pulling the gun down as it accidentally went off, many of the customers screaming as they took off out the door to safety. "I won't let you hurt my daughter!"

"Foolish man!" Talia yelled out. "Let go!"

Henry suddenly felt himself being pulled fiercely away from Talia as a large, bald man grabbed him by the throat and held him up in the air, chocking him.

"Let my father go!" Lana screamed out.

"Lana, run," Henry barely managed to gurgle out as he tried to breathe, but failed miserably at doing so. He could feel the life being chocked out of him slowly but surely.

Tears came to Lana's face as the horror came to her that she could end up loosing her father at that moment, but in a split second, she could see Talia raising up the gun to fire at her again. The only thing Lana could do was avoid getting killed, and so she ducked behind tables as best she could as the gun went off, following after her as she kept moving around the restaurant.

Talia was getting frustrated and quickly bored with this game. Knowing that Lex would probably show up soon, the bombshell knew that the wife had to be killed before he showed himself. "League, detain her!"

Four soldiers rushed into the restaurant and moved quickly toward where Lana was, grabbing at her as she moved to evade them unsuccessfully as she found herself surrounded on all sides. The small town girl was trapped with nowhere to go.

"End of the line, Mrs. Luthor" Talia said as she pulled up her gun directly at Lana's head and aimed to make a perfect shot. It would all be over in mere moments, and Lex Luthor would finally be all hers.

Suddenly, several gas grenades were thrown through the windows of the establishment, releasing a gray tear gas around the room. A dark figure crashed through a window near to where Ubu was chocking Henry Small. The shadowy man sent a devastating roundhouse kick directly to Ubu's bald head, sending him sailing through a couple tables and Henry to the ground.

"Scatter, League!" Talia commanded. "Find him!" As the League members moved off to stop the interferer from continuing to ruin their plan, she turned back toward where Lana had been before, seeing a clenched fist connect right on her face as she became unbalanced in her high heeled shoes, causing her to fall.

"I guess I do still have Lex to thank for something," Lana whispered, remembering the time when he had taught her some of the finer points of self defense, though her hand was in a lot of pain from the connection. It didn't matter though. She moved through the smoke, trying to find her father as she heard the fighting in the near distance. Obviously whoever had come to the rescue was trying to fight off the masked soldiers.

Henry Small coughed loudly and uncontrollably as he tried to catch his breath, holding his pained throat. The lawyer saw someone kneel down beside him and looked up toward the face. Even through the smoke and the tears in his eyes, Henry could see that it was his daughter. "You're alright."

"Neither of us will be if we stay here," Lana stated. "Come on, dad." She picked him up and holstered his arm around her shoulder, trying her best to help the heavy man out of the restaurant and to hopeful safety. It was very obvious to her that there was no choice in the matter. They had to get out of China and fast. If some crazy woman was after her, then there was no telling who else was. There was a very good chance that Lex could've found out and would be on the hunt for her as well. She simply couldn't have that.

* * *

As the smoke in the restaurant started to clear, the black garbed ninja looked around at the downed soldiers, the huge, bald man that had been chocking someone that was no longer in sight was groaning on the floor from his earlier attack, and turned toward where two women should've been, seeing that one of them was gone and that the other was currently running through the kitchen. He hadn't gotten the best look at the woman that had started all this trouble, but he soon would get a good look see.

The black haired woman had managed to run half way down the alley that would take her back out onto a major street before the black garbed ninja had managed to catch up to her, vaulting over her to stand in the woman's way. "I don't know who you are, but you're not going anywhere."

"You had some interesting moves back in there," Talia stated calmly, not feeling at all discouraged to be by herself in the situation. "I have to say that I'm impressed. You would do well in my father's league."

"Sorry," the ninja said. "Not interested."

"What a shame," Talia stated sadly. "No one sees that if they don't join us, their lives will surely be over. No matter. You will have to learn the lesson much like everyone else." The bombshell got into a fighting stance and waited to take on the challenger.

"I don't want to hurt you," the ninja told her.

"But I want to hurt you," Talia explained. "Don't treat me like some weak damsel in distress. I am far from such a cliché. Fight me, and you shall see!"

Before the fight could occur, Lana and Henry came around the corner, stopping dead in their tracks.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us," Talia stated, a smirk falling on her face. "Time to die, Mrs. Luthor." Pulling up her gun, Talia shot it just before the weapon was knocked out of her hand by the ninja.

Henry Small screamed out before falling to the ground. He had been shot and blood was seeping from his chest wound.

"Dad!" Lana yelled as she fell down beside him and gently turned him over on his back. "No, don't leave me."

"I'm so proud of you, Lana," Henry said. "Don't ever give up hope."

"You have to stay with me," Lana said. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing in 911, not at all sure that it would work out in China. "I need an ambulance!" She couldn't understand the words coming from the other end of the line as it was someone speaking Chinese. She hung up the phone in frustration.

"It's going to be alright," Henry barely managed to say.

"I lost my parents once," Lana said. "I can't do it again."

"You have to be strong, Lana," Henry said as his eyes closed.

Talia quickly kicked elbowed the ninja, trying to keep her held at bay. Once free of him, she spin kicked the unknown hero in the side of the head, sending him crashing to the ground. The brunette haired bombshell reached down for her handgun, grabbed it, and pulled it back in Lana's direction. "It's over, Mrs. Luthor. Your husband is mine."

Lana looked up, away from her father's dead body, tears streaming down her face. "This is about Lex?"

"Your husband does not need you," Talia informed. "I will take care of him."

"You're crazy enough," Lana cold stated. "You probably could make him happy, but I want nothing to do with him or you. You've already taken my father from me! What else do you want?!"

"Until you're dead, Lex will not give up on you," Talia said. "I must have him."

"You'll never have me," Lex said.

Lana quickly stood up upon hearing Lex's voice. She saw him and his bodyguard, Mercy Graves, standing at the end of the alley. They were both holding guns toward Talia. Lana looked down to where the ninja had been before only to find that he was no longer there.

"Lex, I didn't expect to find you here," Talia said.

"You should've," Lex said. "After all, I was planning to come out here and considering that you disappeared from the mansion so abruptly, it doesn't surprise me that you tried to beat me out here. Do you really think I'm going to give my love to someone that kills so unnecessarily? You've murdered an innocent man and was going to the same to the woman I love! There's no reason for me to give a damn about the way you feel for me. Go back to your father. I don't need you."

As Lex was distracted with Talia, Lana was suddenly grabbed from behind by the unknown ninja and before she could even scream out, the brunette girl was on the rooftop of a nearby building.

Lex turned back toward Lana only to find that she was gone. He moved over with Mercy to where Henry Small's body was and searched around for his wife, seeing no trace of her.

Talia used this moment to make a swift getaway as she rushed off down the alley.

"Lex, she's getting away!" Mercy exclaimed.

"Let her go," Lex said. "I don't care about her. I just want Lana found. Let's try to pick up the trail."

Lana looked down from the rooftop above as Lex and Mercy walked away from the alley. She turned to look at the strange ninja, unsure of what to think of this masked man. "Thank you for trying to help us."

"I'm sorry that your father died," the ninja said. "I know all too well what it's like to loose your family. It's not easy, and the pain will always be with you."

"You don't sound Chinese," Lana said. "You sound American. You're not from here, are you?"

The ninja turned away and moved to the other end of the room, not giving Lana an answer.

"Who are you?" Lana asked.

"Just a friend," the ninja stated, barely even looking back before jumping off the building.

Lana rushed to the edge of the building, trying to catch sight of the escaping ninja, but she could barely see a dark shape moving along before he disappeared seconds later.

* * *

Whitney Fordman sat on the couch in Oliver Queen's penthouse, merely staring at nothing in particular. His mind was set and focused entirely on what he had learned from Lionel Luthor back at the store. No matter what, it seemed that the blonde would never escape the evil that had been plaguing him when he was a prisoner of war.

Bart Allen walked into the room from the kitchen with a couple plates of food. "Here ya go," Bart said. "I thought some food would do you good."

"I'm not hungry," Whitney said. "Thanks anyway, speedy."

"You're letting this eat you alive," Bart stated. "If you keep doing that, you're only gonna end up depressed. I need to get your mind off this. We should go somewhere. How about the movies?"

"It's not safe leaving here," Whitney said. "Remember what Lionel said? It's best we just lay low."

"And you're gonna choose to listen to what a Luthor has to say?" Bart asked. "Come on. Despite that Clark apparently trusts the guy, I'm not so sure that I do. His last name says it all."

"He doesn't seem like he wants to deceive us," Whitney said. "He knows your secret and everyone else in the League. Why would he have some sort of agenda if he hasn't told the world about you guys, least of all his own son?"

"Point taken," Bart said before sitting back on the couch. He began eating his food. "Seriously though, eat that. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't. I slaved over the stove for you when you're the one that likes to cook. The least you could do is indulge for me."

Whitney sighed. "Alright, fine." He started eating the pasta and realized instantly what it was. "You didn't save over a stove. More like opened a can. This is Chef Boyardee. Do you really think after all the years I learned from my mother that I wouldn't know the difference?"

Bart shrugged. "Ya never know. I could always hope. Are you mad?"

"No," Whitney said, shaking his head as he kept eating the food. "I could never be mad at your beautiful face. You should know better then that."

"Good," Bart said. "So how about that movie?"

Whitney sighed. "We can watch one here, but I don't want to leave this place."

"Personally, I think this place wouldn't be that safe either," Bart stated. "What's to say that they're not already watching us right now? They could have someone following you twenty-four hours a day. We don't know what's really going on or what lengths they'll go to."

"Trust me," Whitney said. "I know what lengths."

* * *

Oliver Queen walked down the stairs to the first floor of the farmhouse. He didn't see Kara around and figured that she'd probably stepped out or something. Then again, Clark probably wouldn't like finding out that she was gone. In any case, the blonde billionaire moved out of the dining room and into the living room. He could see the din at the far end and moved for it.

The den had been the place that apparently Martha Kent had done the majority of her senatorial work before she went off to Washington. Apparently Jonathan Kent had done some of the same when he had been running for the seat that Martha had ended up filling upon his death. Oliver found himself wondering what Mr. Kent was really like and how he would've reacted to finding out about a relationship between Clark and he.

That brought up thoughts of Martha. She was a very nice, understanding woman, but how would she take the relationship that her son was forming with a billionaire that had quite the sorted past? He figured that she would find out eventually. There was no way that Clark wouldn't want to go out to see her at some point and end up telling her. Hell, he could probably zoom over to Washington in mere minutes with his abilities anyway.

Just then, Clark Kent came into the room, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "How do you like it?"

"It's a nice spot," Oliver said, turning to face his boyfriend. "I didn't think you'd be down that fast."

"I'm pretty quick with bathroom business," Clark informed.

"Is there anything that you're not fast with?" Oliver asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait to find out," Clark teased, his brightly white teeth appeared as he smiled.

"Touché," Oliver said, managing to smile as well. "I'll have my Metropolis Branch start sending stuff down right now. They're going to need some time to set up, so that means we should probably give them the room they need. You should probably let Kara know about it so she doesn't end up swooping in and everyone sees her abilities."

Clark nodded. "Where is she anyway? We left her down here."

"Something must've came up," Oliver stated.

Clark moved for the couch and took a seat. "For all I know, she went to the fortress to tell Jor-El all about the conversation that the three of us had."

"Maybe that's for the best though," Oliver offered as he moved over as well and sat. Reaching over, the blonde billionaire took the farmboy's hand into his own. "The sooner Jor-El is talked into allowing all of this to happen, the better…. Despite that I'm not ready for childbirth, we're gonna have to expect it to become part of our lives eventually. Ignoring it won't make it go away."

Clark nodded. "I guess you're right. I just had a really bad fight with him over my commitments to his destiny for me… J'onn probably wants nothing to do with me now either… I'm pushing away those that want to help me to see my full potential."

"You haven't pushed me away yet, and I know I want that for you," Oliver said. "I want you out there with me and the rest of the League. We need you in the fight against Lex. You know it. Despite that it might not be the way that your father wants you to go about doing it, at least it's a way to remotely accomplish what he may want."

"I don't really know what he truly wants," Clark said. "Kryptonians seem more and more like conquerors then they do peaceful people everyday. I'm not going to chance Jor-El turning me into a monster. I could end up hurting those that I care and love most… Especially you."

"I love you too, Clark," Oliver said. "More then you know. I just don't want you to spend the rest of your life out here in this dead end town. I've moved out here to mainly start your process of moving on. Maybe having Kara out here too is a good thing. Perhaps both of us can get you to evolve beyond Smallville. There's so much out there for you and me. I want us not to look back and think on what might've been. We have to take the bull by the horns, and I'm going to make sure that you're right there beside me when everything happens. We're meant to be together. It's our destiny, Clark, and part of that destiny is taking down Lex and working together to save the world."

Clark looked deep into Oliver's eyes, a smile reforming on his face. "Then I'd guess we'd better get started."


	18. Chapter 17: The Veritas Project

Author's Note: Well, in the excitment of everything, I had a few sparks of ideas flow through my head, so I decided to get another chapter up pretty fast. It's my chance to make it up to you guys. Thanks to svgurl410 for reviewing so quickly. I was so excited to see a review for the last chapter from you, and I look forward to your comments on this one as well, and of course comments from other readers too. The comments are what really help to get me going, and the earlier one was a real big help for me to actually get this next chapter up so soon. So, here's Chapter 17. Please enjoy and review:

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Veritas Project**

Lionel Luthor stepped out of an elevator in the penthouse of one of the most luxurious apartment complexes in Metropolis. After knocking on the door at the end of the hall, the long haired man waited for an answer. Moments later, the door opened. A smile crossed Lionel's face. "Hello, Bernard."

"Mr. Luthor," Bernard, the butler said. "They're all waiting for you, sir."

"That's what I like to hear," Lionel said as he entered the penthouse and took off his long, overcoat, handing it over to the older gentleman before moving further into the place. Coming upon the main living area, a smile creased his face upon seeing several people sitting in the chairs, basically in a circle. "It's so good to see the old gang back together again."

"At least part of it, right, Lionel?" an aged man in a suit, sitting in the largest of the chairs asked.

"Edward, do I sense hostility?" Lionel asked.

Edward Teague stood up and buttoned his suit coat before stepping over to the other man. "Lionel, we only call meetings these days when it's of urgent importance. Fact of the matter is, I don't see the reason to be meeting right now."

"Of course you don't," Lionel said. "If it's not benefiting you, then you could care less."

"The only reason that I ever have to want to speak to you is to find out if there's been any change in my wife," Edward reminded the long haired man.

"And if there's ever change in Genevieve, I'll be sure to let you know," Lionel said before moving to an empty seat and sitting down.

"I'd expect that you'd inform the rest of us as well," an overweight, black woman said as she stood up and moved to the wet bar, making herself a martini. "Considering her current situation, it would be for the best."

Lionel crossed his arms and chuckled. "Amanda, you should…"

"You may call me Mrs. Waller," Amanda said. "We're not friends."

"And here I thought everyone in Veritas was," Lionel stated, acting a bit confused as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, we all used to be till you did what you did," Amanda informed as she turned back around, taking a sip of the martini before moving back to her seat.

"Isn't that water under a very tall bridge?" Lionel asked.

"I consider murder to be a big thing," Amanda stated.

"I've changed," Lionel stated proudly.

"Because you're Jor-El's vessel?" a young woman, the youngest of the entire group said, before taking a sip of a margarita. "Genevieve is the vessel for Lara-El, yet she's locked up. It makes me wonder why you're not in Summerholt with her. I'm sure my father would've already taken care of that if he were still leading Veritas. You made sure to take care of that, didn't you?"

"I had nothing to do with Virgil Swann's death," Lionel confirmed. "I know it was hard on you using not only him, but your mother as well only a few days later, Patricia, but you have to understand that was all Genevieve's doing. She had Jason kill Bridgett Crosby and try to pin it on Lex. What's to say that she didn't do the same with Virgil."

"I might give you my mother being killed by them, but I know you had a hand in what happened with my father," Patricia stated firmly. "You and he started working closely together again after the Kawatche Caves were found. You can't lie on that. He made sure to let me know. That was the main reason with Veritas started to resurrect itself in the first place."

"Honestly, can we save this mud slinging for some other time?" Edward asked as he finally went back to his seat. "The fact is that I'm the one that took over charge of Veritas after Virgil's death, so obviously he wasn't trying to take control. The same can be said in concerns to Robert and Laura Queen. Their deaths were accidents out of our control."

"Thank you, Edward," Lionel said.

"I wasn't defending you," Edward informed. "I was merely trying to get this useless babble to cease. Every time we try to have a meeting, it ends in pointless finger pointing. Can we get on with this? What did you want to bring to the table?"

"Oliver Queen has compromised the traveler," Lionel informed.

Everyone in the room was silent. Amanda silently sipped her martini. Patricia seemed to be scanning the room, trying to figure out for herself what was actually going on. Edward had his hands folded in a tent, staring at Lionel. The others in the room had worried expressions on their faces.

One of the others leaned forward. It was Nigel St. John, the member of The Swann Foundation that had given Lionel the Blue Kryptonite the night before. "This was to be expected eventually. We've been following Oliver's progression since he first came to Metropolis. Considering his willingness to try to save the world with his merry little band, it's no surprise that he'd eventually try to recruit Kal-El. It was inevitable."

"You're not entirely understanding, I'm afraid," Lionel stated. "Oliver has gotten to Kal-El in ways that I had never before considered."

"Well, out with it, Lionel," Amanda commanded.

"Oliver's sexuality has compromised the future of the traveler," Lionel explained. "Despite that I don't want to stand in the way of Kal-El's happiness, I have reason to believe that Virgil's initial solutions could be in jeopardy."

"Too bad he isn't here any longer to tell us if that's really the case," Patricia stated, an angry aura radiating off of her and in Lionel's direction.

Edward gave a displeased look toward Patricia Swann before turning to look at the ground. "I remember what you're talking about, Lionel. The prophecy."

"That prophecy, despite that it was my father that made it, is made to be broken," Patricia said. "The fact of the matter is that you can't automatically assume that the savior of the world is going to be straight."

"We should," a gruff voice that hadn't spoke before said. He was smoking a cigar and wearing army fatigues.

"General Lane, with all due respect to you, we have no right to dictate the relationships that one chooses to have," Patricia explained.

"I was made promises," Sam Lane said as he leaned forward, taking a long drag of his cigar as he eyeballed the young woman. "Years ago it was decided upon that my little Lo would one day be the one that The Traveler would spend his life with. We've started the seeds of that now, and I'm not about to allow that to come crumbling down because of a faggot with too much money and time on his hands."

"Alright, that's enough, General Lane," Amanda stated. "You've said your peace. It would be best if you not talk again."

"I will if I want to," Lane said. "This isn't right. What right does she have to say anything here? She wasn't around when Veritas first came together. She's trying to destroy what her own father believed it."

"How dare you," Patricia said as she stood up and crossed the distance over to General Lane. "Who are you to tell me anything about my father? I don't remember you even coming to the funeral."

"I was in South America," Lane said. "There's an important project down there that I had to oversee. I can't help that it coincided with the funeral."

"I think it's pretty convenient for you myself," Patricia said before moving back to her chair.

"Why didn't we ever induct Oliver in the first place?" Patricia asked. "He deserves to be part of something that his family was involved in. That's why I'm here now and why Jason, God rest his soul, was here for a short amount of time as well."

"He isn't here because he's a loose cannon, just like Lex," Lionel said. "There was no way to know how Oliver would take finding out any of this."

"You just don't want him piecing together some sort of truth about his parents' murders," Patricia said. "If he were to discover that their deaths were linked to Veritas, and then he were to dig deeper, you wouldn't be on very good terms with The Justice League anymore. That would suck, wouldn't it since it looks like you're about to be inducted anyway."

"I'd find that to be good news," Lionel said. "If I'm in with The Justice League, it will mean that Veritas is one step closer to helping The Traveler to achieve his destiny."

"He has a point," a deep voice said from a dark corner of the room. J'onn J'onzz became visible as he walked over to them. "Fact of the matter is that I'm not part of the League yet. Kal-El is the only one of them that knows me. The rest only know me as a dark, shadowy figure that's telling them important missions to go on."

"Then why don't you just reveal yourself already?" Amanda said. "The Traveler would put in a good word for you. This is wasting our time as is."

"There is plenty of time," J'onn said. "Kal-El will get over Oliver. This is a phase he's going through because of Lana Lang's supposed death. Now that he knows she's still alive and out there, he'll begin to realize that what he's doing is wrong."

"Hopefully she won't come back, wherever she went," Lane said. "She's been standing in the way of The Traveler and my Little Lo. That's taking too long as well."

"There is something that none of you know," J'onn stated, glancing to Lionel before looking out to the rest of the group. "I was given explicit instructions by Jor-El not to tell anyone about what was going on, but the fact of the matter is that you're going to all find out eventually, and what Jor-El doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Isn't he going to know simply because I'm here?" Lionel asked.

"If he does, then he does," J'onn said. "Times have changed, and this will need to be made known. Kal-El is capable of having offspring with Oliver Queen."

This revelation was left hanging in the air. Everyone party to this meeting was all going through their own emotional reaction, but the one person that looked like he was about to explode with anger was General Sam Lane. Something deep inside the aged man was telling him that he should've known something like this would happen eventually. It would not last though. Lane was going to make sure that his Little Lo got what she so rightfully deserved.

* * *

Clark Kent stood in the loft of his barn. Arms draped over his muscular form, pulling tightly around his red shirt. Smooth lips pressed to his neck, slowly moving up to the ear where a tongue slowly began to lick. Clark couldn't help but chuckle. "That tickles."

"It's supposed to, angel," Oliver whispered in his ear. "That's the fun of it."

Oliver turned his head when he heard an engine turning up the drive. A large moving truck was coming in their direction. "That's the movers. I think the car behind the truck is my secretary. I'm gonna have to go down there and supervise long enough for Dinah to get a hang of things down there. Will you be good waiting for me?"

"I'd rather be bad," Clark teased, turning around to look in Oliver's deep green eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Oliver said with a chuckle. "But as long as you don't use any Red Kryptonite, you can be as bad as you want."

"Don't worry," Clark said. "I rarely intentionally use Red Kryptonite. As addictive as it is, that stuff is dangerous."

"I'm glad you know that," Oliver said. "You should come down and say hi to Dinah. She'd like to see you."

"I don't think Miss Lance really likes me that much to tell you the truth," Clark said. "I mean, she's always really ill every time I see her."

"That's because she doesn't get enough sleep," Oliver explained. "I don't know what that girl does with her nightlife, and I'm not going to ask her, but considering the fish nets she's always in, I don't know if I really want to find out."

Clark chuckled. "I'll come down in a few."

"Alright, but I don't want to come back and find you brooding or something," Oliver warned. "I don't like seeing that kind of thing. I have too many friends that are like that. I don't need my boyfriend doing it too."

Clark nodded. "You got it. No brooding."

Oliver smiled, kissed Clark, and then moved to the stairs, leaving the loft.

Clark watched as he went and then turned back to looking out the window at the movers. He could see Dinah Lance getting out of her car as well before getting a few bags out of the back seat.

"Well, don't you have quite the little set up now," a low voice said from behind Clark. "I'm jealous."

"Go away, Mikail," Clark said, not even turning around.

"Still don't want to play, Clark?" Mikail Myxzptlk asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I'm never going to want to," Clark informed him before turning around to face the purple garbed man. "Just leave me alone."

"You do realize that this isn't going to last, don't you?" Myxzptlk asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"I've seen a lot of things," Myxzptlk replied. "I've become pretty enlightened, and when it all comes down to it, Clark, you're not gay. You never will be. You're going to realize that this isn't the life for you."

"If I do decide that at some point, it won't be you that decides it for me," Clark said in a threatening tone. "Fact is that Oliver makes me happier then anyone else ever has. You don't know anything about that. You've never lived my life. Don't think for one second that you have a right to tell me what I will or won't do."

"So defensive," Myxzptlk hissed. "How can you always manage to take away someone's fun? I just don't get it." Upon snapping his fingers, he disappeared.

Clark shook his head, rolled his eyes, and turned back around to the window once more, leaning on the bottom of it. He looked down once more to see Oliver and Dinah talking below. The farmboy couldn't help but smile as he thought back to what he now shared with the blonde billionaire. That was all that mattered to the last son of Krypton now. Mxyzptlk's words mattered not.

* * *

"Mr. Queen, are you sure that this is the best solution?" Dinah asked, straightening her glasses with one hand and holding her bags with the other as she followed after Oliver to the house that he was going to.

"Positive," Oliver said. "What's the problem? A little country air could do the entire company some good. There are a lot of tight wads in the board. They could use some scenery in their lives."

"Those tight wads, as you so elegantly call them, are the ones that are worried about the purpose behind this," Dinah explained. "You know they've been trying to buy out the company for a long time. This kind of small town image is going to do damage to Queen Industries. The Metropolis Branch alone will suffer without you there to oversee things. LuthorCorp will outbid us on everything."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that," Oliver said. "I've got faith in our company. Besides, all the vacations I take every year doesn't seem to slow Queen Industries down. So why should this move really effect it all that much?"

"I'm only giving you the facts, Mr. Queen," Dinah said. "You have to be prepared for everything. I wouldn't be a good secretary if I didn't do that."

"You're also my friend, and I know that you know when I'm doing something it's specifically for my own good," Oliver informed. "This is very important to me. Queen Industries is too. If I have to juggle both, then so be it."

Dinah looked around the property in confusion. "And what exactly is there out here that's so important anyway?"

"The details aren't really all that important for you to understand, Miss Lance," Oliver said. "What matters is that we might be out here for too long. Once some loose ends are tied up, we'll all be moving right back to Metropolis."

"'We'll all'?" Dinah asked in confusion. "There are only two of us. What are you…" The brunette haired woman stopped herself when she saw Clark Kent coming out of the barn. Her confusion seemed to settle slightly but only for a moment as she turned back to Oliver. "Is this about Clark Kent?"

"Yes," Oliver replied. "But that's off the record."

"What does he matter, sir?" Dinah asked. "I mean no offense, but unless you're trying to go into agriculture like LuthorCorp, I really don't see the angle here."

"That's for me to know and for you to not, Miss Lance," Oliver said. "Now if you don't mind, I need to speak with Clark."

"I'll just go help the movers then," Dinah said.

"You do that," Oliver said. The blonde billionaire watched as Dinah left and then moved over to where Clark was, cleaning up tools. "Everything good?"

"Most definitely," Clark said. "You?"

"I'm annoyed," Oliver said. "Dinah's asking too many questions."

"Does she know about us?" Clark asked.

"No, and that's where the problem lies," Oliver said. "She doesn't need to know, because it's our own business. Apparently though, the board are asking questions about my move out here."

"I knew this was going to be problematic," Clark said. "I really don't want Queen Industries people running around spying on us, beautiful. Considering that there are two aliens living on this farm, it wouldn't end well."

"Not to mention that The Green Arrow of Metropolis is here as well," Oliver said. "There's a lot for all of us to end up loosing or having to compromise for. We'll have to play things by ear for now, but I don't know how long we can actually stay here."

"You're trying to rush me out of Smallville pretty fast," Clark commented.

"That's not my intent," Oliver said. "I just don't want either of us compromised."

"Same here, Ollie," Clark said. "Same here."

* * *

As Lois Lane walked into Shea LeBlanche, the one thought that was on her mind was getting back to Smallville so she could check on Chloe. She hadn't seen her cousin at all nearly the entire day. After getting her new job, she'd put in her notice as The Inquisitor, went to the party that ended up being for both Grant and herself, and she was now with Grant Gabriel at a very expensive restaurant.

"Are you alright?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lois replied.

"You sure?" Grant asked. "I mean, you didn't say a word the whole way here, and you didn't talk to many people at the party."

"I'm worried about my cousin," Lois informed as they moved to their reserved table. She took off her wrap and then took a seat with help from Grant.

"Oh, Miss Sullivan, right?" Grant asked as he moved to his own chair and sat down. "You said she's in the hospital. I'm sure she's fine. They would've called if something were wrong, right?"

"I hope so, but then again, they might call her boyfriend before getting to me," Lois said, worry clearly in her voice. "I really don't know what happened to her. I know there's something big to it, but I can't put a finger to it."

"Sounds like you think its news worthy," Grant said.

"It probably is," Lois stated.

The waiter came over to take their orders. Once receiving them, he left the table.

"Look, if you're so worried, why don't you give them a call?" Grant asked.

"I don't want to ruin this," Lois replied.

"Did I say you would be?" Grant asked.

"No, but even still…" Lois sighed.

"I understand," Grant said. "She's family after all. It wouldn't be natural if you didn't care about her health."

"I haven't even been able to tell her that we're working together now," Lois said. "I mean, that's pretty big news. She's pretty much the reason I went into journalism in the first place. I think working together is a pretty good step up."

"Now that you're not rivals anymore," Grant said. "Well, at least not rival papers in any case. Obviously you're both going to be fighting for stories though, and that's understandable."

Lois nodded. "It's gonna be difficult. I don't like being her rival."

"Well, we're not in high school, Miss Lane. This is The Daily Planet. You have to be willing to step all over other people. It doesn't matter if you're related to them or not. If you want to get ahead, you're going to have to take the bull by the horns. If you can't do that, then you'd best get out of the bullpen."

Lois stared at Grant for several long seconds, thinking over what he had said. "Alright, fine, but I can't promise anything. My cousin's future means just as much to me as my own."

* * *

Jimmy Olsen pushed Chloe Sullivan out the entrance of The Smallville Medical Center in a wheelchair. Her face showed that she believed this entire thing was ridiculous. "I'm telling you, Jimmy, I feel fine."

"I know," Jimmy said. "The doctor thought so too, but it's their policy."

"Well, I don't like sitting in this thing," Chloe stated.

"I just had survived a traumatic experience," Jimmy reminded her. "Don't you think it's for the best that you not over exert yourself? What if you end up having another spell?"

"I don't see that happening," Chloe said.

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked.

"I just do," Chloe replied.

"You never did actually tell me what happened," Jimmy stated as he continued pushing Chloe through the parking lot to his car. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I really don't remember much of it," Chloe lied. "It was nothing really."

"Nothing?" Jimmy asked. "You were delusional, weak, cold, and your vital signs were so low that they have no idea how you managed to survive."

"When it comes to Smallville, miracles simply happen," Chloe explained.

"Yeah, about as often as the meteor freaks," Jimmy commented.

"Didn't you tell me that you don't like sarcasm?" Chloe asked in confusion. "That really sounded like Lois right there."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Don't try to change the subject."

"I just don't want to talk about it," Chloe said as she stood up from the wheelchair and opened the passenger door of the car.

"It's because it's me you'd be telling, right?" Jimmy asked. "You don't trust me. If I were Clark, you'd have spilled the beans already."

"This has nothing to do with Clark," Chloe said as she sat down in the car and closed the door.

Jimmy folded up the wheelchair and put it in the backseat as he had been told to keep it for Chloe to use for the next couple days. Moving for the driver's door, the photographer opened it and got in before putting on his seatbelt and starting up the engine. "It would be nice if you'd just trust me."

"I do trust you, Jimmy," Chloe defended.

"You could've fooled me," Jimmy countered. "We spend very little time talking about problems. I know you don't want our relationship to have those kind of complications, but the problem is that not talking makes complications."

"It doesn't have to," Chloe said.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" Jimmy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Is that a trick question?" Chloe tried to joke, smiling over to Jimmy. "Can we please just go?"

"Fine, but this is far from over," Jimmy said. "I'm going to have you singing like a canary before you know it."

"Good luck with that," Chloe said.

Jimmy backed the car up out of the parking spot that it was in and then moved out of the parking lot, leaving The Smallville Medical Center behind.

* * *

Kyle Rayner had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the streets of Metropolis, taking in everything that was around him. One of the easiest ways to look for criminals was to move and look like a civilian. After a certain amount of time, the problems of the city would eventually come upon him. That had always been one of the easiest ways to get things done, and considering that he had The Angel of Vengeance on his tail anyway, it made sense to go the other route so she wouldn't end up keeping him from completing his task any further.

The brunette had been entrusted with protecting Earth. After so long of being away from the planet, it was time that he could finally return to where he'd once lived. Knowing good and well that Kyle probably wouldn't be able to pick up his old life where it left off really annoyed and saddened him, but the fact of the matter was, that was the old Kyle. That Kyle, the Art Major at Star City University didn't exist anymore. Sure, he'd still practice his craft occasionally, but his main focus was to protect now.

"It's going down tomorrow," a voice stated in the distance.

Kyle stopped moving and tried his best to listen in on what was being said.

"Seriously?" another voice asked. "Mannheim actually got a look at one of those guys?"

"One of the main ones, yeah," the first voice replied. "He looked human, unlike the soldiers that were with him. This is all pretty crazy, but they're doing everything they can to help us out. I hope you'll do the same."

"As long as Mannheim follows through, you can count on us," the second voice stated. "He hasn't followed through like Morgan Edge used to. If we see some improvement from this Darkseid guy, then you've got our support."

"Nothing to worry about," the first said. "You'll see from the weapons demo tomorrow. The Third National Bank won't know what hit them. Intergang's gonna own this city. I guarantee it."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, taking in everything that the two unseen men were saying. He had to make a mental note to make sure to keep his full attention on the Third National Bank tomorrow. Whatever was going to go down had to be prevented. The Green Lantern would undoubtedly be making an appearance, and once he did, there would be no hiding that he was there and there to stay no less. Whoever Mannheim and Darkseid were would know of his name and they wouldn't be forgetting it.


	19. Chapter 18: Just Visiting

Author's Note:

Well, I was a bit behind today with posting. I had a lot of stuff that I had to take care of and such, but I did manage to make a chapter. From what I can tell, it's pretty long. I think it ended up longer then I originally thought it would end up being. Anyway, I would like to once again thank svgurl410 for making another review of the second chapter that I ended up doing late last night. It means a lot that you're keeping with the story. I love reading your reviews. They're a big highlight of my day.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Just Visiting**

Kara Zor-El flew into The Fortress of Solitude, touching down and looking around the structure, taking in its beauty as she walked around, admiring the last remnant of home.

"Why have you come, Kara?" the booming voice of Jor-El asked.

"There is more then one answer to that," Kara replied. "It's been so long since I had to leave Krypton, and seeing this place reminds me of it so much. There were so many good memories there. They all come flooding back when I'm here."

"I can understand your need to reconnect with our home world, but considering the past bad blood between your father and mine, it isn't best for you to be here," Jor-El explained.

"Thus why you locked me away in a dam so I wouldn't cause any problems, right?" Kara asked.

"Exactly, Kara," Jor-El said. "Kal-El had plenty of time to work out his place in the human society, but you were already grown and would've felt the need to unnecessarily expose yourself, thus exposing my son as well. I simply couldn't allow that. Taking the risk was…"

"My father, your brother, did not mean any ill will toward Kal-El," Kara informed. "He wanted me to be safe with my cousin, protect him, watch over him, and give him the guidance that he would need in this world. You wouldn't allow that, and now because of it, he's made many wrong choices with his life, including not trusting you. I'd guess that would be rightfully so considering what you did to me."

"What happened to you was necessary in order to…"

"I don't want to hear it anymore, uncle. You've made your own grave. It's time that you lay in it. Kal-El knows that you made J'onn imprison me. He obviously knows of the countless other things that you have done to further hinder his life. And now he's gone and taken it to a whole different level. I figure you know of his relationship with the human man named Oliver Queen?"

"I knew before you even did," Jor-El stated. "J'onn keeps me informed at all times on anything that Kal-El may do. I have to make sure that he does not do anything that could jeopardize his destiny."

"Kal-El doesn't want your destiny thrust on him," Kara said as she took several steps around the fortress, actually going toward the crystal display console, but she wasn't going there for any reason in particular.

"You simply don't understand, Kara," Jor-El said. "Everything that I do is in the best interest of my son and the people of this planet."

"You need to seriously rethink your strategy," Kara said. "I don't even know why I bothered bringing the fortress back online. If I knew that every time I came here that I'd have to hear the riot act from you, I would've kept the place useless. I'm surprised you didn't have J'onn fix it."

"He has more important business," Jor-El informed.

"Playing big brother to Kal-El," Kara said with a nod. "That's right. Forgot about that for a moment. In any case, you need to perform the ritual on Oliver Queen. He has to become viable to become pregnant. You know the reason why."

"I refuse to do this," Jor-El informed. "It is not part of my son's destiny."

"I don't give a damn about your destiny, uncle," Kara informed, crossing her arms as she was obviously getting angry. "You have no right to keep your son from being happy. I'm not going to stand in his way of what he wants and who he wants to be with, and I'm not going to let you either. It's not like you won't still have an heir to The House of El. That's not going to be a problem."

"Within the entire line of El there has never been a gay relationship. I refuse to allow it to start with this now."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter. He makes his own decisions."

"Everything happens for a reason, Kara. Kal-El is going to learn that the hard way."

"You'd better be prepared to loose your son forever then, and don't come crawling to me either. I won't hear of it. Goodbye, uncle." With that said, Kara zoomed out of the fortress. The lights within went dark and silent.

* * *

Whitney Fordman scanned the hallway as he walked down it, Bart Allen at his side. All attempts to remain at Oliver's Penthouse had failed miserably as the speed demon wasn't willing to sit around there, wanting to do something elsewhere. And so, they were both now at the hospital on the way to check up on Victor and A.C.

After everything that had happened the night before, the fact that the two Leaguers had been left at the hospital, had completely left their minds all together. It would probably do them both good to see some familiar faces. Stepping into the room, followed shortly after Bart, Whitney put his hands in his jean pockets and walked over to the first bed where A.C. was laying.

"He doesn't look too bad now," Bart said, leaning over Whitney's shoulder. The brunette took hold of his blonde haired boyfriend's hand as he stood there looking over the fish king.

"Yeah, I guess he recovers pretty quickly," Whitney stated.

"No doubt," Bart said. "He's a tough shark, man. He's definitely got the skin of one in any case."

"Let's see about Victor," Whitney said as he gently led Bart along, still holding his hand as they arrived at the other bed, looking at the African American Hero. "At least that oil crap was cleaned off him. You think they got him refilled?"

"Oh, yeah," Bart said. "Dr. Bryce keeps a stock pile of the stuff here. Queen Industries processed all of it and shipped it all here. I guess it works out that Oliver is in big business with Metropolis General."

"Where is Dr. Bryce anyway?" Whitney asked.

"Not a clue," Bart said. "Maybe she has this shift off. Even doctors need their beauty sleep."

"Or, I might've simply been on my lunch break," the voice of Helen Bryce said as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Hello, boys. It's good to see you back. Now that you're here, you can let Mr. Queen know that I'm very disappointed in him for walking out of the hospital like he did. Well, he probably had Mr. Kent zoom him out of here, but even still, I don't…"

"Wait, what about Clark?" Whitney asked, confusion on his face as he looked back and forth between Helen and Bart.

Helen's face turned to shock as she looked to Bart. "Oh, God, he didn't know did he?"

Bart shakes his head no and sighs. "We need to talk, blondie."

"You guys are keeping things from me?" Whitney asked.

"Well, I mean, you knew the truth about me and the rest of the League, but the thing is, Clark's not part of us. He's his own man, and if we'd said anything to you, someone from his past, it would've complicated things between the two of you. It was best not to do anything."

"All these years, I thought something was off about him, but I couldn't put a finger on it," Whitney said. "So he's obviously fast… What else?"

"Strength, heat vision, X-Ray vision, super breath," Bart replied. "I think that covers it.

"Strength… I bet that explains what happened with the trucks at the homecoming dance my Senior year," Whitney stated before shaking his head. "He was jealous about Lana and took it out on our vehicles. Real smooth…"

"What are you talking about?" Bart asked, not entirely following.

"It's nothing," Whitney said with a sigh. "Doesn't matter now. All in the past."

"If that's the case then, will you do me a favor and not bring up the truth about Mr. Kent's origins to him or anyone else?" Helen said. "I would be greatly relieved not to receive any rebuttal from him. His mother's the state senator after all. She could probably have my medical license revoked if she wanted."

Whitney hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I won't say anything. We should probably get going, Bart."

Bart nodded and then looked back to Dr. Bryce. "So when do you expect them to be released?"

"We've got them medicated right now," Helen replied. "We wanted to make sure that they came out of this alright before sending them on their way. I was going to do the same for Mr. Queen, but since he doesn't seem to care about my services that much, I was unable to help him. In any case, they should be fine to leave by the morning."

"Alright," Bart said. "Thanks for the update, doc. Let's hit the road, Blondie."

As Whitney followed Bart out of the room, he smiled slightly toward Helen and then continued on his way out, thinking over everything that he'd just learned about Clark. It was actually pretty exciting in the long run knowing this huge truth about him. It made the former jock seem closer to the farm boy in a way. He had never really felt that for Clark before, but it was a good feeling. Whitney hoped that he'd be able to form a stronger friendship with Clark at some point in the future.

Helen locked the door after Bart and Whitney were gone. She turned back around, coming face to face with a green suited man. Before she could scream, his hand was on her mouth.

"Don't be frightened, Dr. Bryce," he stated. "I'm merely here to get a consultation." He slowly let go of her mouth and then stepped away, wrapping his billowing cloak around his body.

"You should've gone to the front desk," Helen said. "How did you get in here anyway? I would've seen you come in."

"I'm a man of many talents, Dr. Bryce," the man informed. "You see, you're in the presence of he who is called Ra's al Ghul, and I would very much like to get to know your two patients here a little better."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Helen said. "You're going to have to leave now." Dr. Bryce turned back to the door and started to unlock it, only to be grabbed from behind by Ra's. He pulled her away from the door, pressing a sword to her throat. "Let me go!"

"A little quieter, Dr. Bryce," Ra's said. He turned her around and allowed the female doctor to watch as several garbed men rushed in through the windows and grabbed hold of Victor and A.C., getting them out of their beds. "You see, we have a bit of a problem with your leader, and considering that all three of you work for him, I'm sure he'll pay top dollar to get you back… Of course, that is, after some time. He can sweat it out for awhile, and we can have our fun."

"If you don't let me go right now, I'll…"

"You'll what? Scream for security and end up with your throat slashed? I know you don't want to die, Dr. Bryce. Despite that you faked your death for your former husband, soon to by daughter's husband, but this time it'll be for real. Besides, you have patients to take care of. Those two will die without your medical expertise where they're going. Let's go, my dear."

With that said, Ra's al Ghul began to drag Helen Bryce toward the window where three garbed men waited for them to arrive. One of them was holding a black bag. He put the bag over Dr. Bryce's head, forcing her into darkness.

* * *

Kyle Rayner walked into his new apartment and closed the door behind him. Stepping further into the space, the brunette took in the large amount of room that he still had to work with. Having only moved back to Earth, it was going to be difficult for him to really get resituated in. Considering that a lot of people thought him dead, it was no surprise that perhaps he didn't have anything of his own left. Then again, his parents probably still had some of his things, but going back to Star City didn't really seem like the best idea.

Taking refuge on the couch, Kyle turned on the television and started flipping through the channels with the remote, trying to find something that might actually be worth watching. The bad thing was that he didn't really recognize any of the shows. He was going to have to try to get involved in stuff mid season, and that was going to be difficult. Then again, he did have Youtube. Looking up stuff on there so he could get caught up with shows wouldn't be that bad. Hell, he'd seen advertisements on ABC stating that they had full episodes of their shows on their website. He could get himself into those shows easily enough.

Finally settling on a Metropolis News Station, Kyle saw the familiar face of Angela Chen giving them evening news. She'd pretty much come to be his partner in crime fighting in a matter of speaking. A lot of activity that The Green Lantern dealt with came from watching the broadcasts. He'd hear about certain stories and issues out in Suicide Slums from her and then take off to stop the problem. All things considered, she probably didn't condone vigilantism, as had been stated in the past.

Apparently, The Green Lantern wasn't the first. Although there had been little eye witness accounts to Kyle's alter ego, and he was simply a new hero on the scene, there were others that had been spotted before like The Green Arrow. Apparently someone had a taste for the theatrical, just like him. From the old shots that some Olsen kid had made of The Green Arrow kissing some Daily Planet reporter in an alley, it was easy for Kyle to tell that the guy was very cute. If it weren't so obvious that The Green Arrow was straight, The Green Lantern would have to go out and try to find that jolly green archer.

They did have similar styles after all. It was rather obvious why. They both focused on the greens and blacks, not to much that it seemed as if they both had a bit of a leather fetish. Not that Kyle was actually into that kind of thing. It simply made him look slimmer in the costume. Style was always important to this former artist. There was no doubt about that. Getting the counsel to actually give him a different look for his standard issue costume had been difficult though. They weren't much on change, but considering where he was to be going, they finally gave in, and Kyle was thankful for it.

Finally giving up on actually finding some decent action from Angela Chen, Kyle turned off the television and stood up from the couch. Moving to the kitchen, the brunette looked in the fridge for something to eat, but nothing seemed appealing to him at all. Instead, he decided that eating out for the evening would be a good experience. Kyle hadn't actually done anything like that since coming back, feeling that he needed to lay low for awhile till he was completely on his feet and had made a few friends. Perhaps tonight was that night.

Going into the bedroom, Kyle searched through his closet, trying to find something that would make him look snazzy. That kind of look would set the boys on fire, and considering that the brunette had not had any action in so long, tonight was going to be his lucky night. He was sure of it.

* * *

The black garbed ninja landed on both of his feet with grace after having jumped down from a tree. He was standing right in front of the place that he called home. It was the samurai training facility run by Yuro Sensei. Very slowly, he slid open the door and walked inside. Immediately a light turned on. The ninja stood ready in a fighting stance.

"I thought I asked you not to go to China again, Wayne son," a Japanese voice stated. Yuro Sensei walked out of the shadows with his hands under his sleeves, staring right at the ninja.

The ninja, Wayne, took off his mask to reveal brunette hair and a beautiful face. "I'm sorry, Yuro Sensei. It couldn't be helped."

Yuro Sensei grunted. "At least you're not going over there dressed as a samurai. The last thing I need is for you to draw attention from the Chinese Government in my direction. Just because you have the money to travel too and from Japan and China does not mean that you should be. You'll end up with unexpected followers before long."

"I have learned well from you, Yuro Sensei," Wayne said. "No one has ever successfully followed me. They'll never be the wiser."

"Are you sure?" a new voice asked.

Wayne and Yuro Sensei both turned toward the voice. Wayne's face turned to shock as he realized who was standing there.

The same bald, muscular man that had attacked the girl and her father back at the restaurant was right there, smirking. "You seem surprised to see Ubu. I'm a better tracker then you might think."

Wayne moved into a martial arts pose. "Go, Yuro Sensei. You don't have to be here for this."

"Yes, I do, Wayne son," Yuro Sensei said as he too got in a stance. "When one of my pupils are in danger, thus I am as well."

Ubu couldn't help but laugh. "Wayne? I thought you looked familiar. Bruce Wayne, right? You're the rich kid that disappeared from Gotham. Well, you're not going to be resurrecting anytime soon." The bald man cracked his knuckles and then rushed towards them.

Bruce was ready, prepared, and able. However, before he could actually attack Ubu, the man was already on the ground. Yuro Sensei had tripped him up and caused him to go sliding to the ground.

"Always force your enemy to underestimate you," Yuro Sensei stated.

"Infidel dog!" Ubu exclaimed as he stood back up and turned toward the old man. "I have more skill then you could ever imagine."

"I highly doubt that," Yuro Sensei stated, standing there calmly.

Ubu narrowed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. He wasn't going to allow these two to get the better of him. His master would never let him live it down. Strategically moving, the bald man rushed for both of them, using his perfectionist skills to successfully sidekick them in a spinning motion, hitting the old man first and then moving for Bruce.

Bruce was in shock as he landed on the ground, unable to move. Looking down, he could see Ubu's boot standing on his chest. "Let me up!"

"Fat chance," Ubu said with a smile.

Yuro Sensei was stunned to say the least. It had been many years since someone had managed to lay a hand on him. Whomever it was that had trained this muscle bound monkey had obviously gotten the full package. He probably knew several forms of martial arts and not just one.

Thinking of something quickly, Bruce heaved up and upended Ubu, sending him straight to the mat. Jumping to his feet, he rushed for the weapons stand and grabbed one of the swords. Rushing to the downed foe, he stood there overtop of him and pointed the sword directly at him. "Yield."

"Mind where my feet are," Ubu said right before he tripped Bruce up since his legs were right underneath him. As Bruce fell to the floor, the bald man jumped to his feet and rushed for the exit. "This isn't over by a long shot. You'll pay for interrupting my master's plans."

And with that, Ubu was gone, leaving Yuro Sensei to help Bruce to his feet. "Are you alright, Wayne son?"

"I'm fine, Yuro Sensei," Bruce said. "But if I ever meet that guy again, he won't be."

* * *

Oliver Queen was dressed to impress. Sitting in his limo, with Clark Kent right beside him, they were both making good time it seemed. Considering that the move was taking forever to get through, the blonde billionaire decided that it was time to get away from the farm and let Dinah do her job. And so, it had been decided that Oliver was going to treat Clark to a romantic evening in Metropolis with all the fixings.

"You really don't have to do this for me, you know?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to," Oliver replied with a smile.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of your money or anything," Clark informed him.

"Why would I ever think that?" Oliver asked, almost feeling appalled. "You could never make me feel that way, angel. Just because I want to treat you doesn't mean that I feel like I absolutely have to do it. It's something that I like doing, not something that I feel is necessary."

The limo came to a stop at a curb. The driver got out and moved to the back door, opening it up before stepping out of the way.

"Thank you, Jeffrey," Oliver said as he stepped out of the car and offered his hand to Clark to help him out.

Clark slid over to the other side where Oliver had been previously seated. The brunette felt slightly embarrassed that Oliver wanted to help him out of the car, but the farm boy allowed it anyway, accepting his hand before getting out. What Clark didn't expect was for Oliver to keep hold of his hand and start walking with him. The green eyed beauty wasn't sure if he wanted his hand held like this.

Oliver looked back to Clark, easily telling the worry in his eyes. "It's not a big deal, Clark. Metropolis isn't the kind of place to pass judgment, especially on Oliver Queen. You don't have anything to worry about. Come on."

Clark's face easily showed that he wasn't that sure. "What if someone that knows my mom sees this? She's a senator, Ollie. I can't make her look bad."

"How is you being happy with your boyfriend going to make her look bad?" Oliver asked, confused.

"I don't know," Clark replied, almost pleading. "She doesn't know about us, and the last thing I need is for her to find out the truth from someone other then me."

Oliver sighed. "Alright, fine." He let go of Clark's hand. "Come on." Turning to enter the restaurant, the blonde billionaire walked up the steps and nodded to the door greeter before walking inside.

Clark could tell how upset Oliver was about this despite that he was doing his best not to show it. That made the farm boy feel slightly more at ease knowing that his boyfriend was at least trying to not make him feel bad, but it wasn't working anyway. Clark knew that his insecurities were hindering their budding relationship. He would desperately need to do something about that. Oliver didn't deserve this. He was so good to Clark, and not opening himself up was going to end up being the end of them before they could actually get somewhere.

Oliver walked through the restaurant, doing his best not to let what had just happened get to him. What mattered was that they were together in the first place. The blonde billionaire kept telling himself that it was simply going to take time for things to fall into place. Before last night, Clark had never thought of being with a guy before, and Oliver had never before believed that he stood a chance with the farm boy either for that matter. It was a process that they'd both need to get used to.

Right before arriving at their table, something gave Oliver pause. He could've sworn that he'd seen the back of that brunette head before. Eyes enlarging, the blonde billionaire immediately realized who was there. Lois Lane was in the restaurant. Quickly backing up, Oliver managed to back right into Clark, knocking both of them back.

"Whoa, Ollie, what's wrong?" Clark asked more loudly then it necessarily should've been.

Lois was pondering over everything that she'd just said to Grant in concerns to her and Chloe. The brunette had been afraid that her boss wasn't going to even give her an answer to what had been said. And that was when she snapped out of her trance, hearing a familiar voice. "Smallville?" she stated in confusion. Turning around, Lois not only saw Clark, but Oliver was there as well. Her eyes enlarged.

"We have to get out of here, angel," Oliver replied to Clark, having turned to face him before he could realize that Lois had already spotted them.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to speed things up to desert, but I'm actually kinda hungry, beautiful," Clark told him.

"Oliver Queen," Lois said as she rushed over to them.

Clark's mouth dropped as he realized why Oliver had started acting the way he had. "Oh, crap."

Oliver very slowly turned around, instantly receiving a slap for his trouble right to the face. The blonde billionaire paused for a moment, trying to get the taste in his mouth back. "Hello to you too, Lois."

Grant walked over, instantly wishing that he hadn't. He hadn't been expecting the slap, so he simply stood there, waiting for the drama to die down.

"Don't try to be all nice to me, Oliver," Lois said. "How long have you been back?"

"Since yesterday," Oliver said. "I was going to call you to see how you were, but…"

"You're too busy catching up with Smallville to see your own girlfriend?" Lois asked, crossing her arms, not even realizing what she'd just said. "I mean ex-girlfriend."

Grant grabbed a glass of champagne off of a serving tray that a waiter was bringing by. He had a feeling that he'd need it.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at Lois's slip. "Still haven't gotten over me, I see."

Clark's eyes enlarged, shocked that Oliver would even say that. He was just about to walk out of the place, but he realized that if he did that, then Lois would start to wonder what was going on. Instead, he turned his attention to the other person in the group. "I'm Clark Kent, and you are?"

"Grant Gabriel," Grant said with a smile, glad to finally turn away from the oddness. "It's nice to meet you, Clark." He shook Clark's hand. "You know Mr. Queen?"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, Oliver!" Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, come on," Oliver said. "I told you that I was going to let you know that I was back."

"Yeah, I know him pretty well," Clark said. "We've been friends for awhile. Since when he and Lois were dating. You know Lois?"

"I'm actually her new boss," Grant said. "She's working for me at The Daily Planet now. I'm the new Editor-in-Chief."

"And yet you're at a fancy restaurant with Smallville," Lois said. "How lame can you be?"

"What does it matter?" Oliver asked. "You obviously look like you've moved on with someone else anyway." The blonde billionaire pointed toward the man that he didn't know, but had heard say he was Grant Gabriel to Clark.

"The Daily Planet?" Clark asked, confused as to how Lois had actually managed to end up with a job at the same place that Chloe was at.

"Hey, I'm actually here you know," Grant said over toward Oliver. "Grant Gabriel, Daily Planet." He extended his hand out for Oliver to shake.

Oliver ignored his hand. "Yeah, I'll call you if I ever want an interview." With that, he turned back to Lois. "Seriously, do we really need to have a fight in the middle of a restaurant?"

Grant felt more awkward then he had previously now. Being rejected a handshake from Oliver Queen was a pretty big thing to him, especially considering his job. Having the support of the owner of Queen Industries would've been a big help.

Clark was very confused at the way Oliver was acting toward both Lois and Grant. It seemed really out there to him. The farm boy almost wondered if perhaps Oliver was jealous of Lois being with someone. That wasn't going to hold water with him much longer.

"Well, where would you prefer we have it?" Lois asked.

"I'd prefer it wasn't in my establishment," someone said as he came up to them. "This is a well respected restaurant. Please return to your tables, or you will have to leave."

"Quite the ultimatum," Lois said. "Maybe you should go ahead and leave. I'm sure Smallville would be more then willing to stay behind with us. It's not like there'd be a very intelligent conversation coming from you anyway."

"Alright, that's it," Oliver said. "Let's go, Clark. We don't need to be at this place."

"Ollie, come on," Clark said. "Why can't we just stay here and eat?"

"Ollie?" Lois asked, a bit shocked. "I don't remember you ever calling him that nickname before."

"It's a habit I picked up from someone else," Clark said, staring at Lois before looking back to Oliver. "Seriously, I just want to eat. Let's just sit down and cool down. There's no reason why anyone has to leave."

"I agree," Grant said as he moved over to the table and took a seat. "There's no reason why we can't all be adults here."

"Grant, we should go back to our own table," Lois said. "The massive ego at this table would make things very uncomfortable."

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, Lois," Oliver said.

"Cute," Lois said as she started back to her table.

"I know I am, but thank you for reminding me," Oliver said with a smile.

Grant stood up and followed after Lois.

Oliver finally took a seat with Clark at their table as the manager of the restaurant moved away to deal with something else, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about that, Clark," Oliver said.

"Are you still in love with Lois?" Clark asked flat out.

"What?" Oliver asked, shocked from the abruptness of that question.

"You seemed more upset that she was with someone tonight then that you'd actually seen her," Clark said. "Mr. Gabriel was trying to be nice to you, and you just brushed him off."

"Clark, I love you," Oliver said.

"You could've fooled me," Clark said.

"You're who I'm with tonight," Oliver said. "I didn't go running back to Lois the second I got back to Metropolis."

"No, you couldn't," Clark reminded him. "You were badly hurt. I was the one that came to see you. She would've have known that you were here. How can I know that you wouldn't have just as easily went to see her instead of me when you came back?"

"Clark, why are you getting so defensive?" Oliver said. "You know how I feel about you."

"Because I'm tired of being in relationships that don't pan out, Ollie," Clark said. "With you, I thought we could have something stronger since you know the truth about me, but if you're still all wound up over Lois, then how can we work?"

"Do you want me to go over to her right now and tell her that I've moved on?" Oliver said. "I'd do that in a heart beat if I knew that it would ease your mind, and you were willing to let me tell her. Chloe and Lionel know the truth. What's one more person?"

"They know because I know that I can trust them," Clark said. "Lois has the biggest mouth in Kansas. Half of the state will know before the end of the night, and apparently she's working for The Daily Planet now. You would've known that if you'd actually paid a bit of attention to Mr. Gabriel. She would spray our relationship all over the papers just to spite you."

"If you were willing to let everyone know about us, I'd be more then willing to just let that happen," Oliver informed. "I'm tired of having this billionaire playboy image that wants to have all the girls he can get. I don't want that to be what I'm about anymore. I want you, angel. You're what matters to me. If it means my love for you being splashed all over The Daily Planet, then I'll write the whole article myself in bold, all caps. It'll say OLIVER QUEEN LOVES CLARK KENT! BACK UP GIRLS! HE'S SETTLING DOWN! by Oliver Queen."

Clark couldn't help but actually smile, despite how upset he had been. Shaking his head, the brunette finally reached over the table and took Oliver's hand into his own. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too, angel," Oliver said.

Kyle Rayner walked through the restaurant and took a seat a few roles away from where Oliver and Clark were. At first, the brunette didn't notice. However, after hearing the last thing that Oliver said, Kyle's eyes perked away from his menu, having remembered that same phrase being said to him before a long time ago before he was selected to do something amazing.

His heart sinking, Kyle couldn't help but allow his body to do the same thing as he fell downward in his chair, pulling his menu up to his face so that Oliver wouldn't possibly be able to see him. This was the last thing that the former artist had expected to happen. After having to leave Star City so long ago, seeing the love of his life again didn't seem at all possible. The thing was, seeing Oliver again made all those old feelings come rushing back to him all over again, and that was going to cause a huge problem.


	20. Chapter 19: Reunited, But Is It Good?

Author's Note:

Once again, thanks to svgurl410 for the review of the previous chapter. I'm glad things are still enjoyable for you. I hope the same can be said for this chapter as well. I don't know if anyone else out there is also reading this story again, but if you are, please review it. I would love to have the feedback. Thanks. So anyway, here's chapter 19:

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reunited, But Is It Good?**

Lana Lang-Luthor sat on the bed, staring at herself in the mirror across the way from her. She had used her father's credit card to rent out a hotel room for the evening after having taken his wallet from him prior to their stopping at the restaurant earlier. He wanted her to have it as a bit of extra security after loosing her purse back in Metropolis. Incase something happened to him, she would still have a way to help herself out.

Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that Henry Small had been right all along. Something horrible had happened, and there had been no way to stop it. That insane woman had killed her innocent father accidentally while trying to get to her. He was gone, no longer to be part of her life, just like Laura and Lewis Lang. She was an orphan all over again… Just like the strange ninja it seemed. If it hadn't been for him, she would've been back in the clutches of Lex.

The problem was that with Lex so hot on her trail, it was probably only a matter of time before he managed to find her. That was why she had made sure to take a little extra precaution. There was absolutely no telling what her husband would try to do once he found her and there wasn't a ninja to rescue her. Lana was scared out of her mind, and when a knock at the door was heard, the fear became even more apparent on her face.

Jumping off the bed, Lana moved for the dresser and started brushing her hair, not at all caring about the knock. After a second knock, the door finally opened on its own after a key had been inserted into the lock. The brunette rolled her eyes. Typical of Lex to somehow manage to get a key to the room. In any case, she continued to ignore everything, making her hair brushing much more important.

"I didn't expect you to end up back out here again," Lex said from behind Lana. "Aren't you afraid that the Countess might resurface in you?"

Lana finally turned around to face Lex, a wicked smirk on her face. "Perhaps she already has, mortal." Obviously the small town girl was bluffing there, but she had to try something. "Why are you here?"

Lex couldn't help but smile. "Your impersonation needs some work. You're not very convincing."

Lana reached around behind her and grabbed a handgun, pulling it up, pointing the weapon at his head. "Stay back, Lex."

"Put the gun down, sweaty," a feminine voice said as Mercy Graves walked into the room, pointing her own gun directly at Lana. "You kill Lex, and you'll be right behind him."

"Something tells me that you'd like that to happen, Lex," Lana said. "The problem is that we'd end up in entirely different places, so the likelihood of us spending eternity together isn't likely."

"You're the one that faked your death and had me arrested for it," Lex reminded her. "I don't think that would settle over with God too well. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I didn't intentionally try to get you arrested," Lana told him. "That was never my intent. Getting away from you and out of this marriage was all I wanted."

"If you want that so badly, I can give it to you," Lex said before taking a couple steps toward her.

Lana tried to step back, hitting the dresser. "Stay back, Lex. Even if I die, at least you won't be around to hurt anyone else."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Lana," Lex said. "I love you so much. You have no idea what you mean to me."

"Sometimes I wonder if you only showed interest in me because you wanted to cause Clark pain," Lana informed. "I'm not some prize in the middle of your problems. I just want my own life away from both of you."

"Leaving your home isn't the answer," Lex said. "If you want out of the marriage, I'll give you the divorce, but I'm not going to just let you stay out here, using up your father's credit left and right when the man's dead. That won't last long once they find out about his demise. If it took Mercy and I only a few minutes to track that down, how long do you think it'll be before the police come knocking to take you to jail? Things are a lot different out here then in America. You wouldn't survive in a Chinese prison. They might even kill you."

"I'm not going back," Lana said. "Just leave."

"You don't have to go back to Smallville," Lex told her. "You don't even have to go to Metropolis. You can start fresh somewhere else like Gotham or Star City. You could spend some time in DC with Martha Kent if you like. Just don't live your life in solitude."

"I don't understand why you even give a damn about me," Lana said. "You tried to trap me in a marriage by making me believe that I was pregnant. I loved you, and I thought you loved me too, but this was all some sick, twisted, psychotic plot just to get to Clark and ruin my life in the process."

"I never meant to hurt you, Lana," Lex admitted to her.

"Well, you did," Lana informed him. "No matter how many ways you want to tell yourself that you didn't, it isn't going to matter, because I know the truth."

Lex resigned, tilting his head down. He nodded his head slowly after a moment's pause. "Alright. I'm about to do the one thing that I've never really done before, and that's to except defeat. What I did was wrong, and I understand that. You're welcome to stay here, but I'm not going to wait around and beg you to leave this place." He took out an envelop and set it down on a nearby table. "The ticket's in there, non-stop to DC. You can go wherever you want from there. There are plenty of flier miles in the card I've provided also. Good luck, Lana. I love you." He turned around and started out. "Let's go, Mercy."

Mercy Graves continued to point her gun at Lana the entire time that she was backing out of the hotel room, following after Lex. She didn't put away her gun until she was outside of the room and walking down the hallway with her employer.

Lana's tears began to stream down her face once more as she moved to the bed and lay down, burying her face in the pillow. Everything was gone from her life now. Clark, despite wanting to protect her, didn't want to be in a relationship with her. Lex had completely ruined her life and taken away a joy that she was hoping to experience. Her father had been murdered, just like her parents had. Lana Lang-Luthor was now an empty shell of despair, torment, and loneliness. Something told her that it was all Lex's fault. Somehow or another, she would make him pay for taking away everything that she'd ever held so dear.

* * *

Talia al Ghul stepped onto her craft that she'd originally landed in. Not finding Ubu there, the brunette haired bombshell felt perplexed. For some reason, her father's bodyguard had not reported in and was nowhere to actually be found. In any case, she would deal with him later. Moving over to the control center, she pulled up a feed and waited for a connection.

Seconds later, Ra's al Ghul's face appeared on the screen, a slight smile on his face. "Hello, daughter. It is good to hear from you. What news do you have?"

"Only ill, I'm afraid, father," Talia replied, looking down from the screen. "I was unsuccessful in destroying the necessary target. Lex Luthor will be unwilling to participate in the future now."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Ra's informed. "You see, I've been doing a little research of my own, and I think you'll find my newest acquisitions to be of interest to him in particular."

"I'm afraid I'm not following, father," Talia stated in confusion.

Ra's noticeably pressed a few keys on his own console as the screen panned around. Inside three glass tubes were his three captives. "Talia, I would like for you to meet Dr. Helen Bryce, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone. Two of you'll recognize from the raid on the desert stronghold. The other is a doctor that works privately for them, specifically with their leader. All three of them have a sorted past with Lex Luthor. If we show him what we have to offer, he may yet reconsider our proposal without Lana Lang-Luthor dying."

"He will not speak to me, father," Talia said. "His anger for me will not allow it. I'm afraid that he would try to kill me the next time that we meet or at least have his bodyguard do the job."

"Perhaps then, we will have to have the audience in the same manor that I used to get these three acquisitions," Ra's stated. "Stay where you are. I will be there as quickly as remotely possible."

"Very well, father," Talia said. "I await you're arrival."

With that, the screen went black.

"Mistress," one of the assassins stated, entering.

"Yes, soldier?" Talia asked, turning in his direction.

"We just received word from Ubu," the man replied. "He's on his way back. After following the ninja that was hindering the mission, he discovered the true identity of the man."

"And he is?" Talia asked, crossing her arms, intrigued to find out this important bit of information.

"Bruce Wayne," the soldier replied.

"The billionaire prince of Gotham City?" Talia asked, raising an eyebrow. "This could make things interesting. I'll pass this news on to my father once he's arrived. Thank you, soldier." As she watched the assassin walk back out, Talia pondered things over. Despite that her father had been focusing heavily on Metropolis of late, perhaps Gotham City would be just as important to him. In any case, she would wait for his arrival before contemplating any further.

* * *

Three goons landed right in a trash dumpster. Two young hands closed the lids as the thugs yelled from the inside to be let out. Bart Allen smiled big as he turned to look as his boyfriend at the other end of the alley. "Those bozos were a piece of cake. You could've even taken them, Blondie."

"Even still, I'm not so sure I need to be doing anything that extraneous for now," Whitney said as he leaned against a wall, his arms crossed. "I need to work on getting back in shape before I even think about fighting, and even still, I'm just the cook. I don't think that job should entail fighting crime."

"When you're dating the speedster it sure does," Bart said with a wink as he walked over. "Seriously, bro, you've gotta let me train you up some."

"It would be a conflict of interests," Whitney said as he started walking down the sidewalk.

Bart started walking as well, moving only fast enough to be side by side with the blonde jock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'd be too distracted checking me out to actually teach me anything," Whitney replied.

"I would not," Bart said. "That's crazy. I'm not that ADD."

"Maybe not, but our relationship kinda hinders any chance of getting the work done," Whitney said. "I should probably ask someone else in the league to teach me… maybe Clark would."

"He might find it odd that you're asking him though," Bart said. "Remember, Dr. Bryce asked you not to say anything."

"Well, it's not like it's a big deal for me, speedy," Whitney said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, come on! It's Clark. I understand why he felt the need to keep everything bottled up inside, but it doesn't bother me. I'm dating you, and I know you have abilities, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you."

"It's different for Clarky boy," Bart said as he stopped walking, taking Whitney's hand into his own. "He's got commitment issues with everyone. That's why he's not exactly part of the league in the first place. The guy must've gone through some pretty traumatic experiences for him to be the way he is, but I guess after fighting those meteor freaks all his life, I'm not surprised."

"It's probably partially my fault too," Whitney said. "I treated him like shit because of Lana. I didn't tell you the whole truth earlier about the whole trunk accident… Of course you didn't really know what I was talking about anyway, but you don't know the whole story behind our past."

"Did you and Clark used to date?" Bart asked, not sure at all where this was going.

"No," Whitney said, crossing his arms, unable to keep from chuckling. "Clark and I were never together. I didn't even realize my sexuality before going into the marines, and I'm not really sure at all what happened with Clark… It might've been Lana, or it could've been a million different things. I know Lana was one of my primary reasons for ending up like I did, but that doesn't mean that I should automatically blame her for his. In any case…"

"Look, Blonde, I really don't get where you're going with this," Bart said. "Is there some kind of point you're getting to? It's all getting me lost in circles, man. I'm all about living in the fast lane, but this convo's really slowing me down."

Whitney sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that this is really difficult for me to say. I don't really like talking about it much, because it really burns every single time I think about it. I feel dirty and absolutely horrible… The thing is, I used to treat Clark like crap. I was seriously afraid that he was going to end up stealing Lana away from me. I didn't know any better then. I was a dumb kid then with no idea what the future would hold, and Lana was my world. I would've done anything to keep her, and I did."

Bart crossed his arms and waited for this story to actually reach something that would even remotely interest him. They could've been talking about something far more worth their time, like themselves. Instead they were discussing Clark and Lana. That wasn't exactly an edge of your seat conversation by any stretch of the imagination. "Look, whatever it is, like you were saying earlier, it's in the past, so why should it matter?"

"Because I don't want any secrets between us," Whitney said. "Clark's bound to bring up the way I used to act eventually to you. I can tell that he doesn't really like seeing me with you. Despite that I tried to talk to him about it, I don't really know for sure if he thinks he can trust me with you. He really does care about you, ya know?"

"We're like brothers, amigo," Bart said with a smile as he uncrossed his arms and shifted his weight onto the other foot. "But just because we're close doesn't mean that what he'd have to say about you would hold water. It wouldn't be the first time that I decided not to listen to Clarky boy, and it probably won't be the last either."

Whitney nodded. "Alright… If you don't want me to tell you, then I can keep it to myself."

"Go ahead and tell me," Bart said. "You're so close anyway."

Whitney started walking, nodding again as he placed his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, you see, this was the night of the homecoming dance, and before the game, it used to always be tradition that a freshman would be selected to be kidnapped, taken to the old Ross corn field, strung up like a scarecrow in nothing but his boxers, and left there for the night with an S for the Smallville Crows on his chest. I decided, since I was the quarterback for the team, that Clark was going to be the scarecrow that year, just so I could keep him away from Lana. It was a horrible thing to do, and I've regretted it ever since. There's not a day that I wish I could go back and change what I did, but that'll never happen, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to really be his friend because of what I did."

Bart gently took Whitney's hand into his own as they were walking along. "It's in the past, Blondie. I understand how you feel the way you feel, but it's time to move on. You've got me in your life to worry about now. I appreciate you telling me about this, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Let's just forget about the past and focus on what really matters now. What do you say to that?"

"I wanna say that I love you," Whitney said.

"I love you too, Blonde," Bart said, smiling brightly as he reached up and kissed the taller man on the lips.

Once they finally pulled away, Whitney stared lovingly into Bart's eyes. "We should have these talks more often."

"Nah," Bart said. "I get bored to easy for story time. Let's promise to just live our lives in the hear and now."

"If that's what you want, speedy," Whitney said.

"That's totally what I want," Bart stated.

* * *

Dinner had been rather silent it seemed. Despite that everything had been explained and Oliver had done a damn good job at easing Clark down after the altercation with Lois, it still seemed like something was wrong.

"You're still mad, aren't you?" Oliver asked.

Clark sighed. "I don't guess. It's just that I was there when you and Lois were together. I know that you had a thing for me when you were with her, but even still, you stuck with her for a long time, and feelings like that don't just leave."

Oliver nodded. "Well, I would say that you're right, but fact of the matter is, I don't really feel that way for her anymore. Why would I need to when I've got the person that I really wanted to be with right here with me now? Lois was good to be with. I'll give her that, but at the same time, every time that I was near you, I just wanted to take you into my arms and tell you exactly what I felt. It didn't matter that I was with her. I honestly felt more alone when I was with her then I'd ever felt in my entire life, because I knew that what I really wanted was unavailable."

"You're such a smooth talker," Clark said.

"It comes from years of practice, I'd probably guess," an unfamiliar voice stated from behind Clark.

Oliver turned toward the voice. Instantly, his mouth dropped to the floor. He looked like he'd seen a ghost as his face went pale.

Clark hadn't exactly taken notice of Oliver's face yet as he'd turned to look at the eavesdropping newcomer to the table. "I'm sorry. You must know Ollie. We haven't met."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," Kyle said. "Where are my manors? I'm Kyle Rayner."

Clark's face instantly turned to shock as well as he turned to look at Oliver's face and then back to Kyle. "The Kyle Rayner?"

Kyle smiled. "I guess Ollie's mentioned me then." The brunette turned to look at his former boyfriend. "It's good to know that you didn't completely block me out of your mind. You mind if I sit?"

"Actually, yes I do," Oliver barely managed to get out before standing up. "You rushed out of my life with no contact or forwarding address. You just disappeared off the face of the planet."

"If only you knew how close you are to the truth," Kyle said.

That statement caught Clark's attention as he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't know what that means," Oliver began, shaking his head, "but I'm not sure that we need to be around each other."

"Ya know, hearing you tell this guy here that you loved him, reminded me of when we used to be together," Kyle said.

"Don't do this, Kyle," Oliver said.

"You even gave him a nickname too," Kyle said before looking over to Clark. "I bet you have one for him too now, right? I felt obligated to do it myself. It's a little something that he does for any guy that he dates. I think I remember him saying that he never does it for women though, so I doubt I could compare notes with them. You're the next best thing."

"We don't need any trouble here, Kyle," Oliver said. "We were almost thrown out earlier because of my ex-girlfriend. This won't settle well with the manager if…"

"Oh, so I'm not the first to come crawling out of your past tonight," Kyle said, a little surprised to find this out as he turned to look at Clark again. "You're taking notes, right? You might want to make sure that you…"

"Why are you even talking to him?" Oliver asked. "Come on, Kyle. This isn't like you. You never treated me like this before."

Clark finally stood up. "Maybe we should leave, Ollie."

"Why would you want to do that for?" Kyle said. "I'm just trying to catch up with my old soulmate. You remember that, don't you? We were soulmates. We loved each other."

"Yeah, and then you walked out of my life," Oliver said. "What? Did you just expect me to sit around on my ass waiting for you to come crawling back into my life? It doesn't work like that. I had to move on, cause I didn't know what happened to you. Ya know, I waited for over a year for you. I made calls and there were no answers. No one knew you existed. Where were you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kyle said.

"Try me," Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not permitted to discuss it," Kyle informed. "If I was, I'd have already told you. It wouldn't matter anyway. You've moved on, and it's time for me to as well. I just wanted to speak to you one last time. I won't bother you again." He turned to look at Clark. "Nice to meet you. Good luck with him. You'll need it." With that, Kyle turned and walked toward the front desk to pay for his meal.

Oliver was left in the dust basically, watching as Kyle basically walked out of his life yet again. "What just happened here?"

Clark glanced to Oliver before looking back to the departing Kyle again. "I have no idea, but I don't think I want us to come back to this restaurant again."

"It's already marked off my list," Oliver informed. It was almost like the blonde billionaire was in a trance. He didn't know what to think or feel anymore. Seeing Kyle again brought up the old memories of what things used to be like for them in Star City. They were memories that Ollie didn't like having to think back on, because, in the end, they always caused more pain for him. The problem was, he couldn't actually get the memories to stop circulating in his mind. They wouldn't go away, and despite that Clark had taken his hand, Oliver was no longer standing beside Clark in the Metropolis restaurant. He was back in Star City.


	21. Chapter 20: Deception, Deception

**Author's Note**: Thanks to svgurl410 and Souless.Misses for the review of the previous chapter. I'm glad to have you back Souless.Misses. Sorry that I didn't post a few chapters over the weekend, guys. I needed to take a break. It's difficult trying to do this story and deal with college as well. Juggling the two is so stressful on me, and I seriously needed a break, but I do have a new chapter for you guys. I think it may have somehow turned out a bit shorter then the past others, but I'm not entirely sure why. In any case, please read and review. For any others that have been reading, please leave me review comments. I love recieving them from svgurl410 and Souless.Misses as they make some very helpful reviews, but I would love to have some more. Thanks. So here's Chapter 20:

* * *

**Chapter 20: Deception, Deception, Deception!**

Walking out of the fancy restaurant, Kyle Rayner wiped the tears from his eyes. Moving to the man that could get him his car, the brunette handed over his card and waited as patiently as possible for his vehicle to arrive. The pain that the hero was feeling ran deep within his soul. Heartbreak had come and gone when Kyle went away for his mission, but seeing Oliver all over again brought back those old feelings that he thought had died out long ago.

"It doesn't have to end that way, kiddo," a gruff voice said from behind Kyle.

His instincts taking hold, Kyle clenched the fist that his Green Lantern power ring was resting on so he'd be ready for anything. However, upon turning around, the brunette could only see that it was an older man. "Sorry, I'm not interested." Kyle turned back around and crossed his arms, waiting for his ride. It was taking a bit too long.

The older man chuckled. "I think you misunderstand me, boy. I'm not trying to give you an offer. I'm simply trying to help you out."

"What would you know of what I'm going through?" Kyle asked, trying to gain control of his voice as he sounded all too well like someone that had been crying.

"I saw you from the window," he replied.

"Great," Kyle stated. "I've got an old pervert stalking me."

"I wasn't keeping tabs on you," the mysterious person informed. "You're far from important to me in the long run, but you might be able to fix a little problem that's been caused by your ex."

"Oliver?" Kyle asked, finally turning back around to face the man again. "What did he do?"

"Let's just say that he's tampering with the future," he replied before taking out a cigar and lighting it. "You can call me Sam."

"Kyle," the brunette replied. "What do you want from me since you won't explain what's going on?"

"You're gonna do everything you can to separate Oliver Queen and Clark Kent," Sam informed. "I can tell that rich brat still has feelings for you. It's going to take a lot of brain power, but something tells me that you'll be able to step up to the challenge."

"He's moved on," Kyle said as he saw his car pulling up. "I'm not going to interfere." The brunette moved for his car.

Sam stopped Kyle in his tracks. "Are you really going to give that easy, you pansy? Get a grip on your life. If you love him so much, then don't let that farmboy stand in the way of your happiness. Do you understand?"

"Geez, what are you?" Kyle asked. "Some sort of drill sergeant?"

"Don't you worry about what it is that I do," Sam said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a roll of money and handing it over. "That's three thousand in hundreds, and there's a lot more where that came from. It's good money too. The stake of the entire planet is on the line, Kyle. Are you really going to just stand around and let the world come crashing down all around you when you know good and well that you could've been the one to stop it?"

Kyle unrolled the money and counted it slowly as the employee of the restaurant came over and handed the brunette his keys. He slowly looked back up to Sam. "I don't know about this."

"What's the big deal?" Sam asked. "You're merely getting back what's rightfully yours, right? In the end, that's all that really matters. What the heart desires, you take for your own and run over anyone else that stands in the way. I know I did that for my Ellen. She was the one for me, and no matter what stood in our path, I bulldozed it. You've got to do the same thing, or you're going to spend your life alone, boy. Do we have a deal, or are you gonna pass up the opportunity of a lifetime?"

Kyle saw Sam extend his hand out for a handshake. The brunette looked at his hand for several seconds and then looked back up to the older man, staring him in the face. Something deep in the pit of his stomach told him that this wasn't right. The Green Lantern Corp wouldn't be pleased with him at all if they found out about this, but the problem was, despite that being a Green Lantern was a huge honor, Kyle Rayner didn't want to sacrifice his happiness, and so, he quickly accepted the handshake.

A smile crossed Sam's face as he shook Kyle's hand. "Welcome to The Veritas Project, Kyle. You're not going to regret this."

* * *

Jimmy Olsen didn't feel right at all. He was driving toward Metropolis with Chloe Sullivan right beside him in the passenger's seat. "Chloe, I really think you should just go home and rest."

"I will go home to rest," Chloe said. "I'll rest at your place for the night after we've taken care of some business."

"What could possibly be this important?" Jimmy asked. "The doctor said you need your rest. I can't believe I let you talk me into driving you out here."

"You always let me have my way, Jimmy," Chloe reminded him. "That's one thing that makes us so perfect together. I feel like a queen in your presence."

"So that makes me the king, right?" Jimmy asked with a goofy smile on his face.

Chloe couldn't help but allow a warm smile to cross her face as she turned to look at her boyfriend. "Of course it does. Queen Chloe couldn't survive without King Jimmy. The world wouldn't be the same."

"Seriously though, what do you need to do so badly?" Jimmy asked. "This is a three hour drive, if you've forgotten."

"I just want to check in on this whole Lois thing," Chloe replied.

"Why don't you just call her?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe I'd like to be there in person to hear the good news," Chloe replied. "If my cousin's working at the same place I am now, I want to make sure that she gets the proper congratulations that she deserves."

"You're taking this pretty well," Jimmy observed. "I would've thought you'd hate the competition."

Chloe looked disappointingly at her boyfriend. "Jimmy, I was the one that pushed for her to get into journalism in the first place back in senior year. If it hadn't been for her having to work for The Torch, she might never have found her way into journalism. I like to think of this is a crowning moment for myself just as much as for her. Is that so wrong?"

"Only when you've been through a traumatic experience," Jimmy replied. "I just don't want something else to happen to you."

"I seriously doubt it will," Chloe said. "But I'm glad that you care so much."

"Why wouldn't I care?" Jimmy asked. "You mean the world to me. If something ever happened to you, and I couldn't do something to save you, it would kill me."

"A bit over dramatic, but sweet anyway," Chloe stated.

"Will you at least try to get some sleep for the rest of the trip?" Jimmy asked. "You need your strength if you're actually going to celebrate."

"Anything for you, Jimmy."

"Thank you."

With that said, Chloe leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. She wasn't feeling tired at all, but considering how worried Jimmy was, the blonde figured it couldn't hurt anything to rest for a bit. It had been a long day after all.

* * *

After the long, strenuous ordeal of the day, Lex Luthor had decided to take a bit of a personal holiday. If nothing else, the bald billionaire would be able to keep a closer watch over Lana should she indeed decide to leave. He had Mercy stay at the hotel across the way from where the brunette was staying and keep surveillance over her. Should Talia decide to go after her again, it would be best for the blonde bodyguard to be close by to stop the attack.

In the meantime, Lex was actually passing a bit of time in a shopping district. Despite that he knew that there was no chance of ever getting back with Lana, he was determined to find a way to make her love him again. Knowing good and well that getting her gifts probably wouldn't get him far, Lex ended up not buying much of anything. More or less, he bought a watch and a tailored suit for himself and that was it. A way to get Lana back would present itself eventually, but it probably wouldn't be found in China.

Finally growing tired of the current area, considering that he'd been there for several hours already and lost track of time, Lex waved for a taxi and stood in wait for one of them to stop. When one finally did, the bald billionaire opened the door and got in, placing his bags beside him on the seat. "The corner of Kwan and Wong, please."

"I'm afraid my route doesn't extend out that far," the driver said.

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked in confusion. "That's only a ten minute drive, max."

The driver turned around to reveal gray streaks of age in his hair and a smirk on his face as the doors in the cab locked. "Just relax, Mr. Luthor."

Lex tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the driver. "Who sent you? My father? Talia?"

"Your father has nothing to do with this," the driver said. "My daughter, however, didn't send me."

"Daughter?" Lex asked, realization crossing his face. "Ra's al Ghul?"

"Pleasure," Ra's said. "It's good to finally meet you. Your father used to speak very highly of you."

"Let me out of this car, or I'm going to shoot you," Lex warned.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," Ra's said.

"Don't test me," Lex said, his anger rising.

The glass started coming up, separating the front from the back as a gas started seeping into the back of the car. Lex coughed as he shot the gun, the bullet bouncing off the glass.

"Sorry," Ra's said. "Bulletproof glass. Sleep dreams."

Lex's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell over in the seat.

A large grin crossed Ra's' face as he turned around and started driving once more, a maniacal laugh escaping his lips as the taxi rushed off down the street.

* * *

A limo pulled up at the Summerholt Neurological Institute in Metropolis. George, Lionel's driver, got out of the driver's seat and moved to the back, opening one of the passenger's doors. Lionel Luthor stepped out, followed shortly after by Nigel St. John and J'onn J'onzz, of course, in his human form. The three men moved for the entrance to the building and walked inside, ignoring the secretary, they immediately moved for the elevator and got inside.

"At some point, we really need to tell Edward some kind of status," Nigel stated.

"Why?" Lionel asked as he pressed the button for the floor that they needed. "The fact of the matter is that the rest of Veritas is better off being in the dark."

"Mr. St. John has a point," J'onn stated. "He is a Teague."

"In name, yes," Lionel said. "But he doesn't share the bloodline."

"He does share partial," Nigel reminded him. "Despite what's going on, Edward has never proven that he can't be trusted. He's the leader of Veritas after all. Shouldn't that account for something?"

"If he were to find out what we've been up to, do you have any idea the ramifications?" Lionel asked. "Honestly, he'd kill us, or at least try to."

"He would find that he wouldn't be able to get very far," J'onn said. "Considering that he doesn't know what I'm truly capable of. Then again, none of them do."

"And that's our ace in the sleeve," Lionel said. "Those fools don't understand what Kal-El is really meant to do. They're so wrapped in what Virgil wanted, that they're blinded by loyally following a dead man."

"Yes, but Virgil had the opportunity on many occasions to try to take control of the traveler, but he didn't," Nigel pointed out.

"That's because Virgil turned into a cynical fool in his declining years," Lionel said as the elevator dinged and opened. Stepping out first, Lionel began moving down the hallway. "Besides, we can't possibly hope that the rest of them will see the light, especially General Lane. He's so damn set on what he was promised that I don't think there'll be any persuading him."

"Kal-El doesn't even feel those kinds of emotions for Lois Lane in the first place," J'onn pointed out. "More or less, they're like brother and sister. That's always been their relationship because Lois was never clued in by Veritas that she was to play a huge role in the future of this planet's savior."

"Well, I've been saying for years that if they would've trusted her with the knowledge that she wouldn't have been such a pain in the ass all the time," Nigel said.

"Shhh!" Lionel exclaimed as they were nearing their final destination. Looking into the window, the long haired billionaire could see Genevieve Teague within. Her eyes were glazed over. She was in a Kryptonian trance-like state.

"How long has she been like this?" Nigel asked.

"Since the Phantom attacked J'onn," Lionel replied, looking over to the Martian. "Any clue why Lara-El would choose this time to completely take control?"

"I wouldn't want to make assumptions until she actually starts saying something," J'onn replied.

"Well, how are we going to actually get her to be responsive in the first place if no one interacts with her?" Nigel asked. "We should get in there."

"It might be dangerous," Lionel informed.

"Kal-El's mother?" Nigel asked. "I thought she was a peaceful person."

"On Krypton, yes," J'onn said. "However, considering the body that she inhabits, there's no way to know."

"I know of a way," Nigel said. "Lionel changed a great deal when Jor-El made him his vessel. What's to say the same isn't true for Genevieve?"

"Jor-El is a strong being, a warrior in his time," Lionel said. "He had the power to change me. Lara was always peaceful, whereas Genevieve Teague was a woman with no heart, and yet so much blood."

"Well, this is just ridiculous," Nigel said. "We're never going to get anything accomplished this way. J'onn, you could stand toe to toe with her. Why don't you just go in there?"

"Because I would personally like for this building to remain in one piece if you don't mind, Nigel," Lionel said rather sternly.

A scientist, bespectacled, brown hair, and a calm attitude to himself, walked out of a room a little further down the hall. "Oh, Mr. Luthor, just the man I wanted to see."

"What is it, Emil?" Lionel asked before moving over.

"Our special patient has been feeling talkative," Emil replied.

A brightness came to Lionel's eyes. Nigel and J'onn moved over toward them. "What has he said?"

"Small words here and there," Emil said with a nod before looking to Nigel and J'onn. "Hello, Mr. Jones. It's good to see you again." He extended his hand out to Nigel. "I'm Professor Emil Hamilton, STAR Labs. I'm here on assignment per Mr. Luthor's request."

"Hamilton?" Nigel asked as he accepted the handshake. "Any relation to… Oh, of course that couldn't be--"

"Actually, if you're talking about Steven, then yes," Emil said. "We were half-brothers. We had the same father."

Nigel nodded. "Oh, I see. I guess LuthorCorp likes to hire within the family."

"Oh, I don't work for LuthorCorp," Emil said. "Just a few assignments here and there to help pay the bills. STAR Labs doesn't always pay all the bills, especially with three kids at home." With that, the scientist turned back to Lionel. "So should we sneak a peek with him, sir?"

"Yes, I think that would be good," Lionel replied with a nod.

Emil pulled out his card and swiped it in the slot at the appropriate door. Opening the door up, he stepped inside and held the door open for the other three men to enter with him.

Lionel immediately moved over to a glass cell in the room where someone sat on the floor with his back turned. "Any powers yet?"

Emil shook his head. "We're not picking up much. Red Meteor Rocks don't seem to have the same effects on humans as the green variety does."

"A shame," Lionel said. "I was hoping for something more promising."

"We shouldn't give up hope just yet though," Emil said. "I have seen massive growth in all of his human functions over the past few days. Since coming out of the coma, I have to say that his regeneration has skyrocketed. There's no way that he could've survived the meteor shower in the first place if it hadn't been for those rocks."

"Which is why we've kept him here for so long," Lionel said. "He could very well be the answer to the aging process."

"Or at least a better one, right, Lionel?" J'onn asked.

Lionel glanced back to J'onn, knowing exactly what the Martian was referring to. Finally, turning back toward the glass cage, Lionel tapped on the glass, hoping to get the attention of the man inside.

The man within the cage rocked back and forth on the floor. He didn't know where he was and couldn't exactly remember where he was either for that matter. None of his memories seemed to really coincide with others. It was impossible to figure out whom he used to be. However, when the tapping on the glass was heard, the brunette turned around to face the long haired man that seemed slightly familiar to him. There was no mistaking it. Despite that his memories were so jumbled, Jason Teague was still alive.

* * *

"I think we should take the back way out," Clark finally said after looking at Oliver's non-responsive face for a few very long and agonizing moments.

Oliver slowly turned his head to where he could see Clark and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's alright."

"I'll get our coats," Clark said as he moved off to the coat check, not entirely sure that he should actually leave Oliver alone.

Turning back to the direction of where Kyle had made his exit, Oliver couldn't help but wonder if he should perhaps go stop him. That was what ended up having the blonde billionaire moving for the front entrance to the restaurant. As he arrived upon the door, Oliver looked out and saw Kyle getting into his car with some older man that he couldn't recognize. In confusion, he opened the door and started to step out, only to be pulled back in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clark asked as he continued to pull Oliver away from the door. The brunette turned his boyfriend around to face and then slapped him, though making sure to keep his powers in check so he didn't end up slapping his boyfriend's head right off its shoulders. "What is wrong with you, Oliver?"

Breathing heavily and deeply, Oliver put his hand to his forehead and wiped some sweat away from his brow. "I don't know… Clark, I never thought I'd ever see him again."

"I thought you were over him," Clark said, hurt filling his face. "Back at the farm, when you explained everything about Kyle, I thought for sure that you were over him. Do you really want to go after him?"

"No!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Then why did you just try to go after him" Clark asked.

"That's the thing," Oliver said. "I don't know. This isn't like me."

"Just like how rude Kyle was wasn't like him either, right?" Clark asked. "Didn't you notice how rude he was when he came over?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied. "And I called him out on it if you forgot."

"I remember," Clark said. "But you need to make a choice and make it now. Do you want to be with me, or do you want to go crawling back to him?"

"I want you, angel," Oliver said softly, pulling his arms around Clark's chest, burying his head into the farmboy's shoulder.

"Okay, we don't need to do this here," Clark said. "Lois might see this."

"I don't care," Oliver said, doing his best to hold back the tears as he pulled away from Clark's shoulder and looked deep into those beautiful hazel eyes. "She doesn't matter anymore and neither does Kyle. I'm not going to live in the past, and Kyle's the past. I'm yours now, angel. I don't want anyone else ever again. Let's just get out of here. Kyle's gone now, so we can get the limo and go back to the farm."

Clark held his focus on Oliver's deep, blue eyes the entire time, focusing deeply on what his boyfriend was saying, making sure that he could actually trust what was being said to him. The brunette couldn't find anything wrong with anything that the blonde billionaire said. "I believe you, beautiful. Let's get some rest. Maybe things will be better for us tomorrow."

Taking Clark's hand into his own, Oliver slowly started moving for the exit of the building, checking through the window just to make sure that Kyle's car really was gone. Seeing that the danger had passed, the blonde billionaire opened the door and exited the restaurant with his boyfriend right behind him.

A smirk appeared on Grant Gabriel's face. Apparently going to the restroom was the best idea that he'd ever had. The scoop of the century had just landed in his lap, and his future star reporter was right there with him to get all of the information down for him. The new editor was sure that it would be a conflict of interest considering that one of the two was her ex and the other was a close friend, but if Lois Lane was ever going to make it as an investigative reporter at The Daily Planet, she would need to have a strong backbone. This story would be her one chance to prove that she could pull out all the stops. Grant knew that tomorrow's morning edition was going to sell millions.


	22. Chapter 21: Pulitzer Prize Material

Chapter 21: Pulitzer Prize Material

Arthur's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 and Souless.Misses for the reviews on the previous chapter. I'm glad that you're both still enjoying the story. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been swamped in college. As a theatre major with a concentration in directing, writing, and film makes it hard at times. In any case, let's talk Descent for a moment. If you haven't seen the episode from earlier this week, then be warned of SPOLIERS. So WTF? Lionel is supposed to be in Season 8… I just don't understand. John Glover is contracted and yet… UGH! The only thing I can't help but wonder is why J'onn J'onzz wasn't keeping tabs on Lionel and save him… Or why Jor-El , since Lionel is his vessel, didn't do something. I'm so irritated. In any case, here is Chapter 21. I hope you guys enjoy. OH! And for future reference, since I've forgot to cast Kyle Rayner a million times over, Eric Winter is who I picture playing him. And Steven Strait is Bruce Wayne. Oh, and Emil Hamilton is played by Jeff Goldblum. Anyway, please read and review the chapter. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Pulitzer Prize Material**

Grant Gabriel returned to his seat and sat down, rubbing his tie to make sure that it was straight. There was a huge grin on his face.

Lois noticed the smile and stared at her editor in a quizzical way. "Your bathroom break that good, huh?"

"I actually never made it," Grant replied.

"Did poor Grant get lost?" Lois asked, showing fake concern and puppy dog eyes.

"Very good, Miss Lane," Grant said, nodding his head, his smile still present. "You'll need that kind of salt for what I've got for you."

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"Well, if you'll give me a moment, I'll explain," Grant replied. "I didn't make it to the bathroom, because I managed to discover a little something that could very well get us both The Pulitzer Prize."

"Oh, really?" Lois asked. "Did someone complain about the menu so we're gonna do a special on why this restaurant isn't as great as most claim it is?"

"Far better then that," Grant replied. "I want you to be prepared though. It's gonna be a shock to take it in, and you might not even believe me, but it seems like there's a little more going on then you realize. Oliver didn't come here to…"

"Alright, look, I really don't want to do a story on my past relationship with him," Lois informed. "And I'm not going to interview him either simply for the sake of knowing him and having the connection. You can forget it."

Grant was taken aback by this. "I can understand the complaint there, but if you'll let me finish, you might find out that…"

"I'm not going to spread my own relationship problems all over The Daily Planet," Lois interrupted him yet again. "That's something that would go to The Inquisitor."

"Would you consider letting me finish?" Grant asked. "This doesn't directly affect you. It affects Oliver and Clark."

"Clark?" Lois asked. "What does Smallville have to do with this?"

"They're dating," Grant replied.

Lois sat there a moment trying to absorb what he was saying. Finally, her eyebrow raised and she laughed. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Grant replied.

"Neither of them is gay!" Lois exclaimed. "This is the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever heard."

"Believe what you want, but the fact of the matter is that your ex didn't come straight to you when he got back in town because he had a little guy on guy action on the mind instead," Grant said. "I want you to write the story."

"You want me print lies in The Daily Planet?" Lois asked, shocked about the entire situation.

"It's not a lie," Grant replied. "I heard it all myself."

"Did you record it?" Lois asked, crossing her arms.

"No, I was too busy reacting at the time," Grant said sarcastically before pulling out a tape recorder and sliding it over. "I've been in this business for awhile, Miss Lane. I know good and well to always have the proper equipment, cause you never know when you might need it."

"Sounds like a condom commercial to me," Lois sarcastically stated as she picked up the recorder, pressed rewind, and then played the tape…

_"Just like how rude Kyle was wasn't like him either, right?" Clark's voice asked. "Didn't you notice how rude he was when he came over?"_

_"Yeah," Oliver's voice replied. "And I called him out on it if you forgot."_

_"I remember," Clark's voice said. "But you need to make a choice and make it now. Do you want to be with me, or do you want to go crawling back to him?"_

_"I want you, angel," Oliver's voice said softly._

_"Okay, we don't need to do this here," Clark's voice said. "Lois might see this."_

_"I don't care," Oliver's voice said. "She doesn't matter anymore and neither does Kyle. I'm not going to live in the past, and Kyle's the past. I'm yours now, angel. I don't want anyone else ever again. Let's just get out of here. Kyle's gone now, so we can get the limo and go back to the farm."_

_"I believe you, beautiful," Clark's voice said. "Let's get some rest. Maybe things will be better for us tomorrow."_

Lois turned off the tape and set it down, her face fuming.

"Edge of your seat, isn't it, Miss Lane?" Grant asked, proud of himself.

Lois tilted her head and slightly nodded, though her anger was clearly getting stronger. "So… I don't matter anymore… And he's with Smallville, who I thought was going to spend the rest of life playing the sulk game over Lana…"

"Any idea who this Kyle person is?" Grant asked. "We could certainly use him for an exclusive. Don't you agree?"

"We can certainly look into it," Lois replied, chewing slightly on her lip. "There's probably a million Kyle's in Metropolis, but considering the fact that he and I have something in common, we should definitely have a little chat."

Grant noticed Lois quickly stand and grab her coat, putting it on. "We haven't had desert yet." The editor stood up himself. "Don't you think we should celebrate?"

"I'll celebrate once Oliver gets what's coming to him," Lois said, a bit threateningly as she was almost in Grant's face.

"Don't make this personal," Grant said. "You're going to end up hurting your friend if you do."

"Clark?" Lois asked, backing down slightly, thinking it over for a moment. She shook her head. "Smallville's like a big brother. Despite that I have wanted one, he's always been there for me… I couldn't hurt him like that."

"Then you have to get to the heart of the problem you have," Grant said. "Don't make it a vendetta, because you'll get lost in it and loose track of our goal. Pulitzer Prize winning material is what we're after, Miss Lane. Do you have what it takes get this done the professional way?"

"You'll see more professionalism in me then you've ever seen in your entire lifetime, and I'll enjoy every moment of this," Lois replied, finally allowing a smile to return to her face. "I guarantee it."

* * *

Darkness. Why was it so dark? His eyes were open, yet he could see absolutely nothing at all. Trying to talk proved useless as well as his mouth was gagged. However, that didn't stop him from trying to scream out anyway.

Moments later, the darkness disappeared as Lex Luthor could see a man in a green suit and cloak standing nearby. It was the cab driver, Ra's al Ghul. There were several masked men circled around the captive, bald billionaire. "What do you want from me?"

"You're allegiance," Ra's replied.

"Sorry, but I already turned down your daughter," Lex informed.

"And it broke my heart, beloved," the voice of Talia said as she came up beside Lex, having emerged from the darkness around the place that they were in. She bent down to him and kissed the bald billionaire on the cheek. "I devoted myself to you fully, and yet you refused me, unwilling to get over a woman that had fallen out of love with you in the first place."

"I'm not attracted to psychopaths," Lex coldly told Talia.

Talia slapped him across the face. "If only you knew the importance of The League of Assassins and what my father has been trying to do for this planet."

"Why don't you people enlighten me then," Lex stated. "Not that I really want the history lesson, but since I'm tied up anyway..."

"This isn't the time," Ra's said as he moved over and looked to one of his followers. "Untie him."

Lex sat there with contempt in his eyes toward both Ra's and Talia as he was being untied. Once free, the bald billionaire stood up. "So now that you've kidnapped me, are you going to force me into marrying her, Ra's?"

"I merely wish to show you something," Ra's said as he turned around and started out of the room they were in, Talia close behind him.

Lex hesitated, and that moment's hesitation was enough for two of the League members to grab hold of him and drag him out of the room. "You people really don't fool around."

"Our mission allows no time for such things," Ra's informed as he walked through the large lab that they were all now in. Stopping at three large capsules, the green garbed man turned around to face Lex and snapped his fingers. The two League members immediately moved away from him.

Lex tried to keep his distance from Talia, but he was finding it more and more difficult, having to take several steps away from her in one direction and then having to do so once more in yet another.

"Leave him be for now, daughter," Ra's said. "We don't have time for that." With that said, Ra's turned his full, undivided attention toward Lex. "Inside these three capsules are people from your past that you lost your grip on before what you wanted out of them could be accomplished. We are now offering you the chance to finish what you started with them if you join with us."

Lex wasn't entirely sure what Ra's was talking about. However, when the Eco-terrorist pressed three buttons on the console, the capsules revealed who was inside. The bald billionaire allowed his shock to take over.

"Your ex, Helen Bryce," Ra's stated, pointing to the first capsule containing the unconscious doctor. "She tried to have you killed and then escaped the plane the second time that you both went on a honeymoon. Arthur Curry, a renegade marine life enthusiast with abilities that were beyond your wildest dreams at the time. You lost him for mysterious reasons. Finally, Victor Stone. He was a creation that you spent hundreds of thousands of dollars on in order to construct soldiers to help you in saving the planet from aliens, I believe it was. All three are back now for the taking. Join us, and you shall have the chance to fulfill your deepest desires for the three."

Lex stepped over to the first of the three capsules, the one containing Dr. Helen Bryce. The bald billionaire touched it and sighed, thinking back to the memories. "I loved you so much, Helen. I thought you and I were meant to be, but it was all a ploy by my father, and then you got greedy. You're pathetic. I just wish you could hear me right now." He turned to look at Ra's. "Can she?"

"No," Ra's replied. "Even if she were conscious, the capsules are sound proof. We couldn't afford them possibly picking up on any of our conversations. It would put a great risk on our security, considering whom they all work for. That green suited archer."

"The Green Arrow is what he goes by," Lex informed, turning back to look at Helen within the capsule. Confusion crossed his face. "Wait…" The bald billionaire turned back to Ra's. "You referred to all of them working for Green Arrow. What makes you so sure that Dr. Bryce is with them?"

"We've been following them since they rescued a certain prisoner of war from our captivity," Ra's replied.

"You would know him," Talia informed. "Whitney Fordman."

"The Quarterback?" Lex asked. "He's still alive?"

"And was in our care all the years he was gone," Ra's replied to Lex. "Sadly, he wasn't very helpful, so we figured letting him go would lead us to something greater. We have to say that we weren't disappointed."

"Was the capture per my father's request?" Lex asked.

"What does that have to do --" Ra's started, being cut off.

"You were working with him at one point," Lex interrupted. "He called Talia out on it at the mansion before we left for China."

"Lionel Luthor and I had parted ways before Private Fordman's capture," Ra's explained. "Because your father refused to work with us any longer, we had to resort to other means, and considering that one of the citizens of the very city that was producing super powered beings was coming so close to us anyway, we figured that it was a target of opportunity worth taking."

"I'm not following," Lex said.

"The people affected by the meteors," Talia explained. "We wanted to understand the rocks better before we tried something."

"Why didn't you just come to Smallville back then and take some of them?" Lex asked. "Why bother going to all the trouble to kidnap someone and fake their death?"

"Because Lionel Luthor informed the authorities about us," Ra's replied. "Metropolis PD was waiting for us when we arrived in Kansas. There was no way to avoid being taken if we didn't escape right away, and we were almost caught even still. It was not till recently when we had a means of accomplishing our plans much easier."

"I came in contact with a man that had been striving to save a village in Kenya," Talia said. "He was a kind man, and I could tell that he possessed powers beyond my wildest dreams. I couldn't prove this, of course, but I had a feeling that there would be no way to avoid being figured out by him if I didn't quiet my mind. My training allowed for this easily. I fooled this man, John Jones, into believing that I was an innocent bystander that wanted to save poor Whitney, but I couldn't betray my own father directly. Naturally, he called upon Green Arrow and his team."

"So since then, you've been able to track them all?" Lex asked. Shock and realization began to hit him. "That means you could lead my directly to their hideout."

"All in good time, Mr. Luthor," Ra's said.

"Oh, that's right," Lex said, nodding his head. "You want my allegiance. What is it exactly that you want out of me?"

"We'll give you some time alone with these three so you can ponder over things before we convene to discuss what we want," Ra's said. "This is all a delicate process, Mr. Luthor. We will return soon." With that, Ra's, Talia, and his League left the room behind.

Lex watched them leave before turning back to the capsules, looking at them all one at a time. When he stopped on Helen's, the bald billionaire was once again confused as to how she had come to work for Green Arrow. In the long run, it did make sense. She probably still hadn't him just as much as Green Arrow seemed to, along with Arthur Curry and Victor Stone. Lex hadn't been surprised about AC and Victor. Both of them had been revealed on the security cameras of each and every Level 33.1 facility that they had helped to infiltrate. Unlike Green Arrow and Impulse, whom Lex found out quickly was really Bart Allen, they didn't wear masks.

In any case, Lex allowed his hands to trail over the console, trying to figure out the controls to the capsules. There wouldn't be much time before the al Ghul's would be back along with their army. A decision had to be made of what the bald billionaire was going to do next in concerns to the offer as well as the three captives before him. If he didn't make the decision soon, it would probably be too late.

* * *

"Good evening, Jason," Lionel Luthor said from behind the glass, looking down to the young man before him. "How are you doing?"

Drool rolled down Jason Teague's lips as he groaned lowly at the man that he slightly remembered. However, despite remembering him, something deep in his mind was telling him not to actually say anything to the man, so he remained quiet.

"Professor Hamilton says that you're talking now," Lionel said. "Surely you have something that you'd like to say to me?"

Professor Emil Hamilton walked away from J'onn J'onzz and Nigel St. John when his name was mentioned. Moving to stand beside Lionel, he smiled warmly toward Jason. "It's alright, Jason. You're amongst friends. This man here, Lionel Luthor, he is the reason that you're alive now. If you hadn't been found after the meteor shower and brought here for treatment, you might be dead now."

"Luthor?" Jason asked, looking confused for a moment, pulling his head down, looking at the ground. He started shaking his head, stood up and rushed the glass, banging his hands on it and screaming. "Let me out of here!"

Lionel chuckled. "Well, looks like he still has quite the hatred for the Luthors."

"Jason, stop that!" Emil demanded. "Use your manors!"

Jason continued to scream and pound. "I remember, Luthor! You shot me!"

Lionel's eyes enlarged. "My presence is spurning his memories. If he remembers why I shot him, it could spell disaster."

"There's nothing I can do about that, Mr. Luthor," Emil said. "Fact of the matter is, if you want to ever see some results from Jason, we're going to have to let things happen."

"It may be for the best," J'onn said as he stepped over. "We might be able to convince him to join our side. If we have at least one Teague sided with us, it could mean persuading Edward of what must be done."

Lionel sighed. "Very well. What do you suggest we do next, professor?"

"Well, considering the reaction from your presence, I'd say bring in someone from his past that could jar something else," Emil suggested. "It couldn't hurt."

"His mother's right next door," Nigel offered.

"Yes, and she's channeling someone that Jason wouldn't remember," Lionel said, crossing his arms. "She's useless as long as she's dangerous. We need someone that would potentially give us the highest memory recovery."

"Lana Lang-Luthor," J'onn said.

At that moment, Jason stopped pounding on the glass and merely stood there, staring at the black man that had spoken.

Everyone outside of the glass was silent, waiting to see what would happen.

"Lana?" Jason asked. "Where is she? I want to see Lana!"

"Then you will," Lionel said before turning to face J'onn. "How fast can you locate where she's gone?"

"At most, a couple hours," J'onn replied.

"Then fly, my friend," Lionel said. "Time is of the essence."

J'onn nodded and rushed out of the room.

Lionel turned back toward Jason. "Don't you worry yourself, Jason. You'll be seeing Lana before you know it."

"I want to see her now!" Jason exclaimed.

"You're going to have to wait, son," Lionel said as calmly as possible.

"I'm not your son!" Jason yelled.

"And your father wasn't ever much of one either," Lionel coldly stated. "You should feel honored that I would even consider calling you son."

Jason snarled.

"I think we should wait for his guest outside," Emil offered. "We're only upsetting him further now."

"Very well," Lionel said, despite that he didn't want to leave. The long haired man turned and walked out of the room with Nigel and Emil right behind him, Emil closing the door once they were all outside.

"I don't like this," Nigel said. "What makes you and J'onn so sure that he can be trusted? He's the one that killed Bridgett, a member of Veritas if you've forgotten."

"That's the past, Nigel," Lionel reminded him. "This is Jason Teague's second chance, and this time around, he won't be left in the dark on things or allowed to be around his mother twenty-four hours of the day. This time, he'll be flawless."

* * *

As the Queen Industries limo drove threw Metropolis, Oliver found himself wishing that they could get back to Smallville faster then they were. It seemed like traffic was starting to get at a standstill, and that was only upping the awkwardness within the vehicle. The blonde billionaire couldn't even bring himself to look at his boyfriend. He was in total shame for his earlier actions.

Clark was having his own problems from the other side of the seat. The farmboy wasn't even paying attention to how Oliver was acting as he was right back to his brooding. The brunette remembered that Lionel had warned him against doing that as he would end up like Bruce Wayne, but it was honestly the last thing on his mind. Oliver was really bothering him.

Why was he even doing this? For as long as he could remember, Clark Kent had been straight, always interested in girls. Lana had been, what he had considered, the love of his life, and even still, there had been other chances with girls. He had dated Chloe for a very short period before a tornado swept through Smallville. There had been Alicia Baker, whom he felt like he could be himself fully around, and there'd even been a very awkward stint with Lois. However that last one was all caused by his Red Kryptonite problem. In any case, there had never once been reason to believe that he had the slightest ounce of emotion in the romantic loving way toward a guy. How had Oliver Queen managed to really get through to him?

Had he only been doing this to defy Jor-El and J'onn? Clark had been fighting with that idea since the subject had first come up, but the fact of the matter was, the brunette needed a clean break from his continuous cycle. Lana was no longer part of his life and someone that knew the truth about whom he was and had always looked beyond that to find love had been right there in front of him, wanting and needing him. Clark gave in to those feelings in hopes that he could find true happiness for the first time since Alicia Baker.

"Mr. Queen?" the voice of the driver asked from the front of the limo.

Clark was brought out of his thoughts by the question directed toward his boyfriend and looked to the front, seeing all of the police sirens. "What's going on?"

Oliver did his best to get control of his emotions as he looked out the window, seeing all of the cop cars. "Something happened at Metropolis General." The blonde billionaire turned to look at Clark. "AC and Victor are still in there. We should make sure they're alright." Oliver turned to the front. "Pull over, Jeffrey."

Once the limo was at the curb, Oliver didn't wait for Jeffrey to step out to open his door as he jumped right out of the vehicle with Clark right behind him as they rushed for the police barricade.

Detective Maggie Sawyer stood at the entrance to Metropolis General, writing something on her notepad as she paced the area. Cops were exiting the building with evidence in baggies, taking the items to the small crime lab that had been set up.

"Detective Sawyer!" Clark called out once he and his boyfriend had reached the barricade.

Maggie turned away from her notepad when she heard the familiar voice. When her eyes spotted who it was, as he was waving at her, she rolled her eyes and moved over. "Mr. Kent, I don't really have time to answer your question of the day."

"We have friends in there," Oliver said. "I'm Oliver Queen, Queen Industries. We need to know if they're alright."

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Maggie said. "We've been trying to call you since the incident was reported."

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"This is a matter that only Mr. Queen should be hearing, Mr. Kent," Maggie informed him. "I'm sorry."

"He's alright," Oliver said. "My boyfriend has a right to hear this."

Maggie's face turned to shock as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Well, Mr. Kent, this was a surprise."

Clark looked away from the detective, embarrassed by being ousted to the cop that he barely knew.

"Anyway," Maggie began, easily able to tell that the situation was getting really awkward really fast, "your friends were kidnapped along with your personal doctor."

"Helen Bryce?" Oliver asked, wanting for sure confirmation.

Maggie nodded. "Right out of their room. There's so little evidence to go off of that we've had to go over the place with a fine tooth comb. Gentlemen, whoever took them were damn good at this. Do you have any idea who might have a vendetta with those three?"

"Lex," Clark said immediately.

"Lex Luthor?" Maggie asked. "What would he want with those three random people?"

Clark realized instantly that he'd made a slip and needed to fix it right away. "Mainly just Dr. Bryce. If he were to find out that she were back in town, he would do something to her. They were married at one point, and she tried to have him killed."

"And besides that, he doesn't know that she's back," Oliver said, thanking God that Clark had fixed that error so quickly. "Not that I want to defend Lex, but there's no reason that he'd take our friends as well if he just wanted her."

"Ya know, you have a pretty discreet operation with Metropolis General, Mr. Queen," Maggie commented. "Really discreet. I'm impressed with it. In fact, I wouldn't mind having that myself."

"Come to work for Queen Industries, and I'll see what I can do," Oliver offered, not entirely sure where she was going with this.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Maggie said. "The force has a hard enough time as is. Without me, this city would fall apart."

"Always good to have confidence in yourself," Oliver stated.

"I will see what I can get out of Mr. Luthor, but I don't know if it'll pull up anything," Maggie said. "Do you have other names?"

"No," Oliver replied, shaking his head.

Maggie nodded. "Alright. We'll keep you notified. Try being a little more available next time." With that, she walked away.

Oliver turned to look at Clark. "We've got work to do, angel."

"We don't have any leads," Clark stated.

"Doesn't mean that we can't search the city," Oliver said. "We'll go to the penthouse, get Bart, and find them. Whoever took them, knew to take Helen. I don't want to take any chances here, Clark. We need to get them back tonight."

Clark nodded. "No rest for the weary, eh beautiful?"

"Not in our line of work," Oliver said.

With that, they both took off for the limo.


	23. Chapter 22: Taking Action

Arthur's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 and Pace1818 for the reviews. I hope this next chapter is to your liking. Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Taking Action**

Bart Allen's lips were absolutely perfect, and when they were pressed against Whitney Fordman's, it was all the better. There was truly nothing that could come to the blonde's mind that would make him think there could be something better. As the former quarterback was lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't able to expect it when Bart lifted him up onto the counter, causing him to yelp slightly from surprise.

They were in the kitchen of Oliver's Penthouse, and considering that there was no chance of anyone actually showing up, they had the entire place as their own little playground, and that was the only reason that Whitney was allowing his speed demon boyfriend to ravish him the way he was somewhere besides their bedroom. As Bart was busy pulling Whitney's tee-shirt off, the blonde couldn't help but smile. When the shirt was off, Whitney's deep blue eyes looked lovingly at his boyfriend, wishing to have him fully without even having to say it.

Bart became lost in Whitney's eyes, unable to take his own eyes away from them. It was as if he was in a trance-like state. "I love you more and more with every moment, blondie. I don't know how I could manage to fall this fast."

"I know," Whitney commented. "You're just that kind of guy."

Bart smirked. "Well, what can I say? The Flash loves to live fast. I'm just glad you can keep up."

"It's an adjustment, but I'm willing to take the journey," Whitney informed."

Bart smiled, nodded, and went back in, claiming his boyfriend's lips once more, obviously pleased with what Whitney had said. There was no denying that the brunette was the happiest that he'd ever been. A few years back, he would've never thought that his life would end up so perfect. Living on the streets, steeling to make a living, and doing whatever he wanted had been Bart Allen's life for a long time. Being without his lost parents had been tough on him, but the worst part was not really knowing who they really were. Barry Allen and Isis West Allen hadn't always been the most open people, and despite that he honestly couldn't remember much about his parents, the speed demon was always left wondering if there were things that they had never told him.

Whitney could tell that Bart was slowing down for some reason. Whitney pulled back as much as he could from on the counter, stopping the make out session as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "You ok, speedy?"

"Yeah, I'm good, blondie," Bart replied, nodding slowly, not really wanting to go into detail about his past. Despite that Whitney was obviously open about that kind of thing considering what he'd been told earlier on their walk back to the penthouse, the brunette kept things that hurt deep to himself. And so, in order to keep from the conversation continuing, Bart reached his right hand down into Whitney's crotch, gently massaging it as he rubbed the blonde's thigh with his left hand, gently laying kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

Unknown to them, but the elevator doors opened out in the living room area as Oliver and Clark stepped off and made their way out into the penthouse. The trip from the hospital back to the penthouse had been a relatively short one as they both had decided to run, telling their driver that the traffic would only impede them. Thankfully that had been a true statement and they hadn't been questioned on in.

In any case, Clark had been willing to allow Oliver to hop into his arms in an alley so he could super speed them directly to the penthouse. It felt so good being in the brunette's arms for that very short amount of time. It put things into perspective for the blonde billionaire. In all honesty, Oliver had put the earlier encounter with Kyle in the back of his mind since his teammates had been captive. However, despite of which, despite that the muscle bound He-Man, as Oliver had called Kyle when they were together, considering how often Kyle was in the gym, had apparently made an unexpected return appearance in his life, the hero wasn't going to allow that to get in the way of what truly mattered now. Kyle was most definitely the past, and his future was carrying him all the way to the penthouse.

"Impulse, where are you?" Oliver called out.

Bart and Whitney stopped kissing almost immediately, staring at each other in shock, like they were kids that were about to get caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "I'd better see what Ollie wants."

"And I don't want to get caught in another embarrassing situation in the exact same room," Whitney said, remembering what had happened earlier that day, as he jumped off the counter, grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

Bart jogged out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey, Arrow. Clarky boy. Didn't expect to see you guys again today. Shouldn't you both be home doing what blondie and I were about to do?"

Clark shook his head, trying to block the images that were coming to his mind out as he moved over to the balcony and looked out the window.

"We've got a problem," Oliver informed. He saw Whitney come out of the kitchen and nodded to him. "Hello, Whitney. You're welcome to join us."

Clark turned back to the others, a bit alarmed. "Is this something that he really needs to hear?"

"It's alright, Clarky boy," Bart said as he plopped down on the couch and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, taking a bite from it. "The beans got spilled accidentally about you earlier. He knows everything."

Whitney gulped a little, feeling that he was suddenly being put on the spot. "Hey, it's no big deal, Clark. I've always had a feeling that there was something that you weren't telling me. I mean, all those times that you appeared from out of nowhere, rescuing people. I don't see you any differently, man."

Clark wasn't really all that sure as he shook his head and took a seat in a chair away from all three of them, annoyed that his secret was starting to spread like wildfire.

"Why are you so upset for?" Bart asked, sitting up from the couch as Whitney came over and sat down beside him. "Besides, he's in the League now if you forgot. He was bound to find out sooner or later. Don't get your panties all in a bunch. Jeez. He's on our side."

"Let's just say that Whitney and I have old issues," Clark said, staring blankly away from everyone else.

"Old issues that I thought could get resolved, Clark," Whitney said. "I had a lot of time to think about the stupid things I did back in high school, and I realize my mistakes. I paid for them ten fold as a POW. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about how badly I wanted to get back here just so I could apologize to you."

"Guys, can we please have this conversation some other time?" Oliver asked. He was the only one that was still standing, actually pacing around, trying to keep his cool. "AC, Victor, and Dr. Bryce were all kidnapped earlier."

Bart and Whitney's faces turned to confusion, shocked by this revelation. The problems with Clark seemed to leave at that very moment into black.

"How long ago?" Bart asked. "We were just at the hospital an hour ago to check on them."

"Well, apparently you were both followed there," Oliver said. "At least that gives us a lead. Do either of you know of anyone that could be following you."

"Oh, you bet I do," Whitney said as he stood up and placed his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it as a tension headache was coming on. He started pacing the room himself, much like Oliver was.

"He thinks those martial artists that were holding him prisoner have been following us since we rescued him," Bart said, worry obviously on his face. "What was the name that Lionel gave us again?"

"Ra's al Ghul," Whitney replied, finally stopping near the huge, fake clock that had been housing the Green Arrow gear.

"Ra's al Ghul?" Oliver asked. "Sounds Arabic."

"And there's his daughter, Talia," Bart stated.

"When did you two see Lionel?" Clark asked.

"At the suit store," Bart replied. "We were planning to go eat, but delayed the plans after Lionel's little message of doom."

"And he was right," Whitney said. "Look what happened. We left the penthouse anyway and now your friends are in their hands because of me."

"This isn't your fault, blondie," Bart said as he stood up and moved over to Whitney, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It might as well be," Clark said as he stood up himself, anger obviously on his face. "Helen Bryce knows my secret. If the truth about what I am falls into the wrong hands, there's no telling what would happen." Clark looked over to Oliver. "We have to do something, and do it now."

Oliver nodded. "Then we'll go back to the desert stronghold that we picked Whitney up at. That's all we can really do for now."

"Lionel seems to know a lot about this Ra's al Ghul," Clark stated. "I'm gonna go talk to him. If I have to, I'll ask him to come with us. You went in there blind last time and got hurt. There are lives and my secret on the line here."

"We'll get everything ready and prep the jet," Oliver said as he walked over to Clark. "Don't be too long, angel." The blonde billionaire kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"I'll be quick," Clark said before stepping on the elevator and pulling down the gate before pressing the button to take him down.

"You don't have any of your gear here, Ollie," Bart pointed out. "That's all three hours away if you forgot."

"I have emergency spares on the Arrowjet," Oliver informed as he turned around. '"Just incase. Get suited up, Impulse."

Bart nodded and rushed out of the room after giving a kiss to Whitney.

Once Bart was gone, Oliver walked over to Whitney. "I'm not going to ask you to come with us. I know that's the last place you're going to want to go, so I won't blame you."

"Personally, I'd probably be in the way out there anyway," Whitney said. "But I don't really want to stay here and be worried out of my mind about Bart. I'm coming."

"Maybe you should sit this out," Oliver said. "Surely there's someone back home that you need to go see. I bet there's a lot of friends back home that would like to know you're still among the living."

"My mom is the only person that I care about telling," Whitney said. "But there's time for that after the danger's past. I'll stay on the jet if I have to, but I'm coming."

Oliver nodded. "Alright. Go get suited up then. Bart's got a lot of costumes in his closet that didn't work for him months ago. There might be something that fits you."

Whitney nodded and took off to Bart's room.

Oliver moved over to the telephone, picked it up, and dialed in a number. After a moment, there was an answer on the other end. "Yeah, it's me, Dinah. Mr. Kent and I won't be back to the farm as soon as we were planning. If you would, close up shop and call it an evening. I'm sure you've got other engagements to get to anyway. Yes, of course. Goodnight to you too." With that, the blonde billionaire hung up the phone and went off to make some final preparations.

* * *

Mercy Graves had been staring into the window to the hotel room that Lana Lang-Luthor had paid to be in for hours. If she had to keep looking in her binoculars any longer, she'd pass out from exhaustion. Stake outs simply weren't her thing. In all honesty, the blonde merely wanted to fight. That had been her focus from the beginning. However, working for Lex Luthor didn't always open up those opportunities to her.

Years before, in Themyscira, Mercy did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted to. Her and Hope had been a force to be reckoned with among the Amazonian community. That was probably why they had been exiled in the first place, but did that really matter. No, not at all. Fact of the matter was, they were powerful, sassy, and they were never leaving without a fight. Thing was, they lost the fight and once forced out of their homeland, they began loosing respect for one another all together.

Perhaps it had been Vandal Savage that had really done the damage in the end though. If they had simply left for awhile instead of fighting with their own people, things would've turned out alright, but instead, they turned to the greatest enemy of their people for help and it ended up with the both of them being betrayed simply so that monster could retrieve an artifact from their queen. Last Mercy heard, Diane Prince was still in search of Savage to get it back.

Her thoughts had taken Mercy away from her job as the only thing that managed to jar her back into action was the sound of a doorbell coming from across the way. Mercy had been able to place sound enhancers on the window that she had been spying into earlier when she had climbed on the ledge of that floor of the building. Nothing had been left to chance.

Through the binoculars, Mercy watched as Lana looked through the peephole, unlocked the door, and then opened it as a familiar black man stepped inside wearing a leather jacket. Mercy's eyes enlarged as she realized instantly that it was the strange black man that had been at Reeves Dam with Lionel and the others. She was finally going to find out just what was going on with that guy.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Mrs. Luthor, but my name is John Jones, and I work for Lionel," the black man stated. "He does not wish to do you any harm, and neither do I, but you are greatly needed back in Metropolis."

"I don't know how Lionel found out that I was still alive so quickly, because I figured that Lex wouldn't actually tell him, but whatever it is, I want no part in it," Lana said. "I would like for you to leave now."

"Please, Mrs. Luthor, this isn't not just about Lionel," John Jones said. "This is about Clark."

"Clark?" Lana asked, shaking her head. "I don't know what Lionel really wants with Clark, but he needs to stay away from him."

"Lionel Luthor only has the best intentions in mind for Clark," John Jones said.

"You know his secret too, don't you?" Lana asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I do, and…" John stopped himself.

Mercy looked up from her binoculars, confused as to why the black man would stop talking, and wishing that he would've kept going. The blonde was recording everything being said, and if it were to be revealed finally what Clark Kent was hiding, Lex would probably promote her or something better. What she didn't realize though till a moment later was that John Jones was looking right at her from out of the window. How he had realized she was there was beyond the Amazonian, but the fact of the matter was, she was creped out.

"We'll have to continue this conversation elsewhere," John Jones said. "We're not alone in this conversation. Please come with him, Mrs. Luthor. What you will do for us could help the entire world."

Lana seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then finally started grabbing her things. "Fine, but if I think for even a moment that something fishy is happening, I'm gone."

Mercy turned off the tape recorder and then packed things up quickly. She had to find Lex and let him know what she'd learned. Maybe if she were fast enough, they could manage to get back to Metropolis before they even did and get the full story.

* * *

Lex Luthor stood over the controls, almost certain now of how to actually work them. However, despite that, the bald billionaire was still conflicted with whether or not to go through with it. He had the chance of a lifetime to find out the secret of who The Green Arrow really was. That mad had taken so much away from the successes and triumphs that he had been trying to offer the world in response to alien invasion. Yet there were idealistic fools out there that couldn't understand his vision.

Thinking back to Lana brought Lex back to his senses. It wasn't right. Whatever Ra's and Talia wanted wasn't worth completely using Lana forever. He simply wasn't going to allow it. Pressing the button that his index finger had been hovering over for quite awhile now, the bald billionaire watched as the tubes began to destabilize. The three inside were beginning to wake up. Pressing another button, Lex watched the glass enclosures ascend away.

Dr. Helen Bryce was the first to open her eyes. What she saw made her lips quiver. The brunette wanted to scream out simply for the fact that she was face to face with the man that she was certain would want her dead. However, as she looked around the location that she was in, confusion settled in. "Where are we, Lex? Who are those people you've got working for you?"

"There's no time to answer your questions," Lex said as he stepped away from the console and over toward her.

Helen quickly jumped off the platform. "You stay back, Lex!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lex said. "I'm the one that let you out. Why aren't they waking up?"

"They're probably still under from the medicine that…" Helen cut herself off as she moved over both of them. She took AC's vitals first. "Oh, damn!"

"What?" Lex asked, shockingly concerned.

"His vitals are really low, and his skin is ice cold," Helen said. "Whatever they did to us after the abduction, it's having a negative reaction on the medication."

"Is Victor the same?" Lex asked.

Helen jumped off of AC's platform and moved onto Victor's. She checked his vitals. "No, thank God. He just hasn't wakened up yet."

"Are you sure that his bionics are functioning to full capacity?" Lex asked.

Helen couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, that's right. You know all about what Victor really is, don't you?" She turned around to face her former husband. "And I thought I was the monster, but you've made a real mess of a lot of people's lives. Victor's family died, and you brought him back as someone that couldn't even stay close with his girlfriend. They were going to get married, but that's gone now, because of you."

"It would've been gone anyway, Helen," Lex said. "If he was dead, she would've still not been with him. At least this way he's still breathing."

"But he's alone," Helen said. "That's just as bad. Leaving your life alone is the last thing that someone wants, but I have a feeling that you're getting closer and closer to that destiny everyday, Lex."

"Try looking in a mirror," Lex stated.

"I've answered for my crimes," Helen informed. "And I'm working to fix them. You've been making a gradual descent that's going to force you to crash and burn."

"Can't you two love birds fight some other time?" Victor groaned before opening his eyes, glaring daggers in Lex's direction before finally trying to stand on his own.

"Slow movements, Victor," Helen said calmly as she helped him off the platform. "We need to get AC out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Victor said. "What happened anyway? How'd Lex find us?"

"I didn't kidnap you," Lex informed. "I was taken too."

"Right," Helen said. "You just happened to be our savior, right?"

"That's right," Lex replied. "I could've left you in there."

"Then who took us?" Victor asked.

"Ra's al Ghul," Lex replied.

"Never heard of him," Victor said.

"The Demon's Head…" Helen stated, trailing off. "He introduced himself before taking us, but I didn't put it together at the time since I was so frightened…

"What's The Demon's Head?" Lex asked.

"Ra's al Ghul is translated The Demon's Head," Helen replied. "I took several Arabic courses in college."

"Do you know anything about him?" Lex asked.

"Just that he's not supposed to exist," Helen replied as she moved up AC's podium, taking hold of him, putting one of his arms around her neck as Victor did the same on the other said. "He's an urban legend. The man has to be a lunatic trying to scare people, and he's doing a fine job of it."

As Helen and Victor carried AC toward the nearest exit, Lex moved over to the doors. "I didn't know where they're at, but it probably wont' be long before they return, so we're going to have to get you out of here fast." Upon opening the door, Lex found himself in a powerful chokehold as Ubu picked him up into the air.

"Ah, not this idiot again," Victor said as he shifted weight of AC more fully to Helen and then moved to attack the bald muscleman. However, the black hero quickly found the edge of a sword pointed at his neck and the green suited man holding the blade.

"I should've known not to leave you completely alone, Mr. Luthor," Ra's al Ghul said. "I guess I should've left Talia with you."

Talia moved into the room with three assassins. The brunette bombshell grabbed hold of Helen as the three assassins took the unconscious AC, lying him on the floor.

"Let him down, Ubu," Ra's said. "We don't want him to die… yet."

Ubu pulled Lex down and let loose of the grip to his neck, turning him around, pulling his hands behind his back tightly.

Lex grimaced from the pain, but didn't yell out. "I wasn't about to hurt them," the bold billionaire barely managed to say through gasps after having Ubu's hand around his throat.

"And why not?" Ra's asked, looking to Victor. "After all the problems they've each caused you, why would you even hesitate for a moment to refuse or generous gift? We were even going to lead you directly into discovering the true identity of The Green Arrow."

"None of that matters!" Lex exclaimed. "I'm not going to murder people!"

"You killed Lana's paternity doctor," Ra's stated, finally turning back to Lex, an evil smirk on his face.

"That was an accident," Lex said. "We were in the heat of the moment, and he hit his head."

"Because of you!" Ra's exclaimed. "We know everything, Mr. Luthor! Do you really think we don't do all of our homework before going into business with anyone? And it was all too easy since your father keeps so much accessible information on his office computer."

"I don't know what you want from me, but I'm not doing it," Lex said. "You're a madman."

"And you're not too far behind me," Ra's said. "It's only a matter of time before you snap. At least I can admit how eccentric I truly am. It comes from surviving so many centuries."

"Oh, come off it," Helen stated. "No one is immortal. It's impossible."

"There have been many cases of immortality, Dr. Bryce," Ra's stated. "You just have to learn to believe."

Ra's finally looked back to Lex after glaring for a moment longer at Helen. "I grow tired of giving you chance after chance, Mr. Luthor. My patience has worn thin, but perhaps a little time for the lot of you in the specialty cell that Private Fordman was in will change your mind. You won't have near 6 years to decide on helping us like he did, but you'll have the opportunity to understand what he went through."

With that said, Ra's pulled himself behind Victor, the sword pressed to the black hero's Adam's apple. "I know that one of your bionic capillaries are located here. A thorough working of your systems was done when you were brought here, so we know everything about you, Mr. Stone. Don't give me any trouble like you did the last time you were hear."

Lex was pushed out of the lab by Ubu, forced to walk down the hallway, knowing that the others were being taken with him as well. The bald billionaire didn't know what he would do next, but one thing was sure, he didn't regret his decision. It had been made for Lana, and hopefully he would live long enough to be able to tell her that."


	24. Chapter 23: Assembling The Team

Thanks to svgurl410 for the review of the last chapter. Sorry that it took so long for this one to come up. I was busy with the final few weeks of school, but now I'm out for the summer. Maybe I'll have more time for the story now as well as another one that I'm planning to work on. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Assembling The Team**

Lionel Luthor sat in a chair, leaned back with his legs crossed as he waited along with Nigel St. John and Professor Emil Hamilton for the hopeful soon return of J'onn J'onzz with Lana Lang-Luthor.

"What makes you so sure that he's really going to be right back?" Hamilton asked. "It looks to me like we're going to be here for awhile."

"You don't know Mr. Jones like we do, Professor," Lionel replied as he looked over to Hamilton, a smirk barely visible on his face. "Trust me. He won't be long." Suddenly Lionel's cell phone started ringing, looking down at the caller ID, he immediately saw that it was Clark Kent. Standing up, the long haired Luthor took several steps away from the other two men. "Clark, what a pleasure to hear from you."

"I need to see you," Clark's voice said from the other end of the phone. "I'm at your office, but you aren't."

"Well, I'm a slight bit busy at the moment with other cases elsewhere, son," Lionel informed. "Can you just tell me now?"

"Cyborg and Aquaman were taken from Metropolis General," Clark replied. "They were kidnapped, and I have a feeling that you know who took them."

"What makes you say that?" Lionel asked in a confused tone, wondering if Clark was actually going to blame him for the kidnapping.

"Bart and Whitney said that you knew Ra's al Ghul," Clark replied. "There's a good chance he took them."

"Then there isn't a moment to loose, Clark," Lionel said as he stood up. "I'll go straight to the office."

"Just come to Oliver's Penthouse," Clark said. "We're getting ready to go find them. You're coming with us."

"I understand," Lionel replied. "See you soon." With that, Lionel hung up and looked back to the other two men. "I have to go."

"What about Mrs. Luthor?" Nigel asked.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Lionel said. "Send Mr. Jones directly to the Watchtower."

"Watchtower?" Hamilton asked. "What's that?"

Lionel glanced over to Hamilton but then looked back to Nigel nodding his head. "Be careful with Lana. There's no telling what she might do when she sees Jason." With that said, Lionel walked away.

"What is the Watchtower?" Hamilton asked again to the departing Lionel. When Lionel still didn't respond, the scientist looked over to Nigel.

"Nothing for you to worry yourself on, Professor," Nigel said. "Veritas business."

"You people and your secrets," Hamilton said before moving over to a desk and picking up a clipboard that he started writing on.

* * *

Bart Allen walked into the living room dressed in his Impulse attire minus the sunglasses and raised hood. He saw Oliver standing at his desk in front of the clock wall already in his Green Arrow attire.

"What kept you?" Oliver asked, a smirk on his face. "I managed to get my costume and get back before you even came back out here."

Bart managed a smirk as well. "I was helping blondie get something together. It took forever, man. Most of the stuff in there didn't fit him. You neglected to realize that he's taller and bulkier then me. We had to borrow from your wardrobe. Hope you don't mind."

Oliver shrugged. "No big deal. I had some extra stuff I don't use anyway."

"Then you're gonna love this," Bart said as he walked to the hallway. "Come on out."

As Oliver watched the hallway, waiting to see what Whitney was wearing, the blonde billionaire was shocked to discover that the other blonde was wearing the Speedy costume. "Oh, God. Get that thing off him."

Bart was shocked at the reaction that Oliver was having about the costume. "What's wrong with it?"

"That isn't for him, Impulse," Oliver said.

"Dude, come on, it's just..." Bart tried to say, but was cut off.

"It's fine, speedy," Whitney said.

"You have no idea how odd it is that someone wearing that costume is calling someone else speedy," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"Look, Ollie, he's not coming back," Bart said.

"Who isn't?" Whitney asked.

"You know we don't talk about this," Oliver said to Bart, anger clearly on his face.

"It isn't your fault," Bart said. "You've gotta move on, man. Someone's gotta take up the mantle."

"He's your boyfriend, not mine," Oliver said. "Shouldn't he be in something resembling what you're in? Besides, he can't handle a bow and arrow anyway. It doesn't look right for someone that isn't an archer to be wearing that."

"I'll go change," Whitney said as he turned to start moving away only to be stopped by Bart.

"Roy's not coming back," Bart coldly stated. "It's high time you realize that. This costume looks perfectly fine on him."

"Yeah, of course you'd say that," Oliver said, obviously hurt and angered even further from the words Bart was saying. "Since when did you stop listening to my orders anyway, Impulse? It's high time I started asserting myself more around here, and it starts with that costume."

"Bart, let me go," Whitney said. "I don't want to cause a problem. I'll just go change out of this."

"And into what?" Bart asked. "He's just being a big baby."

"That's it!" Oliver exclaimed before slamming his fist on the desk table. "Bart, if you're not going to listen to me, then just get out!"

Bart looked hurt as he turned back to Oliver. "Fine." Bart zoomed over to the elevator. "You coming, blondie?"

"Bart, your friends are in danger out there," Whitney said as he walked over to where Oliver was standing. He turned to look over to the blonde billionaire. "Look, I'm gonna take this off. You guys need stop fighting. I'm not worth it. Seriously." With that, Whitney moved off for the hallway.

"Wait," Oliver said before sighing. "Just leave it on. Clark will be back soon so we don't have time to wait for you to change into something else."

"Are you sure?" Whitney asked as he walked back over.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Oliver said before turning to Bart. "I'm sorry."

Bart wasn't so sure as he slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat, giving Oliver the silent treatment.

"He just needs a little time," Whitney said to Oliver.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah." With that said, the blonde billionaire walked into the kitchen to find something to drown his sorrows. Every time he saw the old Speedy costume, it reminded him of something that he'd lost that he never wanted to think of. The hero didn't even bother telling Clark about Roy Harper. It was a subject that didn't favor well in his mind and it always left a sour taste in his mouth.

Whitney walked over to the couch and sat down beside the obviously now pouting Bart, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "Let it go, speedy."

"He just makes me so mad, blondie," Bart said, crossing his arms before leaning onto Whitney.

"I know," Whitney said as he rubbed Bart's shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, babe. Just let it go."

* * *

One minute she was in China and the next, she was standing right outside Summerholt Neurological Institute, getting ready to walk inside the building. Lana Lang-Luthor wasn't at all sure of what to think about this. She had been swept off her feet after leaving the hotel room that she'd been staying in by the strange man that she only knew as John Jones.

The odd thing was that Lana felt as if she could trust this man. It had only been such a short time before leaving Smallville that the dark brunette haired girl had found out that the truth about Clark was that he was an alien from the planet Krypton. Perhaps this man was alien as well. She wasn't sure. What worried her was that he was a meteor freak, but there was just something about him that told her otherwise.

After entering the building and going up in an elevator, they had both arrived on a floor that looked a lot like a hospital ward. Lana followed John out of the elevator and over to an aged man that had a smile on his face and his hand extended. Lana decided to be polite and accept the handshake.

"Hello, Mrs. Luthor, I'm Nigel St. John of The Swann Foundation," Nigel introduced himself. "I'm so glad that you could come back on such short notice. That man over there is Professor Emil Hamilton. He's been helping out a couple of patients here for quite some time. We were hoping that you'd be able to help us as well with them."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Luthor," Hamilton stated, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"Where are Clark and Lionel?" Lana asked. "I was told by Mr. Jones here that this was about the both of them."

"In a way it is, but not directly for the moment," Nigel replied before looking over to J'onn. "Speaking of which, Mr. Jones, Mr. Luthor wants you to go to the Watchtower. Something's going down that you're needed for."

J'onn J'onzz nodded and began to leave.

"Wait, I don't want to be here if you aren't," Lana said, turning to watch the departing John.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Luthor," J'onn said as he walked into the elevator. "They're friends." With that said, the door closed.

Lana looked back to Nigel.

"Well, let's get this started, shall we?" Nigel asked before taking off, not even waiting for a reply. He moved over to the door that would lead to Jason Teague's holding cell and opened the door. "After you."

Lana hesitated at first. She wasn't at all sure about this, and it very well could've been a trap that Lionel or even Lex had laid out for her. There was no way to get out of it now though, and besides, John had said that they were friendly. She could only hope that he was right.

Walking into the room, the brunette looked around and nearly fainted right then from the shock of whom she was seeing before her. Sitting in the cell near the center of the room was someone that Lana thought was long since dead. Edging over to the cell, Lana bent down, looking at the man that was looking down at the floor. "Jason?"

Jason Teague slowly looked up. He gasped, seeing the love of his life before him. "Lana? You're here!" He quickly rushed over to the end of the cell and banged on the cell. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Lana quickly took moved back when Jason rushed the cell, but she remained on the ground level. "What are you doing here? How did you survive the meteor shower? There was a funeral... I thought you were dead."

"Lionel Luthor retrieved me after the shower," Jason informed as he slumped back down on the ground. "I don't really know a lot of the details, just that it was mother that apparently helped him find me."

"What?" Lana asked before standing up. "No, she's dead." She turned around.

"That's what you thought about me too," Jason asked. "My mother and Lionel were in trances after the meteor shower. They both came to me and took me away to some crystal fortress."

Lana turned back around to face Jason again. "Crystal fortress?"

Jason nodded. "They thought I was some sort of God after what the shower did to me."

"What did it do?" Lana asked.

"I'm not really sure," Jason replied. "It doesn't make much sense to me... You've gotta get me out of here, Lana. I can't stand it anymore. I've gotta see my parents... I wanna touch you... Hold you... I've missed you so much."

Lana shook her head and took a few more steps away, moving for the door.

"Lana, don't leave me!" Jason exclaimed.

"I can't do this, Jason!" Lana exclaimed as she quickly rushed out of the door.

Nigel St. John walked into the room once she left, watching her go before turning back to Jason. "Looks like you can finally have conversations again, Jason. You're making progress. I guess Lionel was right."

"Let me go!" Jason yelled. "If my dad finds out that you've got me here like this, do you have any idea..."

"Your father thinks you're dead," Nigel informed. "He's not going to come looking for you, and until we can access if you're really dangerous, you're staying there. Just because Jor-El and Lara think you're some kind of God doesn't mean that we're going to take that risk."

"Jor-El and Lara?" Jason asked. "My mother and Lionel? Where is my mother? I want to see her."

"In due time," Nigel said. "We'll let Mrs. Luthor talk to you again soon. She's been such a help thus far."

"Mrs. Luthor?" Jason asked.

"Oh, you didn't know, did you?" Nigel asked. "She's married to Lex. Her leaving like that was because she couldn't bear what you were saying to her. Lex got to her before you could come back to her. What a shame. If only you'd been more cooperative years ago." Nigel turned and started for the exit.

"You bastard!" Jason yelled. "Bring her back!"

Nigel smirked and closed the door.

* * *

The penthouse elevator opened as Lionel Luthor stepped off. The first people he saw were Bart and Whitney on the couch. "Good to see you both again. Nice outfit, Mr. Fordman."

"Thanks, Mr. Luthor," Whitney stated, not whole-heartedly. He simply wasn't sure about Lionel just yet. There was something about him that left the former quarterback wondering.

Oliver walked back into the living room at that moment. "Clark is that... Oh, it's you."

"Well, hello to you too, Oliver," Lionel said before looking at what the blonde billionaire was wearing. "Or should I call you, Green Arrow?"

"Let's cut the small talk, shall we?" Oliver asked as he moved over to his desk and took a seat. "How about you explain to me what's going on, and I do mean everything."

"The only person I need to answer to is Clark," Lionel said. "You may be his boyfriend now, but fact of the matter is, Oliver, that I never forget those that hurt my son in the past. You've got a long way to come before I can trust you."

"Well, at least we agree on something," Oliver said, a smile on his face. "I wouldn't want you thinking that I trust you either."

Lionel walked over to the desk, nodding his head. "I do want you to understand one thing though. If you hurt Clark, in any way, you will answer to me for it."

"I remember threats like that because of your son," Oliver said. "Nothing ever came of those."

"This is a much different circumstance," Lionel said as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned down, looking directly into Oliver's eyes. "Make no mistake. Clark's future is very important to this planet, and if you jeopardize that, there will be consequences."

Whitney glances over toward Oliver and Lionel before looking to Bart. "I think we should leave the room."

"Nah, it's just a family squabble," Bart said. "Kinda like father and stepson, except Clark and Oliver aren't married."

"Clark isn't Lionel's son either," Whitney commented.

Bart shrugged. "It's still good, quality entertainment."

"I don't particularly like your attitude, Luthor," Oliver said before standing up, forcing Lionel to stop leaning on the table so they could remain at eye level. "I love Clark, which is something that I seriously doubt you're capable of doing."

"Don't speak to me like you actually know me, Oliver," Lionel said.

"Oh, I know you better then a lot of people do, including Clark," Oliver said. "Now I want you to tell me what you know!"

Clark Kent stepped off of the elevator at that moment, hearing his boyfriend yelling at Lionel and the stand off that the both of them were having. "What are you two fighting over?"

At that very moment Oliver and Lionel both backed away from one other and turned away from the other as well.

"Aww, and I was about to get popcorn," Bart said.

Whitney elbowed Bart in the side. "Shhh."

Clark had a confused look on his face from the way Oliver and Lionel were acting. "Were you two just fighting about me?" There was no answer. "Someone had better answer me."

"We need to get moving," Oliver said as he moved for the elevator. "We've wasted enough time."

"You're not getting off that easy," Clark said before grabbing Oliver's arm as he tried to walk by him. "The last thing we need is to go on this mission with anger. What is going on?"

"They're both trying to protect you, Clark," Whitney said as he stood up. "That's all it is. Oliver's being the protective boyfriend, and Lionel's trying to be the protective father."

Clark looked over to Lionel. "I thought you were fine with me being with Oliver."

"I was, son," Lionel said. "I was merely giving him a warning not to hurt you."

"What would make you think that he would?" Clark asked.

"You and I both know that he has a checkered past," Lionel said. "I only wanted to let him know that I'm watching him."

"You were more or less threatening me," Oliver said. "Trying to make it out to be a friendly conversation isn't going to work. Bart and Whitney were right here to testify against you. Tell him that you were threatening me."

"In the interest of you not getting hurt, Clark," Lionel said.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Bart exclaimed as he finally stood up. "Save it for Oprah people! Victor and AC are gonna die. Can you do this some other time?"

Clark looked over to Bart and nodded his head. "I can settle this real fast." He turned to look at Lionel. "Don't threaten my boyfriend." Then, the brunette turned to Oliver. "Lighten up." And then, he finally looked over to Whitney. "I'm sorry about earlier. I've had time to think about it, and I really shouldn't have acted like I did to you. I was just upset that you found out the truth about me at the time." Finally, the farm boy looked over to Bart. "Now, let's go."

A noise on the balcony turned all of their attentions away from leaving as they saw J'onn J'onzz walk into the penthouse from the balcony. "Hello. I'm J'onn J'onzz for those of you that don't know me."

"Did he just enter from the balcony?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Whoa!" Bart exclaimed as he moved over to J'onn. "Can you fly?"

"Yes, I can," J'onn replied. "I've been working with Clark and Lionel for some time now, and I was also your contact from behind the scenes as well. There is reason to believe that you're going to need my help, so I'm here to offer my services and to suggest that you should call in Oracle. If you're planning to butt heads with The Demon's Head, her extra set of eyes will be necessary."

"Oh, man!" Bart exclaimed. "I completely forgot about Chloilicious!"

Whitney looked over to Bart. "Chloilicious?"

Bart looked over to Whitney and tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Finally, the brunette turned back to J'onn. "So, do you got another name, J'onn?"

Whitney crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he stared a hole into Bart.

"They call me The Martian Manhunter," J'onn replied.

"And they're about to call you mud if you don't tell me what's going on, Bart," Whitney said.

Bart looked over to Whitney. "It's nothing, seriously."

"Bart, you're gonna get in trouble if you don't tell him," Clark said as he moved over and turned to J'onn. "As long as you don't do anything stupid, you can stay."

"Always good to have The House of El's approval," J'onn said, raising an eyebrow, not even looking to Clark considering everything that had happened of late.

"I used to have a thing for Chloe," Bart said, shrugging. "That was my nickname for her. I haven't been able to drop it yet. I'm sorry."

Whitney sighed and turned away from Bart.

"Don't hold it against him, Whitney," Oliver said. "He just hasn't gotten fully acclimated to you yet."

Whitney smirked. "I guess we're gonna have to work on that then, speedy."

Bart laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

Lionel looked at his watch and sighed. "Listen, not that I'm in that much of a hurry, but I'd like to move on if everyone doesn't mind."

Oliver nodded. "We finally agree on something, Lionel. To the airport." That said, the blonde billionaire moved for the elevator.


	25. Chapter 24: The Shape of Things to Come

Author's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 and Souless.Misses for the reviews of the previous chapter. Of late it was starting to seem like I was running out of ideas to go off on for this storyline, and I was trying to beg for storyline ideas with no result, but this chapter managed to flow out of my mind rather easily, so thankfully a lot of stuff managed to come out of this one. I hope you guys enjoy it. P.S. For some reason, the stupid page break thing isn't working anymore. I think the documents editor program has been updated and now it's not working, so I've had to use S's across the screen for my page breaks now. Sorry about that, guys.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 24: The Shape of Things to Come**

Chloe Sullivan impatiently sat in the wheelchair as Jimmy Olsen wheeled her out of the elevator on the basement floor of The Daily Planet. She tapped her hand on the armrest, wishing that her boyfriend wasn't so damn set on keeping her in the control of the doctor back at The Smallville Medical Center.

Upon entering the basement newsroom area, the blonde found the place deserted. A frown crossed Chloe's face. "There's usually at least someone on the graveyard shift right now. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Jimmy admitted, annoyed that he didn't have a better answer to give his girlfriend.

Chloe's cell phone started ringing. Then again, it wasn't the normal ring tone. The blonde instantly knew that it was her 'other' phone. She pulled out the phone and saw Oliver's Caller ID. "Jimmy, I need to take this. Can you please go see if there's anyone in the bathrooms or something. I'm sorry."

Jimmy nodded, understanding as he walked out of the newsroom in search of someone that could help them out.

Once Chloe saw Jimmy disappear around a corner, she quickly answered the phone. "Oracle here."

"Thank God," Oliver said. "I didn't think you were going to answer. We need you online ASAP. How quickly can you get connected?"

"I'm at The Hot Rag right now, so I'm not far from Watchtower, but the photographer's here with me," Chloe said. She had to call Jimmy 'the photographer' and The Daily Planet 'The Hot Rag' as aliases so that way anyone that could end up listening in on the conversation wouldn't know who they were.

"Find a way to ditch him, Oracle," Oliver stated. "I'm sorry, but we're going to really need you on this. You'll be debriefed once you're at Watchtower. Green Arrow out."

Chloe was about to protest, but she was cut off almost immediately as the sound of the phone hanging up was heard loud and clear. After closing the phone, the blonde quickly stood up and walked to the exit of the newsroom, doing her best not to move too fast as she didn't know what would happen considering what had happened to her. Getting over to the exit hadn't been a problem. The real problem resided in having to ditch Jimmy. She didn't want to do that as it would mean having to lie to him eventually as to where she'd gone, but there was nothing for it now. Oracle's duties were needed, and she had no choice but to leave.

Moving for the elevator, Chloe pressed the button and the door opened instantly. Silently, she thanked God that the car hadn't gone back up to the lobby after the door had closed when they had gotten off minutes before. The blonde absolutely hated when elevator's did that, especially if there was no one else actually in need of the elevators at the time.

Jimmy came back around the corner once the elevator door had closed. He hadn't even realized that it had been doing so in the first place as the photographer moved back into the newsroom, knowing that they were going to have to search floor by floor for someone if they planned on finding out some information on Lois. The problem was, Chloe was no longer in there and the wheelchair was the only evidence that she'd actually been there at all.

"Chloe?" Jimmy asked, looking around everywhere, unsure as to what was going on. "It's just me. You can come out now. What is this? Hide and seek? Aren't we a little old to be playing this game?" There was still no reply. "Alright, fine. Where, oh where, can my Chloe be?" Faithfully, the photographer started searching the newsroom for his girlfriend, trying not to think the worst and that Chloe had completely left him hanging there at The Daily Planet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kyle Rayner stood on a rooftop, his arms crossed, observing the traffic below. There were a million thoughts running through his mind, but one thing that stood out loud and clear to him was that seeing Oliver earlier in the evening had felt so right. No matter how badly he wanted to tell himself just to let it all go, the brunette couldn't allow his feelings to settle down.

Before Kyle's life had been changed forever by the chance meeting with a dying alien that had been a Green Lantern at the time, there was nothing that he wanted more then to spend the rest of his life with Oliver Queen. There had been no higher for him to reach in life then that. Things changed forever for the former artist though when the power from the alien was transferred over to him.

If it hadn't been for the evil alien that had been pursuing the alien, Kyle would've taken the ring to Oliver to ask him what he had to do next, but Sinestro was simply too powerful and driven to take the ring that he felt so rightfully belonged to him, and the ring knew this. It was like the ring had gained a mind of its own, taking him off the planet and too a distant galaxy where he met the Green Lantern Corp and was trained to replace the alien that had given over the ring to him.

As badly as Kyle wanted to return to Earth and find Oliver, it simply wasn't allowed as he wasn't ready to contend with the will of Sinestro or to even use the abilities that the ring gave. If there was only a way to explain that to the blond billionaire now, but there was no guarantee that he would understand. Oliver had been pretty upset to see him, and Kyle had made a complete ass out of himself. Now he was doing something that he knew the Corp wouldn't approve of either. Working with some general in order to break up Oliver and his current boyfriend would be looked down upon by his masters no doubt.

"It shouldn't be long now," General Lane's voice said from behind Kyle, knocking the hero out of his thoughts.

Turning around, Kyle started coughing as he ended up with a face full of cigar smoke. "Seriously, do you have to smoke that up here? You know you're killing yourself."

"You worry about your own health, and I'll worry about mine, thanks," General Lane stated sarcastically as he moved to stand beside Kyle.

"I'm getting tired of waiting up here," Kyle said. "We've been here forever it seems. Can you just get on with this?"

"We wait for my benefactors," General Lane said.

"That's another thing," Kyle said, turning to where he could fully face Lane. "Considering what you're trying to do, and what you've already told me, I'm surprised that anyone in your little club wants to help you out."

"Well, let's just say that these two aren't at many of the meetings, because they really don't get along with Lionel that much," General Lane informed. "Thing is, they believe in tradition as well, not the new poppycock that the others are conforming to. It's that damn black guy, I tell ya."

"That John dude?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, him," General Lane said. "Damn guy creeps me out. I can tell that he's constantly judging, and he has a lot of influence now that Edward Teague's the leader."

The roof access door opened as two people stepped out into the darkness. One of them was clearly female and the other was a rounded man. "I hope you got another of those, General," the male of the two said.

"Are you kidding?" Lane asked. "I keep an entire box with me at all times." With that said, the general pulled out a cigar from the breast pocket of his jacket and handed it over to the approaching man, revealed to be wearing glasses.

The female of the two moved over toward Kyle, her face revealed finally to obviously be a bit intrigued with the brunette as she placed a hand softly on his muscular bicep. "Who's the hottie?"

"Not interested in you, my dear," General Lane said as he pulled Kyle away from her. "He's our ticket to keeping things the way they're supposed to be."

Kyle raised an eyebrow to the woman, not entirely used to being hit on by females. It had been a long time since he'd actually ever shown interest in one either for that matter. Actually, it had been since his ninth grade year in school. That was when he finally started embracing what he really was.

"Well, that's just too bad," the female said. "Why does all the hot ones have to be gay for?" It looked like she was going to start pouting any moment.

"Victoria, that's enough," the bespectacled man stated harshly before turning to look at Kyle. "Hello, son. I'm Sir Hardwick, but you can call me Harry." He extended a hand out to the brunette.

Kyle returned the handshake quickly and then removed his hand just as quickly. "Kyle Rayner, and I already caught her name. So can we get to some specifics here?"

"Very well then," General Lane said. "To the point. Very direct. Alright, the fact of the matter is that my oldest daughter was promised to a man that the people of Veritas like to call The Traveler years ago when the group was first put together. You would know The Traveler as Oliver Queen's most recent fling."

"That guy?" Kyle asked, not entirely sure that he was believing any of this. "Seriously? You want to your daughter to end up with him?"

"Why not?" General Lane asked, a bit confused.

"Well, he looks kinda goofy to me," Kyle responded.

"Good enough reason to get him away from Oliver then, right?" General Lane asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Kyle said with a shrug. "It's just that I don't understand what's so special about him."

"Give us some time to determine how much we can trust you and then we may divulge that information," Harry Hardwick said. "It's not that we don't want to, son, but time is required."

Victoria Hardwick stalked her way around Kyle and over to her father, never taking her eyes away from the brunette as she went, placing a fingernail gently in her mouth, almost as if she were trying to tease the hero.

Kyle completely ignored whatever it was that the female was doing as he kept his focus entirely on Lane and Hardwick. "Okay, so the deal is that I have break them up, get Oliver to fall back in love with me, and then while I'm having my happily ever after with him, you're daughter gets to be with this Traveler?"

"That's the gist of it," Lane replied.

"Why did you have to wait for them to get here if that's all there was to it?" Kyle asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I could've been well on me way to getting this done by now if I didn't have to wait for the old chap and his tramp daughter."

Victoria's mouth dropped. "Excuse you?"

"Victoria, please," Harry stated.

"Did you hear what he just called me!?" Victoria exclaimed. "Do something about him, daddy!"

"Will you please shut her up?" General Lane asked. "Jesus Christ!"

Kyle shook his head and sighed as he moved over to the edge of the roof and leaned on it, clasping his arms together as he looked out at the city as far as he could see. These people were going to be trouble. He was pretty much sure of it, and it made the brunette wonder why he could've been so stupid to actually bother in the first place. The hero simply figured it was because of his desperate need to get back with Oliver. His heart longed to be back with the love of his life, but stooping to following these people was an all new low for him all together.

"I knew I should've left you in the car," Harry was saying. "If you didn't feel like you had to embarrass me every chance you get with your desires, we wouldn't be dealing with this problem."

"Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't be more of what you wanted!" Victoria yelled, not entirely sure that what she said even made sense as she turned on her heels and stormed back to the stairs, going down them.

"Why Virgil thought she would actually be useful to Veritas is beyond me," General Lane said after Victoria was gone.

"I wonder the same thing, Sam," Harry said.

General Lane moved over to Kyle and leaned on the ledge beside the brunette. "So what's on that mind?"

"Whether or not I can do this," Kyle replied.

"Of course you can," General Lane confirmed for him. "There's no doubt in my mind that you have what it takes, kid. You're this planet's only hope. If Oliver Queen is allowed to remain with The Traveler, the prophecy will be broken. I'm not going to allow that and neither are the Hardwicks. You're doing the right thing."

"But he looks so happy with the guy," Kyle said, tears actually starting to well up deep inside. The simple thought of how truly happy Oliver looked with that guy was enough to make him want to break down right then. In the long run, it really was his fault that Oliver had to move on. Trying to blame the ring, Sinestro, or The Green Lantern Corp was the childish thing to do. No one was more responsible for things ended up the way they had then him.

"What about your happiness, son?" Harry Hardwick asked as he walked over and leaned on the other side of the ledge so that he and Lane were between Kyle. "Look, I don't know your story here. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why you left Oliver. We're not here to judge you on that, but we are here to help you get him back. Most people have to do that kind of work all alone, but you have a very rich family in the Hardwicks and the US Army on your side here. How much easier could it possibly get?"

Kyle couldn't help but allow a smirk to cross his lips as he took one of his hands and whipped his teary eyes. "Alright, what do I need to do first?"

"Go in with fists clenched and be ready to fight," General Lane replied. "You want him back, you're going to have to take the gloves off and fight a little dirty."

"You want me to beat the guy up?" Kyle asked.

Harry and Lane both shared in an awkward laugh almost as if they figured it would be impossible for him to do that. "Oh, of course not," Harry finally said. "Getting physical isn't part of the plan. We have some more subtle ways of making this work."

Kyle raised an eyebrow as he looked to Sir Harry Hardwick, wondering just how serious he really was, but it didn't appear that he was kidding. "Well, I've always liked the silent approach. Where do we begin?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kara Zor-El walked into the Kent Farm's house, not wanting to zoom in considering what had happened the last time that she'd done that. Something told the blond that the two men of the house probably weren't there anyway as there weren't many lights on the house. However, when she saw that there was a woman packing up stuff in the office den, the Kryptonian knew that it had definitely been a good idea that she hadn't sped in.

Moving into the living room and over to the den, Kara made her presence known by the way she was walking, and when the unknown woman turned around, the blond still couldn't quite figure out who she was. "Who are you? What's your business here?"

"I'm Dinah Lance," she replied. "Oliver Queen's secretary. I'm just closing up shop. Who are you?"

Kara instantly felt relieved once Oliver was mentioned. "I'm Kara, Clark's cousin. I didn't realize that Mr. Queen was going to have his staff here."

"Oh, just me," Dinah told her. "Everyone else is still in Metropolis. I'm the lucky one that gets to drive three hours to and from everyday, but I get paid enough and have good hours so I'm not complaining. It's still pretty odd though."

"Why is that?" Kara asked, moving over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Well, Mr. Queen isn't one to just pack up and move out to a farm of all places," Dinah replied. "I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I'm sure there's something to it."

So she didn't know the truth about Oliver and Clark. That made sense all things considered. Kara could tell that the both of them wanted to keep things under wraps, at least from certain people. The blond wasn't really used to the customs of this planet, so she couldn't really figure out how relationships really worked there, but with time, the Kryptonian hoped that she would be able to.

Dinah felt a little odd since the girl had fallen silent. She had a feeling that perhaps this cousin of Clark Kent's knew the truth about why Oliver Queen had decided to move out there, but pressing the issue wasn't exactly on her to do list for the moment. There would be ways of discovering the truth later. "Umm, you there?"

Kara finally looked back up to Dinah. "Oh, sorry. I'm just really tired. Long day at work. The Talon's killing me."

"Oh, that coffee house, right?" Dinah asked. "I've been hearing good things about it. At least I know I could get a wake up call before coming into work. I'm sure it's no Starbucks, but there's not much I can do about that."

"No, I'd guess not," Kara said, not entirely sure she was following this woman. There was just something really odd about her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Kent," Dinah began, "but I've gotta get back to Metropolis. Long drive home and a long day ahead of me for tomorrow. I'm sure you know how that is." With that said, the secretary started moving off for the front door.

"Nice meeting you too!" Kara called after her. Once Dinah was out the front door, the blond leaned back on the couch and turned on the television. She tried to find something worth watching, having a feeling that there probably wouldn't be anything to see in the first place. It was going to be one boring night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois Lane was in the big leagues. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Fact of the matter was, the brunette figured that she'd be sitting in the basement newsroom that Chloe and Jimmy had been forced to be in for so long, but the shocking reality was that Grant Gabriel apparently wanted her close at hand as she was in the main newsroom high up in The Daily Planet building.

The desk that Grant had assigned to her was rather large, probably bigger then several of the others there. She already had a nameplate there too. It was surreal simply thinking about it, and at the same time, Lois couldn't help but realize that her cousin was really getting shafted her. While the brunette was up in the main newsroom, Chloe was still stuck in the dead end, bottom of the barrel location.

While beginning to try to type up her first major article for The Daily Planet, Lois thought to herself that she would be doing her best to make sure that Chloe managed to get up there with her, possibly Jimmy as well. They both had been there much longer then Lois, and if anyone deserved it, it was them. However, Chloe and Jimmy were the least of her worries though. The article sitting on her computer thus far was really short. In fact, she only had a title: OLIVER QUEEN'S SEXUALITY CALLED INTO QUESTION!, a subtitle: Billionaire falls head over heels for a farm boy!, and the final stating that the article was by Lois Lane.

Despite the happiness inside her for the new job and for how good Grant was being to her, the fact of the matter was that she was extremely upset, and that was why she'd been unable to continue writing the story. Tears were filling Lois's eyes as she stared at the screen, reading it over and over again, trying to except the facts. It was so hard. She couldn't help but think back to all the good times that she had shared with Oliver. It couldn't be true! There was no way that he and Clark were together!

Standing up from the desk, Lois began to pace around the newsroom, crossing her arms as she did so. Thankfully no one else was there, except obviously Grant, whom was in his office trying to find out anything that he could on the Kyle guy that Grant had heard about, so he wouldn't see her acting the way she was.

Unaware to Lois, there actually was someone else in the room as he had just stepped off the elevator and had a confused look on his face. "Everything alright, miss?"

Lois stopped on a dime and turned around to see a slightly overweight man with balding blond hair. She wasn't sure who he was. "Yeah, fine." She moved back over to her desk and took a seat.

He followed after her. "Really? I couldn't tell since you had that look on your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lois stated as she started clicking away on the mouse.

The man couldn't help but smile. "Hey, I'm a reporter. You're not the first person to get cold feet on a story, and you won't be the last either. Name's Perry White." He extended his hand out to her to shake.

"Lois Lane," she replied before shaking his hand quickly and then turned back to the screen, randomly surfing around MSN's News Section.

"That name rings a bell," Perry said. "Weren't you at The Inquisitor?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Gabriel just hired me earlier," Lois replied. "Weren't you at the party earlier? You would've known that."

"I was too busy helping Pauline settle in upstairs," Perry told her. "Sorry."

"Oh, not a big deal," Lois said as she continued to focus on her computer screen. "But I don't want to keep you. I'm sure you're busy."

"When someone is in pain," Perry began, "Perry White is here to help where he can. I see those tears, Miss Lane. What's troubling you?"

"It's nothing," Lois informed. "I'll be alright."

Perry sighed. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be at my desk." That said, the dirty blond reporter moved away from Lois's desk and over to his own, which was not too far away from her own.

Lois pulled the article back up once Perry was gone and began to stare at it once more, unsure of what to do next. She knew that Grant would drive her crazy about it the moment he realized that she hadn't done anything for it, but the fact of the matter was that the brunette reporter was having doubts, and that wasn't good when it came to the world of investigative reporting, but intentionally hurting two men that she cared for at the same time wasn't good either. She was merely way too conflicted with where to go next.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tears streamed down Lana Lang-Luthor's face as she sat in a chair out in the lobby area of the floor that she was on in the Summerholt Neurological Institute. Professor Hamilton was sitting beside her, trying to hand over a tissue to her. She accepted it finally and started dabbing her face with it.

Nigel St. John was standing at the window that looked in on Genevieve Teague's holding area. The woman was still in her trance merely staring forward at nothing in particular. The older gentleman was going crazy with anticipation, wanting to know what was going on with the vessel of Lara-El.

"It's alright, Miss," Hamilton said from beside Lana. "I know this is hard to take in, but I'm sure that it'll get easier with time."

Lana didn't respond to what the scientist was saying. The fact of the matter was, she didn't know this man, and nor did she really want to. All the brunette wanted was to understand why the truth about Jason's whereabouts hadn't been revealed to her before now. Why had he been kept away the way he had? Despite that things had ended pretty badly between the both of them, Jason still held a place in her heart. All of the men that she'd ever cared for had left their mark there: Whitney, Clark, Adam, Seth, and Lex even... There were so many memories.

The most shocking part was that Jason still loved her after all this time. Even in seclusion in a lab for as long as he had been, there was still no denying how the former football coach honestly felt about her. Despite the situation, Lana couldn't help but allow a smile to form on her lips. It was so odd to her that she was actually allowing the old feelings to fill her up. The brunette knew that it would be risky to reopen that door to Jason Teague, but after what she'd gone through with Lex, anything would have to be better.

Nigel rolled his eyes as he listened to the unending sobs coming from the girl. It appeared as if it was going to take her forever to actually get up the strength of will to go back in and speak with Jason again. In the meantime though, Lionel wasn't around, J'onn wasn't around, and Hamilton was too weak and clumsy to even try anything. If the member of The Swann Foundation was going to be able to speak with Genevieve Teague, it was now or never.

Hamilton was obviously distracted by Lana, so Nigel was able to enter the room without either of them taking notice of it. Once inside, the older gentleman straightened out his jacket coat and tie before walking over to Genevieve staring her right in the eyes.

"Do you remember me, Mrs. Teague?" Nigel asked. There was no response. "How about you, Lara-El? Do you know me?"

"I do, Nigel St. John," Genevieve Teague's voice stated, but it obviously wasn't her that was saying what was said. "Why only now does someone come to me?"

"Because Lionel Luthor believes you're dangerous," Nigel replied.

"I'm dangerous?" Lara-El asked from within Genevieve Teague. "Does he not know who I am? As the vessel for my husband, I would think that he knows I will bring no harm."

"It isn't you he's worried about," Nigel informed. "He's worried about your vessel. She isn't that stable a woman, and now that she knows more then a lot of other Veritas members do, we can't take the chance."

A small smile came to her face. "Genevieve Teague is the least of your worries, Nigel St. John."

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Mrs. El?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have been here long enough," Lara responded matter-of-factly through Genevieve. "My son needs to know that I'm still here for him."

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to leave," Nigel stated.

Genevieve's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

From outside of the room, Lana and Hamilton were brought out of their own thoughts as Nigel St. John went flying right out of the glass of the observation window, crashing to the ground. Both of them stood up and carefully moved over toward Nigel.

"Oh, God," Hamilton stated. "You should've known better, Nigel."

"What did he do?" Lana asked. "Is he alright?"

A hand crashed out of the door to the room instantly before it was torn off its hinges. Genevieve Teague stepped out of the room and looked over to both of them.

Lana felt faint. "Mrs. Teague?" At that moment, she fell to the floor, leaving Professor Emil Hamilton as the only person left standing.

"Do you intend to stand in my way, Professor?" Lara asked from within Genevieve Teague's body.

Hamilton's mouth was agape. He barely managed to shake his head no before she turned and moved for the elevator. Business had literally just picked up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Clark Kent sat strapped into the co-pilot's seat in the Javelin. Oliver Queen was strapped in right beside him at the pilot's seat, controlling the flying vessel. They had only been in the air for a few minutes, but it already felt like an eternity to Clark. The brunette was reminded of how much he hated being off the ground. His fear of heights would someday be the death of him.

"You alright over there, angel?" Oliver asked.

Clark looked over him and barely managed to make a nod before looking away.

"Yeah, I believe that," Oliver stated sarcastically. "You look pale as a ghost right now. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm still getting used to the whole flying thing," Clark explained. "Sorry. Fear of heights and all."

"It's alright," Oliver told him. "I didn't like flying much myself for a long time, but I got over it. You just have to get a hang of it, and before long, you won't want to ever leave the sky. I feel free up here. Makes me wonder what it would be like to be able to fly."

"Well, I found it pretty terrifying myself, but you'd probably need to get an opinion from J'onn or Kara since they can control it better," Clark stated.

Oliver nodded. "I'm sure it'll get easier with time if you allow yourself to keep flying. If you get used to it, with your abilities, you could really make an even bigger difference." The monitor phone in the cockpit started ringing. "And that would be Oracle." With that said, he pressed a few buttons and moments latter, a live feed from Oliver's Penthouse was coming in with Chloe Sullivan in the center of the screen.

"Well, if it isn't the two love birds," Chloe teased. "You two look good together there."

Clark blushed from where he was sitting and looked away.

Oliver smiled. "I'm glad you're amused, but now isn't the time."

"Right, so what's up?" Chloe asked.

"Kidnapping," Oliver replied. "Three of our own were taken by a Ra's al Ghul. We've got Magnificent Bastard with us, so he should be able to help where information on this guy is concerned, but I'd still like for you to do as much background checking as you can. Despite that Boy Scout trusts him, I really don't."

Chloe nodded and obviously started typing away on a keyboard nearby. "Who was taken? It wasn't Impulse, was it?" The blond looked up, concern clearly on her face.

"No, he's with us," Oliver replied. "He's safe and secure with Whitney, err chef, as we speak."

"You guys are taking Whitney Fordman with you?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Clark finally looked back, having regained his composure. "He's one of us now as odd as that may be."

"Does he know the truth about you, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Please, codenames, people!" Oliver commanded.

"Sorry, Green Arrow," Chloe stated.

"Yes, Oracle, the cook knows," Clark replied to the previous question.

"How is he chef?" Chloe asked.

"Because he knows how to cook... in the nude," Clark explained, reminded of the earlier incident all over again.

"A memory that I'd like to forget," Oliver stated.

"You and me both," Clark said.

"I'm starting to feel like I need to be at the Watchtower more often," Chloe said. "I'm missing all the fun. Then again, after having to leave the photographer at The Hot Rag, I'm sure I'm probably going to have a lot of free time on my hands."

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Oracle," Oliver said. "I wouldn't ask you to do that normally, but this was an emergency."

"I understand," Chloe said. "So who was taken again? I never got that?"

"Aquaman, Cyborg, and Doc," Oliver replied. "Magnificent Bastard says that we should find them at the fortress where we first rescued the cook."

"Wait, why is he the Magnificent Bastard?" Clark asked, obviously a bit annoyed by that. "I don't see why you have so much hostility for him."

"Well, in a way, it's almost a compliment to him, Boy Scout," Oliver explained. "No one knows what he's going to do, or what his motive really is. That's what makes him magnificent, cause no one can figure him out. And then I'm sure you can figure out on your own why he's such a bastard."

"That isn't fair, Oliv... Green Arrow," Clark said. "He's a changed man, and you need to realize that."

"People don't really ever change," Oliver stated coldly. "They usually get worse."

"So you're saying that you're still a jet setting playboy then, right?" Clark asked. "Do you still bully kids on the school yard and end up causing a kid to get run over because of it? Are you still madly in love with Kyle? No. None of those are so because you changed. He has too."

"Alright, we'll give him a different codename then," Oliver stated, obviously feeling like he'd just been slapped in the face and then kicked in the balls. Turning to face the front once more, the blond billionaire decided to remain silent.

Clark could tell how upset he'd made Oliver by stating things from his past like he had. The worst had probably been mentioning about what happened to Duncan, but the stuff with Kyle had been more recent. "Ollie, I'm sorry."

"Green Arrow," was all Oliver actually said.

Chloe sat there, looking back and forth between the both of them on the screen. "Look, I didn't mean to cause any problems. I just wanted to get caught up."

"It was nothing you did, Oracle," Clark assured her. "Just get us that information."

Chloe nodded. "You got it, Boy Scout." The blond turned her attention back to her research, but a moment later looked back to the screen. "Look, I can tell that the both of you really care about each other. Don't let this get to you. Love doesn't come by too often, so you have to take hold of it and never let it go."

"I understand, Oracle," Oliver said. "Thank you." He looked over to Clark. "I'm sorry too."

"I love you, beautiful," Clark said sincerely, relieved that this was settled. The moment he saw Chloe again in person, she would be getting a hug and a bunch of thank you presents.

"I love you too, angel," Oliver said before giving Clark a quick kiss on the lips and then turning back to his concentration on the flight.

Chloe couldn't help but feel all giddy inside at seeing the both of them so happy together. She knew that it was very odd seeing Clark kissing another guy. The same could probably be said for Oliver as well considering that he had been with her cousin before then, but it didn't matter in the long run. As long as they made each other happy, that was what mattered.


	26. Chapter 25: Assault on Desert Stronghold

Author's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 for the review of the previous chapter. I found that this newest chapter was starting to get a bit epic for my tastes, so I've decided to put it as two different chapters instead of only one and see what I can accomplish for the second part next time. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading in advance and please review.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 25: Assault on the Desert Stronghold**

The humid, dry air of the Sahara Desert blew on Talia al Ghul's jet black hair as she stood on the balcony in her chambers. The temptress wore a purple outfit reminiscent of what Jasmine wore in the Disney Aladdin movies. It wasn't often that she dressed this way, but at times when sadness was close to taking her over, Talia felt it necessary to return to the roots of what she once wished to be as a little girl: a princess.

Then again, according to the way her father always talked, it appeared as if once the new world was established, Talia would actually become a true, honest to God princess anyway. Fitting the role made sense. When the Second Eden was established, a lot of things would change. However, one thing that would most likely not occur would be a union between herself and Lex Luthor. Despite all of her valiant efforts, the bald billionaire had been unwilling to give his heart to her, and in the end, it had cost her any hope of a future between them.

It was all Lana Lang-Luthor's fault. If only Talia had been able to destroy her back in China. The problem was, unlike her father, the dark haired bombshell felt like a failure to the cause. If only that ninja hadn't interfered in League of Assassins business. One way or another, Bruce Wayne would regret what he had done.

"What troubles you, daughter?" the voice of Ra's al Ghul asked.

Talia turned around to see her father standing there in full green garb as usual. "Everything, father." With that said, she turned back around to face out toward the endless desert once more.

Ra's sighed and walked over to the balcony, placing his hands on the railing once he was there, turning to face his daughter, whom refused to look at him. "Alexander Luthor was a risk that we had to take, daughter. The last time we went into business with that family ended similarly. You cannot allow it to eat you away, or you will destroy yourself."

"But you've lost your chance to obtain the meteor rocks," Talia said as she finally looked to her father, tears coming to her eyes. "These setbacks have to stop, or you will run out of time!"

"You must not speak that way," Ra's said as he cleared the distance between the both of them, placing a warm hand gently on her face. "I'm not going anywhere for the time being."

"For now, yes, but you don't know how much longer you have," Talia reminded her father. "What happens if I loose you before you can find a suitable heir?"

"You mustn't think of that, Talia," Ra's told her. "We have to stay concentrated on our goals, or they will never be accomplished."

"I thought Lex would be able to love me," Talia stated as she turned away from her father, looking down to the ground. "I wanted it to happen so badly. I'm starting to wonder if I'm ever to find a husband that will be suitable to lead."

"Alexander would've been a fine leader in my stead once I was unable to continue," Ra's stated with a nod before taking Talia's chin into his hand and gently lifting her head back up so they were looking at one another once more. The ecological terrorist wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes. "But unlike his father, it appears that he lacks the heart to do what must be done in order to restore peace to the world."

"I wouldn't want Lex to be like his father," Talia admitted. "I saw him at the mansion. Lionel Luthor remembers everything we stand for. He was trying to advice against Lex joining us."

"It's not surprising," Ra's stated as he moved away from the balcony, looking around Talia's chambers for a moment before turning back to his daughter. "The man's an idealist who still believes in the world the way it is. He thinks we're all going to be saved by some Traveler that he wouldn't reveal. Someday, I plan to understand just what he was talking about."

"But none of that will matter once the Second Eden occurs," Talia said.

"Yes," Ra's said. "With Lionel no longer on our side, he will not be chosen to stand by us when the Lazarus Effect occurs. All talk of this savior will be finished."

"But I must find a husband first," Talia reminded her father.

"Perhaps we've been looking in the wrong part of the world," Ra's said. "Trying to gain the meteor rocks has taken so much control over our plans, that I've been stuck on setting you up with someone from there in order to obtain those rocks. You told me earlier that the reason you were unsuccessful in killing Alexander's wife was because of Bruce Wayne. If he's truly been training in the ways of the ninja, perhaps he could prove useful to us."

"He isn't going worth it, father," Talia said. "He knows that I'm a killer. If he was too busy trying to save her life to see anything in myself, why would he willingly give his heart to me?"

"Sometimes love happens in odd places," Ra's informed. "You know the story of how I met your mother. It was at Woodstock of all odd places, and look what I ended up with from that chance encounter? I managed to obtain a beautiful daughter and memories of a lifetime that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

"I miss her," Talia said as she moved over to Ra's and hugged him gently. "Why did she have to be taken from us?"

"I don't know, daughter," Ra's replied as he returned the embrace. "I wish I did. All I can do is offer hope that she will be avenged for what happened."

The slight sound of an approaching flying vehicle broke up the intimate moment as Talia pulled away from her father, turning to look out the balcony.

Ra's could remember the distinct sound of the approaching engine. He rushed over to the balcony and looked out, seeing the Javelin making its final approach to the desert stronghold. "And here we go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lex Luthor paced around the cell. Somehow or another, the bald billionaire had managed to end up behind bars even after escaping the cops on Loeb Bridge days before. The difference was that it wasn't the police he was in custody for. It was a madman as far as he was concerned. Plus there were three other captives in the same boat as he was as well.

"Will you please sit down?" Helen asked from the floor as she sat against the wall. Unless you can pace a hole in the floor that we can escape through, that's really not helping."

"It isn't helping you," Lex stated.

"Oh, and I'm sure it's doing you loads of good," Helen said.

Lex moved over to his former lover and bent down to her. "If there was something that I could do, believe me, I would do it. The less time I have to spend trapped in here with the likes of you three, the better off I'll be."

"Love you too, Lex," Victor commented from the other side of the cell from where Lex and Helen were. He was currently dabbing a wet towel on A.C.'s head, trying to keep him cool and his pores hydrated, but it was likely that it wasn't helping much. He had yet to wake up even still and after what had happened, it was apparent that he would probably never wake up if they couldn't get him somewhere with medical supplies.

Lex glared in Victor's direction before finally standing back up once more. He started pacing all over again, placing his hands in his dress pants' pockets. It had been hours since they'd been dropped off in the cell, and there had been no one down there to even check on them. The bald billionaire would've figured that Ubu would've at the very least come down to check on them, but there had been no one. Ra's probably wanted them all to die down there.

Helen stood up and moved over to Victor and A.C., bending down to them. "Any change?"

Victor shook his head. "Stiff as a board."

"I bet these bastards wouldn't bother to help us either," Helen said.

"If they ever bother to come back, the least we can do is try to ask them," Victor said. "It probably won't do any good, but I can't sit here wondering how long it'll be before he dies. I don't know what I'd do if he..." Victor got lost in his thoughts. He and A.C. were pretty close, always working together on their missions as best they could, cracking jokes about one another all the time, and the list went on. If A.C. died, Victor would never be able to forgive himself.

Helen stared at Victor, waiting for him to finish his thought, but nothing seemed to be coming to mind. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, understanding what he was going through. "He's gonna be alright, Victor. You can't give up hope so easily. I have faith."

"In what?" Victor asked, despair filling his voice completely. "We're not going anywhere! It's just the three of us here, and I know Luthor could give a damn less if A.C. lived or died, and the people keeping us here aren't going to do anything for him! If they were, they already would've!"

"Can you shut him up?" Lex asked in annoyance as he turned to look at Victor and Helen. "He's giving me a headache."

"If I had a head like yours, mine would be acking too," Victor commented hatefully.

"Oh, did you come up with that one all on your own?" Lex asked sarcastically.

"Will you two stop?" Helen asked, annoyed. "Jesus."

"I don't have to stop doing anything," Lex stated.

"Oh, that's right," Helen said. "You're the man that no one tells what to do." The brunette doctor stood up and walked over to him. "That sure as hell isn't the man that I fell in love with."

"I've had time to improve myself far beyond your standards," Lex stated.

"Yeah, you've really made quite the name for yourself," Helen commented sarcastically. "I know everything there is to know about your little secrets. I don't know how the man that I loved turned into the monster you are, but I just wish there was some way to get that man back."

"Maybe you're partially to blame for who I am today," Lex informed. "If you hadn't tried to kill and had really loved me, we might've still been together to this day, but yet here we are on opposing teams but trapped in the same predicament. At least you're where you belong now for attempted murder."

Helen smirked. "At least you're the only person I tried to kill. I've got a long list of those, Lex. Don't try to make me look like the bad guy when you're a whole hell of a lot worse."

"Guys, shut up," Victor said as he stood up and quickly moved for the small window in the cell. "Do you hear that?"

Lex and Helen both moved almost simultaneously to the same window and listened. Helen came to the realization of what it was almost immediately. "It's about damn time."

Victor smiled. "That's what I'm talkin about. Maybe A.C. will get the medicine he needs after all."

Lex wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but something nagged at the back of his head that he was about to see his arch enemy, The Green Arrow, once again. Perhaps this time would be the last. The bald billionaire managed a slight smirk on his face. Revenge would be all so sweet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Javelin touched down within the courtyard, near the same place that it had landed last time. There was no one out there that Oliver could see when he was touching down, so perhaps they would be successful in catching them off guard. Unstraping himself, the blond billionaire stood up, kissed Clark quickly on the lips and then pressed some buttons on the monitor console.

I'm switching you to the com links, Oracle," Oliver informed. "Standby."

"Roger," Chloe said on the screen right before it went black.

Oliver looked over to the now standing Clark. "We're gonna need to get you something to wear. The last thing we need is for that Ra's guy to see who you really are." With that said, the blond billionaire started off to find the storage locker in the back of the jet.

"But I don't like costumes," Clark groaned.

"That's too bad, Clark," Oliver said as he kept going, passing the others as they were getting ready for the battle of their lives. "I told you in the hospital that I was going to make you a costume. I haven't gotten to doing so just yet, but you need something temporary for the time being."

Clark shook his head as he continued following after his boyfriend, obviously unsure about this. He understood where Oliver was coming from though. Ra's al Ghul was obviously a dangerous threat. If he were to discover the truth about the last son of Krypton, it would be disastrous.

J'onn J'onzz moved over to the hatch and opened it, not waiting for the ramp to extend downward as he floated into the air and shape shifted into his Martian form, scanning with his mind for where the prisoners were being kept. The emissary of Jor-El was shocked to discover someone else with the three that they had come to rescue in the first place.

Lionel Luthor walked over to the exit, walking a bit down the ramp, stopping when he saw that J'onn wasn't moving. The long haired billionaire figured that he would be going with the Martian since the both of them had been working together for so long anyway, and there were already other pairings anyway in the form of Clark & Oliver and Bart & Whitney anyway, so it made sense that the two emissaries would be sticking together.

"We've got a problem, Lionel," J'onn stated, picking up that his fellow emissary was nearby, waiting for him.

"What is it?" Lionel asked.

"You're son is here," J'onn replied.

Lionel sighed. "I didn't expect that Talia would bring him to meet her father so soon, but I guess we'll have to work around it."

"He's a prisoner just like the others," J'onn informed. "I don't think he's here on personal business."

"Then he must've denied Talia after all," Lionel said, actually pleased that his son had done something right for once. "Good thing Clark is going to be disguised."

"Yes, but how are we going to explain you?" J'onn asked. "Lex is going to find it odd that you're here."

"Well, I'm not putting on a costume," Lionel said. "I'm too old to be playing dress up."

"You're never too old to be in style," Impulse informed, leaning on the entryway with his arms crossed.

Lionel turned to look at the eavesdropper, seeing that Whitney, dressed in the Speedy costume, was standing there as well. "I wouldn't consider what you're wearing a style."

Impulse shrugged. "It's good enough for me."

"I don't see any way around this, Lionel," J'onn said. He suddenly heard the sound of approaching yells. Turning, the Martian saw many awfully dressed me rushing toward them brandishing weapons. "We've run out of time. Go find something, Lionel. We'll keep them busy for a bit. Come along, Impulse. Speedy, you should keep to the rear."

"And he's not referring to my rear," Impulse commented. "That's for later." After claiming a quick kiss from Speedy, Impulse took off in his fastest speed, taking several of the League of Assassins members down simply by running into their guts with his shoulder at the speed he was going.

J'onn allowed a smile to cross his face. It had been a long time since he'd actually had some real action. Despite that he had killed that one Phantom for Clark and been injured by the other one that eventually became Bizarro, there hadn't been any chance for him to actually stretch his legs and let himself go. The Martian Manhunter planned to make up for the missed time on this very day as he took off in flight toward the battle.

Lionel moved past Whitney in the Speedy costume, whom was moving past him as well to go down the ramp. The long haired billionaire moved off to the back of the Javelin, finding that Clark was in the middle of trying on an old costume that had some holes in it. "That looks a lot like a Green Arrow costume."

"That's because it is, Lionel," Oliver stated, not paying all that much attention to him as he helped to zip Clark into the costume from behind.

"This is hideous," Clark admitted. "I look like Robin Hood."

"That's why I go with the current leather trend," Oliver said. "The only time I ever wear something like this now is to costume parties."

"We have a problem," Lionel said.

"Isn't there always one?" Oliver said. "We'd be out of jobs if there weren't problems."

"This is one that could very well affect me," Lionel said. "Thankfully Clark is in disguise now, but I'm not."

"Are you worried about Ra's too?" Oliver asked, finally looking over to Lionel.

"No," Lionel replied. "But my son, I am. He's here and captive with the others. If I'm seen here with all of you, it's going to rouse a lot of suspicion. You both know how he is."

Clark and Oliver shared a glance to one another, obviously knowing what Lionel was referring to.

"Alright, let's see what else we've got back here," Oliver said as he began to look around.

"J'onn and Impulse are already out there, son," Lionel informed Clark. "Whitney too."

Clark nodded. "I'll go help them. Are you good here, Ollie?"

"Everything's under control, angel," Oliver replied as he continued searching.

With that, Clark took off to join in the battle.

"Did I just hear right?" Chloe asked through Oliver's headpiece. "Did Magnificent Bastard really say that Lex was here?"

"Yes, and don't call him that now," Oliver said, remembering the earlier fight with Clark.

"Who are you talking to?" Lionel asked, wondering if Oliver was perhaps going crazy.

"Oracle's on the headset," Oliver replied. "Sorry, I'm looking for one of those for you too."

"Does J'onn have one?" Lionel asked. "I don't think he does."

"If I can find two, he's welcome to have one," Oliver said. "If not, I'll have to have more manufactured. I wasn't prepared for new members to keep popping out of the woodwork so quickly." Oliver finally found something that might work, but it was probably something in ill tastes. "Well, if you like dark blue, and you don't mind wearing something from one of my old enemies, then you're welcome to try this." The blond billionaire handed over the costume.

Lionel looked it over and sighed. "It'll have to do."

"I have some sunglasses too that might help," Oliver said. "But you're gonna have to remind me that it's you from time to time. Every time I see someone in those colors from near head to toe, I think its Merlyn the Archer all over again."

Lionel took off his coat as he was hearing the story and then set it aside before moving on to his tie and dress shirt, nodding his head. "Don't worry. I don't plan on giving you a reason to try to kill me."

"Can we try to get through this without the insults?" Oliver asked. "For Clark's sake, we really need to stop this and try to give each other a break. You like to think of Clark as a son, and he's my boyfriend. We both obviously care a lot about him, and he thinks the world of us, so it's in our best interest to let the past remain in the past."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Lionel said.

Oliver nodded. "Good. Come on when you're done. I've got a headset down there with the glasses. J'onn will have to do without." That said, Oliver became Green Arrow as he pulled up his hood, put on his sunglasses, and started out of the jet.

"Very smooth, Green Arrow," Chloe stated from within the headset.

"Thank you, Oracle," Green Arrow replied as he picked up his bow and arrow quiver full of arrows waiting to be used in battle. Upon walking out of the Javelin, the joy green archer saw the battle already in full swing. Running down the ramp, the hero readied his first arrow.

The Martian Manhunter flew down and spin kicked one of the assassins, sending him sailing right into a small building, taking the entire structure down. Upon noticing the arrival of The Green Arrow to the party, J'onn knew that he could remove himself from what was going on as they were all well prepared for the battle, and besides, Kal-El was easily able to help them already without his help. The emissary would be able to rescue the hostages himself and get them out of there that much faster. And so, becoming intangible, J'onn flew for the stronghold's main palace and then dove directly inside of it and rushed downward toward the prison, deep underground.

Clark Kent, in the disguise that had apparently been one of Oliver's early costumes, used his heat vision to keep three of the assassins at bay as he tried to stretch the material of the costume with his hands, being careful not to rip it. Fact of the matter was, Clark was a bit bulkier then Oliver, and so the material was way too tight for his liking. A different assassin from the three that the farm boy was already dealing with came up behind him, trying to get the jump on the brunette, but he had heard him coming with his super hearing and managed to step aside as the assassin slung his sharp blade down.

It was true that the blade wouldn't have done anything to Clark and probably would've broken. However, the brunette was having too much fun actually letting the assassins think that they might've stood a chance against him. In any case, he was quickly becoming tired of the attacks and finally used his super speed to grab hold of the sword from the assassins hand and melt it with his heat vision. Finally, turning to the other three assassins, he opened his mouth and blew really hard, causing all three of them to be pushed backwards from the massive power coming out of his lungs.

The Green Arrow wasn't a murderer. He wouldn't allow himself to slip up like had happened when he started taking those drugs to bring him back to life after suffering massive injuries. Because of this philosophy, the jolly green archer had to keep himself in check and only shoot the arrows at the assassins that got close enough to him to cause him harm in any way, and even then, he didn't make fatal shots, doing his best to hit them in areas that would only incapacitate.

Whitney Fordman, still in the Speedy attire, wasn't entirely sure what to do. Despite that he had the bow and arrow set that came with the costume he was wearing, the jock honestly didn't know how to use them. Glancing over to Green Arrow, the former jock couldn't help but feel jealous that he seemed to know so much and Whitney so little. Despite that, the blond was a well trained fighter from his time in the marines, and he knew a few other tricks from his football days. Perhaps a victory could be reached without violence from a weapon but from the knowledge that someone already has in their possession.

With those thoughts deep in his mind, Speedy shouldered the weapons and took off at a run toward the nearest of the assassins, one of which was trying to keep up with where Impulse was but failing miserably at doing so. In a way, the former jock liked to think of it as a way that the two were working together as a team. Impulse would keep them preoccupied and Speedy would attack them while they were vulnerable, and that was what he did. Springing back to his days as starting quarterback for the Smallville Crows, the blond sped into action, tackling the assassin that he'd been going for form the start from behind.

The assassin hadn't known what hit him when he fell to the ground, and that element of surprise was what became his downfall as the man was knocked unconscious upon hitting the ground. Speedy stood up in victory for taking down one of the many that had held him captive at the very place they were at for all those years. Suddenly, another of the assassins rushed for Whitney, waving his sword in the air, ready to strike, but he was knocked off his feet by Impulse, whom basically came out of nowhere and tripped the man up.

Impulse made a kiss face to Speedy before taking off back into super speed, zooming around one of the assassins over and over again, trying to make the man dizzy. This was one of his best tactics for getting the job done. The result was always disorientation, and considering that Green Arrow had that whole 'don't kill' rule, it always helped that it wasn't a fatal strategy.

Lionel Luthor, now fully in the Merlyn the Archer attire and the sunglasses as well, pulled the headset over his head as he stood on the ramp of the Javelin, unsure of what he should actually do. The long haired billionaire wasn't a fighter except in terms of his fencing. The only way that he'd be of any help would be if Jor-El took control of his body again, but that wasn't likely to happen considering the problems that Clark and his biological father were having of late.

Catching glimpse of someone in green that wasn't Oliver or Clark, Lionel saw that Ra's al Ghul was stepping out of the entrance to the main palace with Talia al Ghul and a large, bald man that could've only been Ubu, by his side. Perhaps Lionel knew exactly what he had to do after all. The Ecoterrorist that had his son and three members of The Justice League had caused a lot of harm, and not only on this day either. There were many crimes that he had to answer for. Perhaps Lionel Luthor was just the person to call Ra's out on it.

Ra's al Ghul took in the battle that was taking place from in between Talia and Ubu, whom both had worried looks on their faces.

"This isn't looking in our favor, father," Talia stated the obvious.

"Do not worry, daughter," Ra's told her. "It's all part of the plan."

Ubu narrowed his eyes as he continued watching the battle. He crossed his arms after hearing what his master had said. Always remaining as loyal as humanly possible, the bald bodyguard chose to never question what Ra's al Ghul's plans were. The muscular man simply left it at that and continued to serve loyally to the cause. However, considering the lives that would possibly be lost by this battle, Ubu seriously wanted to find out what was really going on.

Ra's finally took the first step down. It would the first of only a few before finally joining in the battle. There was no way to know how long this would last, but the fact of the matter was that if it should be necessary, the Ecoterrorist had an escape route for himself, Talia, and Ubu at the least. The League of Assassins would know what to do themselves. However, the battle was not yet over, and he did not plan to give up so easily. It was time to exert himself into the deck.


	27. Chapter 26: Battle of Heroes & Villains

Author's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 for the review of the previous chapter. Well, it took a few days before I could get the energy to post again, and even still, I believe this chapter is slightly shorter then most of mine are, and I'm sorry for that. I've been dealing with some depressing issues of late that are seriously bothering me. So that's why things are slow now. I'm sorry for that. Life can be a real drag at times, and it blows dealing with things like that. I'll try to do another chapter sometime tomorrow, but I can't make promises there as much as I'd like to get to it it's a pretty big thing for me to get into this story, so we'll see. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 26: Battle of Heroes and Villains**

Pulling his sword from it's hidden location within the billowing green with yellow trim cloak, Ra's al Ghul stood in the middle of the small line of three as is daughter, Talia al Ghul, was on his right and his bodyguard, Ubu, was on his left. Moving toward the first of his enemies that he could get to, the Ecoterrorist first came upon someone dressed in a green costume similar to the man that he had nearly killed during the first raid on his desert stronghold.

Ra's could not tell who the man was because of the mask, but that didn't matter to him for the slightest moment. Dealing with the troublemakers that had obviously come to rescue the prisoners would be a sweet revenge for them arriving the first time. Although that time was to get Private Fordman out of there, this time was much different. He didn't want to loose his newest acquisitions to these power hungry fools that would try to stop him from world conquest. In the end, he would be the one holding the deck whereas they would watch as the world crumbled.

"You have no business here," Ra's informed the man. "I suggest you leave immediately."

"We're not going anywhere," Clark said from underneath the old Green Arrow costume. He felt like an idiot wearing it, but then again, it made him similar to Oliver, and that was actually a bit of a turn on for him in a way, despite that he didn't need to be thinking about that at the present time.

"Deal with him in kind, Ubu," Ra's stated to his bodyguard. "This one is all yours. Leave the leader to me." With that said, Ra's took his daughter's hand and moved away.

Ubu cracked his knuckles and smirked to Clark "I will break you."

Clark seriously doubted that as he allowed the bald, muscular individual to finish clearing the distance between the both of them. The farm boy saw him clench his fist, pull back, and swing to hit him. The Kryptonian quickly grabbed Ubu's hand and held it at bay, smirking at the shocked look on the bodyguard's face. Picking up the man with his other hand, Clark held Ubu high into the air and then tossed him to the ground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lex Luthor was standing at the bars, clutching hold of them as he impatiently looked out at the dark hallway behind. "Where are they? We should be out of here by now."

"Do you expect miracles, Lex?" Helen asked as she moved over to him, standing on his right side. "They might've found out that you were with us and decided to leave."

Lex glared daggers at Helen. "Cute, but I don't think they'd sacrifice through of you just for me. Besides, Ra's doesn't want me dead anyway. His daughter's damn near determined to spend her life with me."

"Really?" Helen asked with shock and confusion both mixed on her face. "Maybe I should have a talk with her. I'm sure I could talk her right out of that."

"Believe me, you'd actually be doing me a service," Lex informed. "She's crazy."

"Then perhaps I won't speak with her," Helen said. "Giving you the easy way out isn't my style." That said, she moved away from Lex and over to the chair that had straps still on it from its previous occupant. She examined the straps.

"Why are you with these people anyway?" Lex asked as he moved over to her. "Is Green Arrow just gathering together people that absolutely hate me, cause if so, he's not doing a good job of it. The group would be a lot bigger."

"That's no surprise," Helen said, not bothering to turn back to Lex.

"You really hate me that much?" Lex asked.

Helen finally turned around, annoyed. "It was more or less my own fear of being killed by you that got me involved with Green Arrow. I was really the first person he went to years ago. It was actually only a year after I jumped from the jet. I don't know how he found me, but I figured if he could, then it wouldn't be long before you did."

"You might find this hard to believe, but I didn't give a damn where you were," Lex told her. "As far as I was concerned, you were dead where it counted."

Victor stood up from beside A.C., shock on his face. "Whoa..."

Lex and Helen looked over to Victor before looking where he was looking outside of the cell. Floating off the ground was a bluish-green man of sorts, but he honestly didn't look like any man that the bald billionaire had ever seen before. It gave him pause, thinking that perhaps he was some follower of Zod, the alien that had taken over his body per his servant, Milton Fine.

Reaching in his pocket, Lex pulled out a small ring that had a meteor rock on it. The bald billionaire was so ready to believe that this creature was one of them, that he was ready to go the limit to stop him, because thus far that entire species had been hostile. The thing about the ring was that it in itself was mysterious. Lex had found it hidden in his room after the incident where his body had been split into two different entities. There had actually been several of them in a jewelry box that had belonged to his mother. He figured that keeping them would eventually do him some good, despite that they had obviously been made by the completely evil version of himself.

J'onn J'onzz landed on the ground and walked over to the cell. Using his super strength, the Martian pulled the bars right off their hinges and threw the door out of the way. "Let's get out of here lady and gentlemen."

A smile came to Victor's face as he moved back over to A.C., picked him up and started for the door. "I need your help with him, man. He's really hurt."

"And possibly dying," Helen stated as she walked over. "Can you get him and me to the Javelin? I might be able to help him from there if Green Arrow has the right supplies."

Lex was left in confusion and wonderment at the things Helen was saying. What was the Javelin? Putting the ring on his right hand ring finger, the bald billionaire waited for his chance to attack the alien.

J'onn nodded and took A.C.'s body from Victor with only one hand, showing the unbelievable strength he possessed. Reaching out to Helen, he gently took her hand and took off into the air.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Helen exclaimed. "There's a roof right—"

Before her speech could be finished, they had already disappeared through the roof.

Lex's eyes enlarged. Zod hadn't been able to do that and neither had Fine for that matter. This guy couldn't have been one of them. Just be to safe, the bald billionaire left the ring on, hoping that if worse came to worse, it could help him.

Victor turned to look at Lex. "Well, it's just you and me... Perfect." The African American hero turned and started moving out of the cell. "Let's go, Lex. Keep up, cause I'm not holding up for you."

Lex smirked, feeling that Victor Stone would much rather leave him there in the first place. Moving out of the cell, the bald billionaire followed after one of his greatest enemies, wishing there was something he could do to kill that man right then and there. If he knew exactly the right place to hit him, Victor would leak all of his bionic fluid and surely die, but the problem was having the proper weapon to accomplish it. His gun had been taken from him, and it surprised Lex that the ring hadn't been taken. It was possible that Ra's' people hadn't known that it was meteor rock within the ring. In any case, he kept moving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Whitney Fordman, dressed in the Speedy attire, had been watching as closely as possible to what Impulse had been doing, but it was very difficult to keep watch at times. Whenever necessary, the jock took on one of the assassins in hand to hand combat. The blond was thankful that the enemy wasn't armed at that point, or it would've ended up pretty messy.

From out of nowhere, Whitney was hit from behind. After falling to the unforgiving ground, the blond turned around to look at who his attacker was. Shock came to his face as he saw that it was Talia al Ghul standing above him.

"Filthy creature," Talia stated in disgust. She quickly pulled up her leg and brought the high heeled shoe down to strike.

Whitney used the combat training that he'd received as a Marine to quickly grab hold of Talia's leg and twist, pulling her down to the ground right beside him. Not letting go of the leg for a moment, the jock twisted just enough to keep her at bay. If nothing else, the blond remembered all those horrible, lonely nights where she'd been there for him and tried to keep him going. However, all things considered, Whitney just wasn't sure that he could believe she was really on his side.

"Let me go!" Talia screamed out.

"Not a chance," Whitney told her.

Suddenly a sword came up on Whitney's neck, ready to slice if necessary. "Let her go, boy. I will kill you. Make no mistake."

Whitney didn't doubt for a moment that he would either, because the blond knew that it was Ra's standing behind him. Quickly, the jock dropped Talia's leg and showed his hands wide, holding them up to show that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Stand up!" Ra's ordered, not even giving him the chance to do so on his own before pulling the hood down and the sunglasses off. Shock crossed Ra's' face as he realized whom was standing there. "Private Fordman."

"Ra's al Ghul," Whitney said, anger filling the entire name.

Ra's slapped Whitney with the back of his hand, knocking the jock back a few feet. "How dare you come back here."

"Yeah, probably a big mistake, but I'm sure you know about Impulse and me," Whitney said. "I wasn't able to have him come out here without me."

"So you know that you were being followed then?" Ra's asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure till you just confirmed it for me," Whitney informed with a smile on his face.

"You worthless little worm," Ra's stated. "You never knew where they were in any case. You'd never be able to find the League."

Talia finally stood back up. She had been disoriented from the fall and the pain of her ankle being twisted the way that it was. However, upon standing, the dark haired bombshell immediately recognized just who it was that had beaten her own attack and turned it against her. Whitney Fordman was actually there. She started to move after him, but quickly found herself weightless as she went sailing in the air to the far side of the courtyard. She yelled as the ground came upon her and then fell unconscious from a blow to the head.

The person responsible for the attack on Ra's' daughter had been Impulse. The Ecoterrorist knew that it would be his turn next if he didn't do something. While Whitney was distracted with Talia's yelling and then crash, Ra's moved up behind him with his sword and pulled it around him, keeping Whitney at bay. "No one come any closer! I'll kill him! Make no mistake!"

Impulse had been so amused by the woman that he'd thrown that he'd completely forgotten about Whitney. Turning to look at the insane maniac that had his boyfriend in his clutches, anger fueled the hero. "Let him go!"

"Leave here now!" Ra's commanded.

"I think we'll be able to oblige," a voice stated from above. Everyone looked up to see J'onn carrying the unconscious A.C. and Helen being carried to the Javelin. "Cyborg and Lex are on their way."

Green Arrow wasn't paying attention to what J'onn was talking about. Since everyone had been distracted by J'onn, it was the prime opportunity to take care of Ra's al Ghul once and for all. He had a clear shot. Killing him would be so simple and sweet.

"Green Arrow, don't!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Turning to look, Green Arrow saw that it was Clark in his old costume coming over. "You'll be no better then him."

"He's gonna kill Whitney if I don't do something," Green Arrow said.

"Have a little faith," Clark said.

At that moment, Impulse sped over to Whitney and grabbed him right out of Ra's' hands, zooming over to the jet before stopping beside them.

"See?" Clark asked. "What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, fine," Green Arrow said as he saw J'onn fly over with Helen and A.C.

J'onn let Helen down and then started carrying the unconscious A.C. with both hands to the back of the jet.

"I need the medical supplies, Green Arrow," Helen said. "A.C.'s gone critical."

Green Arrow nodded and led the way into the Javelin and over to the medical kit, which he immediately handed over to her right before she rushed to the back where J'onn and A.C. were.

Ra's' anger was steaming at that very moment. Private Fordman had been taken from his grasp before anything could be done about it, and the Ecoterrorist could see him smirking and waving from up at the ramp of the jet with Impulse right beside him.

"Stinks, doesn't it?" a familiar voice asked from nearby.

Ra's pulled over his sword and Talia moved over to get a better look. "Foolish man. You stay when the others retreat. You will die."

The man in the blue costume chuckled. "I seriously doubt that, Ra's."

"Lionel Luthor?" Talia asked.

The costumed man glanced over to Talia before looking back to Lex. "Apparently my voice has betrayed me."

"Indeed, Lionel," Ra's stated. "I don't know why you're here with those freaks, but my revenge will finally be complete. You will pay for your betrayal."

"What is he doing?" Impulse asked, crossing his arms. "We need to get out of here."

Whitney shook his head. "I don't know." Turning his head, he looked for the nearest person he could that would be able to help. It turned out to be Clark. "Hey, Clark!"

Clark turned around and rushed over. "Whitney, don't call me by name! Lex could show up at any moment and hear you!"

"Sorry," Whitney stated, taking a few steps back. "It's just that Lionel's still out there. I think he's provoking Ra's."

Clark looked out at the battlefield. The assassins and Ubu were starting to pull themselves together and move over to Ra's and Talia. Lionel would be surrounded sure as the world. "What are you up to, Lionel?"

"Why don't you reveal to me who that Travel was now," Ra's stated. "You and your friends spoke highly of him when I was allowed to come to those meetings. It's too bad that, in the end, they decided I wasn't Veritas material. I would've brought so much to it."

"I seriously doubt that," Lionel said. Turning his head, the long haired billionaire could see that he was being surrounded on all sides by Ra's' minions, but through it all, there was someone else rushing over as well at a pretty fast speed, but it was no where near as fast as Clark, J'onn, or Bart.

Victor Stone hadn't taken long in finding an exit from the stronghold but a lot of holes had been made in the walls in the process. It wasn't that he actually cared though. That place needed to be brought to the ground anyway. However, after exiting the stone fortress, the African American hero found himself running into the midst of a battle, or at least what was left of it as someone was surrounded on all sides. Using all his skills from his years playing for his Metropolis High football team, Victor started taking the men down one at a time.

Ra's saw what was going on and nodded his head to Ubu, wanting him to take care of the pest. The Ecoterrorist then turned back to Lionel. "So, tell me, who is the Traveler?"

"Jason Teague," Lionel replied.

Ra's' face faltered slightly. "He's dead."

"True, he was," Lionel replied. "But that isn't the case now. His body was found, his DNA was full of meteor rock infections on an off the chart scale. He's the chosen one that will lead this world."

"But if he's dead, I don't see how that is going to help anything," Ra's stated. "I'm no fool, Mr. Luthor."

"He was cloned," Lionel informed.

Ra's' sword faltered slightly. He was hesitating, not knowing what to think.

"His future was too important to this world, Ra's," Lionel informed. "We had to find a way to bring him back."

"Where is he?" Ra's asked.

"Nowhere you can find him," Lionel informed.

Lex was annoyed. Not only had he had to keep up with the faster then a normal human Victor Stone, but once he finally got outside, the bald billionaire couldn't find his guide anywhere. However, there was something going on near the center of the courtyard. He could see Victor attacking several people, but suddenly, the large bald one that Ra's called Ubu had Victor in his grips, trying to crush him. Honestly, Lex hoped he succeeded.

Clark, still in Green Arrow's old costume, zoomed over to the battlefield, and grabbed Ra's' sword as he stopped, breaking it in half. "That's enough for one day."

"How dare you!" Ra's exclaimed, angered over the destruction of his prized sword. "Do you have any idea what you just destroyed!? It's an antique!" Ra's quickly took a swing at Clark. However, just as had been done to Ubu earlier, Clark caught it right away.

"Are you done?" Clark asked. Moments later, he could feel himself becoming weak for some reason. Something was terribly wrong as he lost all of his strength.

Ra's stood there in confusion for a moment, but as he regained control of his arm, the Ecoterrorist reared back and punched Clark right in the face, sending him onto his back. Turning his head, Ra's saw Lex moving toward them. There was something on his hand that hadn't been there before. It was glowing green. Meteor rocks! Rushing toward Lex, the green garbed monster was able to take him by surprise, considering that Lex wasn't really the fighter that Ra's was in the first place.

Lionel moved to go after Ra's, but Talia quickly clothes lined him to the ground, not taking her eyes away from where her father was going. "Stay," was all that she said in regards to the long haired billionaire.

Ra's' surprise attack had been a spin kick to the side of the head. The result was very effective, knocking him down. Grabbing for the bald billionaire's right hand, the Ecoterrorist quickly removed the meteor rock ring from his hand and placed it on his own finger. "Yes! Victory is mine!" At long last, he had a meteor rock. Sure, it was smaller then he truly wanted, but the fact of the matter was, he finally had enough for some trials.

Impulse rushed back into the scene after finally seeing that Clark wasn't going to be able to recover from whatever had happened to him. The young hero managed to hit Ra's, knocking him back several feet. The Ecoterrorist turned to look at his attacker, an evil gleam in his eyes. "You will pay for that."

"Wouldn't count on it," Impulse calmly stated with a smirk on his face.

"Stop this immediately!" Talia commanded.

Impulse looked over to see that Talia had a pistol to Lionel's head. "If you do not step away from my father immediately, Lionel Luthor dies."

Lex Luthor was lying on the ground, but he was still awake and had heard Talia clearly. His father was there? What was going on? Lex groaned, trying to sit up so he could see what was going on.

Clark tried to get back to his feet, but he was having an extremely hard time accomplishing it. Whatever was wrong, the farm boy had a bad feeling that it all had to do with Kryptonite. Nothing else usually did this to him, and it was getting worse obviously as he fell back to the ground once more.

"Talia, take Mr. Luthor to the pit," Ra's said. "Ubu, you will take Mr. Stone. Two hostages. We will kill them both." The Ecoterrorist turned to see Clark on the ground. "And we'll take him as well." Ra's moved over to Clark and picked him up, completely unaware that the ring was what was causing him to be so weak. "Do not follow us. If you do, all three of them die. Move out!"

Impulse felt absolutely helpless as he watched them simply leave with Clark, Lionel, and Victor.

Lex got back to his feet as he watched from beside Impulse what was going on. "I hope you have a plan. If that is my father with them, I would hate to see something happen."

Impulse glared at Lex. "I doubt that." With that said, he turned and zoomed over to the Javelin.

Lex turned to watch Impulse go, a smirk on his face before turning to see the departing people go. Something told him that he didn't need to miss the festivities. If he did, there was no doubt in his mind that something huge would be revealed. Whatever his father was doing there was beyond the bald billionaire, but it wouldn't be for long. He would have answers before Lionel Luthor died and hopefully all the rest of them with him. Slowly moving to follow Ra's and company, Lex knew that his destiny lied in finding out the truth. He would be a step closer after this day. Something simply told him that much.


	28. Chapter 27: The Lazarus Pit

Author's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 for the review of the previous chapter. I'm sorry for how late this chapter is. I think I'm three or four days late or something. I've lost track of time, and I haven't had the energy to work on the story. I've got a horrible feeling that I'm starting to get writer's block on this story now. It's a horrifying thing to think about, but I'm afraid it's starting to get that way. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the continued support.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 27: The Lazarus Pit**

The Green Arrow was in the cockpit of the jet doing the preflight checks. The last thing the blond billionaire wanted was to stay in that hot, dry location longer then they actually had to. That was why he hadn't gone back to check and see the progress of things after getting back into the Arrowjet, as he loved to call it, in the first place.

Impulse sped into the cockpit, noticing his leader right away. "We've got trouble, Arrow."

The jolly green archer turned to look at his follower and frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

"You're not gonna like it," Impulse said, obviously worried and upset.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Whitney Fordman, dressed in the Speedy attire, moved into the Javelin and immediately saw Martian Manhunter helping Helen Bryce settle Arthur Curry into a set. There were medical supplies littering the floor near to where they were. As the blond moved over, he could tell that the fishy hero was still out of it and very pale. Whatever it was that actually happened, had been pretty bad.

"I sense trouble," the Manhunter stated before turning to look at Whitney. "Haven't had the time to read someone's thoughts to tell..."

"I'm going myself, Martian, so don't worry about it," Green Arrow said as he rushed out of the cockpit with Impulse right behind him.

"And I'm going with you," Whitney said.

"Not a chance, chef," Green Arrow directly stated. "You're staying here."

As Green Arrow tried to move past Whitney, he quickly grabbed hold of his leader's arm. "Ra's has to pay for what he did to me. You're not going without me."

"Yes, I am!" Green Arrow exclaimed, anger and worry seeping out of the statement.

"What if it was Impulse out there!?" Whitney asked, almost in a desperate tone. "Would you be denying me then? I know you wanna help Boy Scout, but I'm not letting him get away with his crimes! Not now, not ever!"

"You will stay here!" Green Arrow commanded. "That is an order!" He turned to look at Impulse. "Keep him here!" With that said, the leader of The Justice League rushed out of the jet.

Whitney kicked the nearest seat as hard as he could before sitting down in it, putting his head in his hands.

Impulse moved over and pulled his hood and sunglasses off before sitting down beside his boyfriend. "Look, he's really doing you a favor, Blondie. If you went, you'd be damn set on trying to kill that guy. If you kill, you're never gonna live it down. It'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Even after what he and his goons did to me?" Whitney asked, tears filling his eyes as he turned to look at his handsome boyfriend.

"Not even what that Ubu guy did is enough for us to deal out death sentences," Bart replied.

"He's right, Whitney," Martian Manhunter said before transforming back into his human form, becoming J'onn J'onzz again. "What you have to realize is that we're not Gods, and we can't let the world believe that we think they are. If that happens, they'll consider us a threat, and that will cause their trust in us to waver."

"J'onn, he's going into cardiac arrest!" Helen exclaimed.

J'onn quickly turned back to Helen and saw what was happening to Arthur. "That's it then. I'm taking him." Moving over to the fishy hero, the Martian picked him up and became intangible, thus making Arthur as such as well since he was in his grasp. "I will take him to the nearest hospital, however far that is. We can't save him here." With that said, J'onn took off, sailing right out of the Javelin.

"That's such a cool trick," Bart stated, looking to the spot in the roof that J'onn and Arthur had disappeared out of. "If I could learn something else, it would be that. There's no way that anything could hold you... I don't like being trapped... especially in electrified, glass cells."

Whitney raised an eyebrow to Bart as he wiped some tears from his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Bart shrugged and looked down.

"He's referring to when Lex kidnapped him last year," Helen explained as she took a seat, concern still on her face, obviously for Arthur. "It's something that he doesn't really like talking about."

Whitney sighed. "Lex kidnapped you?"

"It has to do with the reason why The Justice League was first formed," Bart explained. "We were put together to stop his Level 33.1 experiments on the meteor infected. He was trying to put together an army of super soldiers."

"Out of the meteor freaks?" Whitney asked in confusion.

"No," Bart replied, shaking his head. "He was extracting meteor abilities and putting them into some sort of clones."

"It's like he was from Kamino or something," Helen stated, shaking her head. "Damn bastard. I think he was trying to start some sort of clone war against Green Arrow and the League."

"So if Lex is part of the dark side," Whitney began, "then who's his padawan?"

Helen and Bart both looked at Whitney like he was crazy.

"What?" Whitney asked, faking defensiveness. "Dr. Bryce is allowed to make Star Wars references, but I can't?"

"We'd rather not think of him tainting someone into joining him," Helen said.

"Besides, I think he almost did that to Lana anyway," Bart said before leaning back, taking Whitney's hand into his own. "Believe me, if there was anyone he was wanting to convert, it was her."

"But she got away from him, right?" Whitney asked, concerned.

Bart shrugged. "I don't know. Does it matter? It's not like the world needs more Lana or anything. She could fade into the background, and we'd all be fine."

Whitney gave a disapproving look at his boyfriend. "That's not nice. You should be worshiping her since if it hadn't been for her breaking my heart the way she did, I wouldn't have started down the path of becoming the man I am today, and you and I wouldn't be together."

Bart thought about that for a moment, and then he realized the ramifications of what had been said. "Did I ever tell you how lovely Lana Lang is?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ra's al Ghul led the way, looking at the beautiful meteor rock ring that he'd stolen from Lex Luthor. His father, Lionel Luthor, was behind him a few paces, being led onward by his daughter, Talia al Ghul, and a couple of the League members. Ubu, Ra's' trusted bodyguard, had Victor Stone in his clutches, and Ra's himself had the man that was dressed similarly to the leader of the group that had caused so many problems to the Ecoterrorist in his close grip.

"We're almost there," Ra's stated.

"Please," Clark pleaded from under the old Green Arrow costume's mask. "Let us... go..."

"No mercy, my friend," Ra's stated. "You were showing that to us before, so now, we're just returning the favor."

Minutes later, despite how incredibly weak Clark was, he could see a large, green, bubbling pool in a pit directly ahead. The last son of Krypton wasn't at all sure what it was exactly, but for whatever reason they had been brought down there, it most likely had an ill tiding to them all. The brunette had to do something. Lionel and Victor were counting on him, but he was so weak.

"Ra's, you do realize that you're not going to be able to get away with this, don't you?" Lionel asked, being slapped by Talia for his trouble.

"Let him speak, daughter," Ra's stated, looking back to Talia before finishing the trek to the edge of the walkway, right before the pit began. "He won't be able to do so for much longer, so what little time he has is better then nothing, I would guess."

Lionel truly felt he was between a rock and a hard place. There was little that he could do. Clark was dying thanks to his son's stupidity by having that Kryptonite ring, Victor was being held captive by Ubu, and whatever was about to happen, had to deal with Ra's finally getting his hands on a meteor rock.

"Speak, Lionel," Ra's stated, staring at him with disdain. "This is your time."

"If you kill me, there will be people that will find out," Lionel said. "You don't have the entire League. If we die, you will be hunted to the ends of the planet."

"The days of people hunting us are about to come to an end, my old friend," Ra's informed.

From further up the walkway that the group had come from, Lex Luthor was hidden, listening to what was being said, hoping to catch something important.

"By now you should know that there's nothing to stop the Second Eden from taking place," Ra's informed. "I introduce all three of you to the end of the world, right before you. Behold one of the many Lazarus Pits in the world. They will cleanse this planet of the filth that inhabits it so that not even your prophesized Traveler will be able to save them."

"You know nothing of what the Traveler is truly capable of!" Lionel exclaimed.

Lex raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, confused as to what was being discussed. Who was this Traveler they were conversing about?

"Then why doesn't he come now?!" Ra's asked loudly, throwing up his arms in a dramatic display as he turned around in a circle. "May he come and strike me dead now if he is truly so all powerful."

Lionel glanced down to Clark on the ground for a moment before looking back to Ra's. "He doesn't come on command like that. The Traveler is not a dog. He does what he will."

"Then he is worthless to this world," Ra's stated coldly.

"Your nuts, man," Victor stated lowly. He winced as Ubu pulled one of his arms tightly behind his back, stretching it tightly.

"Foolish boy," Ra's said. "Come the rebirth, nothing any of you have to say will matter. This world has been corrupted and destroyed in so many ways that it's disgusted us to no end. The ultimate goal of The League of Assassins is to give Mother Nature a second chance to live without the heartless, ravaging destruction that mankind brought it. Bringing the world back to the basics is the only way to save this planet from total destruction."

"We should end this now, father," Talia said. "Destroy them before the others come to their rescue."

"They wouldn't dare," Ra's stated. "They know that we will kill all three of them if they do." Suddenly, an arrow flew in from out of nowhere, piercing Ra's' chest, going through one of his lungs. The Ecoterrorist gasped in pain and horror as he looked down to the arrow. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell to the ground.

Talia screamed out, pushing Lionel away from her as she rushed down to her father's body and pulled him close to her. "Father? Father!"

"Talia, there's no time for –" Ubu was cut off as Victor attacked him by rearing his leg back between the bodyguard's legs, low blowing him. Ubu coughed, crashing in a heap.

"How do you like that, bitch?" Victor asked before kicking Ubu in the side.

"That's enough, Cyborg," Green Arrow called from far above as he an arrow connected to a rope was fired down to where they were.

Lex looked up from his hiding spot and saw his enemy sliding down over the pit, going to the others. It made the bald billionaire wish that he had a gun so he could shot the hero then and there, but the cold, calculating businessman would wait till the perfect opportunity.

Lionel moved over to Clark, bent down to him and started dragging him as far away from Ra's' body and the Kryptonite ring as he could.

Lex took notice of this, wondering just who it was that his father was pulling away and why he was actually doing it in the first place. From the corner of his eye, he managed to take notice of the green glow from the meteor rock ring go out. It was like it had been working its ways on something or someone and then suddenly wasn't doing so anymore. Lex's face showed pure confusion as he tried to desperately put together just what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Lionel whispered to Clark.

Clark slowly tried to nod, but it barely happened.

"Just stay here, Clark," Lionel continued to whisper. "You should be fine from this distance till you get your strength back." Lionel stood back up and moved over to where Green Arrow and Victor were, attacking the two League members. "Arrow, you should see to your friend."

Green Arrow looked at Lionel after knocking one of the two League members down and then nodded before moving toward Clark.

Lionel turned to watch him going before turning to move to Victor. However, the long haired billionaire stopped short, seeing Lex standing further up the way, staring at his father with contempt in his eyes. Lionel stood there, simply staring at his son.

Green Arrow bent down to Clark Kent, still in the old Green Arrow attire. He allowed a slight smile to come to his face. "Hey, you."

"Hey," Clark wheezed before he started coughing.

"Don't strain yourself, angel," Green Arrow said. "Good thing I came when I did. There's no telling how much longer you would've lasted."

"I kept going for you," Clark explained. "The whole time, I was thinking about you. You kept me going, beautiful."

Green Arrow's smile instantly got bigger as he leaned down and kissed Clark on the lips. "Always happy to help."

Talia wiped her tears away as she tried to get her thoughts straight. Turning to look at what was going on, she saw the green costumed leader of the heroes, the one that had attacked her father, kneeling beside the fallen hero that was dressed similarly to himself. Victor Stone was busy with one of the two League members that had been there with them. Her father had forced the rest of the League to stay in the stronghold. Perhaps that had been a mistake.

Finally gaining the courage, Talia stood up and grabbed her father by his cloak, dragging him over to the edge of the pit. Leaning down, the brunette bombshell kissed Ra's on the forehead before pushing him down into the pit, completely forgetting that he was still wearing the meteor rock ring. That didn't matter to her. What mattered was accomplishing what her father would want of her.

Once that was done, Talia stood up and rushed to the downed Ubu. "We have to get out of here, Ubu."

Despite that the muscular bodyguard was in pain, he managed to get to his feet with Talia's help and started to move to get out of there from beside the daughter of the demon. Getting away from the area after Ra's was put into the pit was a normal thing as there was no telling what actions he would take once rising from it, and besides, he would have targets to deal with once rising once more.

Coming upon Lex Luthor before they could get out of there, Talia stopped on a dime, staring lovingly at the bald billionaire all over again. "Beloved, you must come with us now."

Lex did not turn to her. He was still staring down at his father. "I told you not to call me that, Talia."

"Now isn't the time to remind me of useless knowledge," Talia said. "We're in danger here."

"The only person in danger is my father," Lex informed. "Get out of here if you want, but I'm staying." That said, the bald billionaire started walking down the path.

"But, beloved –" Talia started, being stopped by Ubu.

"Let's go, Talia!" Ubu commanded, pulling her along. "League! Come!"

The two League members, got up as quickly as they could, their pain obvious on their faces as they took off after Talia and Ubu, moving past Lex as they did.

Lionel stood his ground the entire time as Lex made the trip down to him. Not that he felt like there was really anything to exactly fear, considering that three of the League members were there, but the anxiety was obviously there. "I'm glad you're alive, son. When I found out that Ra's had you, I asked these people to help me."

"Is that really the case, dad?" Lex asked. "I'm not so sure."

Lionel had his best face on, trying to always be the award winning actor. "What isn't to believe, son? Ra's kidnapped you, just like three of their own. It was in all of our best interests to work together."

"Then why is it that you were dressed in a costume, running around, trying to be a hero?" Lex asked. "That isn't you, dad. Were you trying to hide your identity from Ra's or from me?"

"This is absurd, Lex," Lionel informed his son. "If we're going to have this fight, can we have it after we're out of this place?"

Lex's face didn't falter for a moment. He was determined to find out what was going on. "You've been lying to me for years, and now it's coming down all around you. When it comes down to it, you refuse to put me first. Everything else is more important then me. Business, Martha, Clark... I even hear that Chloe and Lois are playing follow the leader with you now. And let's not even go into Lucas."

"Yes, I'd rather leave your half-brother out of this," Lionel said.

"You and he reconciled," Lex said, deciding to talk about it anyway. "You even have more love and time for that psychopath then for me. And now you've put in your lot with my enemies." Lex punched Lionel right in the face, sending him to the ground. "How dare you!"

A menacing laugh erupted suddenly from within the underground cavern. Everything that was going on stopped instantly as they all looked around everywhere. Lex moved away from his father. Lionel stood back up, moving to stand beside Victor, whom was beside himself in the first place from the father/son brawl of words. Green Arrow helped Clark to his feet. All five of them tried to prepare for the worst.

A steaming hand, wearing the Kryptonite ring, appeared over the edge and landed on the rock as the menacing laugh began once more. The hand started flashing green and then back to it's normal color before changing again. Suddenly, Ra's al Ghul appeared in full, jumping high into the air, coming to a stop above everyone else, actually flying!

Rage filled his face and thoughts of murder and destruction were on his mind as he pulled the arrow out of his chest, the wound healing up instantly as he tossed the arrow away. Looking down at all five of them, his laugh erupted once more as he grabbed hold of the ceiling above him, taking a huge chunk of it as parts of the cavern began to crash in. Rearing back, Ra's threw the rocks down to his adversaries, not at all caring if they all died then and there.

Clark quickly pulled Green Arrow to the ground and covered him completely, protecting his boyfriend from the falling debris. He looked deep into the blond billionaire's eyes. The brunette could tell that there was fear there, but the farm boy wouldn't allow anything to happen to Oliver Queen.

The last son of Krypton turned and looked up to Ra's before looking back to Green Arrow. "Get everyone out of here. I have stop him."

"I'm not leaving you, angel," Green Arrow told him.

"You have to," Clark said.

"He has the ring still," Green Arrow said. "He's loaded with Kryptonite."

"It's a risk I'll have to take to buy you time," Clark said.

"Not happening," Green Arrow informed. "We're all getting out of here."

Clark sighed, knowing that his boyfriend had a point. It would be suicide to face Ra's al Ghul the way he was now. They needed someone that could take him without getting hurt, but when the brunette tried to reach out with his mind to get J'onn's attention, there was no answer from the Martian. He was probably too far out of range for the telepath to actually hear his thoughts no matter how loud they were.

"Let's go then, beautiful," Clark said as he stood up, helping Green Arrow up as well.

After having taken cover, Lex slightly heard the conversation that Green Arrow was having with the hero that was dressed similar to him. Whoever it was, the voice sounded familiar, and it also sounded like Green Arrow had taken a lot of interest in the guy... a whole lot of interest. It appeared that Green Arrow had a side that Lex hadn't originally known about before. As a hand grabbed his arm, the bald billionaire looked over to see that it was Victor Stone that had done so.

"We need to get out of here, Lex," Victor said. "As much as I'd like to leave you, it wouldn't be the right thing to do."

Suddenly, another boulder fell, hitting Lex right in the head as he fell to the ground, out cold.

Victor sighed. "Well, that makes things loads easier." He was being sarcastic of course. Having to carry Lex out of there wasn't really something the hero wanted to do.

Ra's al Ghul had never felt more alive in his life. The power that had been given to him by the combination of the meteor rocks and the Lazarus Pit had been intoxicating, and now that he had the abilities of a God, destroying his enemies would be easily accomplished. However, what he didn't expect was an explosive blast to take the rest of the roof, causing him to fall down, toward the Lazarus Pit once more. He couldn't regain his flight in time before crashing, along with the massive amounts of debris, into the deep pool.

The Javelin was hovering over the entire group. Bart and Whitney were manning the controls with Helen sitting in the passenger seat right behind them. That was what Clark, Green Arrow, Lionel, and Victor could see as the jet lowered through the hole that it had created so that everyone could get inside.

"Looks like they figured out how to use the motion sensor tracking system," Green Arrow stated.

Clark nodded, taking hold of his boyfriend and flying him up to the entrance of the jet. It felt good to the brunette to be flying with Oliver in his arms. He would have to take him on a much longer flight after they got home and away from all this mess.

Victor picked up Lex, with the help of Lionel, as they moved for the Javelin as well. The long haired billionaire had a worried look on his face, along with a black eye that had been given to him by his own son. He honestly didn't know what he was going to tell his son, but the fact of the matter was, whatever he ended up telling him, it needed to be good, and precious time had to go into figuring it all out. Perhaps The Justice League would be able to help him out. Lionel could hope at least.


	29. Chapter 28: Back in the States

Author's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 for the review of the previous chapter. Sorry for the delay on this one. I guess I don't actually have writer's block after all. I'm just a bit lazy now that its summer break. In any case, I hope you, and any other readers, enjoy this chapter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 28: Back in the States**

Chloe Sullivan sat at the computer console, sighing with relief. The mission had been a success. At least for the most part anyway. Things could've gone a whole lot worse then they had, but at least everyone was still alive... That was, everyone except for hopefully that psychopath, Ra's al Ghul.

A vibrating on the desk beside her reminded Chloe that Jimmy was probably still trying to get hold of her. He had tried to reach her at least ten times now. She badly wanted to answer the phone and tell him that everything was alright, and that she had to leave because of something important, but her duties had kept the blond from doing so. Instead, the investigative reporter decided to keep her focus on the here and now. She would worry about Jimmy later.

"Nice job, team," Chloe stated into the microphone as she saw on the multiple screens that everyone was safely in the Javelin on their way back to the Watchtower. "I got a report ten minutes ago from Martian Manhunter. Aquaman was delivered to a hospital in Niger. He told me not to worry about him and that he would bring him back to Watchtower once he was given the clear from the hospital."

"Acknowledged, Oracle," Green Arrow said over the com system. "We're going to switch off now. See you soon. Green Arrow out."

Chloe took off the headset and leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling for the longest time, trying to sort out her own thoughts from the multiple camera views that she'd seen of the battle. It had been difficult enough with only the normal four members of Green Arrow, Impulse, Aquaman, and Cyborg. When you add in Clark, Lionel, Whitney, and Martian Manhunter, things start to get a little much. It did surprise her though that Oliver had managed to set up the appropriate number of monitors, thus some before leaving. Apparently he'd been expecting a lot of help for this mission.

In the end, she figured it was good that The Justice League was expanding. In a way, it meant that they were an unlimited society that would welcome in anyone that was willing to help the cause. That could've been considered a bad thing, but as long as Oliver was cautious with who he trusted within the team, perhaps things would work out well enough. What she had to remind herself was that if they hadn't had as much backing as had been there, things might've wound up a lot different then they had.

It made Chloe believe that she needed to do something to increase the odds of victory for The Justice League further in the future. The prospect of possibly becoming The Face of The Justice League appealed to her greatly. There was no way to know how many others like those already part of the team there were out there. Perhaps Andrea Rojas would be interested. She wasn't really much of a team player as Chloe had learned in the past, but she had been the publicist for The Angel of Vengeance ever since the incident with Molly Griggs in the Luthor mansion, and it would probably at the least help her image in a positive light to be on Oliver's team.

Picking up her cell phone, Chloe decided that she would give Andrea a call immediately to get things rolling. Of course, in the end, she would need to clear these ideas with Oliver before anything official happened, but getting the idea in the Latina's head would be crucial to her evening considering it. However, upon opening her phone, the blond immediately saw all the missed calls from Jimmy and was instantly reminded of that massive problem.

Deciding that Andrea could wait, she called Jimmy, praying that this wouldn't end up turning into a fight. The last thing Chloe wanted was to have an argument over the phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jimmy Olsen emerged from the elevator in The Daily Planet. He was very close to the top of the building now, finally in the main newsroom for the entire paper. It had been a long time since the photographer had last set foot on that floor. He had been fired from this floor because of him sticking his nose in Lex's business when he was taking pictures of the man that had gotten into the Luthor limo with the briefcase and then didn't leave the limo with the briefcase.

Despite that it had turned out to be a mistake in the end trying to tangle with the likes of Lex Luthor, Jimmy still had some friends in the paper. He had begged Pauline Kahn to let him keep his job, and if it hadn't been for Perry White stepping in to put in a good word for him, whom had had his own problems with Lionel Luthor in the past, he probably would've been living in a cardboard box. It was true that he'd been demoted to the bottom of the building, but at least it had put him closer to Chloe. In his mind that had been a promotion instead of a demotion.

Chloe coming to his mind brought Jimmy back on track as he moved through the newsroom, not seeing anyone at first till he finally saw Lois Lane sitting at a desk by herself. He could see a couple heads in the offices at the end of the newsroom, but who better then to help him then Chloe's own cousin? "Lois, have you seen Chloe?"

Lois jumped slightly when the familiar voice spoke to her. She had been in shock for the past hour, barely able to get the article finished before completely succumbing to her own grief. She had gone pale white, and it appeared as if nothing was actually registering in her mind. The fact that Grant and Perry were both nearby didn't even phase her either. However, when the new person had spoke, she turned to look at him, instantly recognizing him as Jimmy.

Jimmy had a concerned look on his face. "Lois, are you alright?"

"Well, that's what's expected of me, so I have to say yes," Lois replied. "Now what were you asking?"

Jimmy wasn't entirely sure what to think of Lois's response. Something was definitely up as he leaned against her cubical wall. "Have you seen Chloe? We were in the basement, trying to find you, and she just disappeared on me."

"No, I haven't seen her," Lois told him. "I'm sorry. Why were you looking for me?"

"Chloe wanted to congratulate you for coming to the Planet," Jimmy replied. "I overheard you and the new editor talking in the lobby when I came to drop off a report, and well, she figured it would be best if she came to support you... Why are you up here?"

"Grant wants me to be close to his office," Lois replied. "He sees a lot of potential in me, and thus deemed that I should be here."

Jimmy felt really confused but ended up smiling nonetheless. "Wait... Chloe's been here for two years, and she's been stuck in the basement. You come here from the trash rag of Metropolis, and you're automatically up here on this floor?"

Lois turned away from Jimmy, looking back to the computer screen and her article once more. "I didn't ask for this, Jimmy. It just happened."

"Things like this don't just happen," Jimmy informed. "Did you sleep with Mr. Gabriel or something?"

Lois looked back to Jimmy, anger on her face as she stood up and slapped him on the face. "How dare you."

After recovering from the painful slap, Jimmy turned back to Lois, shock on his face. "What is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Lois said before sitting back down.

Jimmy came into the cubical fully and leaned down, placing his hand on the desk as he looked at Lois. "Listen, I don't want to start something here, but you need to talk to him. If you've got some sort of pull, then get Chloe up here. I don't care if I even have to stay down in the basement. As long as Chloe gets up here where she belongs, I don't care."

"Do you think I have him on puppet strings or something?" Lois asked, staring a hole into Jimmy's head. "I admit that he has the hots for me. There's no denying that since I'm up here instead of down there, but if you think for one second that he's going to listen to every little suggestion that I make, you need to seriously think again.

Jimmy sighed, feeling defeated as he knew she was probably right. However, the place that the photographer looked away to actually ended up being Lois's computer screen. "Oliver Queen's sexuality called into question? Billionaire falls head over heels for a farm boy? What is this? Did Mr. Gabriel hire you so you could write more trash that the Inquisitor would publish?"

Lois minimized the screen so Jimmy wouldn't be able to read the article. It was bad enough that he had seen the title and subtitle. She felt like an idiot for leaving it up in the first place. "This is real, Jimmy."

"You're telling me that the billionaire owner of Queen Industries may be gay?" Jimmy asked. "Weren't you dating him last year?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he's not bi-sexual," Lois said. "I have a tape recording to prove it."

"Who's the farm boy?" Jimmy asked.

"Does it matter?" Lois asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Whoa, Lois, what's with the tears?" Jimmy asked as he reached into her Kleenex box and pulled out a tissue, handing it over to her. "I thought you would be over him by now."

"I am," Lois said. "But there are times like this that you start to wonder if you're not poison to the guys you date. I can't help but think I'm the reason that he turned to guys."

"He might've always been that way," Jimmy told her. "Sexuality isn't always so easily switched at the snap of the finger because of a relationship gone bad. I mean, it can happen. I'm not saying that it wouldn't... What am I saying? I don't really know anything about this kind of thing."

Lois shook her head. "I just feel like my world's been turned up on end... And at the same time, it's starting to make a lot of sense. Have you ever known someone that was keeping secrets from you, and you knew it was the case, but they just wouldn't tell you?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Yeah, that happens to everyone. Secrets are a part of everyday life, but you can't let yourself become a pursuer of those secrets, or it'll consume you."

"Well, Oliver and the farm boy have both been this way to me in the past," Lois informed. "Oliver more so because I was around him more then I ever was the other."

"Will you just tell me who you're talking about?" Jimmy pleaded. "Referring to this guy as the farm boy is getting old."

"Don't you already know who it is?" Lois asked. "If you're not smart enough to figure it out on your own, then you can wait for tomorrow and read the article."

Jimmy thought about it for a moment. It was a farm boy that Lois and Oliver both knew. From the way she was talking, it appeared that perhaps he knew this guy as well. Then something clicked in the back of his head, but he wasn't sure he should believe it. Then again, there was only one guy he knew that lived on a farm. "Clark?"

Lois nodded solemnly. "Lana used to talk all the time about Clark keeping secrets. I guess I figured out what she wasn't able to discover on her own. All this time, Clark Kent's big secret was that he liked guys. I honestly never saw it coming."

"Apparently not Oliver either," Jimmy commented.

"No," Lois replied lowly. "And I'd give anything to understand right now what happened. If I could, I would delete this article and tell Grant to have someone else write it if he wanted it published so badly."

"Why aren't you already doing that anyway?" Jimmy asked. "I can tell you still care about Oliver. Despite that you're angry with him still, I just see it. And you and Clark have been friends since before I knew either of you. Are you willing to give up on that friendship? If you publish this and reveal to the world the truth about them, you may very well loss them both."

Lois started to say something but completely stopped herself all together, closing her mouth and looking away, weighing her options. Jimmy had made some very good points, and she simply couldn't ignore them. Great care needed to be given to this.

Jimmy's phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, the photographer sighed with relief. "Thank God. It's Chloe. Please, think about what I said, Lois. Take care." With that said, Jimmy moved away from her and answered the phone. "Chloe, I've been worried sick. Where have you been?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

From outside Oliver Queen's Penthouse, Kyle Rayner, dressed in his Green Lantern attire, was floating right outside the balcony entrance to the place General Lane had informed him to be where his soul mate was living in Metropolis. He had been levitating there for ages it seemed. The brunette hero hoped that no one had actually spotted him out there, because it would've been too odd for them to see him like that. In any case, Kyle couldn't just enter the place. It wouldn't have been right despite how badly he wanted to do so.

Kyle had been toying with the possibility of simply not going inside at all. What was it General Lane's business if he did everything that Veritas actually wanted out of him or not anyway? The brunette trusted the man as far as he could throw him without his Green Lantern abilities, because with them, that would've been pretty damn far. Breaking an entering wasn't exactly the way he wanted to go, and it made him feel like the broken hearted, vengeful ex-boyfriend that just wanted to cause problems.

When Kyle thought about it, the fact of the matter was, he actually was that person now. Seeing Oliver again had been the deciding factor in whether or not he could actually keep his old feelings out of his mind and focus on the mission of saving the world. Despite all the training that the brunette had gone through with The Green Lantern Corp, he was still a fool in love in the end. What was he kidding anyway? Kyle Rayner wanted to enter the penthouse so badly, he could taste it, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Levitating over the rest of the way to the balcony, The Green Lantern slowly moved over to the sliding glass door. Looking in, he didn't see anyone in the main living area. Slowly sliding open the door, the brunette walked into the room. Closing his eyes, Kyle immediately caught the scent of Oliver Queen. It reminded him so much of the memories from Star City. There were other smells in the room as well. Obviously they were perhaps from other people that his soul mate had entertained.

What made him burn with anger and jealousy was the thought that Clark Kent's scent could've very well been one of the ones he was smelling. The mere thought of the man that Veritas was calling The Traveler having his way with Oliver in this place made Kyle sick at his stomach.

Trying to force such thoughts from his mind, The Green Lantern scanned the living room as thoroughly as he could before he would make a decision on where to start. The place looked to be in slight order though it slightly also appeared that perhaps there was a little something off. Oliver had always been a neat freak. So unless he hadn't hired a housekeeper, perhaps there were others actually living with him that were pigs.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but something came up," a voice stated from the center of the room.

The Green Lantern ducked down on instinct as he tried to listen in to see exactly where the voice was coming from and whether or not he had been spotted.

"I understand, and I'm sorry," the female voice said, obviously upset for whatever reason. "A big scoop was dropped right in my lap, and I had to get out of there quick if I wanted to get my hands on it."

The Green Lantern finally started moving. The voice was coming from behind the clock wall that was directly behind a desk, obviously Oliver's. That was something he would need to check, but since there was some girl there, the brunette wouldn't exactly be able to do so just yet.

Peeking around inside the slightly open wall, the hero could see the back of a blond haired woman's head as she sat at a bank of several monitors and a keyboard. Whoever she was, the girl was on the phone instead of actually talking to someone that was there with her. That explained the lack of response from whoever Jimmy was.

"It was Cat Grant," the blond said. "She wanted me to look into Oliver Queen's return to Metropolis, and since I actually have connections with him in regards to his friends, it only made sense that I would have to help her. She wanted some kind of expose on him."

The Green Lantern narrowed his eyes, immediately knowing that she was lying. For whatever reason she was, it didn't totally make sense to him. What exactly was this room for? It appeared that it had held a lot of devices of some sort at one point, but now there was only the station where the blond was seated.

"Jimmy, calm down," the blond said in a rushed fashion, perhaps a bit worried was more like it. "What are you talking about?"

The blond suddenly turned away from the monitors in her chair, worry written all over her face, causing The Green Lantern to quickly have to back away from the opening so he wouldn't be seen. Sweat was forming on his brow from the tension of possibly being found by the woman. He decided to start conducting his business for a moment in hopes that she wouldn't come out of the room. Moving to the desk, Kyle started, silently as possible, looking through the papers for anything of interest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Jimmy, you have to stop her from doing that," Chloe stated. "Does she have any idea what this is going to do to both of them?"

"Chloe, it's alright," Jimmy said. "I've already talked to her. I think I've got her rattled enough to where she might drop it entirely, but there's still Mr. Gabriel. He knows about it too, and there's recorded proof."

"Get the tape away," Chloe told him. "Without the evidence, he won't be able to publish the article. Lois won't be either if your pep talk didn't do any good."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Jimmy replied. "Is Cat with you?"

"No, she went home," Chloe said. "I'm supposed to ease Oliver into the interview with her first. Maybe it'll happen after that, but I'm still here talking with him. I'm so sorry that I had to bail on you, Jimmy. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Don't worry about it," Jimmy said. "I'm sorry I kept calling you non-stop. I was afraid that you'd been kidnapped or something."

"And I hate that I put you through that," Chloe said. "But it's fine now. I'll meet you back at the Planet soon. I'm hoping to be out of here within an hour or less."

"Alright," Jimmy said. "Be careful. I love you. Bye."

Chloe couldn't help but smile brightly. "Love you too, Jimmy. Bye." The second she hung up the phone, the blond went right back into Oracle mode, powering up the systems once more before putting on her headset. She knew that they had probably all switched off their headsets by now, so patching through to the Javelin's main com system would be the obvious option to go with.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Outside of the entrance to the room that the blond was in, The Green Lantern couldn't help but scowl in disgust from the mushy ending to the conversation. He knew that since the conversation was over, there was a good chance that she would be leaving that room and being spotted by a reporter wasn't exactly on his agenda of things to accomplish there.

Having not found much of interest besides some bills, random Queen Industries' orders and shipping receipts, there really wasn't anything that could help him at all. Moving away from the desk and toward the hallway, the brunette decided to check all of the rooms of the penthouse one at a time. Feeling that it wasn't likely that the female would come back there, he instantly felt a slight bit safer from being spotted as he entered the first door.

Inside, The Green Lantern was annoyed to find that it was just the bathroom. It was most likely the public one for visitors as it wasn't very big, and considering how Oliver Queen liked to live, the hero seriously doubted that a normal looking, practical bathroom wouldn't be something that would be in Oliver's usage. The brunette was reluctant to walk back out of the current room though, not knowing when the woman would come out of the room, or if she already had for that matter either.

Thinking about it for a moment, Kyle realized that he was a superhero and being afraid of a silly reporter was ridiculous. Turning the doorknob, the brunette stepped out of the small bathroom and into the hallway once more. Slowly, looking back toward the living room, The Green Lantern walked to the next door and opened it before moving inside. It was a small bedroom, obviously not the master one that Oliver would've been using. Whether or not there was anything in there that could help him was yet to be seen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the Javelin, The Green Arrow piloted with Clark Kent, still in the old costume, beside him. Both had decided it would've been best to leave their costumes on since Lex was in the back with the other passengers, still unconscious. They were both the only people in the group that Lex hadn't already known the true identities for in the first place, and they wanted to leave that advantage in the war.

"Maybe he should go to a hospital," Clark inquired about Lex.

"Doc is treating him," Green Arrow replied. "That should be enough."

"He's still not woke up," Clark reminded his boyfriend.

"And we could only be lucky if he never did," Green Arrow coldly told him.

Clark sighed. "Sorry. Despite how things are between Lex and me now, I still feel the need to protect him."

"That's just your nature," Green Arrow informed him. "You always see the good, even if it's not there to be seen in the first place. One of these days, it's gonna be the death of you."

"You stick with your feelings, and I'll stick to mine," Clark told him. "I can't help but believe that somewhere, deep down, buried in all that anger, is my old friend."

"He's a lost cause," Green Arrow said sharply.

Helen Bryce walked into the cockpit cabin. "Lex is coming around."

"I want to check on him," Clark said, starting to unstrap.

"I wouldn't advise it," Green Arrow said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Don't you think he's going to recognize you from your voice?" Green Arrow asked in reply. "You don't have a voice changer like I do."

"Then why don't you let me borrow yours?" Clark asked.

"Because I have to protect my identity too, ya know?" Green Arrow stated with a smile. "Just don't act yourself. Give yourself a different voice to mask your real one. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Clark nodded, finished unstraping, stood up, and moved off for the back of the jet with Helen leading the way.

The com system started beeping. Looking down at the monitor, Green Arrow saw that it was the Watchtower calling in. Confusion hit him as he remembered telling Oracle that they would speak when the team was back at the Watchtower. In any case, the leader of The Justice League pressed the receive button. "Javelin. Go ahead."

"Oracle here," Chloe replied as her face appeared on the monitor. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a problem back this way."

"Isn't there always something?" Green Arrow asked.

"This doesn't impact The Justice League," Chloe told him as she tilted her head slightly, trying to find the best way to explain the situation.

"Whatever it is, just tell me," Green Arrow said. "I've got to fly this thing."

"Where's Boy Scout?" Chloe asked. "He should be here for this too. It involves both of you."

"He's checking on baldy," Green Arrow replied. "He's woke up, and Boy Scout couldn't help but go back there to see how he was."

"Oliver, you're gonna have to come look at this," Clark said as he came back into the cockpit.

"Green Arrow," he said in irritation, as he turned to look at Clark disappointedly. "Especially now that Lex is awake, you need to keep from calling me by my real name."

"Sorry, but this is pretty serious," Clark said. "You need to see what's wrong with Lex for yourself."

"The Arrowjet isn't going to fly itself, Boy Scout," Green Arrow said. "And I really don't care what's going on with him anyway."

"Hey, boys, I'm still here," Chloe said from the monitor.

"Oh, Chloe, I didn't know you were on the com again," Clark stated as he moved forward.

"I'm glad you're back," Chloe said. "I need to explain something to both of you. It's really important."

"Can it wait?" Clark asked. "We've got a problem with Lex here."

"No, Boy Scout, it can't wait, unless you want it splashed all over The Daily Planet in the morning," Chloe replied with concern filling every word.

"Alright, what is it, Oracle?" Green Arrow asked.

"Lo..." Chloe had to stop herself so Lois's name wouldn't actually be spoken over the com system. There hadn't been an official name given to her as a codename, so she had to think of something quickly. "The Army Brat knows about your relationship, guys. She's set to splash it all over the Planet in the morning. The article's ready and everything. Gran... Editor in Chief has a recording of the both of you discussing your relationship as evidence. I'm trying to get photographer to get the evidence away, and he's been trying to talk Army Brat out of publishing the article, but that won't stop Editor in Chief unless the evidence is taken."

"Great," Clark stated, sitting down finally. "Now Lois, Jimmy, and Grant know about us."

"Codenames, Boy Scout," Green Arrow reminded him, slightly annoyed, but trying to cover it up as best he could.

"Sorry, but I'm just a little freaked out right now," Clark said.

"And you think I'm not?" Green Arrow asked. "We just need to calm down. Photographer is apparently on our side. Let's let him take care of this for us." He turned to look at the monitor. "Go find photographer and stick with him. We need you guys to get this resolved immediately. We're counting on you. Green Arrow out."

"Come on," Clark said. "Put the plane on autopilot." The brunette stood back up and started for the back again.

"Are you still on about Lex?" Green Arrow asked. "We've got a serious problem if that stuff gets published, and you're still letting Lex be your priority."

"You've got Oracle and Photographer on it," Clark reminded him. "I'm not gonna worry about it till we get this figured out. Now come on."

Green Arrow was not pleased with anything at all right now as he put the jet on autopilot and unstraped before standing and following Clark to the back. Whatever it was that had apparently happened to Lex had been bothering Clark, and it was more then likely bothering the others as well at least to a certain extent. He would find out the mystery quickly though. The mere aura of the back section of the jet alone was enough to confirm something had happened. The jolly green archer simply hoped that it wasn't something terribly disastrous, but considering that it was Lex Luthor, the chances were likely to be in the negative.


	30. Chapter 29: Strange Development

Author's Note: I would like to thank svgurl410 for the review of the previous chapter. I hope you and all other readers enjoy this new chapter. Please review. Thank you for the continued support and reviews, svgurl410. It means a lot. Please enjoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 29: Strange Development**

Upon arriving where Lex Luthor was sitting, Green Arrow could immediately see the massive amount of confusion on the bald man's face. However, that wasn't exactly the first thing that the blond billionaire took notice of. His attention had actually been on the large bandage that was covering the majority of the billionaire's head. Of course that hit that he'd received had been pretty extreme.

"Alright, Lex, do you know who this is?" Clark asked, indicating Green Arrow.

Lex's wondering eyes fell upon who the brunette was referring to. "No, but I like the costume. I'm sort of a superhero fan myself. You ever read Warrior Angel?"

Realization came to Green Arrow almost immediately as he looked away from Lex and over to his boyfriend. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He doesn't remember a thing," Clark stated the obvious.

"It gets better," Helen Bryce said as she sat beside Lex with her legs crossed. "He actually believes he's only ten."

"I am ten," Lex stated proudly. "Well, ten and a half really." He then turned to his dad, whom was standing on the other side of Clark from where Green Arrow was. "Are we gonna be home soon, dad? Mom and Julian are waiting."

"Very soon, Lex," Lionel said, worry clear on his face as he placed a hand on Clark's shoulder and pulled him aside, Green Arrow following after them. "I need to get him to a specialist immediately."

"And here I thought Lex was the only one that had those," Clark joked.

"When you're a Luthor, they'll come barking no matter which one you are," Lionel informed. "I'm not even sure what they can do for him. I may have to turn to someone that I normally wouldn't go to."

"And that is?" Green Arrow asked, crossing his arms.

"Professor Hugo Strange," Lionel replied. "He's the Chief Psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum in Gotham and the only person I know of that specializes in this extreme a case of amnesia."

"Maybe we should make a side trip to Gotham," Clark stated, looking to Green Arrow after he said it.

"We need to get back to Metropolis," Green Arrow reminded Clark. "Incase you forgot, Army Brat is getting ready to smear our relationship all over The Daily Planet, and I don't know that Oracle and Photographer can actually deal with this alone."

"How did she find out about the both of you?" Lionel asked in confusion.

"Her new editor-in-chief was eavesdropping on us," Green Arrow replied.

"Who is—" Lionel started before being cut off.

"Grant Gabriel," Clark whispered so Lex wouldn't catch the name, despite that he was dealing with amnesia.

"Well obviously that needs to be taken care of, but if anyone can get the job done, I would believe its Oracle," Lionel stated. "She has many resources at her disposal."

"You're only saying that because of Lex," Green Arrow said.

"If you had a son, you would understand," Lionel said. "Despite our differences, something needs to be done with him."

"Lionel, have you thought about the possibility that he might be better off the way he is now?" Clark asked, looking over to Lex, whom was staring at the ceiling. "Sure, he seems a bit spaced out now, but maybe it's for the best." The brunette finally looked back to Lionel and Green Arrow. "I don't like the thought of it really, but maybe the world would be better off if he stayed this way. You know what he's capable of doing."

Lionel sighed, placing on hand on his hip and the other to his mouth before turning to look at Lex. "He does seem peaceful. I haven't seen him like that in years. Maybe I could give a father-son relationship with him another go. I've wanted a second chance to make things up to him for awhile. This might just be it."

"I agree," Green Arrow said. "Now let's get back to Metropolis." With that said, the leader of The Justice League turned and moved back into the cockpit.

Clark watched Green Arrow go and sighed before turning to look back at Lionel. "Don't worry about him. He's just stressed."

"I would be too if my ex-girlfriend was going to out me," Lionel informed. "I won't hold it against him."

"Do you need anything else back here?" Clark asked.

"No, I think we're good, son," Lionel replied. "Thank you."

Clark nodded and moved back for the cockpit.

Bart Allen watched the goings on as he sat beside Whitney Fordman. Once Green Arrow and Clark were back in the cockpit, the speedster turned to look at Whitney. "What do you make of all this?"

Whitney shrugged. "I've always thought of amnesia as an excuse to get out of something that you've done wrong."

"You think Lex is faking it?" Bart asked.

Whitney nodded. "You bet your cute ass I do. He's acting it out pretty damn good, but he'll slip up. I'm pretty certain of it."

"If you're right, then we need to watch him close, Blondie," Bart said. "I hate babysitting, but I guess we'll have to for the League's sake."

"Agreed," Whitney said.

Lionel moved past Lex and took a seat beside Helen Bryce. He leaned back in the seat and rubbed one of his temples.

"What's the verdict?" Helen asked.

"Similar to what you suggested," Lionel replied. "They want to leave him like he is. I guess it's for the best. I don't know how I'm going to explain to him about Lillian and Julian though. He's been through the trauma once. A second time would be ill advised considering his psychological history, especially in the case of Julian."

"Hire some look-a-like for Lillian," Helen stated. "And adopt a boy. You're good at coming up with lies, Lionel. Stick with what you know best."

"Humorous, Dr. Bryce," Lionel stated dryly. "But for your information, I've changed."

"And I've got a plantation in Georgia that I'd like to sell you," Helen informed. "You're never gonna change. I'm an educated woman, Lionel. I know better."

Lionel leaned over to her. "I don't have to take this from the woman that tried to kill my son. If you truly believe you've changed, then so have I." With that said, the long haired billionaire leaned back in his chair once more. "The final judgment always goes to The Green Arrow."

Helen shook her head, unable to come up with a comeback for that as he did have a point. "So you're leaving Lex alone then?"

"I plan to still make a call to Hugo Strange," Lionel informed. "But it'll specifically be for the knowledge only for now. If something bad happens, I'll have no choice but to take him."

"Be careful of Strange," Helen warned. "He's not one to be underestimated."

"You, giving me advice?" Lionel asked. "Let me make my own decisions. I know exactly what I'd be getting into with him. I've worked with the man before."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Helen asked sarcastically.

Lionel glared at Helen for a moment before standing up. "Matter of fact, I believe I'll go ahead and make that call now. Excuse me." Lionel moved past Helen and Lex as he moved for the cargo room in the back.

"Your father's about to make a mistake," Helen stated as she looked to Lex.

"Nah," Lex said. "My dad's the greatest. He doesn't make mistakes."

"Boy, you sure have a lot to learn," Helen stated, shaking her head. She turned her head away from Lex and saw Victor Stone actually asleep. How that Cyborg could actually manage to snooze with all this excitement going on was a mystery to her, but at least someone was relaxed. She wasn't entirely sure that these developments were going to be for the better. They rarely were when it involved Lex Luthor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe Sullivan closed the clock wall off and started for the elevator when a noise from one of the back rooms caused her to jump. Looking off in that direction, the blond almost decided to dismiss it as her imagination. However, the investigative reporter in her took over. She started down the hallway, pulling her handgun from her purse as she slowly moved down the hall.

Stopping at each door she came to, leaning her head on the door for a moment to listen for even the slightest noise, she moved on after a few moments of silence. Finally, a faintest of noises came from one of the guest bedrooms. It was actually Victor's room if she remembered correctly. Turning the doorknob, Chloe quickly opened the door and shoved her handgun in first.

Standing in the room, holding one of Cyborg's costumes in his hands as he looked it over, was a brunette haired, ripped with muscles, costumed man. Chloe didn't have any time to do or say anything however. The man's green ring shot up quickly as a light escaped it, rushing toward her as it took hold of the gun and snatched it right out of her fingers, throwing it to the far side of the room.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't play with guns?" the green man asked.

Chloe's eyes were large from shock as she simply stood there, unsure of what to do now that she wasn't armed. Deciding that she couldn't handle this guy, the blond took off quickly down the hallway only to be grabbed. She screamed, looking down to see that the green glow had hold of her leg, pulling her back into the room and over to the intruder.

"Now was that nice?" he asked. "You pull a gun on me, and then you just leave without even giving me your name."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"That's none of your business," he replied.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked of him, keeping the questions coming in hopes that he might eventually give something away.

"The Green Lantern," he informed.

"Well, if you're here for an appointment, the owner of the residence isn't in," Chloe informed dryly.

"I noticed that when I arrived," The Green Lantern said. "But thanks for telling me the obvious anyway. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." He turned his ring off, releasing Chloe before he started moving.

Chloe quickly grabbed his arm, trying to hold him at bay. "You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself, buddy!"

The Green Lantern growled. He didn't have time for this. Using his quick reflexes, the brunette grabbed the arm that was holding him at bay and then flipped Chloe over and onto the ground. "Stay down if you know what's good for you." That said, he walked out of the room and back for the balcony.

Chloe groaned from the floor as she did her best to get back to her feet. Whoever this guy was, he had broken into Oliver's Penthouse for a reason, and something told her that it wasn't for anything good. She had to stop him. Taking off out of the room, the blond rushed after him only to shocking see green surround The Green Lantern's body as he took off out of the balcony, flying away into the night. He had gotten away, but she wouldn't soon forget the name that he'd given her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jimmy Olsen paced around back and forth in the main newsroom. He was in an area of the place where the other three people on the floor wouldn't see him. Fact of the matter was, the brunette was struggling with what exactly needed to be done. The photographer wasn't at all sure of what kind of plan he could hatch in order to get the tape recorder away. However, it was very important to Chloe that he get it done, and letting his girlfriend down was the last thing on his mind.

Finally gaining the courage, Jimmy moved out of the area that he was in and over toward Lois's cubical. Thankfully, she wasn't actually there. Perhaps she had went to speak with the new editor. It gave him a chance to start looking through her desk. He prayed that the tape was there so any further search for it would end up being unnecessary. The problem was, the tape was no where in sight, and it wasn't like he'd just overlooked it or something. There was very little in the desk at the moment since she'd only started work that day. It definitely wasn't there.

Quickly moving away from the desk since he didn't want to get caught over there, Jimmy slinked around the newsroom, toward the two offices were Perry and Grant resided. As the photographer neared the one that Grant had taken over from Pauline Kahn, he could hear a conversation going on.

"I don't care, Grant," Lois said.

"Lois, this is the story that will make or break you at The Daily Planet," Grant told her. "We have the evidence right here, and I'm positive that your article is a brilliant work of art. There shouldn't be any problems here."

"Well, there are," Lois stated. "Clark's my friend, and deep down, I still care about Oliver. I'm not going to throw away what I have for the both of them in one day just to get revenge for my own anger."

"Then you're a fool," Grant coldly said. "If you want to be an investigative reporter, you have to put aside your personal feelings in order to get ahead in this company. No matter what, the one thing that should be at the top of your list of most importance is your job and getting the news out there. Nothing else matters more."

"Well, I guess Met U really drained everything out of you then," Lois observed. "I'm glad that I didn't stay there long enough to have that happen to me too."

"Miss Lane, you're a college dropout," Grant reminded her. "You were lucky that you even managed to obtain a job at the biggest Metropolitan newspaper in America let alone the trash rag of Metropolis. They usually have standards as well, but they'll take anyone. The problem is that they didn't see the potential that you hold. I did. I don't like being proven wrong."

"I'm not doing it," Lois said matter-of-factly. "You can fire me if you want, but I'm not printing this."

Grant leaned back in his chair and slowly nodded his head, placing both of his hands on the desk, folding them into a tent. "Alright then. Despite that this is the worst mistake you could ever make, I admire your honesty."

"So am I fired then?" Lois asked.

"I would like for you to move to the basement, Miss Lane," Grant replied. "Tomorrow, you start working with your cousin, Chloe Sullivan. The both of you are going to be partners. We'll see how well the duo of Lane & Sullivan work, and then maybe you'll realize what you're missing out on."

Lois nodded before she started out of the door.

"You do realize though that if you don't finish the article, I'm going to turn it over to Mr. White next door, right?"

Lois stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Grant, her face pale. "What did you say?"

"Just because you're bailing on me, doesn't mean that the article dies," Grant told her. "You're name is just removed from it."

"We have no right to pry in their personal lives," Lois told him.

"Perhaps you're right," Grant agreed as he started flipping through his roll index. "I'll find Cat Grant's number and ask her to do the article instead. This belongs in the gossip section anyway."

"Why are you doing this?" Lois asked, crossing her arms, feeling helpless. "What did they ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Grant replied. "But it's my job to deliver news and sell papers. One way or another, this is getting published in tomorrow's early issue."

"How can you be such a jerk?" a new voice asked as Jimmy Olsen burst into the room.

"Jimmy, get out of here," Lois stated in shock and worry. "You don't need to be here."

"No, maybe he should stay," Grant stated. "Mr. Olsen, right? I'm glad to see that you've taken to eavesdropping so well. Everyone in The Daily Planet should take from your example."

"They don't deserve to have their personal lives splashed all over the Planet," Jimmy said, not backing down for a second and completely ignoring the complement that Grant was giving him.

"Your own personal feelings are getting in the way, just like Miss Lane's," Grant told him. "Do the both of you want to remain in the basement for the rest of your lives? If you ever hope to make names for yourselves here, you're gonna have to step up and play with the big dogs."

"Alienating ourselves from the people that we care about isn't our idea of stepping up in the world," Lois informed.

"What makes you believe they still care about you?" Grant asked of Lois. "Oliver Queen got over you pretty easy and for a Smallville farm boy at that. And you thought of Clark as a good friend, right? Why didn't he tell you that the both of them were dating? Obviously there are a lot of secrets going on with them. They can't trust you, so why should you believe they care about you?"

"Because I don't go through life believing that everyone is out to get me," Lois replied. "There'll come a time in your life that you're gonna realize that since you've allowed yourself to become like this, that you'll wish you could go back and change things. You're going to end up alone."

Grant narrowed his eyes. "I think this conversation is over now. The both of you can remove yourselves immediately. The basement's waiting."

Lois grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him out of the office, slamming the door behind her as she went.

"Lois, let go," Jimmy said before pulling out of her grip. "We have to get the tape away from him. That's the only way to make sure that the article doesn't get published tomorrow."

"And how do you suggest that we do that?" Lois asked. "He's probably got it under lock and key."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Chloe stated from behind them.

Jimmy and Lois both turned around as they saw Chloe standing there, having just got off the elevator and moved over to them both.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Green Arrow pulled his hood down and his sunglasses off as well, becoming Oliver Queen once more as he flew the jet. "I guess since Lex doesn't know who I am anymore, I don't have to worry about wearing this."

"You might want to be safe and put it back on when we land though," Clark said. "There is the chance that Lex is faking. I heard Bart and Whitney discussing it... I hate having super hearing sometimes. I don't like eavesdropping when I shouldn't be."

"Well, it's probably for the best that you did this time," Oliver said. "They're probably right. If Lex knew who his enemy really was, it wouldn't take him long to finally bring an end to his problems once and for all. We can't let him win like that, Clark."

"You've destroyed nearly all of his 33.1 facilities," Clark said. "What's left to really deal with besides him?"

"We don't know what his next project's gonna end up being is the problem," Oliver replied. When one experiment ends, another begins. Lex doesn't just sit around on his ass waiting for something big to happen. He goes out there and makes his own things happen."

"Then while he's dealing with the amnesia, maybe we should get cracking on finding out what he was planning next," Clark suggested.

"Since Lionel appears to really be on our side, all we have to do is ask him to take care of acquiring that information for us," Oliver informed.

Clark nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"Good," Oliver said. "It makes me feel better about things when you agree with me. I've needed a co-leader for a long time to help with the decision making. I think, considering our current relationship, that you would be the best option."

"I'm honored, but I'm not really good at making decisions," Clark told him. "If you knew some of stupid things I've done in the past, you would withdraw that statement real fast."

"I have faith in you," Oliver told him. "There's no reason for me not to have any. I'd trust your decision making with my life, just like how I trust you in every other way as well. I know that you would never hurt me, and our relationship is gonna be based on the things that legends are made of."

"I like the sound of that, beautiful," Clark said.

"Me too, angel," Oliver agreed. "Me too."


	31. Chapter 30: 007's of The Daily Planet

Author's Note: Thanks to svgurl410 for the review of the previous chapter. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. It's starting to appear to me that the Collie action is getting smaller and smaller, so I promise now that the next chapter will be Collie filled, and I've alluded to what will be going on near the end of this chapter. I hope this one will tide over till I can get the juices flowing for that next chapter. Until then, please enjoy this newest chapter. Thank you.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 30: 007s of The Daily Planet**

Jimmy Olsen felt like a complete idiot. Crawling around in one of the ventilation shafts of The Daily Planet wasn't exactly the photographer's idea of a good time, but it was a necessary evil in order to help Chloe and Lois. In the long run, the brunette was also helping Clark Kent as well. Despite that the two of them barely knew each other, he liked to think that the farm boy was his friend to a certain extent. Helping to keep his name from being slandered was probably something that would possibly help their friendship as well.

Turning down a different section of the shaft, Jimmy tried to follow the scrawled map that Chloe had hurriedly made for him from the janitor's office when they'd broken in there after leaving the main news floor to execute a plan. Despite that his girlfriend wasn't exactly an artist, she had done her best to get the map as accurate as possible and, thus far, it hadn't failed him yet. He was making good time after all, and the rendezvous point wasn't much farther.

"Ouch!" came the voice of Lois from around another corner.

A large smile came to Jimmy's face as he did his best to hold back the laughter that was coming on. Rounding the corner, the photographer could see Lois rubbing her head as she was crouched in the section just ahead.

"Glad to see that you're using your head, Lois," Jimmy joked in a whisper.

Lois glared daggers in Jimmy's direction. "Hilarious." With that said, she turned away from him and started moving down the section of the shaft that would take them to their final destination.

"Did you get the security device on your end?" Jimmy asked.

"If I hadn't, the alarm would've sounded," Lois reminded him. "Were you paying any attention to Chloe's plan?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "I just wanted to make sure. The alarm could've been silent is all."

"We would've saw someone crawling in here after us by now," Lois stated as she continued crawling, wishing that she wasn't wearing one of her best suit and skirt combinations while she was in the extremely dusty, dirty ventilation shaft. It wasn't like she could've actually changed though before starting on this. There was no way to know for sure how much longer Grant would be in the building, so getting this done as quickly as possible had been the top priority.

"It should be right –" Jimmy started to say.

"Shhh!" Lois interrupted. "We're here."

As Lois slowly crawled to the other side of the grate, Jimmy moved to his spot and looked down through the grate. Grant Gabriel was down there sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. Pulling out a small communication device from his pocket, the photographer pressed the button in and then released it, still wondering exactly where Chloe had managed to get something like the device he'd just used. It had to have been pretty expensive, but his girlfriend didn't have that kind of money. The communication device was the signal to Chloe that they were in place and ready to begin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Standing a few feet outside of the office of the Editor-in-Chief, Chloe Sullivan waited as patiently as possible for the signal from Jimmy. The blond was starting to get nervous, worried that perhaps they had failed in the first part of the task: turning off the security systems from their side. The Daily Planet had top security in places that a lot of people wouldn't suspect. It was important to make sure that the building was rigged in crucial places, because, if it wasn't, spies from The Inquisitor or other newspapers could get anywhere in the building from the ventilation shafts so they could steal stories that they overheard from up there.

Chloe of course knew of these locations and the security devices from when she was an intern before her sophomore year at Smallville High. That had been the same year that she'd met Jimmy and started getting to know him. A smile came to her face as she thought back to the chance encounters as interns that the two had years before as she waited.

"Why are you here so late, Miss Sullivan?" came a voice from behind Chloe.

Chloe jumped slightly as the voice had startled her from her thoughts. Turning around, the blond saw Perry White standing there. "Oh, it's just you, Mr. White."

"Well, of course it's just me," Perry said, putting his hands on his hips. "I do work up here."

"Pretty late too," Chloe said.

"Which brings me back to my original question," Perry stated.

"I'm putting in extra hours," Chloe told him.

"Then why are you up here?" Perry asked. "As much as it would joy me to see you working on this floor finally, I know you're still in the basement, so what's the deal?"

Chloe could hear the device suddenly go off. It was her signal to go into Grant's office. "I'm actually hear to see Mr. Gabriel. I was hoping that since he's in charge now that I might stand a chance being promoted."

Perry nodded. "Mrs. Kahn never really cut you a break so I understand, but standing out here is only gonna make you more nervous. I'll put in a good word for you in the morning. I'm off home now. Alice is gonna kill me already for being this late."

Chloe smiled. "Goodnight, Mr. White." The blond watched Perry leave for a moment only before turning back to the door and knocking on it.

"Come," the voice of Grant stated from inside the room.

Opening the door, Chloe walked into the office, instantly reminded of when she was first hired by Mrs. Kahn in the very office she was standing in. It was true that Grant had changed some things, but it was still essentially the same room.

"Ah, Miss Sullivan," Grant stated before standing. "I don't think we've had the pleasure yet."

"Yet you knew exactly who I was?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Grant's face faltered for a moment, realizing that he'd made a mistake, but recovering from it was important. He'd actually done the same thing to Jimmy Olsen earlier, but that photographer had been too angry at Grant at the time to realize that he'd done it. No matter. "I saw a picture of you on The Daily Planet database. It doesn't really do you justice."

Chloe almost smirked, but she quickly covered it up with a smile. "Thank you, sir."

"So what can I do for you this evening?" Grant asked.

Chloe hadn't exactly had a plan this far in advance of what exactly she was going to talk to the editor about considering that she didn't know him, except for how much of a sleaze ball he was. However, what she'd come up with to Perry could possibly work. "I would like to discuss my future with the Planet."

"Please, have a seat," Grant offered.

"Thank you," Chloe stated as she moved to one of the chairs in front of the desk and took a seat. "You see, I've been in the basement for a long time now, and I've done a lot for this paper."

"I know," Grant told her. "I've read the articles that you've done, and not just the ones for The Planet either. You have raw talent. I'll say that much."

Chloe nodded her head, allowing a real smile to come to her face. Despite that Grant wasn't the kind of person that the blond wanted complements from, she was a sucker for them even still. "So you've read my Smallville Torch articles then?"

"Oh, yeah," Grant replied. "They seemed more like Inquisitor stories to me, but you had proof to back up what you were saying though, and that's always important. As long as you have a way to prove your story, it's golden."

Chloe had to conceal a smirk. It was an interesting coincidence that Grant was talking about proof for articles, and she was actually in there to steal his own evidence to Clark and Oliver's relationship. She was ready to go in for the kill. "Oh, I agree completely, and you have to be willing to do everything it takes to get the story out there. I always get my man or woman in the end."

"Well, at least you did back in Smallville," Grant said. "I haven't seen much out of you like you had in Smallville since coming here. I heard you had one vampire story that Mrs. Kahn never published. I asked her earlier where it was so I might take a look, but she'd apparently threw it away."

Chloe's face faltered at hearing that. She knew that the former editor hadn't published the Sorority Vampires at Met U article that had gotten her on the basement floor of The Daily Planet in the first place, but to find out that she had actually thrown it away hurt her deep down. The blond looked down to her lap, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

"Oh, don't be discouraged, Miss Sullivan," Grant said. "Life gives you many chances to make up for past failures." Standing up, the editor pulled a tape recorder out of his top desk drawer and moved around the desk and over to Chloe. The brunette leaned on his desk as he took his hand that wasn't holding the tape recorder and placed it on the blonde's chin. He pulled her face up gently so that she was looking at him again. "I have a story right here that could catapult your career to the top."

Chloe stared into Grant's eyes for a moment before looking down to the tape recorder in his hand. "Is that the proof of the story then?"

"You bet," Grant replied. "I was going to give this story to Cat Grant, but she's not answering her cell phone, and apparently her house phone was disconnected. Her loss, and your gain, I'd guess."

Chloe started reaching for the recorder, but Grant pulled it away. "Shouldn't I hear the tape?"

"Well, of course you should, but I'm keeping this with me till after the article is published," Grant explained. "The story's too important and huge for that. It was so huge that your cousin ended up turning it down."

"I heard that Lois was hired," Chloe said, trying not to feel defeated for almost having the evidence in hand so the rest of the plan wouldn't have to be done. "I'm sorry that she turned down the article. I mean, she's still a novice at reporting. I've been doing it a lot longer."

Grant smiled and put the tape recorder on the desk. "Get ready to be shocked, Miss Sullivan." The editor pressed the play button.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hazel eyes opened right before Lana Lang-Luthor sat up on the couch she was laying on. The brunette looked around the room, not recognizing where she was. At the moment, she couldn't exactly remember where she was, but as a familiar man in a doctor's coat walked into the room, the memories came flooding back.

"I'm glad you're awake, child," Emil Hamilton said as he moved over to her. "I was worried that you perhaps hurt your head on that fall, but thankfully there was no damage. I moved you to the lounge."

"Where's Mrs. Teague?" Lana asked, worry on her face.

"She left after you passed out," Hamilton replied.

"What about that old man?" Lana asked. She couldn't remember his name right off hand.

Hamilton was confused for a moment before it finally clicked. "Oh, Nigel. He'll be fine. A little worse for ware, but after what happened, it's to be expected."

"How is Mrs. Teague still alive?" Lana asked. "I saw her..." The brunette stopped herself in mid sentence, not wanting to reveal to this man that she didn't even know that it had been her that had inevitably killed Genevieve Teague despite that it was Countess Margaret Isobel Theroux that had actually done the job, using her as a vessel to accomplish it before finally leaving Lana's body for good.

Hamilton raised an eyebrow, unsure of where Lana had been going with what she was saying. "Perhaps you should speak with Mr. Luthor. He's the only one that has authorization to speak with you on this matter."

"Lionel will probably lie," Lana said.

"Then that's his prerogative," Hamilton stated before turning to walk out of the room.

Lana stood up and followed after Hamilton, grabbing his arm, and pulling him to a stop. "I want some answers."

"Like I said, you'll have to wait for Mr. Luthor," Hamilton replied before pulling his arm out of Lana's grip. "If you'd like to see Jason again, you're welcome to. Otherwise, don't bother me." The Professor turned and left the room, going off to check on Nigel St. John in a different room.

Lana stared after Hamilton as he left and then walked out of the room herself. Moving down the hall and back to where Jason Teague was being kept, the brunette knew that she needed to get some answers somehow. Perhaps her former boyfriend would know what was going on despite his condition. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed her in the process.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois Lane shook her head after having to listen to the recording of Oliver and Clark's conversation all over again. Her eyes welled up with tears. She hated feeling this weak. The Army Brat's emotions were getting away from her too fast. The General would be disappointed in her for not being stronger then that. Perhaps the investigative reporter would go to see him tomorrow. He always managed to make her stronger in the long run.

"That's insane," Chloe stated from below once this conversation was finished. "I honestly never saw that coming. I've been Clark's friend for years, and I never would've imagined that he was gay."

"How about Oliver Queen?" Grant asked. "The discovery that one of the jet setting playboys in this city is actually into men could be the story that will make or break a career in this industry. If I wasn't already the editor here, I would write this story myself."

Lois was pretty sure that he would, the bastard. Somehow or another, she would make him pay for acting the way that he was. The odd thing was, the brunette female actually still saw something in the scoundrel. It was hard for her to understand why though. He had purposely tried to ruin her friendship with Clark and any possible friendship she could've gained with Oliver. So why was she still drawn to him for? It didn't make sense to her. Sure, he had put on the right moves when they'd met earlier in the day, but his true colors had been shown to her real fast.

Chloe nodded her head, pretending to agree with what Grant was saying. The blond wished that the plan could be finished so she wouldn't have to talk to the man anymore. It made her annoyed that she was speaking with her new boss. It wasn't right that someone like this guy had got the job instead of Perry White, who obviously deserved it more, in the first place.

"So would you feel honored enough for this assignment?" Grant asked.

"Definitely," Chloe replied. "I told myself when I first got here that my career could only go up, up, and away. I'm going to see that through tonight."

"Good answer, Miss Sullivan," Grant told her before moving to the door. "Let's go talk logistics at the place you'll be calling home from now on."

Chloe stood up and followed Grant out of the office, closing the door behind her as she went.

"Now!" Lois exclaimed as she watched Jimmy kick the grate down into the office. The investigative reporter then jumped down into the office and moved for where the recorder was in wait. After grasping hold of it, she looked back up into the hole and tossed up the evidence to Jimmy waiting above before pulling up the grate that had fallen to the floor. "Get me up!"

Jimmy pulled himself part way down from up above, his left hand extended down, reaching outward for Lois to take hold of. Once she'd done so, the photographer lifted up with what strength was available to him, pulling her back into the ventilation shaft. "Let's get out of here."

Lois nodded in agreement as she put the grate back where it belonged and started crawling after her cohort. Chloe's plan had worked, and the simple thought to that made the brunette realize something. How had her cousin known what was going on from the very beginning? It was like she had automatically known of the problem and had thought up the simple solution. It was very possible that Jimmy had called her and told her the story of what had happened, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to what was going on then she knew.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The phone rang. An aged hand reached down and picked up the receiver before placing it to his ear. "Arkham Asylum, Hugo Strange speaking."

"Good evening, Professor Strange," the voice of Lionel Luthor stated from the other line. "This is Lionel Luthor. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm quite well, Mr. Luthor," Hugo replied. "It's so good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I've seen better days, I'm afraid," Lionel informed. "It appears that my son is suffering from a bit of a problem."

"Well, from all those old stories you used to tell, I'm not surprised," Hugo stated. "It appears that Lex can't seem to keep himself out of trouble. "Why are you calling me for? Don't you have a million specialists at your beck and call?"

Lionel chuckled from the other end of the line. "Yes, Lex has had a hard life it would seem, but I'm afraid this time it's with something that I know you have a specialty in. I'm afraid that he's experiencing amnesia."

A smirk formed on Hugo's face, but his voice hid it entirely. "That's horrible, Mr. Luthor. I feel deeply sorry for you and your family. Amnesia can be quite trying when it comes to those they love. I've experienced it way too many times."

"Is there a chance that you have time to see him?" Lionel asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Hugo replied. "I'm a very busy man these days. You know this. Arkham keeps my rather occupied."

"I'm certain I can pay you more then you're getting there," Lionel informed.

Hugo chuckled. "Oh, I don't doubt you there, Mr. Luthor. I'll have to keep him under observation, and that will mean him having to be here in Arkham for some time. Are you willing to allow for that?"

"Yes, I believe I can arrange that," Lionel replied. "I have business in Gotham that I've been putting off for some time anyway. You'll be able to take all the time you need."

"Very well," Hugo said. "I will see him at your convenience. Bring him when you're ready."

"Of course," Lionel replied. "Thank you for your time. See you soon."

"Yes," Hugo stated. "We'll see you soon." Hanging up the phone, the bald man turned to see a blond in a doctor's coat standing in the doorway. "Yes, Dr. Quinzel."

"You look the happiest I've seen in quite awhile, Professor," Dr. Quinzel observed.

"That's because everything is finally coming together," Hugo informed a large smirk settling on his aged features.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lionel Luthor closed his cell phone as he stepped out of the back cargo compartment of the Javelin. He could feel the speed reducing drastically. That could've only meant one thing. Moving for the nearest chair, the long haired billionaire strapped himself in and waited as the jet landed. Glancing over toward Lex, he could see Helen staring right at him. Something told Lionel that he knew exactly what she was thinking, but it was of no matter. Lex was his son, and what he wanted to do about the problem would happen. It wasn't like she actually cared about his son anyway.

Whitney Fordman held Bart's hand tightly as they were making the landing back in Metropolis at the airport. The blond was relieved to finally be back home after what the team had gone through. There was a lot to deal with even still, but at least a good amount had been accomplished. He looked over to Bart and smiled before laying a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"What was that for?" Bart asked, smirking.

"Just for you being you, speedy," Whitney replied.

Bart leaned up and gave Whitney a kiss of his own. "That was for a job well done for both of us."

"I didn't really do much," Whitney confessed.

"Whatev," Bart stated with a shrug. "We managed to get sweet revenge on those that hurt you though."

"I don't think it's over with them though," Whitney said.

"Why's that?" Bart asked. "Their leader's dead thanks to my flying skills."

"Talia and Ubu are still alive though," Whitney reminded his boyfriend. "They'll stop at nothing to avenge Ra's' death. You wait and see."

"You're just seeing the negative, Blondie," Bart told him. "Relax and relish in the victory. Worrying about what's gonna happen next won't get you anywhere."

Whitney sighed. "Okay. I'll do it for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bart told him with a raised eyebrow. "I might have to give you a spanking if it was for anyone else."

"That's tempting," Whitney teased.

Bart couldn't help but allow a huge smile to come across his face as it slowly turned red.

"You should smile more then you smirk," Whitney told him.

"Why's that?" Bart asked.

"Because you remind me of an angel from Heaven when you do," Whitney told him. "It's pretty powerful."

"I'm no angel," Bart said. "But thanks."

"Anytime, baby," Whitney stated before claiming Bart's lips once more with his own.

Lex Luthor sat beside Helen Bryce as the jet was landing in Metropolis. He looked out the nearby window, a smile creasing his face. The bald billionaire was so happy to finally be back home once again. It felt like the trip from wherever they'd come had taken way too long. Getting back to his mom and little brother was all that existed on his mind, his smile getting slightly wider.

Helen saw the smile on Lex's face and had to do her best not to end up smiling as well. She hadn't seen that look on her former husband's face in a long time. It was almost as if he had perhaps returned to a peaceful state of mind, a time in his life when the female doctor had actually been dating him. Thoughts flooded her mind, leaving the dark haired woman to wonder if perhaps his amnesia was a chance to fix the problems they had. It was probably a waste of her time. She and Lex simply didn't work as a couple. Trying again would only be disastrous.

As the Javelin finally came to a stop, Oliver, once again dressed in the Green Arrow disguise came out of the cockpit with Clark, still in the old Green Arrow costume. They both moved for the exit ramp to the jet and left the flying vehicle behind, knowing that the rest of the team would exit at their leisure.

"What's the first order of business?" Clark asked.

"First, I'm gonna find out if Oracle was successful in her mission or if we need to come help," Green Arrow replied. "After that, I plan to get your beautiful self back to Smallville for a little celebration."

"I like the sound of that," Clark informed with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"Bringing down a maniac and causing another one to forget everything of course," Green Arrow replied.

"After our last little celebration, I would've thought that we wouldn't be trying to celebrate again for awhile," Clark stated.

"Hey, Kyle's not gonna be at your farm," Green Arrow told his boyfriend.

"You'd be surprised at all of the people that end up at the farm for one reason or another," Clark stated. "It's like the farm's the hot spot of Smallville or something."

"It is the hot spot," Green Arrow said. "If you're living there, then it's definitely hot."

Clark shook his head, but he couldn't keep from smiling even still. "Smooth."

"I thought so too," Green Arrow said as he neared the green car that he called the Arrowmobile. "Let's dump everyone else off and get back. We're going to have take two at a romantic night. This time, neither Kyle nor Lois are going to ruin this."

"Kara's gonna be there," Clark reminded his blond boyfriend. "Don't you think that she might ruin things?"

"For all we know, she's already asleep," Green Arrow said as he took out his phone and dialed in Chloe's phone number. "No need to worry." After waiting a few minutes, there was an answer on the other end. "Oracle, Green Arrow here. Progress report... Good job. I'll be in touch." Hanging up the phone, the leader of The Justice League, looked back to his boyfriend. "Mission accomplished."

"I knew she'd get it done," Clark explained. "I didn't doubt her for a moment."

"Apparently we underestimated Lois as well," Green Arrow informed. "She turned on Mr. Gabriel and ended up helping Chloe and Jimmy to get the evidence. I don't think we'll be gracing the front page of The Daily Planet tomorrow morning."

"That's pretty relieving," Clark said. "At least one good thing came out of this headache anyway."

"What's that?" Green Arrow asked, crossing his arms as he couldn't quite figure what was good out this.

"We don't have to worry about explaining our relationship to Lois and Jimmy," Clark replied.

"Yeah, but they found out by means that they shouldn't have," Green Arrow stated. "I guess that's what happens when you're friends with so many reporters. Eventually, you don't have anymore secrets to keep."

Clark nodded as he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Everyone else was coming. Bart and Whitney jumped into the back of the vehicle right away with Victor getting in as well after patting Clark on the shoulder. Lionel was on the phone it seemed, probably trying to get one of his limos to come and pick him and the amnesiac Lex up.

"I guess you're sitting in the middle, Dr. Bryce," Green Arrow told her.

Helen nodded and got into the front seat.

Clark kissed Green Arrow on the cheek before moving over to the passenger side door.

"I hope I get more then that later tonight," Green Arrow stated.

"Don't worry," Clark said with a grin. "You will, and more."

Green Arrow greatly liked the sound of that as he get into the driver's seat of the Arrowmobile, started it up, waved to Lionel, and then took off back toward the Watchtower.

Lionel returned the wave that Green Arrow made as he listened to George, his personal driver, speaking. "Alright, George. Yes, please hurry." Hanging up the phone, the long haired billionaire looked over to his son and sighed. "Well, son, it seems that you gave Mercy quite the fright earlier. She couldn't find you after she left where you had her posted, but I'd guess you don't remember what you had her doing."

"Who's Mercy?" Lex asked, finally turning away from the departing green car to look at his father.

"Oh, dear," Lionel stated before turning away from Lex. The long haired billionaire wasn't at all sure he wanted his real son back after all he'd done, but trying to start all over might turn out to be more of a headache then he really wanted. The prospect of going to Gotham City was looking more and more appealing.


End file.
